The Fairy & The Warrior King Book I: The Alliance
by Lexvan
Summary: AU. After having her heart broken, and getting in trouble with her mom, Will gets taken to a kingdom, in Metamoor, where she gets reunited with an old friend, during a time of trouble. Will she be able to help, and maybe find something more?
1. Will's Bad Day

_**The Fairy and the Warrior King**_

_**Book I: The Alliance**_

**By:_ Lexvan_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. I watch the show cause, male or female, heroes that use the elements are pretty cool. Takes place after season two.**

**Chapter 1: _Will's Bad Day_**

"Come on Will!", a young ten-year-old, African-American boy said to his red-headed friend. "Hurry up!"

"Wait up, Angelo!", the nine-year-old, red-headed girl said.

Both children were running through the woods of the Fadden Hills Park looking for their red ball that, Angelo kicked to far. Soon they found their ball near an old tree.

But they also found something else.

"What's that?!", Angelo asked as he and Will looked past the old tree.

Both children looked to see a bright circle of white and blue light floating in front of them.

"Wow!", Will said as she and Angelo got closer to it. "What is it?"

"I don't know.", Angelo said as he picked up a branch. "Let's try something."

Angelo then stuck the branch in the light and moved it around. He then pulled it out and saw that nothing happened to it.

"I wonder what happens if we go through it?", Angelo wondered as he got closer to it. "You wanna try, Will?"

"I don't know, Angelo.", Will said as she stepped back from it. "It looks a little scary."

"Oh, don't be such a baby!", Angelo said. "It's only light!"

"I'm not a baby!", Will yelled. "I just don't want to get in trouble."

"Fine!", Angelo said stepping forwad. "I'll go first, and you look on the other side of it."

"Okay.", Will said as she went around the thing of light. "Okay! Ready!"

"Here goes!", Angelo said as he ran through the light.

Will stood and waited for Angelo to run through the other side of the light. But he didn't come through.

"Angelo?", Will called as she went back around the thing of light. "Where are you?"

Will then saw the thing of light slowly disappear.

"Angelo come back!", Will yelled as the thing of light continued to fade away.

"Stay back Will!", came Angelo's voice through the thing of light. "Don't come..."

The thing of light then disappear from the area. Will looked around and saw nothing but the ball they were playing with. She picked up the ball and looked at their initials that were written on it.

**_A.V.-W.V_**

Will then dropped to her knees and began to cry.

"Angelo, come back!", Will cried as she held onto the ball tightly. "Angelo! ANGELO!"

"Angelo!", a sixteen year old Will Vandom screamed as she woke up from her nightmare.

"Ms. Vandom!"

Will looked up to see her math teacher standing at her desk. Some of the other students were looking oddly at Will, while others were laughing.

"Um... Sorry, Mrs. Jones.", Will apologized.

"What am I going to do with you, Will?", Mrs. Jones questioned as she rubbed her temples. "This is the thrid time this week you fell asleep in my class."

"I've had a few long nights.", Will said. "Had trouble sleeping."

Signing, Mrs. Jones walked back up to the board to continue her lesson. Will looked over to her friend, and fellow Guardian, Taranee.

'Are you okay, Will?', Taranee asked her friend mentally.

'Honestly, no.', Will replied. 'I've been having this same nightmare for the last few nights. This is the first time I've had it during school.'

'Whatever it was about, I can feel your fear from it.', the African-American girl mentally said. 'Maybe you just need a good night's sleep.'

'You're probably right.', Will said as they went back to listening to Mrs. Jones' lesson.

Once school ended, Will and her friends, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin were walking out of the school, when Will saw her mother, Susan standing beside her car, waiting for her.

"Oh boy!", Will said as they approched her mom. "Hey, Mom. What's up?"

"Car! Now!", Susan said as she walked over to the driver's side of her car.

No words were said as the car drove off, leaving the others standing there wondering what was going on.

"Anybody know what's going on?", Hay Lin asked.

"No idea.", Cornelia replied as they made their way to the Silver Dragon. "But I don't think Will's coming to the Silver Dragon."

"What was your first clue, Corny?", Irma asked.

"Don't call me Corny!", Cornelia snapped.

"Guys stop!", Taranee said as they continued walking. "I'm really worried about Will."

"What's wrong with her?", Hay Lin asked.

"Well today, she fell asleep in math class today and had some kind of nightmare.", Taranee explained. "I don't know what it was about, but it involved someone named Angelo."

"We can ask her about it later.", Cornelia said as they turned the corner. "Right now we have to meet up with Caleb at the Silver Dragon."

Moments later, at the Vandom's home, things weren't going so well for Will.

"Three times, Will?!", Susan asked her daughter. "You fell asleep three times in your math class?! And your only excuse was that you've had trouble sleeping?!"

"Well,it's the truth!", Will said sitting down on the couch. "I've been having the nightmares... about Angelo again."

"That's no excuse, Will!", Susan said. "I miss Angelo too. And I know he was one of your best friends..."

"Is! He "IS" one of my best friends!", Will said looking up at her mom. "They never found a body! He's alive somewhere. I just know it!"

"That's besides the fact, Will!", Susan said. "Until you do better in your classes, you will not be going out, to hang with your friends!"

"But Mom!"

"No buts!", Susan said. "Now go and clean up your room!"

Grumbling to herself, Will stomped off to her room. Once she heard the the bedroom door slam, Susan finally sat on the couch, breathing a sign of relief. She then looked down at one of the pictures on the coffee table. Picking it up, she couldn't help but smile at what she was looking at. It was of Will when she was nine, and of one of her best friends, Angelo Vanders, when he was ten. She remembers when Angelo went missing. The long search parties, the nights of Will crying herself to sleep. But the strangest thing she remembers was the story Will told the police of Angelo running through a strange thing of light.

"Why now of all times?", Susan questioned as she put the picture back on the coffee table.

Deciding to go talk to Will about her nightmare, Susan went to her daughter's bedroom. But when she opened the door she was gone. She then saw that the window was open.

'That's the last straw!', she thought to herself.

At the Silver Dragon basement...

"The Drakken kingdom?", Taranee asked Caleb after he told them why he needed to meet them.

"Yeah.", Caleb replied as he sat in a chair. "It was one of the few kingdoms that was ruled buy one of Phobos' generals. He was overthrown about a few months after Phobos' defeat."

"So that's good, right?", Cornelia asked.

"It would be, if the new ruler wasn't trying to get the support of the other kingdoms to start a high council of royals.", Caleb replied.

"A high council of royals?", Hay Lin asked. "How many kingdoms are there in Metamoor?"

"There's quite a few.", Caleb said. "And this, Warrior King, is bringing all of them together. All but, Meridian."

"You think he's up to something?", Matt asked.

"It's a strong possibilty.", Caleb replied. "Elyon asked me to see if you all would come with me to the Drakken Kingdom to find out his true intentions."

"We'll have to tell Will about this.", Irma said grabbing her jacket. "She called and said she was on her way here. I'll go meet her outside."

"I'll go with you.", Matt said as they both went out the door leading to the ally.

"So what do we do about our parents?", Taranee asked.

"You do have the Breath of Time.", Yan Lin replied as Cornelia pulled out a small tear shaped hourglass hanging from a chain on her neck. "You can use it to freeze time here on Earth, while you go to Metamoor. And seeing as tomorrow's Saturday, you'll have extra time to do what you need to do. I suggest you use it on Monday."

"Good idea.", Caleb said. "It'll take at least a week to get to the Drakken Kingdom from Meridian."

"Well that's settled.", Cornelia said. "Now we just have to wait for Will to get..."

"How could you?!"

"Was that Will?", Hay Lin asked as she walked out the door leading to the ally.

Once Hay Lin got outside, she saw Will turning around the corner from the ally, running. She then looked to see Irma and Matt standing really close together.

"What just happened?!", Hay Lin demanded.

About thirty minutes later, Will snuck back into her room through the fire escape.

"Did you have fun?"

Will looked to see her mom sitting on her bed, not looking to happy.

"Mom!", Will exclaimed. "I can explained!"

"Don't bother!", Susan said standing up. "First, the sleeping in school! Now you're sneaking out! What's going on with you, Will?!"

"I'm sorry Mom!", Will said as she held her head down. "It won't happen again."

"Oh, I know it won't!", Susan confirmed. "Because I'm sending you to back to Fadden Hills, to live with your grandmother!"

"What!?", Will yelled snapping her head up. "You can't do that!"

"You leave me no choice Will!", Susan said. "Sneaking out like this, was the last straw!"

Susan then walked out of Will bedroom. As the door closed, Will flopped down on her bed. She then buried her face in her pillows crying. Outside her bedroom, Susan could hear her daughter crying.

'I'm sorry, Will.', she thought to herself. 'But, you leave me no choice.'

Susan then went to her bedroom for some rest.

"I wish I was somewhere else!", Will cried in her pillow. "I wish I didn't have to deal with all this!"

Meanwhile, in a castle somewhere in Metamoor, a seventeen year old dark-skinned boy was watching what just happened to the young Keeper of the Heart, through a small mirror with a white gem incrested in it. With a sad face, he wave his hand over it, making the image disappear. He then turned to two people that were there with him.

One of them was a young dark-skinned female with black hair and brown eyes, dressed in brown boots pants and shirt, with a bow at her back with a quiver full of arrows, and a short sword strapped to her belt. The other was a young male with brown wings, brown hair and blue eyes, dressed in brown boots, black pants and a blue toga with a bo staff strapped to his back.

"Selece. Falco.", the dark-skinned boy said facing the two other people. "You know what to do."

"Yes, your majesty.", the two said bowing to him.

"We go get the girl, and bring her here.", Falco the winged man said.

"And bring some of her things here as well.", Selece added with a smile. "We shall not fail you."

Both then walked out of the room, to leave their king with his thoughts.

'Am I doing the right thing?', the young ruler thought to himself. 'I hope I am.'

**A/N: What happened in the alley between Will, Matt, and Irma? And what does this king have planned for Will? Read on to find out.**

**Please review.**


	2. Gone!

_**Chapter 2: Gone**_

"What were you two thinking?", Cornelia snapped at Matt and Irma. "Do you two have any idea how Will must of felt when she saw you two kissing? How she feels now?"

"We're sorry, okay!", Irma said. "We didn't mean to hurt her like this!"

"When did this all this start?", Hay Lin asked.

"About a month ago.", Irma said.

"Me and Will were having a few problems.", Matt explained. "Irma tried to talk me into staying with Will. But we started to get closer and..."

"You decided to see each other behind Will's back?", Taranee questioned. "You could of at least broken up with Will first! I was able to sense her feelings! She felt hurt, angry, and most of all betrayed!"

"So what do we do now?", Hay Lin asked.

"Well, these two got some apologizing to do!", Cornelia said pointing to Matt and Irma. "Until then, we go home and rest for the night."

Everyone then went home to get some much needed sleep.

Later that night, Will, refusing to eat dinner, slipped into her pajamas, with little frogs printed on them, and went to bed. Hours later, as she was fast asleep, a small fold opened in her room as Falco and Selece walked through it. Opening the sack, she brought with her, Selece went to Will's dresser and began to fill the sack with her clothes as quickly as possible. Falco went to Will's bed and gently picked the young Guardian up, keeping her wrapped in her blanket.

"You almost finished, Selece?", Falco whispered to his friend.

"Just about.", Selece whispered as she put the last of Will's clothes, from her closet, in the sack. "Done!"

"Then let's go.", Falco said as they walked back through the fold.

The fold slowly closed, leaving an empty room.

The next day the girls, along with Yan Lin, Caleb, and Matt, decided to go to Will's place early to settle things. Once at the door, Cornelia took the lead and knocked on the door. Soon, Ms. Vandom answered the door. Susan was surprised to see them at her door.

"Where's Will?", Susan asked them in a panic.

"Isn't she here?", Taranee asked.

"Oh no!", Susan said as she walked back into the living room and sat on the couch. "She didn't. She couldn't have!"

"What's wrong, Ms. Vandom?", Hay Lin asked Susan. "Where's Will?"

"I think she... ran away.", Susan replied as she started to cry.

"What?", they kids yelled in shock.

"Why would she do that?", Irma asked.

"I was going to send her back Fadden Hills, to live with her grandmother.", Susan replied.

"Why would you do that?", Cornelia asked.

"After all that's happened since we moved here, and when she snuck out yesterday, I couldn't take it anymore!", Susan cried. "I figured that being back in Fadden Hills would put her at ease."

"It's alright, Susan.", Yan Lin said as she sat next to Susan. "Everything will be alright."

"I'm going to call the police.", Susan said as she calmed herself down.

"There will be no need for that, Susan."

Everyone turned to see two African-American men standing at the door. One was about the same age as Susan, while the other was around the same age as Yan Lin.

"John? Grandpa Joe?", Susan said as she stood up. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey Yanni.", the elderly man said to Yan Lin. "It's been awhile."

"It sure has, Joe.", Yan Lin said as she walked up to Joe and hugged him. "So I take it something is up."

"Somewhat.", Joe replied.

"Susan you need to calm down.", John said.

"But Will's..."

"Is fine.", John said cutting her off. "She's safe and sound."

"Where is she?", Susan asked. "Where's my daughter?"

"She with... Angelo.", John replied.

"But Angelo's..."

"Alive.", John said. "Angelo's alive, Susan."

"Isn't that the name of the guy, you said Will was dreaming about, Taranee?", Cornelia asked Taranee.

"Yeah.", Taranee said. "Who is he anyway?"

"He's my nephew.", John said.

"If you want to go to her, Susan, then you'll have to come with us and them.", Joe said pointing to the girls and Matt.

"We don't know where Will is!", Irma said.

"But you do plan on going there.", John said. "I believe you all plan on going to the Drakken Kingdom on Metamoor."

"How do you know about that?", Caleb asked.

"I know plenty kid.", Joe said.

"You never change, Joe.", Yan Lin grinned. "Susan, I think it's time you knew the true about Will."

"Grandma?", Hay Lin said to her grandmother.

"Don't worry Hay Lin.", Yan Lin said. "I think in this case, it has to be done."

"What are you all talking about?", Susan asked. "What's this all about?"

"First, I have these to give to the girls.", Yan Lin said as she pulled out a small sack. "Take these girls."

Yan Lin handed each girl a necklace that looked like the Heart of Kandrakar. Only each one was a different color. Irma's was blue, Taranee's was orange, Cornelia'a was green, and Hay Lin's was purple.

"What are these, Ms. Lin?", Taranee asked, as they placed them around their necks.

"Like the original Heart, these babies allow you to transform into Guardians, without Will.", Yan Lin explained. "Lubu and the Oracle made them for you four."

"Will somebody please explain what's going on!", Susan said as she started to slowly panic again.

"I'll tell you on the way.", Yan Lin said as Joe opened up a fold. "Just come with us and you'll know everything."

Scared, yet determined to find her daughter, Susan packed some clothes and walked with the others through the fold.

"I hope this doesn't bite us in the butt.", Cornelia said as the fold closed behind them.

_Elsewhere..._

"Aw, man! Am I hungry.", Will said as she slowly sat up in her bed. "Wait a minute! Where am I?"

Will looked around to see she was in a room that reminded her of one of the rooms in Elyon's castle.

'Am I in Meridian?', Will thought to herself as she got out of the bed, and headed towards the balcony. 'If I am, then how did I get here?'

Once out at the balcony, she saw that she wasn't in Meridian. She knew she was on Metamoor. She just wasn't in the kingdom of Meridian. She looked down to see she still had the Heart around her neck. Breathing a sign of relief, she headed for the door not noticing the sack full of her clothes, next to her bed.

"I have to get out of here!", she said as she opened the door slowly. "But, how do I get out of this place?"

Will then slowly went down the hall, hoping not to get caught. Just her luck she saw a pair of shadows getting closer. Thinking fast, Will ducked behind a banner that was hanging on the wall.

'Please don't let me be seen!', she thought to herself as she peeked from behind the banner at the two people that walked by. 'Please don't let me be seen!'

One of them was a young dark-skinned female with long black hair and brown eyes, dressed in brown boots pants and shirt, with a bow at her back with a quiver full of arrows, and a short sword strapped to her belt. The other was a Caucasian female with shoulder lenght brunette hair, with green eyes, dressed in a white shirt, black shorts, and shoes, with the toes and heels exposed. Strapped to her sides were two short swords with a dagger strapped to each ankle. But the odd thing about her was the fact that she had a cat-like tail, and cat-like eyes.

'Now that's odd.', Will thought to herself. 'Then again, I've seen a lot of things.'

"Show do you think our "special" guest is up yet, Selece?", the cat girl asked the other girl.

"I have no idea, Allaya.", Selece said as she opened the door to the room Will was in. "All I know is that the king wants us to bring her... She's gone!"

"What?", Allaya questioned. "Where did she go!"

"We have to find her!", Selece said as she and Allaya ran down the hall.

'They don't seem evil.', Will thought to herself.

"There she is!", Will heard Allaya yell as she and Selece ran back down the hall towards her. "I knew I picked up her scent!"

"Oh no!", Will exclaimed as she ran the other way. "I have to transform and fast!"

"Stop!"

Will looked forward to see a man with brown wings walking toward her. Seeing as she was trapped in between the three people in the hall, Will had no choice but to stop. She was about to transform into her Guardian form as she held up the Heart.

"Guardian, uni..."

"We're not going to hurt you, Guardian!", Selece said as she grabbed Will wrist. "Our king asked me and Falco here to bring you here. Please follow me and my friends and we'll take you to our king."

"Can I trust you?", Will asked as she faced Selena.

"From one Earth girl to another, yes.", Selece said with a smile as she released Will wrist.

"Wait! You're from Earth?", Will asked Selece.

"Yep!", Selece replied. "Will you come with us?"

Not knowing what to think, Will put the Heart away and decided to play along, for the moment.

"Okay.", Will said in agreement. "I'll come along. But, any funny business, and..."

"Whoa!", Falco said holding his hands up. "We're not evil! We're just going to take you to our king!"

So, with Selece and Allaya in front of Will and Falco behind her, they guided Will through the halls, where there were more banners and portraits of men and women in very beautiful backgrounds, hanging on the walls. Soon, they came to a set of large doors. Falco then walked up and opened the doors. Once she walked in, Will saw that she was in a dining room with a normal table, set up with food to eat.

"Please have a seat and wait for the king to come in.", Selece said as she and the other walked out of the room as Falco closed the doors behind him.

"Um... okay.", Will said as she sat at the table across from where the other seat was. "This is a nice spread! This looks like food from Earth!"

Making sure no one saw her, Will grabbed something that looked like a piece of bacon. She then slowly bit into it.

"This is bacon!", she said as she finished the peice off. "But how?"

Just then, the doors opened as a young dark skinned male walked in. As he closed the door, Will noticed that he was around her age. He was well built wearing with black hair done up in dreads. He was wearing black pants with brown boots, and a blue dress shirt. When he turned towards her, Will saw that with his crown he wore a gold mask over his eyes. She also saw the he had a sheathed sword, strapped to his back, and one strapped to his side.

'Weird.', Will thought as she swallowed her food. 'He must be the king.'

"I see that you like the food.", the king said as he took his swords and sat it next to his chair, still sheathed.

"Maybe.", Will said as she turned from him.

'She hasn't changed.', he thought to himself as he took his seat across from her.

"If you haven't figured, I'm the Warrior King, of the Drakken Kingdom.", the king said as he removed his crown from his head, and sat it on the stand next to him. "I'm guessing you wondering why I had you brought you here, Guardian."

"You think?", Will said as she glared at the king. "You had me kidnapped from my home! My mom is probably freaking out right now!"

"Funny, from what I saw, you wished you were somewhere else.", the king said. "Am I right?"

"How did you know about that?", Will asked.

"I have my ways.", the king replied. "But the main reason I had you brought here was because I wanted to see you again."

"See me again?", Will questioned. "I don't even know you!"

"Are you sure?", the king asked as he got up and walked over to her. "Are you sure that you don't recognize me, Will?"

"How do you know my name?", Will asked getting to her feet, facing the young king. "And for that matter, how do you know about me being a Guardian?"

"I knew you wouldn't recognize me.", the king said. "For one, my voice is different, and I am taller."

"Who are you?", Will asked.

"Will,", the king said as he slowly took off his mask. "it's me! Angelo!"

**A/N: Be honest. Some of you didn't see that coming. Or did you? Well, looks like Susan's going to know and see what Will has been doing for the last few years. This should be good.**


	3. Explanations

_**Chapter 3: Explanations**_

"W-what?", Will yelled as she backed away from the king.

Will then almost tripped over the chair, she was sitting in, as she was backing away. Before she hit the floor, Angelo grabbed her hand and pulled her up towards him.

"Watch youself now.", Angelo said as he pulled her up.

Will, still shocked at seeing Angelo after all this time, just stared at him for a few seconds, not knowing what to do. She then brought her hand up to Angelo's face.

"Angelo?", Will questioned as she felt his face.

"It's me, Will.", Angelo said as he touched the side of her face. "Your not dreaming."

Will then wrapped her arms around Angelo's neck, hugging him as tears began to run down her cheeks.

"I knew you were still alive!", she cried still hugging him. "I just knew it!"

"It's good to see you too, Will.", Angelo said as tears flowed from his eyes as well.

"But, how did you get here?", Will asked as she pulled away from Angelo. "And how did you become the king here?"

"Will, it's a long story.", Angelo said. "But let's talk about it over some breakfast."

Two hours later in Meridian, on their way to the Drakken Kingdom, Susan was with the other four Guardians, Matt, Caleb, Yan Lin, John and Joe, traveling by wagons. Susan was just told everything about Will and the girls' lives as Guardians. Needless to say she was surprised by everything she was told and saw. And seeing the girls transform didn't help to much.

"So you mean that when we first move to Heatherfield, you girls have been these Guardians?", Susan asked. "And you've been fighting the forces of evil?"

"Um... yes.", Hay Lin said as she and the other Guardians, and Matt, on his Regent form, hovered next to the wagon Susan, Yan Lin, and Joe were in.

"Why didn't she tell me?", Susan asked. "I told her that she could come to me about anything. Didn't she trust enough to tell me?"

"It's not that.", Taranee said. "None of us told our families."

"We figured that if you all knew about us, you'd all be worrying about us to much, and maybe stop us from doing our job as Guardians.", Cornelia explained.

"And in my mom's case, it would happen", Taranee replied.

"See it like this, Susan.", John said as he rode on a horse along side the wagon. "If you knew about all this, from the beginning, what would you do?"

"I don't know, John!", Susan replied. "It's a lot to take in!"

"That's the point." , Joe said as he steered the horses pulling the wagon. "No parent knows how they would react to it all. So, do this. When we get to the Drakken Kingdom, you and Will talk to each other. Hear each other out. And try to make peace with each other."

"Question.", Caleb said as he rode his horse on the opposite side of the wagon John was riding his horse on. "How do you know about the Guardians?"

"Because, he's married to Kadma.", Yan Lin replied.

"Really?", the girls asked.

"Yep.", Joe said with a smile. "She's in the Drakken Kingdom right now with Angelo."

"At least Will knows someone there.", Matt said as he continued hovering along side the wagon.

"Oh now we care about Will.", Cornelia said. "You didn't seem to when you were kissing Irma!"

"What?", Susan asked. "You were cheating on my daughter? With one of her friends?"

"Really now?", John asked looking at Matt.

"We can explain!", Irma said.

"Don't explain it to me!", Susan said. "Explain it to Will when we get there!"

"Yes ma'am.", Matt and Irma said as they flew ahead a little.

'You know your were wrong, Cornelia!', Taranee told Cornelia mentally while grinning.

'I know.', Cornelia replied smirking. 'But they don't deserve to be let off the hook that easily.'

'True!', Hay Lin agreed. 'What they did was wrong.'

'Let's just watch how far we take it with them.', Taranee said. 'In the end, Will should be the one to truly chew them out.'

In agreement, the girls went back to telling Susan about all the adventures they had as Guardians as they made their way to the Drakken Kingdom.

Meanwhile, in the Drakken Kingdom, Angelo and Will were eatting breakfast, while Angleo explained things to Will.

"So the thing of light I went through when we were kids was a portal to Metamoor.", Angelo said as he drank some juice from his glass. "You should of figured this when you became a Guardian."

"Hello! I was a kid back then!", Will said after eatting a peice of pancake.

"Good point.", Angelo said. "Anyway when I came through on the other side, I saw that I was in a forest full of strange plants, and weird looking animals. That was why I yelled for you not to come through. I was about to run back through when something grabbed me from behind."

"What was it?", Will asked.

"What ever it was, knocked me out.", Angelo said. "When I came to, I was in the home of a man named Olec. He was a blacksmith who secretly made weapons for the resistance, he was leading, against King Tarnas."

"Who's that?", Will asked.

"He was one of Phonos' Generals who ruled the Drakken Kingdom.", Angelo explained. "With no way home, I decided to stay and learn about where I was. And boy did I learn some things. For the first two years, I was able to hone my fighting skills. I learned how to use all kinds of weapons and everything. And soon, when I turned thirteen, I became a scout for the resistance."

"Cool.", Will said. "But how did you become king?"

"Well, after we heard about Phobos' downfall,..."

"Thanks to me and the other Guardians.", Will bragged with a smile.

"Ego much?", Angelo joked with a smile.

Will then playfully stuck out her tongue at Angelo.

"It's like old times.", Angelo laughed as he clapped his hands together. "Anyway, after Phobos' downfall, we figured that we had a chance to take Taranas down, even if we have the almighty Guardians helping us."

"Ha, ha.", Will said. "Very funny."

"Thank you.", Angelo joked. "Now, when we did strike against Tarnas' army, some of them joined us. All he had left, was his army of Lurdens, and a few of his loyal generals. With in a few hours, we had him beat. Or so we thought."

"What do you mean?", Will asked.

"From out of no where, Tarnas whips out this black sword and starts plowing through our forces, like a monster truck running over some cars", Angelo said.

"Wow.", Will said as she finished eat a piece of bacon.

"That's one way of putting it.", Angelo said before taking a drink of his milk. "As I was saying. We were getting our butts kick bad. I figured that if we were going to go down, then I was going to get my blows in. So, I grabbed the nearest sword next to me."

_Flashback, three years ago..._

"You fools don't stand a chance against me!", a man with a black sword laughed. "Did you really think that you could beat me Olec?"

The man was none other that King Tarnas. One of Prince Phobos' generals. Tarnas a well built man with carmel colored skin with yellow eyes and grayish-white hair. He was dressed in black with a dark blue cape.

"It's not over yet, Tarnas!", Olec said as they clashed swords.

Olec's sword broke against Tarans' sword. Tarnas then grabbed Olec by his shirt and lifted him up in the air.

"With my Shadow Storm, no sword stands a chance against me!", Tarnas laughed. "And now you shall die by it's blade!"

Seeing this made something snap in Angelo as he reached for the nearest sword. Tarnas saw the sword he was reaching for, and began to laugh.

"Foolish boy!", Tarnas laughed. "No one can pull that blade for it's sheath!"

"Oh yeah?", Angelo questioned. "Watch me!"

Suddenly, to everyone's shock, Angelo was able to pull the blade from it's sheath. The blade of the sword had the pattern of a dragon on it, that went from the tip to the hilt of the blade. The hilt was made of a golden metal with diamonds in it. The whole sword shined with a beautiful light.

"It can't be!", Tarnas yelled as he dropped Olec. "A mere boy wields the sword of the Warrior King?"

"He holds the Dragon's Fang!", Olec grinned. "To think that cocky kid, wields the Dragon's Fang."

"The Dargon's what now?", Angelo asked as he held the sword.

"It doesn't matter!", Tarnas yelled as he charged at Angelo. "He won't live long to do anything with it!",

"Angelo!", Olec yelled. "Remember your training! Fight back! And fight back hard!"

"Die boy!", Tarnas yelled as he brought his blade down at Angelo.

Angelo then blocked Tarnas' attack, standing his ground. Seeing this, shocked Tarnas and Olec.

"I don't think so!", Angelo said as he pushed back. "You're so going down chump!"

The battle between the two raged on as the two warriors clashed. Soon Angelo's friends: Falco, Selece and Allaya made it into the throne room to see Angelo and Tarnas battling it out. They were about to join the battle, when Olec stopped them.

"This is between them!", Olec said. "You can't interfer!"

"But..."

"No, Allaya!", Olec said. "If any of you have faith in Angelo's skills, then you'll let him finish this!"

Soon, Angelo was getting tired from fighting Tarnas, and Tarnas knew it. With one powerful strike, he knocked Angelo to the ground. Tarnas then stood above Angelo, looking down on him with a smug grin on his face.

"To think I was almost worried about losing to you.", Tarnas said. "You are no threat to me!"

Suddenly, Olec, Falco, Selece and Allaya charged at Tarnas.

"Fools!", Tarnas said as he wave his sword at them, sending a wave of dark energy at them, knocking them back. "You're waisting your time!"

Tarnas then turned his attention back towards Angelo as we raised his sword, ready to make the final blow.

"Once you're gone, I'll finish off all of your friends here, and destroy all those you love anywhere else!", Tarnas laughed as he brought down his sword.

"No!", Angelo yelled as he jumped up, dodging the blow.

Angelo then took a fighting stance facing Tarnas.

"It seems you have some fight left in you after all, boy!", Tarnas laughed.

"Where's Nara?", Angelo said. "What have you done with her?"

"Where my daughter is, is of no concern of yours!", Tarnas snapped. "She will be punished for being your spy!"

"Nara is his daughter?", Selena questioned. "Boy, when Angelo makes friends with people, he does it right!"

"The boy's got a gift.", Olec said.

Angelo then jump up in the air towards Tarnas. Tarnas then swung his sword to clash with Angelo's sword. Only this time, something happened. Tarnas' sword broke in two!

"My Shadow Storm!", Tarnas yelled looking at his broken weapon. "No!"

"It's over Tarnas!", Angelo said as he pointed his weapon at him. "Give up now, and you'll get a fair trial."

Tarnas, not wanting to admit defeat, side-stepped and reached for the Dragon's Fang. But once he touched the sword, that Angelo kept his grip on, Tarnas felt a blast of energy from it, that sent him flying towards the wall hard.

"Didn't see that coming!", Angelo said looking at the sword in his hand. "I almost forgot! Nara!"

After searching through most of the palace, they found some soldiers guarding a door. After knocking them out, Angelo and his friends ran in to see a girl that had the same carmel-colored skin as Tarnas, with yellow eyes and long, silverish white hair, dressed in white, blue, and yellow garments.

"Nara!", Angleo said as he ran up to her.

"Angelo!", Nara said jumping up. "You have to get out of..."

Nara then saw, Angelo's other friends standing at the door.

"So I guess you know about me, now huh?", Nara questioned.

"Seeing as we beat you dad, yeah!", Allaya said.

"You mean it's over?", Nara asked. "My father's been beaten?"

"He's down for the count.", Selece said. "He's not dead or anything, he's just knocked out."

"I'm just glad it's over.", Nara said. "My father has caused to much damage, in his rule. I just hope who ever takes his place does a good job."

"That'll be Olec.", Allaya said.

"No dout.", Angelo said. "He lead the resistant. It's only right that he rule."

"You would think that.", Olec said walking into the room. "But, I'm not the new king."

"Then who is?", Falco asked.

"Come with me.", Olec said. "All of you."

They all followed Olec out to the balcony the faced the courtyard where the, now free, people stood cheering for Olec as he faced the people.

"People of the Drakken Kingdom!", Olec said. "King Tarnas is defeated, and we can now start our lives over!"

"Hail the new king!", a man shouted. "Hail King Olec!"

"Hail King Olec!", the people cheered. "Hail King Olec!"

"I knew, you were going to be king!", Angelo said.

"The people love you!", Allaya said.

"There's Tarnas' daughter!", a solider yelled. "Seize her!"

Just then two soldiers with wings, like Falco, flew up to the balcony, to take Nara away. Angelo and his friends jumped in front of Nara, protecting her from the two Aveon soldiers.

"Back off!", Selece demanded. "She's been a spy for us, giving us info on Tarnas, for a very long time!"

"So your not taking her anywhere!", Allaya snapped.

"That's the new king's decision!", one of the Aveon soldiers said.

"That's right!", Olec said. "It's the "new kings" decision."

Olec looked towards Angelo with a proud smile. He then turned to the people, to address them.

"People of Drakken Kingdom!", Olec said. "I present to you, your new king! The warrior who wields the Dragon's Fang! He who defeated Tarnas! The Warrior King! King Angelo!"

"What?", Angelo said along with his friends.

"What?", the people questioned.

"How am I king?", Angelo asked.

"One, you defeated Tarnas.", Olec said. "And two, you wield the Dragon's Fang."

"The Dragon's Fang?", one of the Aveon soldiers questioned. "This boy wields the sword of the legendary Warrior King?"

Olec then had Angelo hold up the Dragon's Fang, for the people to see.

"He holds the Dragon's Blade!", a man yelled.

"He has the Dragon's Blade?", a woman questioned.

"Angelo here was the one who defeated Tarnas, and brought an end to his rule!", Olec told the people. "Hail King Angelo! Warrior King of the Drakken Kingdom!"

At first there was silence, but then...

"Hail King Angelo!", a man cheered. "Hail to the Warrior King!"

"Hail King Angelo!", the people soon cheered. "Hail King Angelo!"

"Oh boy.", Angelo said as he walked back inside the throne room. "I can't be king! I'm only thirteen! How can I rule?"

"You won't be alone in this.", Olec said. "You'll have the help of your friends. Or shall I say, your royal court."

"We've got your back!", Selece said.

"I've got nothing better to do.", Falco said.

Falco, Selece, Allaya, and Nara then stood before Angelo.

"We at at your service, King Angelo.", they all said together.

"One, it's just Angelo.", Angelo said. "And two... thanks guys."

Angelo then walked back out onto the balcony. The people then cheered some more. After the cheering died down, Angelo began to speak.

"My first royal order is this.", Angelo said. "Princess Nara, daughter of the former King Tarnas, is to be one of the members of my royal court! Along with Selece of Earth, Falco of the Skyan Kingdom, and Allaya of the Ferala Kingdom!"

The people cheered for the Angelo as th sun began to rise. Angelo and his friends looked towards the sunrise.

"It's the start of a new day.", Olec said.

"For all of us.", Angelo said as he looked at his sword. "A new day for us all."

_End Flashback_

**A/N: Well, Susan now knows the truth, about her daughter's secret life, and Will is reunited with one of her best friends. And what a way to become a king!**


	4. Phobos and Nerissa

_**Chapter 4: Phobos, and Nerissa**_

"That's pretty much what happened.", Angelo said as he finished his meal.

"So, because you were able to wield that sword there, you were made king?", Will asked. "Well, that and beat that Tarnas guy. What happened to him anyway?"

"He's on an island prision, south of here.", Angelo said. "Him and those that are still loyal to him."

"And Nara?", Will asked.

"She's probably in the royal garden with Phobos now."

"Phobos?", Will yelled as she jumped from her seat. "Phobos is here?"

"Not the Phobos you know, Will.", Angelo said standing up. "This is the real Phobos. The same goes for Nerissa too."

"What do you mean, the "real" Phobos.", Will asked.

"I'll show you.", Angelo said. "But first, I think you may want to change into some better clothes. I don't think you want to walk around in your pajamas."

"I forgot I had these on.", Will said looking down at what she was wearing. "But I don't have any of my clothes here!"

"Yes you do.", Angelo said as he placed his crown on his head. "Selece brought some of your clothes here when I sent her and Falco to bring you here. The sack holding them, should be next to the bed you were sleeping in. Come on. I'll take you there."

"Can I ask you something?", Will asked as Angelo strapped his sword to his back.

"You just did.", Angelo joked as they left the dinning hall.

"I'm serious, Angelo!", Will said as they made their way down the hall.

"Okay, okay.", Angelo said. "What did you what to ask?"

"Why didn't you come back when you had the chance?"

"What would I tell people if I did come back?", Angelo asked. "I was in another world for three years because I couldn't open a portal or fold back to Earth! I wanted to come back, Will. Really I did. But, after all that's happened, I knew I couldn't come back to Earth. And I've accepted that."

"What about me?", Will asked. "Ten to one, says my mom has already called the police by now!"

"I don't think so.", Angelo said as they turned down a hall.

"And what makes you think that?"

"I sorta asked my Uncle John and Grandpa Joe to go tell your mom that you were with me.", Angelo replied while walking ahead of Will.

"You what!", Will yelled. "What if she finds out about Metamoor?"

"She'll learn more than that.", Angelo said under his breath.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing.", Angelo said. as they came to the door of the room she slept in. "Here we are. There's a shower in there too."

"Wait out here.", Will said as she closed the door behind her.

'Boy did I mess up.', Angelo thought to himself.

'Did he say there was a shower in here?', she thought to herself as she looked around the room.

She then spotted the shower in the corner of the room.

'How do they have a shower here?', Will asked herself.

Will then picked what she was going to wear and took her shower. To her shock, and joy, the water was nice and warm. Soon, she was dressed and ready see what Angelo had to show her. She opened the door to see Angelo waiting there for her.

"Are we ready now, Ms. Vandom?", Angelo joked.

"Yes, I am, your majesty.", Will joked as she bowed to Angelo.

"Oh you're funny.", Angelo said as the walked down the hall.

"So how did you know about me being a Guardian anyway?", Will asked.

"Two ways.", Angelo said. "One my grandmother. You know her as Kadma."

"Kadma's your grandmother?", Will asked.

"Yep.", Angelo said. "Sometime, after we were able to make portals to and from Earth, I took a little trip back home and told my family what happened to me. I would of told you, but you weren't in Fadden Hills anymore."

"But Kadma was in Zambala three years ago.", Will said.

"True.", Angelo said. "It was after the whole thing with the Nerissa you battled when I saw Grandma K."

"And she told you about me and the Guardians.", Will figured.

"Yep.", Angelo said as they came to his room. "Now the second way I found out is in my room here."

Once they walked into Angelo's room, Will looked around to see that it was pretty big. It was done up very nice, like any king's room would be.

"Nice room.", Will complimented.

"Being king as its perks.", Angelo said as he walked over to his dresser. "Here it is."

Angelo then walked back to Will holding a small square mirror with a white gem encrusted at the top of it.

"This Will is my viewing mirror.", Angelo said as he let her hold it. "Grandpa Joe gave it to me about two months ago. He used to use it to talk to Grandma Kadma when ever they were apart. It kept their marriage strong. With it, I was able to check up on you ever once in a while. And before you asked, it wasn't during you most "private times". I'm not a perv or anything."

"Riiiight.", Will teased as she looked at the mirror. "So you were able to see me through this?"

"Yeah.", Angelo replied. "It was through this that I saw what happened... yesterday. From you seeing your boyfriend kiss your friend, to your mom saying she was sending you back to Fadden Hills."

"Is that why you brought me here?", Will asked as she handed the mirror back to Angelo.

"That and to give you a break from all the stress you were going through.", Angelo said as he put the mirror away. "I didn't mean to make things worse. It's just, I really missed you. And I saw how sad you were yesterday. So, for one of those few times in my life, I decided to be a little selfish. But if you want to go back, I can open a fold for you, and send you back home."

"How can you open a fold?", Will asked.

"With this Dragon Pendant here.", Angelo said as he showed Will the dragon-shaped pendant he was wearing. "With this baby, I can go to and from Earth, as well as any other world I may go to, whenever I please. But seeing as I'm still considered a missing person..."

"You can't really go anywhere you please in our old hometown.", Will concluded.

"That's pretty much it.", Angelo said. "So, you want to go back home?"

"One, I can open a fold back home with the Heart of Kandrakar, whenever I want.", Will informed Angelo. "And two, I never said I wanted to go back. I can stay as long as I want."

"Thanks Will.", Angelo said with a small smile.

"Next time, just come ask me to come visit.", Will said as they walked out of Angelo's room.

"Deal.", Angelo grinned. "So what do you want to know about my kingdom. I may never get tired of saying that."

"Tell me about this whole Phobos and Nerissa thing.", Will said as they walked down the hall. "It's been kind of bugging me for a while now."

"Okay here's wnat happened.", Angelo began to explain. "After the whole crowning me king thing, Nara brought me to the lower levels of the palace, where there were these two large crystals sitting there. Nara told me that her father told her that two people were sealed in them that he could draw power from. So I used the Dragon's Fang to release them."

"And it turned out to be the real Phobos and Nerissa.", Will figured.

"Not only that, but they were the same age as us.", Angelo added.

"How did that happen?"

"They never aged while in their crystal shells.", Angelo said. "It turns out that the Phobos and Nerissa you and your friends fought were beings called Claynans."

"Claynans?", Will questioned. "What are they?"

"Gray lizard-like beings that can become the first living creature they bite.", Angelo explained. "Once they bite you, they take on your shape and your memories. First was Nerissa, about forty years ago. Then Phobos thirteen years ago. Tarnas was using both of them to give him the power he needed to rule the Drakken Kingdom. Once I freed them, they decided to stay here and live. So I made them part of my royal court."

"Of course you did.", Will said. "So, where's Nerissa now?"

"Somewhere with Grandma K, Ms. Halinor and Cassidy.", Angelo said as they neared the royal garden. "They decided to have a reunion here. They're just waiting for Grandpa Joe to get the last former Guardian. Someone named..."

"Yan Lin?", Will asked.

"That's it.", Angelo said. "You know her?"

"Her granddaughter's one of the new Guardians."

"Well they should be here soon.", Angelo said. "Unless something goes wrong."

Just then, as they walked out on to the royal garden, a falcon flew down towards Angelo and Will. Seeing it Angelo held up his left arm, letting it land on his gauntlet.

"Friend of yours?", Will asked.

"It's my Uncle John's messenger falcon.", Angelo said as he took the scroll strapped on it's back. "It's a message from Uncle John."

Angelo then read the message the falcon brought to him.

"Oh boy.", Angelo said as looked at Will.

"What is it?", Will asked.

"Promise you won't get mad?", Angelo said as he took a step away from Will.

"Why?", Will asked. "What's wrong?"

"It seems that my Uncle John and Grandpa Joe are guiding the other Guardians, along with Yan Lin, some guy named Caleb and your boyfriend..."

"Ex-boyfriend!", Will corrected.

"Well, they're guiding them here, from Meridian.", Angelo said. "It'll take them less than a week to get here."

"That's not to bad.", Will said. "I don't know why you were so worried about that."

"Well, there's more.", Angelo said. "There's one more person that's with them."

"Who?", Will asked.

"Your... mom."

**A/N: Well, this should be interesting! How's Will going to react to her mom being on Metamoor and coming to where she is? This should be good!**


	5. Acceptance

_**Chapter 5: Acceptance**_

"WHAT?", Will yelled after hearing Angelo telling her that her mother was in Metamoor.

"I'm just as shocked as you are!", Angelo said. "I didn't think they'd bring her here!"

"Oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man!", Will said pacing back in forth, as she began to panic. "What am I going to do? My mom's probably freaking out now! I'm so done for!"

"Calm down, Will!", Angelo said as he stood in front of Will, placing his hand on her shoulders. "It's going to be okay."

"Are you nuts?", Will yelled. "My mom knows about me being a Guardian now! My life is over!"

Up on one of the balconies, viewing the royal garden, Selece and Allaya were watching Angelo and Will talking.

"This Will is interesting.", Allaya said watching Will freak out. "She was ready to fight us to get out, yet she fears her mother's arrival."

"You don't know much about us Earth teenagers.", Selece said with a grin. "Our parents somehow scare us, no matter how strong or powerful we are."

"What are you two doing?", Falco asked as he walked to the two girls.

"Observing Angelo and his friend.", Allaya said.

"Really now?", Falco questioned. "What's she yelling about?"

"Her mother is coming here with Angelo's uncle and grandfather.", Allaya answered.

"Will! Relax.", Angelo said grabbing her by her shoulders again. "If your mom freaks out and tries to stop you from being a Guardian, you can stay here for as long as you need to."

"I can?", Will asked.

"Yes.", Angelo confirmed. "But only for so long. I don't want you to end up like me. Being gone for so long that you can't go back without being asked a lot of questions. You can stay here for the summer, and that's all."

Will then hugged Angelo, surprising him for a moment.

"Thanks.", she said.

"No problem, Will.", Angelo said returning the hug.

"Hello your majesty."

Angelo and Will pulled apart and looked to see a young man about their age with blue eyes and pale-blond hair, wearing black pants, with brown boots, and a white shite. Next to him was a girl that had caramel-colored skin, with yellow eyes and silverish white hair, dressed in white blue and yellow garments.

"Will, this Nara and...", Angelo began to say.

"Phobos?", Will questioned. "But he's about our age!"

"He was thirteen when he was frozen in his crystal shell.", Angelo said. "Remember?"

"Oh yeah.", Will said remembering what Angelo told her.

"Good mourning, Angelo.", Nara said with a bright smile. "Who is your friend?"

"Phobos, Nara. This is my friend, Will Vandom.", Angelo said introducing them to Will. "She's the girl I told you about."

"So you're one of the Guardians who beat the Claynan version of me.", Phobos said.

"That would be me.", Will replied.

"I thank you.", Phobos said bowing to Will. "I am glad that he's locked away. Unable to hurt anyone."

"Don't sweat it.", Will said. "I was just doing my job."

Nara looked at Will and could see that she was troubled about something.

"Is something wrong?", Nara asked Will.

"What?", Will asked.

"Nara!", Angelo said to Nara.

"I'm sorry.", Nara apologized. "But it seems that you are very troubled about something."

Will then looked at Angelo in a "What the heck!", kind of way.

"Nara's psychic.", Angelo said. "She can sense it when people are troubled about something."

"Can you read minds?", Will asked Nara.

"Only if I touch their forehead and concentrate.", Nara replied. "I don't use it unless I have to."

"So where are you two headed now?", Angelo asked the two.

"We're headed out into the city.", Phobos answered. "Nara wants to get some of those, what are they called again?"

"Peaches.", Nara said happily. "They are a most delicious and sweet!"

"Peaches don't grow in Metamoor.", Will said.

"They do in my kingdom.", Angelo replied.

"How did you...?", Will began to ask.

"I'll show you.", Angelo said as they exited the royal garden.

Just then a man with black hair and green eyes came walking up to the four of them. He was dressed in black pants, brown boots and a blue dressed shirt with a black cloak. Strapped to his side was a long sword with a silver hilt.

"What's up Olec?", Angelo said. "Wait. Don't tell me that I already have people to meet up with already."

"I'm afraid so.", Olec said. "You have the farmers dispute, over that patch of land, to help settle. Then you have to speak with Queen Helina's, Regent of Florina about why their queen should join the High Council of Royals."

"Okay, okay.", Angelo said stopping Olec. "I get it. First, I'll deal with the farmers. Where's Falco?"

"Right here, your majesty.", Falco said as he flew down towards Angelo and the others.

"I told you before, you and my royal court members can call me Angelo.", Angelo said.

"I know, but every once and awhile, I like to be formal.", Falco said with a smile.

"Whatever floats your boat, man.", Angelo said giving in. "I need you to fly to the farmlands and tell the head farmers to wait for me at the farmlands. I'll be there with in the next ten to fifteen minutes."

"On it.", Falco said as he took to the sky.

"Olec. Can you go tell the Regent from Florina that I'll meet with him for lunch seeing as I have this dispute to handle?", Angelo asked his captain of the guard.

"As you wish, your...", Olec began to say.

"Don't you start too!", Angelo said. "It's Angelo! You of all people deserve to call me by my first name!"

"You never change, Angelo.", Olec said with a grin.

"Darn straight!", Angelo said.

"Very well.", Olec said. "I'll take care of the Florina regent. Just make sure you're back time."

"I will.", Angelo said as Olec walked off.

"Phobos, Nara.", Angelo said turning to his two friends. "Have fun in the marketplace."

"And good luck with the farmers, your maje... I mean, Angelo.", Phobos said as they walked off.

"Better not forget.", Angelo said with a grin. "Oh Allaya. "I know you and Selece are up there. Can you come down here please?"

"Yes?", Allaya said jumping down from the balcony, she and Selece were on. "What do you need?"

"I need you to go prepare, Saber for me.", Angelo said. "Fit him with the saddle for two."

"No problem.", Allaya said as she jumped to the roof and ran along it, towards her destination.

"Got anything for me to do?", Selece asked as she came walking up to Angelo and Will.

"Yes I do.", Angelo said. "In a few days, we're going to have a few more guest, for the festival. Along with my Uncle John, Grandpa Joe, and one of the former Guardians, as well as the other four present Guardians, Will's ex-boyfriend, and Will's mother."

"That's more than a few guest.", Selece said.

"True.", Angelo said. "I need you to make sure the other guest rooms are ready for them, when they get here."

"Piece of cake!", Selece said as she walked off. "It'll be done way before they get here."

"Thank you Selece.", Angelo said lazily. "You ready, Will?"

"Ready for what?", Will asked.

_Moments later..._

"That!", Angelo said as Will stared at their mode of transportation.

There before them stood a large creature that looked like a mix between a wolf and a saber-tooth tiger. It's fur was smooth and brown with a black patch of fur on it forehead, shaped like a saber. On it's back, was a large saddle, fitted for two.

"What is that thing?", Will asked as she backed away a little.

"This, Will, is a saberwolf.", Angelo answered. "It's like a wolf and a saber-tooth tiger mixed together. Only his two side fangs, as you can see, aren't super-sized."

"And we're riding it?", Will asked.

"Yep.", Angelo said. "It's one of the fastest ways to travel."

"I can think of another way.", Will said as she pulled out the Heart.

"No!", Angelo demanded. "No transformations!"

"But..."

"No buts!", Angelo said. "This is a vacation for you. So no transformations unless you have to. Now come say hi to Saber, so he can get to know you."

Will then, after putting the Heart away, slowly walked up to Angelo and Saber, as Angelo was petting Saber. Will then, with the up most care, began to pet Saber. Saber then began to sniff Will a little. Soon, he began to lick Will in her face.

"I think he likes you.", Angelo joked as he pulled Saber from Will.

"You think?", Will said as she grabbed a nearby towel and wiped her face off.

"So, you coming or what?", Angelo said as he got on Saber's saddle.

"Why not?", Will said as she got on the saddle with Angelo.

"Hang on.", Angelo said.

"Don't worry!", Will said as she held on to Angelo. "I will."

"Let's go, boy!"

They then took off for the farmlands. As they rode towards the farmlands, Will though one thing.

"Being here, for a while, may not be so bad."

On the outskirts of Meridian, on their way to the Drakken Kingdom, Susan, the other four Guardians, Matt, Caleb, Yan Lin, John and Joe, were traveling past the kingdom's farmlands. After hearing about all of the girl adventures as Guardians, Susan Vandom, Will's mother, was letting it all sink in.

_Susan's POV_

All this time, my daughter has been leading a double life! She's been involved in a war to free a whole kingdom, battled to save the whole universe, and fight all kinds of dangerous things! Why couldn't she come to me about all this? Did she not trust me that much? I may have been worried about her, but I would of tried to understand it all. And why would this Oracle guy put five twelve-year-old girls in that kind of danger? I guess I'll have to accept it all. I just want to see my daughter again! That's all I ask for God. Please let her be okay.

_Normal POV_

"You okay, Susan?", John asked as he rode on her side of the wagon, on his horse. "You look a bit worried."

"It's nothing.", Susan said looking at him. "It's just that this is going to take some getting used to."

"You're preaching to the choir!", John laughed. "When Angelo came home and told us what happened to him, three years ago, we found it bit hard to believe. Even with all the stuff we knew about my mother being a former Guardian and all."

"But you accepted it after he showed you proof?", Susan asked.

"If by proof, you mean showed us the Drakken Kingdom, then yeah we did.", John said with a grin. "Once he convinced us that coming back home would bring up a lot of questions by the police and reporters, we decided, with a heavy heart, to let him stay here on Metamoor."

"So he's been here for the last seven years?", Susan questioned.

"Don't sound so worried.", Joe said as he steered the wagon. "The boy's a lot tougher that he was as a kid. He's quite the warrior now!"

"And where does Will fit into all this?", Susan asked.

"I think you should ask Angelo when we get there.", John replied. "My guess is that he really missed Will. They were close."

"That is true.", Susan agreed. "I remember when me, Jacob and Tara used to joke about those two getting married, when they got older."

"It could still happen.", John joked getting a small laugh out of Susan. "You never know!"

"Who are Jacob and Tara?", Hay Lin asked.

"They were Angelo's parents.", John answered. "They both died when Angelo was a kid."

"Will was one of the few people to help him get through it.", Joe added. "Those two were always there for each other."

"So if I were you two,", John said as he looked at Irma and Matt. "I'd try to make things right with Will once you see her."

"This just keeps getting better.", Matt said.

"Well, you brought it on yourselves.", Cornelia said. "This is what you get for teasing me about what happened with me and Caleb."

"Not helping Corny!", Irma snapped.

"I've told you before, don't call me Corny!", Cornelia snapped back.

"Every time.", Taranee groaned as she rubbed her forehead.

"It could be worse.", Hay Lin joked as Cornelia and Irma distanced themselves from each other. "They could be fighting over a VMJ CD."

"Let them be.", Yan Lin said with a small smile. "Cassidy and Kadma are the same way. It's something about the Earth and Water Guardians working well together, yet are at odds with each other sometimes."

As the others were talking with each other, John continued talking with Susan.

"So, how are things with you and that Collins guy you've been telling me about?", John asked Susan. "I hope we didn't bring you here when you have a date with him planned."

"You don't have to worry about that.", Susan replied. "We kind of broke up."

"What happened?", John asked.

"He got a better job offer in Rhode Island.", Susan explained. "We tried a long distance relationship, but it didn't workout to well. So we called it off. Will did all she could to cheer me up. We gotten closer for awhile, but soon, she started to become distant again."

"I guess you know why now.", John replied.

"You could say that.", Susan replied with a bit a sarcasm.

"You still wish she would of told you, huh?", Yan Lin asked.

"Honestly, I do.", Susan replied. "But, I sorta see why she didn't. I just want her to be okay."

"And there's nothing wrong with that, Susan.", Yan Lin said as she placed a comforting hand on Susan's shoulder. "You're her mother. It's your job to worry about your child. But think of it like this, if it weren't for your raising her, the way you did, she wouldn't be the young lady she is now. Minus all the sneaking out and all."

"Thank you, Ms. Lin.", Susan said with a smile.

"We'll be near one of the royal checkpoints, soon.", Caleb said. "We'll rest there for a bit before going any further."

"Very well.", Joe said as he steered the wagon towards the checkpoint.

'Can they really be trusted?', Caleb thought to himself as he observed, John and Joe. 'They could be just trying to get on our good side, and lead us into a trap. I have to keep my eye on them!'

With that thought in mind, Caleb rode ahead of the wagon as they continued on their way.

**A/N: Well, things are making a turn for the better for everybody. Mostly. Could Caleb be right about John and Joe? Let's hope not.**


	6. Settling Arguments & Tea Time

**Chapter 6: _Settling Arguments and Tea Time_**

Meanwhile in the Drakken Kingdom, Angelo and Will soon came to their destination.

"Here we are Will.", Angelo said as Will released her hold on Angelo. "Did you enjoy the ride?"

"It was... interesting.", Will said as Angelo got down from the saddle.

"Did you have your eyes closed the whole time?", Angelo asked.

"Only for the first few minutes.", Will said looking down at Angelo. "I saw the land the rest of the way here. You have a nice village here. And the fields were beautiful."

"It took us awhile to get it like this.", Angelo said. "But with everyone working together, we got all the villages in the kingdom rebuilt. And as you can see, the farmland is doing great as well."

"I can see that.", Will said as Angelo helped her down from the saddle. "You have all kinds of fruits and vegetables, from Earth, growing here. As well as some Metamoor fruits and vegetables."

"Thanks to some help from some people from Earth.", Angelo replied as he grabbed his two swords. "It turns out that before Tarnas' take over here, all those years ago, a few select people from Earth were able to travel here through folds before the veil was put up."

"So when the veil was dropped, you had it restarted again.", Will figured.

"Yep.", Angelo said as they walked through a grove of peach trees. "Uncle John, along with Grandpa Joe and Grandma Kadma, had some people, who were descendants of the original people who found out about the portals, bring the things we needed for growing all the things we have here."

"So what's this farmer's dispute about?", Will asked as they walked towards the farmers.

"The farmers that grow the fruits want this patch of land to use, while the farmers who grow the vegatables want to use it as well.", Angelo explained.

"And you have to decide who gets it.", Will said. "Sucks to be you."

"Tell me about it.", Angelo groaned.

"We deserve the land!", a voice argued.

"No, we deserve it!", another voice countered.

"And here we go.", Angelo groaned.

Angelo and Will looked to see two men yelling at each other. Angelo knew they had to be the two head farmers.

"Okay, gentlemen.", Angelo said as he and Will walked up to the two head farmers. "What's the problem?"

"Hello, Your Majesty.", the head vegetable farmer said bowing to Angelo. "I am Fabor."

"And I am Valec.", the head fruit farmer said bowing to Angelo. "We have been arguing about who should get the patch of land near the south end of the farmlands."

"So I've heard.", Angelo said. "How big is the land?"

"About two acres, ", Fabor replied as he show it to Angelo on the map they had. "As you can see, there's only enough room for one plant to be grown."

"Which is why we fruit farmer should get it!", Valec said glaring at Fabor.

"We vegatable farmer deserve it!", Fabor yelled.

"Wow!", Will whispered as the two head farmers argued. "These guys don't stop."

"This is the fourth time this month.", Angelo said rubbing his forehead. "Both of you, SHUT UP!"

Both farmer stopped arguing as they looked towards Angelo. Will just stood there as she observed the whole thing.

"Okay, I get it.", Angelo said calming down. "You both want the land. But only one of you can have it. Can't one of you use the other side of the south end here?"

"There's nothing but rock formations there, your majesty.", Fabor replied. "It's about as long as the land we've been fighting over."

"We tried to move them, but they're in the ground to deep.", Valec added.

"So, if the rocks were out of the way, everything would be okay, right?", Will asked the two head farmers.

"Indeed it would be, young lady.", Valec replied.

"What are you up to?", Angelo asked Will.

"Cornelia, the Earth Guardian, could remove the rocks from the area!", Will explained. "I'll just ask her to when everyone gets here. You just have to find a spot for her to put them."

"We could use them as a wall to keep the wild animals out of the south end of the farmlands.", Fabor said.

"Then it's settled!", Will said. "Once my friends and mother get here, I'll asked the Earth Guardian to come and move the rocks that are in your way."

"Is that okay with you two?", Angelo asked the two farmers.

"Yes, Your Majesty.", Fabor and Valec said bowing Angelo.

"And thank you... Ms...?", Valec began to say.

"Oh!", Will said rubbing the back of her head. "The name's Will."

"Thank you, Will.", Fabor and Valec said bowing to her.

"Um... you're welcome.", Will said smiling.

"And with this all settled, we have some other people to meet.", Angelo said. "Good day to you gentlemen."

With that business settled, Angelo and Will got on Saber, and rode to the capital city.

Within twenty-three minutes, they were back in Yaga. The capital city of the Drakken Kingdom.

"Where are we going now?", Will asked as they rode through the city.

"You'll see.", Angelo said as they neared a restaurant.

Once at the restaurant, they got off of Saber and tied him to a post. Angelo grabbed his swords, and him and Will headed inside the place.

"And we're here, because...?", Will asked.

"Two reasons.", Angelo said. "One, to have the tea here. It's really good. And two,..."

"There he is!", came a female voice. "Is that Will?"

Angelo and Will turned to see where the voice was coming from.

"Hey Cassidy!", Angelo said as he and Will walked over to the table she was sitting at, with three other people. "Hey Grandma! Hey Nerissa!"

"Hey Angelo.", Nerissa said when Angelo and Will got to the table. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Will.", Angelo said as they took a seat.

"You told me about her, Kadma.", Nerissa said with her right index finger pressed to her chin, thinking.

"She has the same power you had, when you were a Guardian.", Cassidy replied. "You know, before you were frozen in that crystal shell."

"Oh yeah!", Nerissa said looking at Will. "You're not going to zap me or anything are you?"

"No, no!", Will said. "Angelo told me the whole story about what happened to you, and Phobos."

"Well that's good.", Kadma said. "Now, what are you doing here, Will?"

"I was wondering the same thing.", Halinor replied.

"Who's your friend, Grandma?", Angelo asked.

"This is Halinor.", Kadma answered. "She was the Fire Guardian with us."

"I heard about you!", Angelo said to Halinor. "You're the one who used to chase... I'd rather not say."

Halinor then raised an eyebrow at Angelo, while Kadma, Cassidy, and Nerissa began to giggle.

"Did I miss something?", Will asked.

"I think Joe told Angelo about the few times Hallie here used to chase him with fireballs whenever he made her mad.", Cassidy laughed.

"What she said.", Angelo said as the other former Guardians, except Halinor, laughed. "It's still good to meet you though."

"I think I'll talk to Joe, when he comes back here.", Halinor said with a small smile. "It'll be like old times."

"This should be fun!", Kadma laughed.

"Grandma!", Angelo said.

"Oh she won't kill him, Angelo!", Kadma grinned. "Now can you explain why you had Will brought here?"

"What makes you think I had anything to do with it?", Angelo asked confidently.

"Because, you're Joe's grandson.", Kadma said. "That and Cassidy told me."

"Snitch!", Angelo said looking at Cassidy.

"Sorry!", Cassidy said holding her hands up. "She gave me the look!"

"Whatever.", Angelo said. "Okay. Yes, I had Will brought here last night."

"Now you know better than that, Angelo!", Kadma said.

"I had a good reason for it!", Angelo said in his defence.

"He speaks the truth, Kadma.", Halinor said looking at Will. "From what we could tell, in Kandrakar, young Will here has been going through some things."

"Am I in trouble, for deciding to stay her awhile?", Will asked Halinor.

"Not at all.", Halinor said. "The Oracle knows how hard being the Keeper can be."

"But what if the other Guardians need me?", Will asked.

"If I'm right, Yan Lin has given the other Guardians their own Elemental Hearts.", Halinor replied.

"I remember those.", Kadma said remembering her days as a Guardian. "We were given those things, that time when we were in different parts of the country during the summer, that one year.

"It gave us the edge we needed whenever our enemies came after us.", Cassidy added.

"So, they're probably in their Guardian forms right now.", Will figured. "Well, that's a relief."

"May I take your orders?", the black haired waitress, with blue eyes, asked as she stood before the people at the table. "Oh! Your Majesty! It's an honor to meet you!"

"Calm down. I won't bite.", Angelo said to the waitress as he held her hand, calming her down. "I'm just here to have a thing of Furger Fruit Tea, with my grandmother, and friends. That's all."

"Yes, Your Majesty.", the waitress said as Angelo let her hand go. "So, will that be the same for everyone?"

"Yes.", Angelo said. "And a plate of cookies... I never got your name."

"It's Darlana.", the waitress said to Angelo. "I'll have your tea and cookies here a soon as I can."

"Take your time, Darlana.", Angelo said. "I've got enough time."

"Don't you have that meeting with the Florina's Regent?", Nerissa asked.

"I'm having lunch with him later.", Angelo said. "I just hope I can convince him to tell his queen that joining the High Council of Royals is a good thing."

"You got all the other kingdoms to join the council.", Cassidy replied.

"All but Meridian.", Angelo countered. "The great Queen Elyon hasn't answered any of letters I've sent to her."

"Maybe I could talk to her", Will offered. "She is a friend of mine."

"From, Uncle John's letter he sent by messenger falcon, one of her Honor Guard is coming here.", Angelo replied.

"Oh yeah.", Will said. "Caleb. That should be easy then. But I better explain about Phobos and Nerissa when they get here."

"You can sent a messegner falcon, to them and tell John and Joe to tell them about it all.", Kadma suggested.

"We can do that when we get back to the palace.", Angelo said as Darlana came up to the table with their order.

"Here's your order.", Darlana said as she place everything on the table. "Enjoy your tea and cookies."

"Thank you, Darlana.", Angelo said as Kadma began to pour the tea.

"Your welcome, Your Majesty.", Darlana said as she waked away.

Once Kadma poured all the tea, they all took a sip of the sweet smelling tea.

"This is some good tea!", Will said as she took another sip. "What's it called again?"

"Furger Fruit Tea.", Nerissa answered. "It's regular tea mixed with furger fruit juice. It's sweet, and a little tart, and oh so good."

"I must agree.", Halinor said. "And these cookies are very good!"

"Best in the village.", Cassidy said before biting into on. "I can't wait until Yanni gets here! The five of us can have tea and cookies here!"

"It'll be like old times.", Kadma said with a smile.

After drinking their tea, and eating the cookies, Angelo paid the bill, and gave Darlana a very good tip. Kadma and the other former Guardians and Will went to the palace by way of carriage, while Angelo rode Saber back to the palace.

"So how are you enjoying, the kingdom so far, Will?", Cassidy asked, Will.

"It's pretty great.", Will replied. "I do have one question though."

"What is it?", Cassidy asked.

"How do you have showers here?", Will asked.

"That's actually easy to explain.", Nerissa replied as Angelo rode on ahead. "You see the piping is done like normal plumbing on Earth. The pumps are powered by these special energy crystals that Falco, Allaya, and Angelo found in the mountains near the palace. They get energy from either sunlight, or lightning when it strikes it."

"Once we found a way to harness it's power, we decided to use them to power the pumps for the plumbing of the villages of the kingdom.", Cassidy added. "We also use the crystals to heat up some filtrated water for the showers and tubs."

"Where does all the waste go?", Will asked.

"For us, there's a volcano that's dormant, yet has lava in it.", Cassidy replied. "So..."

"The pipes lead there.", Will concluded. "Wouldn't the steam from the waste go into the clouds, making the rain a little..."

"Nasty?", Cassidy asked. "Not really. It burns very cleanly."

"You guys thought of just about everything.", Will said as they past through the palace gates. "Have you shared this stuff with the other kingdoms?"

"Oh yeah.", Nerissa replied. "Well, all except the Florina and Meridian Kingdoms. We're waiting for them to trust us enough to join the High Council of Royals, before we do anything."

"Makes sense.", Halinor said as the carriage came to a halt. "It can be used as a jester of friendship."

"That's the plan.", Nerissa said as they got out of the carriage. "I just hope Angelo can convince the Florina Regent that Queen Helina joining the High Council of Royals will benefit us all in the long run."

"We convinced you to join his Royal Court, did he?", Cassidy asked, her friend. "And you just wanted to live a life of solitude."

"Why would you want to do that?", Will asked Nerissa.

"I felt so out of place, that I thought I'd be better off living alone.", Nerissa said as they walked into the palace. "I have to admit, Angelo can be very convincing when he wants to."

"You can say that again.", Cassidy said as they walked into the main meeting room. "Now let's get that letter written."

Cassidy then handed Will a paper and pen.

"I think you better write the letter Will.", Cassidy suggested.

"But tell John and Joe to tell them about Nerissa and Phobos only.", Kadma said. "Angelo doesn't want them to know about him being king known yet."

"Why?", Will asked.

"He said something about surprising your mother.", Cassidy replied with a grin.

"Oh brother.", Will grinned as she began to write the letter. "He never changes."

**A/N: It's good to be king! Angelo handled things pretty well. With some help from Will. I wonder what'll happen next.**


	7. Relaxing and Possible Threats

**Chapter 7: _Relaxing and Possible Threats_**

Soon she was finished with the letter. She then handed it to Cassidy who rolled it up and strapped it to a messenger falcon and sent it to find Angelo's Uncle John.

"Now that that's taken care of, I say we go join Selece, Nara and Allaya, and get some pampering done!", Nerissa suggested. "I know they're in the relaxation room."

"Relaxation room?", Will questioned as they made their way to the room in question.

"It's something Angelo had done up so we all could get some time away from all the stress of royal duties.", Cassidy explained. "But we girls go there to get pampered a little."

"Cause everyone deserves a little pampering every once in a while.", Nerissa said as they stopped at a set of white doors. "We're here!"

Nerissa and Cassidy opened the door to reveal a large room full of cushioned couches and recliner chairs with all kinds of plants all over the room. Selece, Nara, and Allaya were all ready in there kicking back and relaxing.

"This is nice!", Halinor said a few minutes after getting comfortable. "A girl could get used to this."

"Tell me about it.", Nerissa said as she leaned back in her chair. "They don't have these in Kandrakar."

"They could use them though.", Cassidy said enjoying the moment. "What do you think Will?"

"Will?", Cassidy said looking in Will's direction. "Wow! She must of really needed this!"

Everyone looked to see Will laying in one of the recliner chairs, fast asleep.

"From what Angelo told us, she has been through a lot.", Selece replied.

"From what we could tell, in Kandrakar, she has had some trouble sleeping lately.", Halinor said. "And with what happened yesterday, I can understand why she's sleeping now."

"Let's let her rest for awhile.", Kadma said as they continued to relax.

"I think we should order something for lunch.", Nara said as she closed her eyes. "How does a fruit platter sound?"

"Works for me.", Selece said.

"Sounds good.", Halinor agreed.

After the rest of them agreed, Nara mentally told the cooks, in the kitchen, what they wanted. After doing that, Nara went back to relaxing with the other ladies.

Meanwhile, Angelo was having lunch with the Florina Kingdom's Regent. The Regent had black hair, and green eyes, and was dressed in brown pants, with a green formal shirt, and black boots.

"Seeing as your people eat only fruits, vegetables, and fish, I figured you'd like to try some of the fruits, vegetables, and fish from my home world of Earth.", Angelo said as they sat at the table. "I hope you enjoyed it, Raless."

"The food was quite pleaseant.", Raless said as he took a bite out of an orange slice. "This orange is quite tasty!"

"Glad you like it.", Angelo said as he ate a few grapes.

"Now can you tell me why it would be good for our Queen Helina to join this High Council of Royals?", Raless asked.

"Well, as you know, the real Phobos and Nerissa were impersonated by Claynans.", Angelo explained.

"The queen did find it hard to believe.", Raless replied. "But after seeing the young Phobos and Nerissa here, as well as reading Tarnas' journal, the queen believes your story."

"Well, there are Claynans still around now.", Angelo said sadly.

"It can't be!", Raless exclaimed.

"I hate to say it, but it's true.", Angelo said. "But, we've made a vaccine for the people to take, so if a Claynan does bite someone and takes their shape, it'll only last an hour for them, at the most."

"And you've shared it with the other kingdoms, who's leaders that have joined the High Council of Royals?", Raless asked.

"Actually, we've gave it to them before they decided to join.", Angelo informed. "I don't want to see any other kingdoms suffer the way Meridian or Drakken did under the rule of tyrants. So, I'm sending one of our doctors with you, when you go back to your kingdom with the vaccine as well as a few seeds to grow some of the fruits and vegetables that we ate here today. I just needed to meet with either your queen or one of her Regents."

"I see.", Raless said. "Well with this so of kindness, I believe that Queen Helina may join your High Council of Royals."

"I hope you are right Raless.", Angelo said. "Cause if I'm right, when the time comes, we'll need to work together to win the fight against the Claynans."

"I believe you are right, King Angelo.", Raless said. "I believe you are right."

Soon nightfall came, and the group heading for the Drakken Kingdom had set up camp, and eaten a good meal. Everyone was ready to get a good nights sleep. Everyone was in there tents either talking, or slowly going to sleep. Susan was still up wondering what her daughter was doing at that very moment.

"Be safe, Will.", Susan said as she slowly fell asleep.

Meanwhile, in the Drakken Kingdom, Will was in her room dressed in her pajamas, already in her bed, ready to go to sleep.

'Today was pretty fun.', she thought to herself. 'And that relaxation was just the thing I needed to relieve all that stress. Dinner was great too. It's not everyday you get pizza in a castle! I still can't believe that Angelo's the king here. He even looks pretty good. Whoa! Where did that come from?'

Will then began to think about her mother, who was traveling to the Drakken Kingdom. She figured that she was sleeping somewhere right now.

"Please be safe mom.", Will said as she slowly fell asleep.

The next mourning, Will woke up looking around the room, remembering where she was.

"I guess I wasn't dreaming.", Will said as she got out of bed. "I wonder where Angelo is."

Will, still a bit groggy, put her robe and slippers on, grabbed the Heart and focused on Angelo, and teletranported to where Angelo was.

Angelo was outside, on the basketball court he had made, so he can have a little fun, every once and a while, dressed in a pair of black shorts and a white tank-top. As he was shooting some hoops, he had one thought on his mind.

Will Vandom.

'She's really good-looking.', he thought to himself as he continued to shoot some hoops. 'But I can't get with her on the rebound! It wouldn't be right! Now if she came to me, it would be another story. Then again... me and her go way back. So, I guess I could try to get with her. I mean she is single now. What to do, what to do.'

Just then Will appeared in the air, above Angelo.

"Whoa!", Will yelled as she fell to the ground.

She closed her eyes as she waited for the impact of the ground, when a set of arms caught her. She opened her eyes to see Angelo holding her in his arms.

"Um... good mourning Angelo.", Will said shyly. "Nice day isn't it?"

"Where did you just come from?", Angelo asked.

"Did I mention I could teleport?", Will asked Angelo still in his arms.

"Um... no.", Angelo said still holding Will. "Neat trick though."

"I do better when I'm wide awake.", she replied.

"I hope so.", Angelo joked looking into her brown eyes.

Will then looked into Angelo's brown eyes. Both not noticing Cassidy and Selece walking out onto the basketball court with a young teenage dark-skinned male with black hair in dreads, and brown eyes dressed in blue jeans, with black boots, and a red shirt. He had a thing of tonfas at his side along with a set of battle batons strapped to his back. Cassidy was dressed in blue pants, brown boots, and a white shirt, with brown gloves, with a pair of short swords at her side. Selece was dressed in the same outfit, she had many copies of, with her bow and arrows and short sword with her.

"Isn't that romantic!", Cassidy teased getting Angelo and Will's attention.

"Um... sorry about that!", Angelo said as his cheeks started to heat up as he set Will on her feet.

"D-don't worry about it!", Will replied as she turned a little pink in the face. "I need to work more on my teletransporting!"

"Well that explains a few things.", Cassidy said as the three of them waked up to them. "Wasn't fully awake, huh?"

"Sorta.", Will said as she noticed the teenage boy with them. "Peter? Peter Cook?"

"You know him?", Angelo asked.

"She knows my sister.", Peter said. "So, you're the "Will" Angelo's been talking about."

"How do you know about all this?", Will asked.

"His ancestors were some of the people that came here in the past.", Angelo explained. "Somehow, someway, he got a hold of his family's portal key and found his way here."

"If Taranee found out about all this, she'd freak!", Peter laughed.

"Maybe not.", Will said standing next to Cassidy.

"What do you mean?", Peter asked.

After a few seconds Angelo figured it out.

"Is she one of the...?"

"Uh-huh.", Will and Cassidy answered.

"Wow.", Angelo said.

"Wow, what?", Peter asked.

"We'll talk about it over breakfast.", Angelo said as they headed back into the castle. "Besides, Nerissa's been waiting for you to come back."

"How is she anyway?", Peter asked.

"She's been alright.", Cassidy replied. "Some old friends of ours are here for a visit. But, she'll be thrilled when she sees you!"

"They're a couple?", Will asked.

"Yep!", Cassidy replied. "For about six months now."

"I can't wait to see Taranee's reaction to all this.", Will said.

"It should be quite fun.", Cassidy said as they made their way towards the dining hall.

Elsewhere, as they continued their journey, to the Drakken Kingdom, John, and Joe were explaining to the Yan Lin, the other four Guardians, Matt and Caleb about what happened to the real Phobos and Nerissa, after the messenger falcon brought them the letter from Will. Which Taranee checked to see if it was her handwriting.

"And that's pretty much what happened after the new king was crowned.", John said ended his story.

"So we were fighting lizards, who copied Phobos and Nerissa's form, memories, and powers?", Taranee asked.

"In a word, yes.", Joe answered. "With their memories, they could do what they could do with the inner energy they had."

"If that's the case...", Irma began to say as she looked at Caleb, who was letting everything soak in. "What would that make Caleb? Half-human, half-shape-shifter?"

"Irma!", Taranee said scolding Irma.

"I'm just asking.", Irma said.

"Claynans can only mate with each other.", John replied to Caleb. "So your mother could be anyone."

"It must of been the Mage after all.", Cornelia replied.

"That would be my guess.", Yan Lin agreed. "To think that after all this time, it was two Clayans that caused all this suffering."

"You should of seen Rissa'a face when she first saw me and Kadma at our old age!", Joe laughed. "The girl freaked out big time!"

"So all the girls are there?", Yan Lin asked Joe.

"Even Halinor.", Joe replied. "That's one of the reasons why I came to Heatherfield. To bring you along to have a little Guardian reunion."

"And the other?", Yan Lin asked.

"To bring Susie to Will.", John answered.

"I told you never to call me that!", Susan said looking at John sternly.

"My bad!", John said with a grin.

"Who does that remind you of?", Taranee asked Hay Lin with a grin.

Thinking of Cornelia, Hay Lin couldn't help but giggle along with Taranee.

"What so funny?", Cornelia asked the two.

"Oh nothing!", Hay Lin said with a large smile.

"Ooookay.", Cornelia said as she flew back to Caleb.

Hay Lin and Taranee then looked at each other and giggled some more. As Cornelia flew next to Caleb, as he rode his horse, she could see he was still letting everything soak in.

"You going to be okay?", she asked as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah.", Caleb replied with a small smile. "I'm just trying to let all this soak in."

"At least you know the truth about everything.", Cornelia replied. "That has to be of some comfort."

"It is, believe me.", Caleb said. "What I'm worried about are these Claynan creatures. Where are they from? And when will they strike?"

"Maybe you can ask the King of the Drakken Kingdom.", Cornelia suggested.

"Believe me, I plan to.", Caleb said. "But right now, I wonder something."

"What's that?", Cornelia asked her boyfriend.

"Seeing as I'm the Mage's son, what kind of powers do I have?", Caleb questioned with a grin.

"Well, we'll just have to find out together.", Cornelia said as she sat herself on the saddle in front of Caleb.

"I'd like that.", Caleb said before they kissed.

Flying a bit behind the wagon, were Irma and Matt. Who, at the moment, were having a little talk of their own.

"How are we going to face Will, after what happened?", Irma asked Matt. "She probably hates us right now!"

"Don't worry, Irma.", Matt said as he lifted his mask up, showing his face. "It'll be okay. We'll just explain to Will what happened. She may still be mad at us afterwards, but at least we would of told her the truth."

"I guess you're right.", Irma replied. "So what do we do about the others?"

"Let's not worry about that right now.", Matt said as he flew closer to Irma. "Let's just enjoy the trip as best we can."

They then shared a quick kiss and caught up with the others, hoping no one saw them. But, Hay Lin and Taranee did.

"You know, part of me wishes, that Nigel was here.", Taranee said flying next to Hay Lin.

"Same with Eric.", Hay Lin said. "But I don't see that happening anytime soon."

"Be nice if it did though.", Taranee said with a smile.

"Yeah.", Hay Lin agreed, thinking of Eric.

"Remember when we were that young?", John asked Susan.

"If we weren't studying, we were thinking about who we liked.", Susan grinned. "If we were single."

"Those were the days.", John replied.

"Sometimes, I wonder though.", Susan said. "If I had chosen a different job, would me and Will of ever came to Heatherfield."

"Who knows.", John said. "No one knows for sure."

"I guess you're right.", Susan agreed. "You can't change what's already happened."

"Everything will be fine, Susan.", John said with a warm smile.

"Thank you John.", Susan said smiling back at John. "That means a lot."

'He's always there for me.', Susan thought to herself. 'Not to mention still cute.'

'She still has that wonderful smile of hers.', John thought to himself.

Both were staring at each other when John rode right into a branch of a tree.

"Ow!", John said rubbing his head. "Dang tree!"

Susan then began to laugh at John a little. See this made John smile a little.

"Well, I'm glad you're starting to lighten up a little.", John said. "And all it took was for a branch to hit me."

"I'm sorry.", Susan said grinning. "It's just seeing that reminded me of the time when you walked into a tree, when you were trying to flirt with me in high school."

Both of them started laughing remembering that moment, as they continued on their way.

In the dining hall, of the Drakken Kingdom palace, Will told Peter everything about her and her friends being Guardians. After finding out what his sister has been doing for the last few years he was, to say the least, shocked.

"Wow!", Peter said. "To think my little sister helped saved the universe."

"I still find it hard to believe how the Claynan versions of Nerissa and Phobos had all that power.", Angelo replied.

"It does make you think.", Cassidy replied.

"That and finding out that my girlfriend is older than she looks.", Peter replied with a grin. "Then again, my mom did say that I should get with an older woman."

"So you're not freaked out about all this?", Nerissa asked.

"Of course not.", Peter said holding her hand. "The way I see it, if all that didn't happen, then we wouldn't of met."

Nerissa then kissed Peter, happy to have a great guy like him.

"Aaaaaaw.", the younger people at the table teased.

Nerissa then stuck her tongue out at them.

"You're all just jealous that I have a great guy like Peter!", Nerissa bragged as she held Peter's arm getting a laugh out of everybody.

"Okay, guys.", Angelo said as the laughing sub-sided. "All laughing aside, there are things to do. So what's on my list of things to do today, Cassidy?"

"Actually, today's pretty clear for you, Angelo.", Cassidy said, checking Angelo's schedule.

"Well, that's rare.", Angelo said rubbing his hands together. "Then I say, we hit the beach for some peace and relaxation from the palace."

"Now you're talking!", Cassidy said.

"I'm game.", Peter said.

"Me too.", Nerissa agreed.

After everyone else agreed to go, they finished their breakfast, and went to their quarters and got ready to go to the beach. Olec offered to stay at the palace and take care of things until Angelo's return. Kadma and Halinor decided to stay behind, and tour the city.

After saying their goodbye's, the others rode off towards the beach. Nara rode with Phobos on his black saberwolf, Shadow, while Nerissa rode with Peter on his brown saberwolf, with a with streak on his side, named Streaks. Cassidy, Selece, and Allaya, rode in a wagon, being pulled by, Selece's Saberwolf, Buca. Will rode with Angelo on Saber, while Falco flew above them, towards the beach.

**A/N: Looks like there may be some sparks between Susan and John! As well as Angelo and Will! Who knows. But now it's beach time fun for Angelo, Will, and the Royal Court!**

**P.S.: I bet none of you saw Peter showing up in the story! Or him and Nerissa being together. I wonder how Taranee's going to take it?**


	8. Angelo and Will

**Chapter 8:_Angelo and Will_**

Within an hour, they were at the beach. It was a site to behold, with it's white sands and tall palm trees. The water was a beautiful clear blue.

"This is so beautiful.", Will said as she got down from Saber. "What's the forest like around here?"

"It pretty safe.", Cassidy said. "As long as you stay in the safe areas."

"I can walk with you through it, later.", Angelo offered.

"Thanks.", Will said as she laid her blanket on the sand.

After everyone set up their blankets and umbrellas, they stripped down to the swimwear they were wearing underneath. Peter was wearing red swim trunks, while Nerissa was wearing a black two-piece. Cassidy, was wearing a light blue one-piece, Selece was wearing a blue two-piece, Falco was wearing brown swim trunks with a yellow stripes on the side, and Allaya was wearing a white two-piece. Phobos was wearing green swim trunks, while Nara was wearing a pink one-piece. Angelo was wearing blue swim trunks, while Will had a light green two-piece on.

After rubbing some sun screen on themselves and each others backs, they went and did what they wanted to do at the beach. Phobos and Allaya, after some lessons from Peter, went surfing with him, while Cassidy, Nerissa, Selece, and Nara played some volleyball while Falco, refereed. Angelo and Will, at Will's request, decided to build a sand castle. After a while, Angelo and Will were getting pretty far with the sand castle.

"You know, this is pretty funny, me building a sand castle, seeing as I have a castle of my own.", Angelo grinned. "It is pretty fun though."

"I told you that you'd have fun doing this.", Will said as she finished making one of the towers. "If Cornelia was here, she'd so out do us!"

"It's not the size that counts.", Angelo said finishing a wall. "But the work you put into it. Besides, I think a four foot sand castle is just fine."

"And with that said, we're done.", Will said as they both admired their work. "I say we did a pretty good job."

"Best one we did, since we were kids.", Angelo replied.

Then from out of no where, a volleyball came crashing down on the sand castle, taking down half of it.

"Hey!", Angelo and Will yelled at the girls, who were playing volleyball.

"Sorry!", Cassidy said running up to them. "Allaya doesn't know her own strenght, sometimes."

"Sorry guys!", Allaya yelled waving at Angelo and Will.

"Forget about it.", Angelo said. "I was going to take Will on a walk into the forest, anyway. We'll be back soon."

"Be careful, in there.", Cassidy said as she ran back to the others.

After Will put on her sandals, and wrapped a beach skirt around her waist, and Angelo put on his sandals, they began their walk through the forest.

While walking through the forest, Angelo told Will about all of the things they saw there. From the things that were safe, to all the things that were deadly. Soon they came to a flowerbed full of purple, yellow, and white flowers.

"It's so peaceful here.", Will said as she and Angelo sat in the flowerbed.

"When ever I come to the beach, I come here to just clear my head.", Angelo said. "I sometimes come here to remember my days on Earth, before I came here."

"I'm glad you're alive Angelo.", Will said as she hugged her knees to her chest. "For a while, I almost gave up hope of seeing you again."

"It's okay Will.", Angelo said. "I mean it has been about six years since I went through that portal."

"I'm just glad I found you again.", she replied.

"Last I checked, Ms. Vandom, "I" found you.", Angelo grinned. "You couldn't find me, on my worst day."

"Oh really?", Will said with a smirk.

"Yes, really.", Angelo smirked back.

Will then jumped at Angelo, who was ready for her, as they rolled around in the bed of flowers, having a good time. Soon, after about a minute of wrestling around, Angelo pinned Will down, holding her arms down.

"You're so lucky that I'm not in my Guardian form right now!", Will grinned.

"Oh really.", Angelo said with a smirk.

"Yeah, really.", Will said as she playfully poked him on his nose.

Soon their grins and smirks faded as they began to stare into each others eyes, almost forgetting where they were. Both just stayed in the position they were in, as their minds were thinking one thing.

'What do I do now?', they both thought.

"Um... Will?", Angelo said softly, getting Will's attention.

"Yeah, Angelo?", Will said softly.

"I'm about to do something stupid, right now."

"And that is?"

Angelo then kissed Will.

Will was startled, yet she returned the kiss, as their hands became intertwined with each other. At that moment, neither cared about what problems they had. For they, at that moment, were happy. Moments later, Angelo and Will pulled away from each other. Realising what just happened, Angelo jumped up from Will and sat up straight. Will then slowly sat up and hugged her knees to her chest. Both were quite for a while, until Angelo finally spoke.

"I'm sorry.", he said. "I didn't want to do that with you."

"Oh.", Will said feeling a bit hurt.

"I didn't mean it like that!", Angelo said. "I meant that, I wanted to do it right. You know, go on a few dates first, before we gotten that serious. But that was..."

"Wow.", she said with a small smile.

"Something like that.", Angelo said with a grin. "I like you, Will. But, I want to take a little slow."

"Okay.", Will said. "I don't want us to make a mistake or anything either."

"So, you want to head back?", Angelo asked standing up.

"Sure!", Will said as Angelo helped her to her feet. "Let's go!"

Hand in hand, the two headed back to where the others were.

Soon they were back on the beach. They then saw the others in the water playing around, and ran in and joined them.

"Where were you guys?", Nerissa asked.

"Walking around in the forest.", Angelo answered.

"Is that all?", Selece asked, swimming around the two.

"What else is there?", Angelo asked.

"Well, for all we know, you two could of been doing anything in there.", Cassidy said. "Even making out."

Hearing that, Will felt her face heat up as it turned a little pink. She then duck half of her face underwater to hide her blush. Seeing her do this, Selece, Cassidy, and Nerissa couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay, man. Spill!", Peter said to Angelo. "What happened in the forest, between you and Will?"

"Did you kiss?", Nerissa asked.

"Did who kiss?", Allaya asked.

"Angelo and Will!", Phobos replied. "I think."

"Was it romantic?", Cassidy asked.

"Are you two together now?", Selece asked.

Will then swam behind Angelo as her blush grew.

"That's enough!", Angelo yelled getting everyone's attention. "Look! What happened in the forest between me and Will, stays with me and Will! So let it go guys. Please."

"Fine.", they all said.

"Thank you.", Angelo said.

As they all swam to shore, Cassidy swam next to Angelo and Will.

"So,... what happened?", she asked teasingly.

"Get her!", Will yelled as she and Angelo playfully pushed Cassidy underwater and swam to shore.

"Hey! Wait up!", Cassidy yelled as she caught up with them.

For the rest of the day, after eating lunch, they played volleyball, and other games at the beach. Soon, it was time to head back. After packing their things up, they left the same way they came. As they traveled on the path back to the castle, most were talking with each other about things they had planned to do later on that night, and the next day. Angelo and Will hung back from the others to have a private talk of their own.

"So, what do you want to do tonight?", Angelo asked Will, who had a firm hold on him as they rode on Saber. "That is if you want to do anything?"

"Honestly, I don't know.", Will replied. "Right now, I'm a bit confused, about all this. Can we maybe do something tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure.", Angelo said. "To be honest, I'm a bit confuse about all this two. Don't get me wrong though. I wanted to kiss you and all, so I just went for it. And maybe that was the wrong thing to do."

"I never said it was wrong.", Will said. "I was just surprised by it all."

"I understand.", Angelo said. "If there's one thing I learned while being here, is good things come to those who wait. So, I'll wait, Will."

"Thanks.", Will said as she leaned up and kissed him on his cheek.

"Who are they fooling?", Selece said as she and the others caught a quick glimpse of Will kissing Angelo.

"Aw, leave them be.", Phobos said. "They'll let us know about their relationship, when the time is right."

"Hope it's soon.", Cassidy said. "A girl needs some excitement every once and awhile!"

Suddenly, they came upon a little boy with brown hair and blue eyes, running up to them in a panic.

"Please help!", the little boy cried as Angelo and Will caught up with them. "Some bandits have my mommy and daddy!"

"Where are they?", Peter asked the boy.

"Further up the road!", the boy said pointing in the direction where his parents were. "Please help them!"

"Cassidy. Get the boy in the wagon.", Angelo said. "Falco. Fly on ahead and give those bandits a scare."

"On it!", Falco said as he flew ahead.

Angelo then looked at the little boy, as Allaya lifted him into the wagon. The little boy looked at Angelo with a scared lok on hi face.

"We'll save your parents kid.", Angelo said as he rode off towards where they were, with the others right behind him and Will.

"You have bandits here?", Will asked Angelo.

"Actually, some of them are Tarnas' soldiers that are still loyal to him!", Angelo said as he had Saber go faster. "We think they're doing this bandit stuff to get a new army started and free Tarnas from his prison."

"We've been catching those that were dumb enough to try sometimes during the day.", Peter added as he and Nerissa rode next to them. "And raiding any camps that we find."

"There they are!", Phobos said as he spotted them up ahead.

Falco was already there, grabbing one every time he dove at them, and tossing them in the lake near by. Once close enough to them, Angelo grabbed his regular sword, and jumped off of Saber towards the bandits.

"Stay with Saber, Will!", Angelo said as he landed and ran towards the bandits, with Peter and Phobos.

"This should be fun.", one of the bandits said as he along with his fellow bandits ran towards Angelo, Peter, and Phobos. "Attack men!"

"Let's do this!", Peter said as he pulled out his battle batons ready to fight.

Phobos took to the air, with his hands glowing with energy, ready to blast the bandits. Angelo unsheathed his sword as he block a bandit's attack with it.

"Nice try.", Angelo said as he pushed the bandit back.

The bandit came at him again. Only this time, when he swung his sword at Angelo, Angelo knocked the blade out of his hand, and knocked him out with a roundhouse kick. Peter cracked two bandits across the head knocking them out. One tried to get the jump on him, but was knocked out my Nerissa and her bo staff.

"You need to watch your back better.", Nerissa said.

"Don't need to.", Peter said with a grin. "I got you to do that."

Phobos blasted four of them, with an energy blast, knocking them out. Soon all the bandits were beaten. One tried to run off, only to be blocked off by Saber. The bandit froze in fear as Saber growled at him.

"I'd give up, if I were you.", Will said sitting on Saber's saddled back. "My friend looks a bit hungry."

Before the bandit could run anywhere else, Allaya knocked him out with a right hook to the jaw.

"That had to hurt!", Cassidy said as she finished undoing the roped around the little boy's parents.

"Mommy! Daddy!", the boy cried as he ran to his parents.

"Holland!", the mother cried as she picked up her son. "I'm so glad you're safe!"

"Thank you for saving us.", the father said. "I'm Warren. This is my wife Lalla."

"Thank you for all that you've done.", Lalla said.

"And you've already met our son, Holland.", Warren said. "How can we ever repay you?"

"Don't worry about it.", Angelo said. "As long as these bandits are behind bars, we're happy."

"There has to be something we can do to..."

Warren stopped in mid-sentence, when he saw Angelo's royal seal on his finger. He knew right then and there who he was.

"Your Majesty!", Warren said as he and his family dropped to one knee. "It is an honor to meet you."

"Stop! Get up!", Angelo said. "You've all been through to much to be bowing to me right now."

"But, Your Majesty?", Lalla said slowly getting to her feet.

"No buts.", Angelo said. "Let's get you all home, to your village, where it's safe."

"Thank you, Your Majesty.", Warren said.

After setting things back in Warren's wagon, the family was good to go. With a final goodbye, they rode off to their home village. Holland then turned and waved to Angelo and the others.

"Thank you for all that you've done for us!", Holland yelled happily.

"Be safe, kid!", Peter yelled back as they went out of view.

"Now, what to do about you boys.", Angelo said looking at the tied up bandits.

"I say we leave them for the wild animals to have them.", Allaya suggested.

"We could do that.", Angelo said. "Or we could take them back to the palace and lock them up, until the prision wagons come at the end of the week."

"You're no fun.", Allaya teased as she helped put the bandits in the back of the wagon.

Once they were all in the wagon, they headed for the castle.

"Don't even think about trying to run off!", Allaya said as he extended her claws in front on the bandits scaring them a little.

"You are, Roland.", Nara said as she recognized one of the bandits. "Why do you still fight for my father?"

"Why don't you?", Roland questioned. "You're his own daughter, and you were working with the resistances! You should of joined us long ago!"

"My father was a corrupt ruler!", Nara replied. "He almost destroyed the Drakken Kingdom! He had to be stopped! That's why I helped the resistances!"

"Traitor!", Roland said with venom in his voice.

"If you miss Tarnas so much, I'll make sure you get a nice cell next to him.", Phobos said shutting Roland up.

Once at the palace, Angelo had some soldiers, take the bandits to the dungeons, until the prison wagons came at the end of the week. After unpacking their things, Angelo and his royal court, along with Will, met up with Olec, Kadma, and Halinor for dinner.

"So, you captured another group of bandits?", Olec asked Angelo.

"Yeah.", Angelo replied. "And like the last group that was caught, these guys were really soldiers loyal to Tarnas."

"They won't stop, will they?", Nara questioned.

"Not until they get their army together, and get Tarnas' Shadow Storm.", Falco, replied.

"You still have his sword?", Will asked.

"Yep.", Angelo said. "We have it in a safe place. And only me and those in my Royal Court know where it is. It's something we all agreed on."

"Why not destroy it?", Will asked.

"It has way to much power to do that.", Selece informed. "We try that, and who knows what kind of damage that'll do."

"Good point.", Will said.

"No need to worry.", Allaya said after eatting a piece of steak. "It's safe and far away from Tarnas. That's what matters most."

"And that makes me happy for the Kingdom.", Nara said. "I may miss my father, but after all that he's done, he's where he belongs."

Phobos then held Nara's hand in comfort, to which she smiled at him.

Soon, everybody was finished eating, and ready to hit the sack, after their day at the beach. Peter, who after saying goodnight to Nerissa, had to head back to Earth, so not to worry his parents. But, promised to come back, after he went to church, tomorrow. Angelo decided to walk Will to her room. Once there, both of them, just stood there, not knowing what to do or say next.

"Today was fun.", Angelo said.

"Yeah, it was.", Will said.

"So I guess this is goodnight.", Angelo said.

"Yeah!", Will said nervously as she slowly opened the door, ready to go to bed. "Wait a second!"

Will then turned around and gave Angelo a kiss on his right cheek.

"That was for understanding.", Will said as she went into her room. "Goodnight, Angelo."

As the door closed, Angelo walked to his bedroom, with his hand over where Will kissed him.

'This could work between us.', Angelo thought to himself, with a small smile.

**A/N: It seems that Angelo and Will may get something started. And what a predicament with Tarnas' faithful soldiers trying to free him. Looks like Angelo and his Royal Court may have more than just the Claynans to worry about.**


	9. Problems, Problems, Problems!

**Chapter 9: _Problems, Problems, Problems_**

The next day, in the Drakken Kingdom, after eating breakfast and going to church, Angelo, Will, and Angelo's Royal Court, who went to church with him, headed back to the palace.

"So, when did you have a church put here?", Will asked.

"About four years ago.", Angelo said as they arrived at the palace. "I kind of missed going to church so much, that I had one built here. Luckily, Grandpa Joe knew a preacher that knew about Metamoor. He asked him to come here and do a sermon on Sunday mourning's."

"How many people from Earth know about Metamoor?", Will asked.

"Enough to of helped rebuild the cities and towns of the kingdom.", Nerissa replied as they walked into the palace. "As Pastor Jones said this mourning, we are truly blessed to have those who could help us when we needed it."

"You got that right.", Selece said. "Who knows how long it would of taken us to rebuild, if we didn't have all that help."

"Way to long.", Falco said.

"So, what's on the agenda, for today, Cassidy?", Angelo asked as they walked into the throne room.

"Let's see...", Cassidy said, as she pulled out her PDA. "You have your four hours of meetings with the people, in five minutes. Then there's planning for the festival."

"I left that up to you Nara.", Angelo said to Nara. "How are the plans for that going?"

"Everything's ready for the festival.", Nara said. "All that needs to be done is for the tables to be set up, on the day of the Grand Feast."

"And the carnival is being set up as we speak.", Phobos said.

"Looks like everything is in order.", Angelo said. "Well, it's time for me to go to work. Let's go Cass."

"Oh boy.", Cassidy said with a bit of sarcasm. "This'll be fun."

"So what are you guys going to do?", Will asked the others.

"I'm heading to the saberwolf stables, to check on Fera.", Allaya said.

"How's she doing?", Selece asked.

"She's doing great!", Allaya said with a smile. "She's due any day now."

"I take it, Streaks was a good mate.", Phobos suggested.

"I guess so.", Allaya agreed.

"I take it Fera's your Saberwolf?", Will asked Allaya.

"Yep.", Allaya replied. "Me and Peter decided to let her and Streaks mate. When ever either of us get the chance, we go check on Fera, and see how she's doing."

"Can you check on Blanca for me, Allaya?", Cassidy asked. "I checked on her yesterday, but I just want to make sure she's okay."

"Sure.", Allaya said. "I'm sure she's doing just fine."

"Having puppies too?", Will asked Phobos.

"Mmm-hmm.", Phobos said. "Blanca and my Shadow, have mated. None of us saw that coming. And just like Fera, she's due any day now."

"Have Ying and Yang mated yet?", Angelo asked. "Their riders have been sending letters, asking about them."

"Nope.", Selece replied. "They play together, but when it comes to that, nothing."

"Saberwolves can be like that sometimes.", Olec said as he walked into the Throne Room. "Give them time, they'll get together sooner or later."

"Well, until Peter gets here, I'm doing some shopping with Nara and Selece.", Nerissa replied. "You wanna come with us Will?"

"Sure.", Will said. "Just let me get changed first."

Will, along with Nerissa, Selece, and Nara, left the Throne Room, while Allaya, Phobos and Falco left for the stables, leaving Olec, and Cassidy with Angelo in the Throne Room.

"Man did they clear out fast!", Angelo said as the first of the people, who had a meeting with him came into the room. "Oh well, time to get to work."

_Elesewhere..._

_"_Well, everybody!", John said as they pasted through the border checkout gate. "We are officially in the Drakken Kingdom!"

"Taking the ferry, down the river, shaved off two days.", Joe said steering the horses. "Angelo should be surprised to see us."

"Didn't you say that there were supposed to be a royal escort for us waiting for use?", Taranee asked.

"There should be one here.", John said. "Guard! Where is our escort?"

"My apologizes, Sir John.", the guard said. "The king told us to inform you that the royal escort will meet you along the way to the capital city. Seeing as the three knights that he wants to send have to come from Earth first. He said something about wanting your guest from Earth feeling more at ease with those three as your escort."

"I see.", John said. "Very well. Thank you guard."

"A pleasure, Sir John.", the guard said before heading back to his post.

"I take it we're heading on.", Joe said.

"Pretty much, pop.", John said as they continued on their way to the capital city. "We should be there by tomorrow afternoon."

"Until then, we should reach the nearest town by sometime this afternoon.", John said. "We can sleep in an inn there."

"Finally a bed to sleep inn!", Cornelia said with a smile. "A girl can only take so much sleeping on the ground."

"It wasn't that bad.", Hay Lin said. "It was kind of fun."

"At least you didn't have a snake slither into your tent!.", Taranee said, as they continued on their way.

"Well, you won't have to worry about that tonight.", Joe said. "As long as we get to the town before the inn gets full."

"Don't worry, we will.", John said. "I'm just wondering who are escort is."

"We'll have to wait and see.", Joe said. "So, you enjoying yourself, Yanni?"

"This reminds me of that one time on Gardania.", Yan Lin said. "We had to travel by wagon to the capital city of that world, to avoid detection."

"I remember Cassidy nearly blowing our cover, because of a spider on her leg.", Joe laughed.

"Those were great times.", Yan Lin said with a giggle.

As Joe and Yan Lin continued to talk with each other, John was talking with Susan.

"So, enjoying the trip?", John asked Susan.

"It's been... interesting.", Susan said. "All the animals I've seen on our trip, are quite strange, yet interesting."

"They're different, from the creatures on Earth.", John said. "Wait until you see the different kinds of fruits and vegetables that they grow here. Granted there are fruits and vegetables from Earth grown here as well. You'll just have to see for yourself."

"Can't wait to see this.", Susan said with a smile.

"Wait until you see the saberwolves!", Joe said. "Now that'll be a site to see!"

"You have saberwolves?", Caleb asked.

"Sure do.", Joe said. "Only our most skilled warriors ride them."

"What's a saberwolf?", Cornelia asked.

"They're a cross between a saber-tooth tiger, and a wolf.", John said. "Their huge! Once they choose a rider, the bond is set, and is hard to break."

"They choose their rider?", Taranee asked.

"Sure do.", Joe said. "They are very wise in their own way. I remember when Saber chose Angelo. They were a good match. Still are too."

"Well, I suggest we get a move on, if we want to make it to the town before night hits.", John said. "Cause when that happens, the dangerous creatures come out to play."

With that said, they party kept a steady pace, trying to get to the town before it get to dark.

In the capital city of Yaga, Will, along with Nerissa, Selece, and Nara were at a clothing shop finding something for Will to where, while she was there.

"This top looks nice.", Selece said. "It matches your hair well, Will."

"You should wear this tomorrow!", Nerissa said showing the outfit to Will. "I'm sure Angelo will like it."

"And that should matter why?", Will asked.

"You can't fool us, Will.", Nara said. "We've seen how you two been looking at each other since we've came back from the beach, yesterday."

"That obvious, huh?", Will asked.

"A little.", Selece said. "Trust me when I say, you being here is a good thing for Angelo."

"What do you mean?", Will asked.

"He's been so lonely, for the last six years.", Nara said.

"When I joined his royal court, I tried to get him to date some girls but, the relationships didn't work out because they were either with him because we was king, or they were scared to be with a king, for fear of a attempt on their life.", Nerissa said.

"Wow!", Will said. "I didn't know he had it that tough."

"He doesn't show it but, we can tell he wants to find a girl that sees him for him.", Selece said. "You're the first girl, besides us, that treats him like a normal guy."

"That's only because, he's one of my best friends.", Will said.

"Either way, he really likes you.", Nara said. "I was able to feel it ever since yesterday. Just like right now, I can feel your feelings for him."

"I guess it could work out for us.", Will said. "I just want to take my time with this."

"I bet he feels the same way.", Nerissa said. "Oh! This will go great with my skirt!"

"I say we go back to shopping, before Nerissa gets the good stuff.", Selece said as they all went back to shopping.

Four hours later, in the palace Throne Room, Angelo was seeing the last citizen for the day, before heading out to see how things were going in Yaga.

"Good day, your majesty.", the man said as he bowed to Angelo. "I, Yogan, am here, as the mayor of Tomor, to ask you for extra soldiers to help with some Lurdens that have been spotted near our town.

"What do you mean, Lurdens have been spotted near your town?", Angelo asked Yogan.

"They've be seen stealing from our farms.", Yogan said. "They've been taking our livestock, and produce. Where to, we don't know."

"Olec, I want Falco and Selece to go with a squad of soldiers sent to Tomor, with Yogan, to check for Lurdens.", Angelo said. "And if any are found, I want them captured, and sent to Lurden Island. Take the Quick Tunnels."

"By your order, Angelo.", Olec said as he escorted Yogan out of the Throne Room.

"Thank you, your majesty.", Yogan said before leaving with Olec.

"You're welcome, my friend.", Angelo said with a smile.

Once they left the room, Angelo leaned back in his throne rubbing his forehead.

"So, what do you thinks going on with the Lurdens?", Cassidy asked Angelo.

"No clue.", Angelo said as he got up from his throne, and headed towards the doors, of the Throne Room. "But I'm not about to let it stop the festival from going on. There's to much riding on this."

"I just hope that nothing happens during the Grand Feast.", Cassidy said as they both headed out of the castle, towards the saberwolf stables. "All the kings and queens of the different kingdoms will be there."

"Queen Helina, of Florina, might not be there.", Angelo said. "But have some seats for her and her two escorts set for her, just in case."

"What about, Queen Elyon?", Cassidy asked. "Will might be able to talk her into joining the High Council of Royals."

"Maybe.", Angelo said as they entered the stables. "Have one set for her too."

"Done, and done.", Cassidy said as she checked it off on her PDA. "Now to check on Blanca."

"Who's doing fine.", said a man who was dressed in doctor's scrubs. "She'll be having her puppies in about a day or two."

"Really?", Cassidy said getting excited as she walked into Blanca's stall. "How you doing girl?"

Blanca looked up at Casssidy as she sat next to her. Cassidy then began to rub Blanca's head, in an attempt to comfort her, which worked as she slowly fell asleep.

"I still can't believe she's going to have puppies soon.", Cassidy said while still petting Blanca. "I wonder how many of them will be white, like her."

"Some may be white, while some may be black like Shadow.", the doctor said. "And then some may be mixed."

"I can't wait to see them when they're born.", Angelo said. "How's Fera doing Doctor Kadra."

"She's doing just fine.", Dr. Kadra replied. "Allaya, Phobos, and Falco were just here about three hours ago. They were wondering how many would have streaks on them like their father Streaks."

"We need to find you a mate!", Angelo said as he walked up to Saber. "There has to be a saberwolf around here that you like."

Angelo then noticed that Saber was looking towards Buca.

"Wait!", Angelo said looking at Selece's saberwolf. "You like Buca, don't you?"

Saber barked in response to Angelo's question.

"You sly dog, you.", Angelo said.

"Who's a sly dog?", Cassidy asked walking up to Angelo and Saber.

"It seems that Saber has the the hots for Buca.", Angelo replied.

"Really?", Cassidy questioned. "Wow!"

"Sorry Saber.", Angelo said petting his saberwolf. "But that girl plays hard to get."

Poor Saber let out a sad whimper.

"Aw, don't worry, Saber.", Cassidy said as she petted him. "You just show her how good you are, and she'll be all over you."

"Until then, keep your cool buddy.", Angelo said before he and Cassidy walked out of the stables.

"So, where to now?", Cassidy asked.

"Isn't a certian somebody, you've been waiting to see coming back to day?", Angelo asked Cassidy.

"Who? Argus?", Cassidy asked in a playful voice.

"Yes, Cassidy.", Angelo said. "Argus. You know, your boyfriend. Don't act like you forgot about him!"

"Of course not.", Cassidy laughed. "He'll be here sometime tonight. So, until then, I'm free."

"Well, I'm heading back to the palace, for lunch with the others.", Angelo replied. "You can come if you want."

"Ha, ha.", Cassidy said walking along with Angelo. "Very funny."

Elsewhere, John and those traveling with him, finally got to the town they wanted to get to.

"Here we are folks.", John said as he got of his horse. "Welcome to the town of Tomor."

**A/N: Two saberwolves about to have puppies, Saber has a thing for Buca. And with so much riding on the upcoming festival, the last thing Angelo needs is for some Lurdens messing things up in the town of Tomor, where John and party are spending the night. Could things get any worse?**


	10. Surprise, Surprise!

**Chapter 10: _Surprise, Surprise_**

After putting their wagon away, John checked himself and the others into the local inn for the night. After doing that, he and Susan decided to have lunch, at the local restaurant.

"So, do you want to order, or should I?", John asked Susan.

"Maybe you should.", Susan suggested looking at the menu. "I don't want to order something that I have no idea about."

"How about a salad and some mixed vegetable soup?", John suggested.

"What kind of vegatables?", Susan asked with a raised eyebrow.

John then busted out laughing, causing Susan to laugh with him.

"Don't worry.", John said as he calmed down a bit. "It's a mix of vegetables grown on Metamoor, and Earth."

"I guess I'll give it a try.", Susan said.

Once the waiter came and took their order, they went back to talking about old times.

In another part of the town, the others were walking around town, taking in all that was there. Irma was the first to notice a thing of train-like track that lead underground.

"Hey, what's that?", Irma asked pointing to the tracks.

"That would be the Quick Tunnel tracks.", Joe answered. "We use them to get to other towns and cities in the Drakken Kingdom, if we need to get there fast."

"How do they work?", Taranee asked.

"They're like a subway and a roller coaster.", Joe replied. "They move underground, at great speeds, to where they need to go. And with no twist and turns to make, it can make it to where it needs to be in a shorter time, than it would be if traveling on the normal paths."

"So, why not take them to the capital city?", Caleb asked.

"The carts that we use, needs to be here for us to use.", Joe said. "The chances of the happening, are very slim."

Suddenly, a rumbling sound was heard, startling everyone. Just then, a large train-like cart came up from the hole the tracks lead down to.

"Then again, I could be wrong.", Joe said as he walked up to the cart as the doors opened.

Just then a group of soldiers walked out of the cart. Along with them were two people Joe knew. One of them was a young dark-skinned female with black hair and brown eyes, dressed in brown boots pants and a brown mid-drift shirt, with a bow at her back with a quiver full of arrows, and a short sword strapped to her belt. The other was a young male with brown wings, brown hair and blue eyes, dressed in brown boots, black pants and a blue shirt with a staff strapped to his back.

"Selece and Falco!", Joe said. "What brings you two here?"

"Sir Joesph!", Selece said happily as she gave Joe a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I believe I asked first, young lady.", Joe said with a smirk.

"Oh right!", Selece said. "I turns out that some Lurdens have been stealing livestock, and produce from this town."

"So, the king sent you along with these soldiers here to capture them.", Joe figured.

"Pretty much.", Selece said.

"So, are these the spacial guest that are coming to the palace?", Falco asked

"Yes they are.", Joe said. "Falco, Selece let me introduce you to Taranee, Irma, Hay Lin, and Cornelia. Four of the five Guardians. And this is Yan Lin. One of the former Guardians, and Caleb from Meridian, and finally Matt, one of the Regents of Earth."

"So, your Irma?", Selece asked looking at Irma. "We've heard about you."

"Oooooh!", the other girls said before laughing.

"And you're Matt?", Falco questioned looking at Matt, who was in his normal form. "We've heard about you too."

"Oh boy.", Matt said. "Look, we can explain..."

"Don't tell us.", Selece said. "Tell it to Will, when you see her."

"How is Will?", Hay Lin asked.

"She's doing fine.", Falco said. "Granted she's been spending a lot of time with Angelo."

"Really now?", Joe questioned with a smirk.

"Hey pop!", John called out to his father as he and Susan came walking up to them. "Selece and Falco? So, what I just heard is true. Lurdens have been spotted around here."

"Unfortunately, yes.", Falco said. "The king sent us to help capture them and have them sent to Lurden Island."

"Lurden Island?", Cornelia asked. "Where's that."

"It's an island, far off from here.", John explained. "It's where we send any Lurdens we capture to live freely. It's actually very nice."

"So, how's Angelo doing?", John asked.

"He's doing great. He and...", Falco stopped in mid-sentence as he notice Susan staring at him. "Is there something wrong, ma'am?"

"What?", Susan asked. "Oh no! It's just that... well..."

"I think I get it.", John said. "You've never seen a Aveon before. Susan, let me introduce you to Falco of the Skyan Kingdom. And part of the Drakken Kingdom's Royal Court."

"Ma'am.", Falco said as they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you.", Susan said.

"And this is Selece.", John said introducing Selece to her. "She to is from Earth."

"Hi.", Selece said as she as Susan shook hands.

"Where on Earth do you come from.", Susan asked.

"I lived in Florida.", Selece said. "Believe me when I first fell into the portal that lead here, I was just as surprised as you probably were, when you first cane through here."

"And yet you and Angelo got through it all.", Joe said.

"I guess you're right.", Selece said. "But when I went back home, after we found out folds could be open, I had to convince my family to let me stay here to avoid questioning from the police. And that was no fun."

"But they did agree.", Falco said as he held her hand. "And I for one am happy for it."

"You and me both.", Selece said before they shared a quick kiss.

"I guess we can take the Quick Tunnels back to Yaga.", Joe said.

"Sorry, but the cart is needed to go pick up supplies from Kelfla.", Selece said. "They need more lumber to make extra tables for the kings and queens that are coming to the festival."

"What kind of festival?", Hay Lin asked getting a bit excited.

"The annual festival to celebrate Tarnas's defeat, and the crowing of the Warrior King.", Falco explained.

"It's something the people wanted to do.", Joe replied. "Around this time of year, the people of the Drakken Kingdom have a seven day festival celebrating their freedom from Tarnas's rule."

"During the second day of the festival, there's a Grand Feast, that every town, city, and village has at large tables, set up with plenty of food for everyone to share.", John said.

"Sound a bit like Thanksgiving.", Matt said.

"In a way, you're right.", Selece said. "It not only brings people together, but it shows us all what to be thankful for."

"But these Lurden sightings could be a problem.", John said.

"What do you mean.", Susan asked.

"Well, the king has a choice to make.", John explained. "He can either postpone the festival, or let it go on as planned."

"What would happen if he cancels it?", Cornelia asked.

"If he does that, it'll look like a sign of weakness to the rulers of the Skyan and Ferala Kingdoms.", Joe explained. "For you see, the rulers of those two kingdoms hardly fear a thing."

"And if he goes on with the festival, innocent people me be put in danger.", Taranee figured.

"Bingo.", Selece said. "So we're here to see if he can fix this problem."

"Well, I'm backing you two up.", John said. "It's been a while since I had a good fight. You up for a bit of Lurden busting, pop?"

"Why not.", Joe said. "It could be fun."

"You were never one to turn away from a fight.", Yan Lin said, rolling her eyes.

"You better believe it.", Joe said with a grin.

"Can we help?", Hay Lin asked.

"Yeah!", Taranee said. "We've dealt with our fair share of Lurdens, when we were fighting aginst Phobos. I mean the Claynan Phobos."

"The more, the merrier!", Selece said. "The sooner we take care of all this, the sooner we can get back to Yaga."

"Then it's settled.", John said. "Tonight, we go Lurden busting."

Just then one of the soilders came running up to them.

"Sir Falco. Lady Selece. The soldiers are at their post on lookout for any signs of Lurdens.", the soldier said. "The rest of us are taking our rest, for the shift change later tonight."

"Good.", Falco said. "Later tonight, me, and Selece, as well as Sir John and other members of his party here, will be going with us to the farmlands to see if we can catch some Lurdens. While we're gone, Sir Joesph will be in charge."

"By your command.", the soilder said with a salute, before walking away.

"Yanni. You and Susan will be staying in the inn, while we're gone.", Joe said.

"Be careful.", Yan Lin said. "I don't want to have to tell Kadma that she's a widow. All of you be careful."

"Don't worry, Grandma.", Hay Lin said. "We've dealt with Lurdens plenty of times. It'll be a peace of cake."

With that said, everybody went their separate ways. All but Susan who stopped to talk with, Selece.

"Selece, right?", Susan asked Selece.

"Um... yes.", Selece replied.

"I have to ask.", Susan said. "How's my daughter, Will? Is she okay?"

"She's doing fine.", Selece said with a smile. "She does miss you, but is afraid of how you'll take her being a Guardian and all."

"Right now, I'm just glad she's okay.", Susan said as she breathed a sigh of relief. "I've somewhat dealt with the whole Guardian thing. It's going to take some getting use to."

"I think she'll understand.", Selece said as they caught up with the others. "Just be sure to tell her that, and I think everything will be okay."

"Thanks.", Susan said. "Part of me needed to hear that."

"You're welcome.", Selece said.

"Hey Selece!", Falco called to Selece. "Come here for a moment!"

"Coming!", Selece said. "I'll see you later, Ms. Vandom!"

"Okay!", Susan said as she waved to Selece.

Susan then looked up at the sky. The sky was clear, and the birds were flying freely through it.

"You okay, Susan?", John asked walking up to her.

"Actually, yeah. I am.", Susan said. "Will's safe, and I just realised that she's a lot stronger than I thought she was."

"That's good to here.", John said as they walked towards the inn, to get some rest.

"By the way, thanks for the lunch.", Susan said. "The food was quite interesting."

"I thought the same thing, when I first had some it.", John grinned. "Come on. Let's catch up with the others."

Walking side by side, John and Susan headed for the inn, where the others were, getting their rest before their search for Lurdens, later that night.

In Yaga, Angelo and the others had just finished their lunch, and headed out to the Royal Garden, to relax a bit. Angelo was pretty surprised to see Will in clothes like the ones the people who lived there wear. She was in a pair of brown lady pants, brown boots, and a white, long sleeve, frill shirt.

'She looks pretty cute in those clothes.', Angelo thought to himself as he sat next to Will, under a tree, away from the others, who were somewhere else.

"Phobos told me about the Lurdens being spotted near one of the towns.", Will said looking up at the sky.

"It's nothing to worry about.", Angelo said as he picked a blue flower up and sniffed it. "I've sent a group of soldiers, along with Falco and Selece, to the town to capture them and send them to Lurden Island."

"An island for Lurdens?", Will asked with a grin. "Now I've got to see that."

"It's real.", Angelo said. "They have everything they need there."

"It must be a beautiful place.", Will said with a sarcastic smirk.

"Actually it is.", Angelo said.

"It is?", Will questioned.

"Yep.", Angelo said as he showed Will the blue flower he had pick from the ground. "Sometimes, you can find true beauty, of you're willing to look hard enough. And if you find it, it'll be worth it."

Angelo the put the flower in Will's hair, above her left ear.

"Totally worth it.", he said looking in to her eyes making her blush a bit.

'Wow!', Will thought to herself. 'Now or never, Will!'

Will then leaned towards Angelo and kissed him. Needless to say he was surprised by this, but soon he returned the kiss, as they fell back on the flowers behind them. Both were enjoying their moment together, hoping not to be interrupted by anyone or anything as they ran their fingers though each others hair. Soon the need for air came, as they pulled away from each other. They both just laid there, looking into each others eyes and saw the feelings they had for each other.

"Hold me.", Will requested of Angelo.

"Will?", Angelo questioned her.

"Just hold me.", she told him with pleading eyes. "Just for a little while."

Understanding what she meant, Angelo pulled Will closer to himself and wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"I don't want to lose this.", she said holding on to Angelo a little tighter. "I don't want to lose you again."

"You won't Will.", Angelo said as he stroked the back of her head. "You won't. As long as you keep me in your memories, and your heart, you'll never forget me."

With that they just laid there holding each other, hoping for the best, as the shade of the tree kept them cool. Soon they drifted off to sleep, in each others arms. Watching them, from afar, were Cassidy, and Nerissa.

"It's about time!", Cassidy said.

"Yeah. I thought they'd never get together!", Nerissa said.

"So, do we go congratulate the happy couple?", Cassidy asked.

"Nah!", Nerissa said. "Let's leave them be. They need this time alone."

"I guess you're right.", Cassidy agreed as they made their way out of the Royal Garden, giving Angelo and Will their privacy.

**A/N: Well, with John, Joe, Matt, Caleb, and the other Guardians helping Selece and Falco, they may be able to nip this Lurden problem in the bud. And it seems Will and Angelo are now a couple. I wonder how Matt's going to take things?**

**P.S.: I decided to sort of have Angelo and Will get together now. You'll see why later on. Simply put, Will had a dream.**


	11. More Surprises!

**Chapter 11: _More Surprises_**

Later that night, in the town of Tomor, the soldiers were at their post, keeping watch for any Lurdens that may sneak into the town. There were soldiers patroling the town as well, just to be safe. A large cage was put up, for any Lurdens that were captured. Out in the farmlands of the town, John Vanders, Falco, Selece, Cornelia, Taranee, Hay Lin, Irma, Matt and Caleb, were searching the area for any Lurdens. After about two hours of looking around, it seemed that there were no Lurdens in the area.

"Maybe they moved on to another area.", Hay Lin said.

"That's not how Lurdens do things.", Caleb said.

"He's right.", Selece said. "They'll clean a spot out before going to another place for food."

"So where are they?", Cornelia questioned.

Suddenly, a spear flew by Taranee, making her yelp in shock. Everyone looked in the direction in which the spear flew from, to see a large group of Lurdens running at them.

"Does that answer your question, Cornelia?", Taranee asked her friend as they all charged at the Lurdens.

The first to strike was Selece when she fired an arrow with a small canister on it. Once it hit the ground, knock out gas sprayed out of the canister, knocking out a handful of Lurdens.

"How do you like my Knockout Arrow?", Selece asked the Lurdens that got a smell of the gas.

"Nice shot!", Hay Lin said as she blew some of the knockout gas at a few more Lurdens, knocking them out.

"Thanks!", Selece said as she fired another Knockout Arrow. "I like how you are able to blow the gas around, knocking out more Lurdens."

"Thanks!", Hay Lin said as she blew the gas from Selece's second Knockout Arrow at some more Lurdens. "You know, we could probably take out all the Lurdens like this."

"We could, if we had enough Knockout Arrows.", Selece said. as she pulled out another knockout arrow. "I only have two more Knockout Arrows left."

"Well, let's make them count!", Hay Lin said as Selece fired another Knockout Arrow.

"Can you to make a small fog around a few Lurdens?", John asked Irma, as he knocked out two Lurdens.

"No sweat!", Irma replied as she blasted a few Lurdens, with a powerful stream of water against a stone wall knocking them out.

Irma then focused her power and made a light fog rise up around a few Lurdens.

"Now what?", Irma asked.

"This!", John said as he ran into the fog, with his bo staff at the ready/

"What are you...?", Irma began to ask before she heard the sound of fighting in the fog.

Fearing the worse, Irma made the fog disappear, only to see John standing before a group of knocked out Lurdens.

"Wow!", Irma said looking at the knocked out Lurdens. "Nice moves! Granted I didn't see anything, with the fog up."

"And with that fog, you made, I was able to get the jump on them.", John said. "So thanks for the assist."

"No prob!", Irma said as they continued to fight some more Lurdens.

"Let's see how you Lurdens like this!", Cornelia said as she made some vines rise up and wrap around the Lurdens, tying them up. "Well, that takes care of them."

Two Lurdens tried to get the jump on Cornelia, from behind. Once they were close enough, they ran into two slabs of rock that shot up from the ground!

"Nice try, boys.", Cornelia said as she went to fighting more Lurdens.

Elsewhere, Taranee had rounded some Lurdens up in a ring of fire. Just then Falco dove in the ring of fire and began to fight the Lurdens, knocking them out. Once Taranee saw that they were all knocked out, she put the flames out.

"Well, that was fast.", Taranee said.

"The warriors of my homeland, are taught to strike hard and fast in battle.", Falco replied. "The ring of fire was a big help as well."

"Happy to be of assistents.", Taranee said.

Elsewhere, Caleb and Matt, in his Regent form, were fighting the last of the Lurdens.

"So what's all this talk about you and Irma?", Caleb asked Matt as he round housed-kicked two Lurdens, knocking them out. "From what Cornelia told me, you were seeing her behind Will's back."

Caleb then flipped a Lurden against another one.

"Well, that's short of true.", Matt said as he blasted four Lurdens, with his eye beam. "Me and Will have been having a few problems lately. Irma was one of the few people I was able to talk to about it all."

"Let me guess.", Caleb said, as he dodged a Lurden's attack. "You and Irma got closer."

"Pretty much.", Matt said as he blasted the same Lurden Caleb dodged.

"Looks to me that you and Irma have to do some apologizing to Will.", Caleb said.

"We plan to do just that.", Matt said as he blasted another set of Lurdens. "That is if she willing to listen."

Moments later, all the Lurdens were rounded up and walked back to the gates of the town, where there were some Lurdens already in the cage, that was set up.

"Looks like you all found some Lurdens too, Pop!", John said as he walked up to his father.

"What can I say.", Joe said. "We got lucky. Looks like you all got real lucky!"

"Hopefully, this is the last of them.", Falco said.

"But just to be safe, I say we leave some soldiers here to guard the town.", Selece suggested.

"I agree.", Johm said. "But for now, let's lock these Lurdens up and get some sleep."

"I'm all for that.", Cornelia said as she yawned.

"Yeah.", Hay Lin said happily. "The sooner we get to sleep, the sooner we can wake up a get to Will."

With that said, they put the Lurdens away, and went to the inn to get some sleep.

The next mourning, everybody was up and ready to go.

"We'll be taking the Lurdens to the harbor town of Lowen, to be shipped off to Lurden Island.", Falco said.

"We'll see you in Yaga, tomorrow!", Selece said as the wagons, carrying the cage began to ride off. "See ya then!"

"See ya!", Hay Lin shouted as they went in the opposite direction, towards Yaga.

"That was a nice town.", Taranee said as they moved along.

"I love the breakfast they made for us!", Hay Lin said running her stomach.

"Now they know how to cook good food.", Cornelia said. "I like that tea they served. It was sweet yet tart."

"Furger Fruit Tea.", Joe said. "It's quite good, with cookies, or tea cakes."

"I wonder if I can get some for the Silver Dragon?", Yan Lin questioned.

"I'll get you some.", Joe said.

"You okay, Susan?", John asked Susan.

"I'm okay.", Susan said. "I just haven't eaten like that in a long time!"

John couldn't help but laugh at Susan, as they continued on their way.

"Trust me when I say, there's more of that, when we get to the palace.", John said. "And with the festival in two days, you'll be eating real good."

"Are you sure that Tibor will set the Breath of Time, this mourning, Ms. Lin?", Irma asked.

"Don't worry Irma.", Yan Lin said. "Tibor will set the Breath of Time when the time is right. All will be well."

"I want to see this whole festival, thing.", Taranee said getting very interested in it.

"What's this festival like?", Hay Lin asked.

"Well...", Joe began to explain.

Back in Yaga, at the royal palace, Angelo and Will were in the Royal Courtyard, standing in front of a large, stone doorway.

"Why are we here?", Will asked.

"Well, seeing as school's out, two of my knights are coming for the festival.", Angelo said. "I think Peter's coming first, though."

"They're from Earth?", Will asked.

"Yeah.", Angelo answered. "Heck, they're decedents of people who know about Metamoor."

"How many people know about Metamoor?", Will asked.

"Not many.", Angelo replied. "It may seem like a lot do, but only a few families know."

Just then a fold opened in the stone doorway. Angelo and Will looked forward to see Peter walk through first.

"Hey guys.", Peter said. "Where's Nerissa?"

"Somewhere with Cassidy, in the city.", Angelo said.

"Well, I know where I'm going.", Peter said as the fold closed. "See ya."

"Hold up Pete!", Angelo said as another fold opened. "I have a mission for you."

"Who's coming now?", Will asked.

"Just wait and see.", Angelo said.

As if on cue, two teenage boys stepped through the fold. Once Will saw the two boys, she was as surprised as she was when she first saw Peter there.

"Nigel? Eric?"

"Will?", both Nigel and Eric questioned in shock.

"You know them too?", Angelo asked.

"They're the boyfriends of two of my 'friends'!", Will said.

"When you say 'friends', do you mean..."

"Yeah."

"Wow!"

"Um... Angelo?", Nigel said getting his attention. "Can you explain what's going on?"

"Yeah, cause this is confusing.", Eric said.

"Follow us fellas.", Angelo said as they headed into the palace. "Have we got something to tell you."

"Whoa!", Eric and Nigel said after hearing what Will had to tell them about her and the girls lives as Guardians.

"So all those times Taranee had to _"do something important", _or when ever _"something came up", _she was with you fighting some king of evil?", Nigel asked Will.

"Pretty much.", Will said.

"And you all couldn't trust us with this because...?", a not to happy Eric began to asked.

"It's not that we didn't trust you guys.", Will tried to explain. "We just didn't know how you guys would take it."

"You do realise where we are, right?", Peter asked.

"Point taken.", Will said.

"Okay fellas.", Angelo said. "I understand that you're mad and all, but I need you three to do me a favor."

"What's that?", Eric asked.

"I need you three to take the new Quick Tunnel cart to Tomor and bring our guest back though the Quick Tunnels.", Angelo said

"What kind of guess?", Nigel asked.

"My Uncle John, Grandpa Joe, and one of the former Guardians, as well as the other four present Guardians, Will's ex-boyfriend, and Will's mother.", Angelo said.

"Your mom's coming?", Peter asked Will.

"Yeah.", Will said. "And I'm still pretty freaked."

"When did you and Matt break-up?", Nigel asked Will.

"When I caught him and Irma together!", Will replied.

"Really?", Nigel asked. "Didn't see that coming. I mean, I saw them talking a few times, but they didn't look like they were seeing each other."

"Well, they were.", Will replied. "So, when you do see him, tell him and Irma that I don't want to see or talk to them just yet."

"Fair enough.", Nigel said. "I'm still not comfortable about Taranee not telling me about this whole Guardian thing."

"I hear you, man.", Eric said.

"No offence, but, you guys have been keeping the whole being knights, thing from them.", Will pointed out.

"Actually, we were planning to tell them about it yesterday.", Nigel said. "But we couldn't find them."

"And now we know why.", Peter said. "So when do we leave?"

"As soon as possible.", Angelo said. "The cart is ready for you guys as we speak. I've already sent a messenger falcon out early this mourning. It should reach them pretty soon. So armour up and head on out."

"Let's hurry!", Nigel said. "I want to be back here in time for the Grand Feast!"

"You just want to see the royals that are coming!", Cassidy said.

"Well, duh!", Eric said. "It's not everyday you get to see the kings and queens of the other kingdoms."

"If I were you, Eric, I'd better hope that a certain white winged princess doesn't come with her parents.", Angelo said.

"Did I miss something here?", Will asked.

"A while back, Eric helped save the life of King Avos, and Queen Arela's daughter, from being kidnapped.", Angelo explained. "Ever since then, Princess Sorleen has had kind of a crush on him."

"I have to admit, she is a looker.", Peter said. "She's not as hot as Nerissa, but she okay."

"Who's not as hot as me?"

Peter turned around to see Nerissa walking up to him. Shewas wearing a green blouse, with black pants, and black boots, with her bo staff at her back.

"We were talking about Princess Sorleen, and how she likes Eric.", Peter explained.

"Is she coming to the festival?", she asked.

"No clue.", Cassidy said. "But, if she does..."

"I'm gone!", Eric said.

"Shouldn't you guys be getting ready by now?", Angelo said.

"Oh right!", Peter said. "Let's go guys!"

"I'm coming too.", Nerissa said. "I haven't seen Yanni in years! It'll be fun."

"Knock yourself out.", Angelo said as they exited the throne room.

"You ready to go check on things for tonight?", Cassidy asked.

"Might as well.", Angelo said getting up from his throne. "You coming, Will?"

"I'm going to go change, and go to the saberwolf stables.", Will replied. "I kind of liked being in there, with the saberwolves."

"I'll meet you there, when I'm done checking on things.", Angelo said before they kissed.

Both went their separate ways to do what they had to, both knowing the they would soon meet up.

_Two hours later..._

"I can't believe they got another cart up and going!", John said as they arrived back in Tomar.

"I'm just glad we weren't to far to come back.", Joe said. "I wonder who our escort is."

"Sir John!", Yogan greeted them. "You're back!"

"Hello Yogan.", John said. "I take it our royal escort is here?"

"Yes.", Yogan said as they all headed for the Quick Tunnel entrance. "They arrived on their Saberwolves, in case if they had to run after you."

"I see.", John said as they got closer to the Quick Tunnel cart. "And I see it is the three knights from Earth. Plus one extra person."

"I got to see who these guys are.", Cornelia said as she looked forward to see the knights. "What the heck? Hay Lin, Taranee. You two may want to see this!"

Hay Lin and Taranee looked forward to see, three people they never thought they'd ever see.

"Eric?", Hay Lin questioned in shock.

"Nigel? Peter?", Taranee questioned, just as shock.

Eric, Nigel, and Peter were all dressed in black pants, and long-sleeve shirt. Eric was dressed in gray chestplate, and shoulder armour. Armoured gloves and boots with a blue cape. At his sides, were two boomerangs, and two daggers. He was sitting on a black saberwolf, with a white spot over her left eye.

Nigel was in the same kind of armour, except that it was bronze, with a green cape. Strapped to his sides were two maces(The Mourning Star king). He was sitting on a white saberwolf with a black spot over his right eye. And finally Peter was in the same type of armour, only it was silver-gray, with a black cape. He had his tonfas at his side along with his battle batons strapped to his back. He was sitting on his brown saberwolf, with a white streak on his side. Sitting on top of the Quick Tunnel cart, was a teenage girl with long black hair and green eyes, dressed in green blouse, with black pants, and black boots, with he bo staff at her back.

"What's up, sis?", Peter asked his sister. "What brings you here?"

**A/N: Talk about your big surprises! I wonder how Taranee and Hay Lin will feel about all this? And how will Susan react when she sees Will, after all she's been told? And can Will convince Elyon to come to the festival, to speak with Angelo? And if Elyon does decide to come to the festival, will she join the High Council of Royals? All these questions will be answered in the next few chapters.**


	12. Getting to Yaga

**Chapter 12: _Getting to Yaga_**

Everybody, except for John and Joe were surprised to see, Eric, Nigel, and Peter in armour, with weapons, and sitting on saberwolves. Suddenly, the girl on the Quick Tunnel cart, jumped off of it, and walked towards the wagon Susan, Joe and Yan Lin were on. Once she was up there, she jumped up on the wagon.

"Hey Joe.", the girl said with a smile.

"Hey Nerissa.", Joe said with a grin

"Nerissa?", the four Guardians, and Matt questioned in shock.

"Nerissa?", Yan Lin questioned as she looked closer at her.

"Hey Yanni.", Nerissa said as she hugged her. "I missed you so much!"

"And I you, old friend.", Yan Lin said happily as a few tears began to flow.

"Do you two care to explain all this?", Taranee asked Peter and Nigel.

"Do you really want to go there, sis?", Peter asked.

"He has a point there, Taranee.", Nigel said. "You've been keeping secrets too. And we were going to tell you and Hay Lin about us being knights."

"Yeah, but...", Taranee began to say.

"Don't sweat it.", Peter said as he jumped off of Streaks. "Will explained everything to us. It's cool."

"She did?", Taranee questioned.

"Yeah.", Nigel said as he rode on his saberwolf toward Matt, who was in his Regent form. "Is that really you, Matt?"

"Yeah.", Matt said as he changed back to normal. "It's me."

"Wow!", Nigel said as he jumped off his saberwolf. "I got to say it, dude. That's one of the weirdest things I've seen. And I've fought some weird creatures."

"You should see Mr. Huggles when he transforms.", Matt said.

"Your dormouse?", Nigel questioned. "What kind of stuff have you guys been doing?"

"I could tell you stories.", Matt said with a grin.

"Were you really going to tell me about you being a knight?", Hay Lin asked Eric as she hovered next to him.

"Well, yeah.", Eric said. "I wanted you to see this part of my life. And to meet Yang here."

Hay Lin looked down at the black saberwolf, Eric was sitting on. She landed on ground, and began to calmly pet the saberwolf.

"Hello, Yang!", Hay Lin said as she petted Yang. "You're so cute!"

Suddenly, Yang began to lick Hay Lin, as Eric jumped off of Yang. Hay Lin couldn't help but laugh as she was being licked.

"I think she likes you!", Eric laughed.

"Taranee, this is Ying.", Nigel said as he guided her up to his saberwolf.

"Um... hi.", Taranee said as she nervously petted Ying.

Suddenly, Ying pounced on Taranee and began to lick her.

"I think he likes you, sis!", Peter laughed.

"You think?", Taranee laughed as she was being licked.

As Cornelia stood there watching what was happening, Streak began sniffing her, from behind. He stopped after he sniffed her hair.

"What the...?", Cornelia questioned as she turned around. "Um... Peter?"

"Yeah?", Peter asked as he looked to see Streaks nuzzling against Cornelia.

"Why is your saberwolf getting cozy with me?", she asked.

"I think he likes you.", Caleb said as he began to pet Streaks.

At first Peter didn't know why streaks was doing what he did, then it hit him.

"What kind of scented shampoo have you used lately?", Peter asked.

"Mango/Peach.", Cornelia answered. "Why?"

"That explains it.", Peter said. "It's the same kind, my girlfriend uses."

"Who's that?", Taranee asked.

"That would be... me.", Nerissa said walking up to Peter.

"What?", the girls and Matt questioned.

"Still getting the cute ones I see!", Yan Lin said with a grin.

Taranee's jaw dropped as her eyes got wide with shock! Seeing his chance, Peter pulled out his cell phone and quickly took a picture of Taranee's face, before she fainted.

"I told you she was going to faint.", Eric said.

"Yeah, yeah , yeah.", Peter said as he knelt down towards his sister and began to lightly tap her face to wake her up. "Wake up sis."

"Huh?", Taranee said as she slowly sat up. "What?"

"You fainted after you found out that Peter was Nerissa's boyfriend.", Irma explained.

"Oh yeah.", Taranee said as she slowly stood up. "Sorry about that. It's just after all, that we've been through with the other Nerissa, finding out that my brother is the real ones boyfriend is kind of..."

"Shocking?", Nerissa asked with a smile.

"A little.", Taranee said.

"Well, you'll have plenty of time to get used to it.", Peter said as he jumped on Streaks. "For now, we head to Yaga. Will's waiting to meet up with you all."

"Will?", Susan questioned. "Why didn't she come, with you?"

"Um...", Nerissa began to say. "Well, you see... she's been spending a lot of time with... Angelo. A lot of time."

"Whoa!", John said.

"Wait! Do you mean that, Will and Angelo are...?", Susan began to ask.

"In a word... yes.", Peter said as they all headed for the Quick Tunnel cart.

"Never saw that coming.", John said as they boarded the cart. "This should be interesting."

"Interesting, my eye!", Joe said. "He better be focusing on his duties!"

"Is there something you're not telling us, Joe?", Yan Lin asked.

"Why what ever do you mean, Yan Lin?", Joe asked with an innocent face.

"I know that face!", Yan Lin said as everybody was in the cart. "You are hiding something!"

"You'll just have to wait and see.", Joe said as the cart began to move.

"Get ready for the ride of your life!", Eric said as Hay Lin sat in one of the seats with the other girls, Caleb, Matt, Joe, Yan Lin, John, and Susan.

Suddenly the cart started going down the tunnel at great speeds, making most of them scream in excitement! Once it got to the end of the dip, it went straight, at a normal speed.

"That was so cool!", Irma said.

"Let's do it again!", Hay Lin said.

"Please no!", Taranee said. "That was way to fast!"

"Sorry about that.", Peter said. "The rest of the trip will go more smoothly."

"That's good to hear.", Susan said feeling dizzy.

"Take it easy, Susan.", John said as he rubbed her back. "It took me a while to get use to it too."

"What make you think I'll be taking this ride again?", Susan asked with an raised eyebrow.

"Now the Susan Vandom I remember, loved to go on rides like this.", John said.

"Not on a full stomach, I didn't!", Susan said. "I think I'm gonna be sick!"

"Here!", John said giving her a paper bag. "Use this!"

Susan then threw up in the bag.

"You shouldn't of had a big breakfast.", John teased.

Saying that got John punched in his arm by Susan.

"Ow!", John laughed as he began to hub his arm. "I'm only kidding! Sort of."

She then punched his arm again.

"Ow!", John yelled as the cart moved on.

"Well, it seems that everything is ready for this evening.", Angelo said as he, Nara and Cassidy walked through the courtyard, where the Grand Feast was going to be held. "Now, are you two sure that there are seats for everybody who will or may not come?"

"Positive.", Cassidy said. "We even have some set for Elyon and her bodyguards, if they show up."

"As well as seats for your other special guest, when they show up.", Nara added. "And all the guest rooms are set up as well."

"Not to mention the different dishes the cooks have whipped up.", Cassidy said. "They've been busy all day, preparing the food for tonight."

"And they'll get a big bonus for their hard work.", Angelo said. "So, I guess every thing's ready to go."

"So, we're done now?", Cassidy asked.

"Yeah.", Angelo said. "Go do what you like. As long as you're at the Quick Tunnel entrance, in about two hours, to meet with Nerissa and the others when they get here."

"We'll be there.", Cassidy said as she and Nara went to do some shopping.

"And now to find Will.", Angelo said as he headed for the saberwolf stables.

Once at the stables, Angelo found Will with Saber, brushing off any fur he was shedding.

"Having fun are we?", Angelo asked walking up to Will.

"When did you get here?", Will said as she walked up to him.

"Just a while ago.", Angelo said as he got a good look at what Will was wearing.

She was dressed in a brown and white parlor blouse, with a brown long skirt, that was open in the front, to show her wearing a pair of black shorts, with a leather belt. She was wearing a pair of brown boots with silver bracelets on each wrist.

"You look great in that!", Angelo said as he spun her around.

"Thanks!", Will said, as she went back to brushing Saber's fur. "I picked it out yesterday, at the market."

"I see you're getting to like this place a lot more.", Angelo said as he picked up a brush and began to brush Saber's other side,

"All that's missing is TVs.", Will joked.

"That's what portable DVD players are for.", Angelo replied. "I had to have Uncle John bring me one. I've watched so many DVDs on that thing, it's not even funny!"

"If you had cell phone coverage, you'd be set.", Will said as she finished brushing Saber.

"I wish.", Angelo said as he put his brush away. "But you can't have everything."

"True.", Will said as she petted Saber. "See you later, big guy."

"Saber's really warmed up to you.", Angelo said as he petted Saber. "You really have a way with animals."

"Thanks.", Will said as they exited the stables. "So, where to now?"

"Honestly, I could use some quiet time, before having to greet our guest.", Angelo said.

"We could go to the garden.", Will suggested.

"You sure?", Angelo asked. "I mean if you got something you want to do..."

"What I want, is to spend some time with you.", Will said as she grabbed onto his arm. "Besides, I could use some rest myself."

"Well, to the Royal Garden then.", Angelo said as they headed for the garden.

Once in the Garden, they went to the same tree they slept under, the other day, and sat under it and looked up at the sky.

"So, you nervous about tonight?", Will asked.

"A little.", Angelo said. "You nervous about seeing your mom?"

"Oh yeah!", Will said. "But I am kind of glad she know about me being a Guardian and all."

"I guess it takes a lot of pressure off, huh?", Angelo asked as he laid back against the tree.

"You have no idea.", Will said as she rested her head on his chest. "But right now, I just want to relax a bit."

"You and me both.", Angelo said before yawning.

Will then let out a yawn as she slowly began to fall asleep herself. As Angelo began to fall asleep, he saw that Will was already sleeping. With a smile on his face, he kissed her on her forehead.

"I'll always care for you, Will.", Angelo said as he slowly fell asleep. "Always."

Will slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Angelo, who was asleep. She leaned up a kissed him on his cheek.

"I'll always care for you too, Angelo.", Will said as she rested her head back on his chest, and slowly fell asleep.

Two hours later, John and the others had arrived in Yaga and were greeted by Nara, Cassidy, and Halinor, who was in regular clothes, and Kadma.

"Hey, mom.", John said as he hugged his mother. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, son.", Kadma said as she hugged her son back.

"Where's my love woman!", Joe joked as he walked up to his wife.

"Oh hush you old fool!", Kadma grinned as they kissed.

"I want to have a love that last that long.", Hay Lin said happily as she grabbed onto Eric's arm.

"It can happen.", Eric said getting a kiss on his cheek from Hay Lin.

"Hey Halinor!", Joe said to the former Fire Guardian. "It's been a while."

"Joe.", Halinor said as she turned her head from him, with a frown.

"What did I say?", Joe asked.

Cassidy then whispered something in Joe's ear.

"Oh please, woman!", Joe said. "I was only telling the boy about my days, hanging with you all! It's not my fault you were such a hot head sometimes!"

"I'll show you a hot head!", Halinor said as she began to chase after him.

"You can move for a woman your age.", Joe teased as he ran from her.

"It's like old times, with those two.", Yan Lin grinned.

"So, where's Will?", Susan asked. "I'd figured that she'd be here to meet us."

"She's around here somewhere.", Cassidy said. "Nara. Do you think you can do your water thing."

"Of course.", Nara said as she walked over to the water fountain.

Nara then closed her eyes and focused her mind. She then reached down and tapped the water, in the fountain. The water then began to glow a little.

"Show me Will.", Nara said as everyone stepped up to the water fountain.

Suddenly, an image began to appear in the water. Once the image was clear, everybody saw an image of Will with Angelo, sleeping under a tree.

"Is that Angelo?", Susan asked looking at the image before her.

"Sure is!", John said. "The boy grew well! Huh!"

"I've got to learn that trick!", Irma said as she looked into the fountain.

As they continued to look at the image, they saw Will wake up. She let out a yawn, while stretching her arms. She then nudged Angelo awake.

"Wake up.", Will sang teasingly, as she began to tickle his ear.

"I'm up! I'm up!", Angelo laughed, as he moved his head away from her fingers. "You know you could of woke me up differently."

"You mean like this?", Will asked before she kissed him.

**A/N: I bet none of them saw that coming! I wonder what's gonna happen next? And what does Matt think about seeing Will with Angelo? Wait until they find out he's the king!**


	13. Dreams

**Chapter 13: _Dreams_**

Everyone, except Nerissa and Cassidy were surprised to see Will kissing Angelo.

"When did this happen?", John asked.

"Yesterday.", Nerissa answered. "But they don't know that we know. You know?"

"So, do you think the Queen of Florina will come?", Will asked Angelo as she laid back, resting her head in Angelo's lap.

"I hope so.", Angelo said. "If we're going to defeat the Claynans, when they strike, it's gonna take all the kingdoms working together to stop them."

"Well, I don't know about Florina, but I think I can convince Elyon to come here, and hear you out.", Will said.

"You don't have to do that.", Angelo said. "If she wants to come, then she'll show up. If not, then that's cool. I'll still send her letters to talk."

"I may not have to, but I want to.", Will said. "Like you said before, a war is coming. And it's going to take all of us to fight it."

"Us?", Angelo questioned.

"Yes, us!", Will replied. "You may be the Warrior King of the Drakken Kingdom, but even you guys will need all the help you can get."

"Angelo's the king here?", Susan asked in shock!

"Surprise!", John said with a smile.

"Joe?", Yan Lin said as she looked at Joe.

"The boy can wield the Dragon's Fang, Yanni.", Joe said.

"The Dragon's Fang?", Caleb asked in surprise. "The Dragon's Fang?"

"The very same.", Cassidy said.

"What's the Dragon's Fang?", Taranee asked.

"Think of it as Metamoor's Excalibur.", Yan Lin said as they went back to watching the image in the fountain.

"I'll admit that we'll need to help each other.", Angelo said. "That's why I want to get this High Council of Royals going. But I got the feeling you meant something else, when you said "us"."

"Well, I can't speak for the other Guardians, but I'll be here to fight by your side.", Will said as she held his hand.

"Will. Ten to one, you and the other Guardians may be on some other world, fighting some evil king, wizard, or witch.", Angelo said.

"And when we finish fighting him or her, I'll come back here, to fight!", Will said as she was on her knees, facing him.

"Will. I'll be okay.", Angelo said. "I got my friends and family here to back me up, when the war comes. "It's gonna take a lot to take... me... Will?"

Angelo looked to see Will with her head down. But what caught his attention was the tears that were falling on his pants leg.

"Will?"

Will then lifted her face to show it with tears flowing down her face.

"I don't want to lose you.", she said in between sobs. "Not again. Not after what happened the other night."

"What are you talking about?", Angelo asked. "What happened the other night?"

"Did you ever wonder why I kissed you yesterday?", Will asked.

"It has been running through my mind.", Angelo said as she wiped her tears away. "Mainly after what you said about wanting to wait and take things slowly."

"Well, I had this dream the other night.", Will explained. "In it, we were in your chambers. And we were older."

"How much older?", Angelo asked.

"I think we were in our twenties.", Will replied. "We were in your bed, together. And I saw that we had... wedding rings on."

"We were... m-m-married?", Angelo asked in shock.

"Married?", Susan and John questioned in shock as they kept their eyes on the fountain water.

"Married?", the others questioned doing the same.

"Yes! M-m-married", Will said in a teasing tone. "But that's not all."

"What? You were pregnant too?", Angelo joked.

Angelo then saw Will's face turn pink.

"Aw, snap!", Angelo said figuring things out. "You were pregnant, in your dream!"

"Y-yeah.", Will said as she felt her stomach. "I know it was a dream, but it felt so real."

"How real we talking?", Angelo asked as Will sat next to him.

"It felt so real, that I remember where the baby kick.", Will said.

"Wow!", Angelo said.

"I know it sounds weird, but..."

"No it doesn't."

"It doesn't?"

"Will. Nara's psychic. Remember?", Angelo said. "If it wasn't for the dreams and visions she had, we would of been in all kinds of trouble when we were fighting Tarnas, and during the last three years of my rule, as king. So, if you dreamt of you and me getting married and having a kid, then it just may happen. It all depends on the choices we make in the long run."

"So, you think it could happen?", Will asked.

"It's possible.", Angelo said as he stood up. "The future is what you make of it. That and me asking your mom for her blessing when the time comes."

"Don't you mean my dad?", Will asked as she stood up.

"Who raised you more?", Angelo asked.

"My mom."

"Alrighty then.", Angelo said as they exited the Royal Garden, holding hands.

Suddenly, Angelo stopped in his tracks, and looked around.

"What's wrong?", Will asked.

"Do you feel like we're being watched?", Angelo asked.

"Now that you mention it, I do feel it a little.", Will replied. "But, no ones here."

"I know.", Angelo said. "Unless... Cassidy! If you got Nara doing what I think she's doing, you know you'll be in for it!"

"Aw, crud!", Cassidy said crossing her arms.

"What can Nara do?", Will asked.

Angelo then whispered something into Will's ear.

"You mean that, they might of saw and heard what we were just talking about?", Will asked with a blush on her face.

"Yeah.", Angelo said sadly.

"Cassidy!", Will yelled.

Nara then made the image fade away.

"I think I'd better go now.", Cassidy said. "Far away."

Just then Will teletransported in front of Cassidy, holding Angelo's hand.

"Going somewhere, Cassidy?", Angelo asked, with an raised eyebrow.

"No.", Cassidy answered with a smile.

"How much did you see?", Will asked.

"Enough.", John said getting their attention.

"Mr. Vamders?", Will asked as she looked up at him.

"How's it going Will?", John asked as he gave her a hug.

"Pretty good.", Will said as they pulled apart. "So, where's Grandpa Joe?"

"So you remember me.", Joe said walking up to Will. "Good to see you again kiddo."

"It's great to be seen.", Will said returning the hug.

"So how was the trip here?", Angelo asked his uncle.

"The same as any old trip.", John replied. "Now I think you have some explaining to do with somebody. And you know who I mean."

"Yeah, I do.", Angelo said. "Where is she?"

Angelo then heard someone clearing their throat, behind him. After shivering a little and taking a deep breath, he turned around to see Ms. Vandom standing there.

"Hi, Ms. V.", Angelo said waving his hand to her. "It's been awhlie."

No words were said as she gave him a hug.

"It's good to see you too.", she said as a few tears flowed.

After they shared a heart-warming hug, Susan wiped her tears away and gave Angelo a stern yet playful look.

"So, your majesty. Do you care to tell me why you kidnapped my daughter?", she asked with a small grin.

"Kidnap is such a strong word.", Angelo said. "I prefer to think I gave Will a much needed vacation."

"I can go with that!", Will said. "Hey mom."

"Oh Will!", Susan cried as she hugged her daughter. "I'm so glad you're safe! I'm sorry about earlier this week. I didn't know about... well... you know."

"It's okay, mom.", Will said as the pulled away from each other. "Maybe I should of told you about me being a Guardian. It may of made things easier."

"Well, your friends told me everything.", Susan said. "So, don't worry about it."

"Speaking of which.", Will said as she turned to the others. "Yeah guys!"

"Hey Will!", Hay Lin sad happily as she gave her a hug.

"Hey, Hay Lin.", Will said as they pulled away from each other.

"So, you going out with a king, huh?", Cornelia teased as she playfully elbowed Will.

"How do you...?"

"Nara showed us by doing this really cool trick with the water.", Taranee replied.

"And I think I know who had her do it.", Angelo said as he looked at Cassidy.

"My bad.", Cassidy said.

"You're so nosy.", Angelo said. "That was a private moment between me and Will."

"I'm sorry, okay!", Cassidy said.

"You lucky we friends.", Angelo said with a smirk. "So, have any of the royals showed up yet?"

"Well, King Tamor and Queen Tarla of the Galhot Kingdom are here, with Prince Telos.", Nara said.

"Galhot?", Cornelia questioned.

"Aldern's race.", Caleb said.

"Oh, yeah!", Cornelia said.

"And, King Avos, and Queen Arela, of the Skyan Kingdom have arrived.", Cassidy said.

"Please tell me they're the only ones who came.", Eric pleaded.

"Sorry Eric.", Nara said. "But, Princess Sorleen came as well."

Suddenly Angelo, Peter, and Nigel started laughing.

"Not funny guys!", Eric said.

"What's not funny?", Hay Lin asked.

"Well,... Hay Lin right?", Angelo asked facing Hay Lin.

Hay Lin then nodded her head.

"I take it, my Uncle John and Uncle Joe told you all about the High Council of Royals, that I'm trying to start. Right?"

The girls and Matt nodded at the question.

"Well, when we went to the Skyan Kingdom, I had Eric, come with me, as one of my Honor Guard.", Angelo explained. "I think it was during Spring Break, on Earth."

"So that's why you were away!", Hay Lin said remembering that time.

"Pretty much.", Eric replied.

"Well, at first, King Avos, and Queen Arela were against joining the council.", Angelo said. "But when some Claynans tried to kidnap their daughter, Sorleen, Eric fought them off with me and her father. After seeing the threat they posed, Avos decided to join the council."

"Wow!", Hay Lin said. "Way to go, Eric!"

"There's more, Hay Lin.", Will said.

"What do you mean?", Hay Lin asked.

"Ever since then, Princess Sorleen has had kind of a crush on him.", Nigel said.

"WHAT?", Hay Lin.

"Well, one of the Claynans was about to bite her.", Eric explained. "I was the closest to her, so I saved her from getting bit."

"And she's been crushing on you ever since?", Taranee questioned.

"Yeah.", Eric replied. "But nothing happened bewtween us!"

"True.", Angelo said. "When she tried to kiss him, he backed away, and told her that he already has a special girl in his life."

"Really?", Hay Lin asked with a worried look on her face.

"Of course I did!", Eric say as he cupped Hay Lin's face. "You're the only girl for me, Hay Lin.

They then kissed. But it was interrupted, as a shadow flew over them. They, along with the others looked up to see a figure flying in the air. The figure then came down and landed next to Nara. Caleb, Matt, Yan Lin, and the four other Guardians recognized him well.

"Is that...?", Cornelia began to ask.

"Guys,... this is the real Prince Phobos.", Will said introducing him to the others.

"Hello.", Phobos said with a bow.

"Um... hi.", Taranee said with a small wave.

"This feels akward.", Cornelia said.

"I does take some getting use to.", Will said.

Phobos raised an eyebrow wondering what they were talking about. Will saw this and decided to explain.

"Other four Guardians, Rebel Leader, Regent of Earth.", Will said pointing to each.

"I see.", Phobos said. "I will take my leave then."

"No wait!", Caleb said stepping up to Phobos. "If the people here think you're good, then I guess I can too."

Caleb then held out his hand, to Phobos, who kindly shook it.

"If that's how you feel, then maybe you can ask your queen to at least come and hear me out, about joining the High Council of Royals.", Angelo requested.

"Maybe you should let Will talk to her, like she planned.", John suggested.

"How do you know...?", Will began to ask.

John then pointed to the water fountain.

"Okay!", Angelo said. "How much did you all see?"

"Enough to know that I might be a grandmother.", Susan answered before grinning, as they others laughed.

"Oh boy.", Will said as she tried to hide her blush. "I think I better go see Elyon."

"You got at least five hours before the feast.", Angelo said as she pulled out the Heart.

"Got it.", Will said as she walked up to Angelo. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck.", Angelo said before they shared a quick kiss.

"Will wait!", Matt said walking up to her.

"Not now.", Will said calmly.

"But, Will!", Irma said.

"Not now!", she said again. "I have to focus."

Before they could say anything else, Will teletransported away.

"That went well.", Matt said as he sat down on a bench.

"It could of went worse.", Irma said as she sat next to him.

"I know it's not my place, but I got to ask.", Angelo said to Matt and Irma. "Why did you do what you did? I mean, if you two discovered that you had feelings for each other, then you should of told Will. That's all I'm saying."

"We wanted to tell her!", Irma said. "We really did! It's just that, every time we were about to, we had to take care of some Guardian business, or we just got scared of what she would think of us."

"Good point.", Angelo said. "The best advice I can give you is this. Wait for her to come to you. She'll hear you out. Until then, you all can go to your rooms, that are ready for you. As well as a change of clothes. Cassidy will show you guys to your rooms."

"Sweet!", Irma said as she got up and headed into the palace, with the others.

"Now to go greet the rulers of the Skyan and Galhot Kingdoms,", Angelo said as he went into the palace.

In the kingdom of Meridian, Queen Elyon sat on her throne, in her palace. Sitting there, she was think about one thing.

Should she or should she not, go to the Drakken Kingdom.

'The thought of all of the kingdoms working together is a good idea.', Elyon thought to herself. 'But, what if it's a trap? I heard the stories about the "real" Phobos living there. But I'm not sure if he's truly good.'

As she looked up at the ceiling, she began to think about how her friends were doing.

'I hope they're okay.', she thought as she stood up from her throne. 'Dear Lord, please give me a sign.'

Suddenly, in a flash of light, Will appeared in front of Elyon, who jumped back at first, ready to fight whoever it was.

"W-Will?", Elyon questioned as she relaxed herself.

"Hey, Elyon.", Will said with a smile. "We need to talk."

**A/N: Well, Will and Elyon are about to talk. Can Will get Elyon to come to the Drakken Kingdom? Will she give Irma and Matt the chance to explain themselves? And what about her dream? Will it come true? Who knows?"**


	14. Arrival

**Chapter 14: _Arrival_**

Elyon stood there, surprised to see Will appear in front of her.

"You okay, Elyon?", Will asked as she walked up to Elyon.

Elyon then ran up to Will and hugged her!

"I'm so glad you're okay, Will!", Elyon said as she pulled away from Will.

"I was always okay, Elyon.", Will said smilling. "I was with an old friend of mine."

"Really?", Elyon questioned. "Who?"

"The king of the... Drakken Kingdom.", Will replied.

"What?", Elyon questioned in shock.

"Yeah.", Will said. "Turns out, he's one of my best friends, that went missing years ago, when I was a kid."

"How did that happen?", Elyon asked.

"It's a long story.", Will said. "But right now, I want to talk to you about coming to the Drakken Kingdom festival."

"I don't know about that, Will.", Elyon said as she and Will walked out to her Royal Garden. "I've heard all kinds of stories about the Warrior King, of the Drakken Kingdom. I also heard about two people that are on his Royal Court."

"Phobos and Nerissa?", Will asked.

"Yeah.", Ekyon replied. "I want to believe that they're good. But what if they're faking it?"

"If they were, the Heart would of showed me.", Will replied. "Trust me, when I say that everything is on the level there. Besides, if you come, you'll get to meet all the other royals that have joined the High Council of Royal."

"How many have joined?", Elyon asked.

"All but you, and the Florina Kingdom.", Will said.

"Are you sure about this, Will.", Elyon asked. "I mean, he may be your friend and all, but..."

"Actually,... we're more than friends now.", Will said as she turned a little red.

"You mean you two are...?", Elyon began to question. "What about Matt? Oh wait! Him and Irma. I'm so sorry Will!"

"Don't be.", Will said. "I found something better."

"Well, a king is a step up.", Elyon joked getting a laugh out of Will.

"So will you come?", Will asked of her friend.

"I guess so.", Elyon said. "Just let me go change."

"I'll be waiting.", Will said as Elyon teletransported away to her bedroom.

"So far so good.", Will said as she sat on a bench in Elyon's Royal Garden. "I just hope that all goes well, tonight."

Moments later, Elyon walked out onto the Rayal Garden with a suitcase full of clothes

"I figured that if I'm going to go, I should go in something comfortable.", Elyon replied. "Plus, I'm not one for showing off."

"And then there's Cornelia.", Will joked, getting a laugh out of Elyon. "Okay, all joking aside, I think we'd better get going."

"Allow me.", Elyon said as she placed her hand on Will's shoulder. "Here we go."

Elyon then teletransported herself and Will to the Drakken Kingdom capital city of Yaga.

Meanwhile in Yaga, more royals were showing up. One of them was King Leonos and Queen Fera of the Ferala Kingdom, with their son, Prince Feros. After them it was King Aquas and Queen Hydrana of the Island kigdom of Oceania, with their daughter, Merina. All that was left was for Queen Helina of the Florina Kingdom and Queen Elyon of the Meridian Kingdom.

"Well, all those that said that were coming, are here.", Cassidy said as she stood by Angelo's side, near the table he was going to eat at. "All that's left is for Queen Helina and Queen Elyon."

"And we have no idea if there coming or not.", Angelo said as they both headed for the palace.

"Well, at least the other royals are here.", Cassidy said. "Take what you can get, is what I say."

"Good point.", Angelo said.

Just then Allaya came running towards Angelo and Cassidy.

"Queen Helina's here!", she said, as she was trying to catch her breath. "She's out in the courtyard!"

Waisting no time, Angelo and Cassidy both ran out of the palace to see a woman with long brunette hair, that went down to her waist. She was dressed in a forest green battle dress, with a brown cloak, and bronze bracers, and brown boots. Strapped to her back was a long spear, and to her side a long sword. Her green eyes showed that she wasn't nothing to mess with. Yet they also showed that she was kind and caring. Apon her head was a gold headband, with diamonds and emerald on it.

On her left was Raless, who was dressed in the same brown pants, with a green formal shirt, and black boots. Strapped to his side was a long sword, and whip. On Helina's right, was a young man with black hair, and green eyes, dressed in a white formal shirt, with black pants, and brown boots, with a green cloak on and a gold headband on his head. He was carrying a shield in his left hand with a long sword strapped to his side. Strapped to his legs were a pair of daggers.

"King Angelo. May I introduce you to Queem Helina, for the Florina Kingdom.", Raless said as he introduced his queen. "And her son, Prince Dorean."

"Welcome to the city of Yaga, Queen Helina.", Angelo said as he a Cassidy bowed to Queen Helina. "I'm glad you could make it."

"At first I wasn't going to come.", Helina said looking around. "But Raless was able to convince me to come. Plus, part of me wanted to see if the great Warrior King was as young as I was told."

"I hope you're not to disappointed.", Angelo said with a small smirk. "If you would please follow Nara here. She'll show you all to your rooms. Which I hope are to your liking."

"As long as there is a bed, I am happy.", Helina said as she, Prince Dorean, and Raless followed Nara. "But I would like to have a small sparring session with you, if you are up to it."

"Is tomorrow good for you?", Angelo asked.

"Tomorrow sounds good.", Helina replied as she followed Nara.

As they were walking away, Angelo noticed how Prince Dorean was looking at Cassidy.

"What was that about?", Cassidy asked.

"The people of Florina are warriors.", Angelo replied. "They're peaceful, mind you. But they'll fight if they have to."

"I heard the rumors, but didn't think they were true.", Cassidy said. "And man, is she tall!"

"You saw that too, huh?", Angelo asked.

"How could you not?", Cassidy questioned. "She's got to be at least 6'5."

"At least.", Angelo said. "I wonder what Queen Elyon looks like."

"She's a bit shorter that Will.", Cassidy replied.

"I've grown a few inches, thank you."

Angelo and Cassidy turned to see a young girl, with blond hair, and blue eyes, standing next to Will, in a teal gown, with matching shoes, and a gold tiara. No weapon were at her side, for she didn't need any. She was Queen Elyon. The Heart of Metamoor! One of the most powerful beings on the planet!

"King Angelo!", Will said as she walked up Angelo. "May I introduce Queen Elyon of the Meridian Kingdom."

"You enjoyed doing that a little to much.", Angelo said with a grin.

"A little.", Will said before kissing him.

Angelo then turned his attention back to Elyon.

"Welcome to the city of Yaga, Queen Elyon.", Angelo said as he bowed to Elyon. "I'm glad you could make it."

"Like wise, I'm sure.", Elyon said as she curtsied.

"Can I ask a question?", Angelo asked.

"Shoot.", Elyon said.

"How did Ms. Vandom react to you being queen of your own kingdom?", Angelo asked with a smirk.

"Boy was she surprised!", Elyon said with a laugh. "She almost fainted!"

"Hey!", Will shouted.

"I'm sorry, Will.", Angelo said. "But part of me had to know."

"Did she really nearly faint?", Will asked Elyon.

"If Mr. Vanders hadn't caught her, she would have.", Elyon replied.

"That's my Uncle John for you.", Angelo said. "If you will allow, Cassidy will show you to your room."

"Thank you.", Elyon said as she followed behind Cassidy.

"How did you get her to come?", Angelo asked Will.

"I just told her that everythings on the level here.", Will said.

"It must be good to have friends in royalty.", Angelo joked.

"It does, doesn't it?", Will questioned as she wrapped her arms around his neck, as he wrapped his around her waist.

They were about to kiss when the sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted them. They turned to see Cornelia, in her Guardian form, with a smirk on her face.

"Not to interrupt you two, but Nerissa said something about some farmers needing some help with moving some rocks.", she said.

"Oh yeah.", Angelo said as he and Will pulled away from each other. "The farmers dispute!"

"I got it.", Will said as she pulled out the Heart. "Guardian, unite!"

In a flash of light, Will was in her Guardian form. It was needless to say that Angelo was impressed.

"Um... wow.", Angelo said as he looked at Will in her Guardian form.

"Be right back.", Will said as she and Cornelia took to the air.

As they were flying off, a thought popped up in Will's head.

"Hey, Cornelia?"

"Yeah?"

"What does your Elemental Heart look like?"

"It actually looks like the original.", Cornelia said as she showed her's to Will. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"Yeah, but now that you all have those, what good am I now?", Will asked in a fake pouty tone. "I'll be retired early, before my prime! Oh worries me!"

Cornelia started to laugh as they continued on their way.

"Well, see it like this. You'll have a cute king to fall back on.", Cornelia joked. "I see it now. Will Vandom, Warrior Queen!"

"And you and the girls can be part of my own Royal Court!", Will said as they both busted out laughing.

Moments later, they got to the farmers land and Cornelia easily moved the rocks to where the farmers needed them.

"Thank you, oh great Guardian.", Fabor and Valec said to Cornelia. "With this new land, we'll be able to grow the food we need."

"No problem.", Cornelia said as she and Will flew off. "Glad to be of help."

"We better get back fast.", Will said as she placed her hand on Cornelia's shoulder. "Hold on."

They then teletransported away to the palace.

While everyone was waiting for the Grand Feast to start, the royals as well as the other guest all went out into the capital city's carnival that was going on. At the carnival, there were families enjoying themselves, children running around having fun, and plenty of people at the gaming booths trying to win prizes. There were also guards there to make sure no trouble was started.

"This is so cool!", Hay Lin said as she walked arm in arm with Eric, while eatting some cotton candy. "How long will this carnival last?"

"For about a week.", Eric said. "On the last day, there's a big fireworks show."

"Oh! I love fireworks!", Hay Lin said cheerfully.

"Then I'll bring you here on the last day of the celebration.", Eric said. "And I know just the right spot to watch the firework from."

"I can't wait!", Hay Lin said. "But we may end up being here the whole time."

"Why do you say that?", Eric asked.

"Well, you see..."

_Meanwhile in another part of the city..._

"What do you mean you froze time on Earth?", Peter asked his sister.

"It's this thing we have called the Breath of Time.", Taranee replied. "It's this small tear shaped hourglass, that freezes time on the planet it's activated on."

"So, right now Earth is at a stand still?", Nigel asked.

"Pretty much .", Taranee replied. "Now let's talk about you and Nerissa."

"What's there to say?", Peter questioned as they walked through the city. "When I first came here, she showed me around the place. After a while, we started to get close. And before you know it, we were a couple."

"You really like her, don't you?", Taranee asked her brother.

"Yeah.", Peter said. "I do."

"Well, I guess I can try and get along with her.", Taranee said. "I mean it wasn't her we were fighting two years ago."

"Will told us about all that.", Nigel said. "You all lived a pretty interesting life."

"Well, from what I was told, so have you.", Taranee said before they kissed.

"And with that, I'm going to find Nerissa.", Peter said as he left the two lovebirds to themselves.

_Elsewhere..._

"And we have a winner!", the booth manager said. "Okay, my boy! Go ahead and pick your prize!"

"Let's see...", Matt said as he looked through the different types of stuffed animals. "I pick this one!"

"Here you go, son!", the booth manager said as he handed Matt his prize. "One stuffed turtle!"

"For you, my lady.", Matt said as he gave the turtle to Irma.

"Thanks!", Irma said as she happily took the turtle, earning some ooh's and aaw's from some people.

"So, where to next?", Matt asked.

"I hear they have a petting zoo.", Irma said.

"Then let's go.", Matt said as they made their way to the petting zoo.

"Matt?"

"Hey, Irma."

"Do you think Will will ever forgive us?", Irma asked.

"I think so.", Matt said. "We just have to give her some space."

"I hope you're right.", Irma said Matt saw her eyes begin to water.

"Come on, Irma.", Matt said. "No more crying. You did enough of that already. Try to have a little fun."

"You're right.", Irma said as she wiped her tears away. "I can't let this get to me like this. I'm here to have fun!"

"Then let's go have some fun.", Matt said as he took her hand in his.

_Meanwhile..._

"So this is Yaga.", Caleb said as he and Cornelia were walking through the streets together. "It is a big city."

"Big?", Cornelia questioned. "It's huge! From what Will and Cassidy told me, they have great clothing, and jewelery stores! I can't wait to see what they've got!"

"I just want to know about these Claynans.", Caleb said. "But when ever I asked anybody in the king's Honor Guard, they tell me that it's something that'll have to wait until all the royals meet!"

"So, wait until then.", Cornelia said. "From what I was told, it'll be the royals, with their honor guard. Which means that you'll be there too."

"I know, but I'd like to know something now.", Caleb said.

"How about for now, we have some fun?", Cornelia suggested. "You need to relax."

"I guess you're right.", Caleb said as they walked towards one of the carnival booths.

_At the palace..._

"I'm glad you two could make it.", Angelo said as Falco and Selece came walking up to him and Will.

"Did you really think we'd miss this?", Selece questioned.

"It is the festival after all.", Falco said.

"I'm just glad that nothing has gone wrong yet.", Angelo said.

"And I thought I was a worry-wart.", Will said.

"We can't afford any slip up now.", Angelo said. "The future of Metamoor depends on all the kingdoms working together."

"What aren't you telling me?", Will asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You'll have to wait until later on this week.", Angelo said. "All the royals need to be there when I tell this."

"And until then...", Will began to say.

"We have some fun!", Angelo said as he took her hand and lead her towards the carnival.

"I'm up for a good time!", Selece said.

"As am I.", Falco said as they headed in the same direction hand in hand.

_Somewhere in the city..._

"So, what do you think of all this so far, Susan?", John asked Susan as they were walking through the streets of Yaga.

"To be honest, I never thought I'd be on another world, where there are all kinds of beings, celebrating the down fall of a tyrant king, in the kingdom that is ruled by your nephew.", Susan replied.

"It's a lot to take in, huh?", John asked with a grin.

"And then there's Will.", Susan said. "To find out that my daughter has been fighting the forces of evil, for the last few years, was a shocker!"

"Well, I think you're taking it pretty well.", John said.

"I guess so.", Susan said. "So, when is this Grand Feast I heard some people in the palace talking about?"

"Actually it's about to start soon.", John said. "But until then, let's go have some fun!"

"Fun is good.", Susan said as she and John walked through the carnival in Yaga.

_Elsewhere..._

"This reminds me of old times.", Yan Lin said as she, Halinor, Cassidy, Nerissa, Kadma, and Joe were walking through the carnival.

"Only two of us still have their youth.", Joe joked.

"Suspended animation.", Cassidy countered.

"Trapped in a crystal shell.", Nerissa said getting a few giggles out of Kadma, Halinor, and Yan Lin.

"Besides, you only as old as you fell.", Cassidy said.

"Now you're talking!", Yan Lin said. "We may not be young in body, but we are in heart!"

"I remember when we all used to go to the roller rink, when we were kids.", Halinor said.

"We had some fun back then.", Kadma replied.

"And who says we can't now?", Joe said. "This is a carnival, after all! I say we go and enjoy ourselves!"

"For one of the few times in my life, I agree with you.", Halinor said.

"That's rare.", Nerissa whispered to Yan Lin, getting a small laugh out of her.

"I say we go and enjoy ourselves!", Kadma suggested.

"Oh yeah!", Cassidy said. "Let's go!"

In an agreement, the six of them went and had some fun like they use to. For like Cassidy said, you're only as old as you fell.

**A/N: Well, all the royals have arrived, and the festival has begun! Soon the Grand Feast will begin. What will happen when it starts? Hopefully, everything will go well.**


	15. The Gathering

**Chapter 15: _The Gathering_**

An hour later, the tables were being set for the Grand Feast, that was being watched over by Angelo and Phobos.

"So where's Nara?", Angelo asked.

"She went to meet up with Nerissa, Cassidy and the other, former Guardians.", Phobos replied.

"So, have you met Elyon yet?", Angelo asked.

"Not yet.", Phobos said. "I don't know if I should."

"Why not?", Angelo asked his good friend. "She knows the truth about what happened to you."

"Perhaps, but I think it's best that for now I keep my distance.", Phobos replied.

"That's going to be a problem.", Angelo said.

"Why?"

"Well, I was hoping that you and Nara would sit with Elyon and Caleb.", Angelo said. "I know Will's friend Cornelia will be sitting with her. I was hoping that her brother, that she hasn't seen for the longest time, would sit with her."

"Is thisd an order?", Phobos asked.

"Nope.", Angelo said. "It's more like a request. It's all up to you, my friend."

"I'll think about it.", Phobos said as one of the younger cooks came up to them.

"Your majesty.", the young cook said bowing to Angelo. "The tables are set, and ready for our guest."

"Excellent!", Angelo said. "Now all that's left is for our guest to come and eat. Time to ring the dinner bell."

"I'll go ring the bell myself, your majesty.", the young cook said as he headed in the palace.

"Well, it's almost time.", Angelo said. "I better go change."

"Nervous?", Phobos asked as they headed into the palace.

"Totally.", Angelo said. "But, I'll pull myself together in time."

Both friends continued they're way into the palace to change for the Grand Feast.

An hour later, the city bell began to ring, letting everybody know that the Grand Feast was about to start. Little by little people were sitting at the tables ready to enjoy themselves. The people knew that there were certain tables where they couldn't sit at, seeing as they were set for the royals that were there.

"So, where do we sit?", Hay Lin asked.

"You guys will have to wait until you all are called.", Nerissa replied.

"What do you mean called?", Irma asked.

"It was all Cassidy's idea!", Nerissa said.

"Why don't I like this?", Taranee questioned.

Suddenly, a man walked out towards the main doors and blew a horn getting every bodies attention.

"And that's our cue.", Cassidy said as she and Selece walked out onto the steps.

Selece was dressed in a yellow battle dress with brown boots, and leather bracers, while Cassidy was dressed in a light blue battle dress, with brown boots, and silver bracers.

"What is she up to?", Yan Lin questioned.

"Knowing Cassidy, something big.", Joe replied.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the city of Yaga, and those of you from the other cities, towns, and villages of the Drakken Kingdom.", Cassidy said loud enough for everyone to hear. "I'd like to welcome you to the fourth annual Grand Feast!"

The people then cheered happily as they clapped at Cassidy's announcement.

"Now as all of you know, this feast is part of the celebration of the defeat of King Tarnas, at the hands of the Warrior King, King Angelo!", Selece explained getting even more cheers from the people.

"All this to celebrate the defeat of this Tarnas guy?", Cornelia questioned.

"Actually, we celebrate every year of peace that we have.", Olec said. "Tarnas may of been one of the Claynan Phobos's generals, but his daughter was a big help to us, during our rebel days. I know it pains her when she thinks about the things her father did, during his rule. But out of all of us on the Royal Court, she found a connection with Phobos."

"They do look happy together.", Hay Lin said as she looked at the two in question, as they stood at a distance.

"As you all also know, we have some very special guest for our festival.", Cassidy said. "So let's make them feel welcome shall we!"

Suddenly, the main doors opened as Nara, who was dressed in a pink and blue gown, with black sandals, stepped forward and waved her hands, making the extra candles, around the steps, light up.

"So, she's a pyrokenetic?", Taranee questioned.

"You did not sense it?", Halinor asked Taranee.

"Not until now.", Taranee replied.

"In time you will be able to sense other fire wielders like yourself.", Halinor said.

"Cool.", Taranee said.

"First we have King Leonos and Queen Fera of the Ferala Kingdom, with their son, Prince Feros!", Selece said as she, Cassidy, and Nara stepped aside for them to come out.

Just then, King Leonos and Queen Fera, along with their son, Prince Feros came walking out of the doors. Like Allaya they each had sharp fingernails, and toenails, and cat-like eyes, with lion-like tails. Each of them had a wore a crown, representing their kingdom. Leonos was a dark-skinned feral, with black hair and brown cat-like eyes. He was dressed in a pair of black pants, with a white shirt, and a brown fur cloak, that went down to his knees. On his feet were cloth-like shoes that had his toes exposed. Strapped to his side was a broad sword.

His wife, Queen Fera, was a light-skinned woman with brown eyes, and long, black hair that went down to the small of her back. She was dressed in a violet battle dress, with a white fur cloak, that went down to her knees. On her feet were cloth-like shoes that had her toes exposed. At her sides were a pair of short swords. Their son, Prince Feros, had the same skin color as his mother. His hair was black, and went down to the small of his back. He was dress as his father, except for his black, fur cloak. At his side was a long sword. They were greeted by Allya, who was dressed in a pair of lady pants with a white, long-sleeve frill shirt, and cloth-like shoes that had her toes exposed. Strapped to her sides were two short swords with a dagger strapped to each ankle.

"Your majesties.", Allaya said as she greeted them at the bottom of the steps.

"Allaya!", Feros said with a smile. "It's been awhile!"

"In deed it has, Prince Feros.", she said. "Now if you all would follow me to our table."

"Lead the way.", King Leonos said with a smile as they followed Allaya to their table.

"Let us hurry.", Queen Fera said happily. "We have much to catch up on!"

"Next, from the Skyan Kingdom, we have King Avos, and Queen Arela!", Cassidy introduced. "And their daughter, Princess Sorleen!"

Once their names were called, the three royals came out. Each was wearing the crown representing their kingdom. King Avos had green eyes, with black hair and black wings. He was dressed in a white toga with with brown pants, black sandals, and golden bracers. In his hand was a spear, with a golden tip. His wife, Queen Arela, had blue eyes, with blond hair, that went down to her waist, and white wings. She was dressed in a white toga gown, with silver bracers, and black sandals. Strapped to her side was a short sword, with a small shield on her other side.

Their daughter, Princess Sorleen, had blond hair, with green eyes, with white wings. She was dressed like her mother. And at her sides were a pair of battle batons. They were greeted by Falco, who was dressed in black pants, a red toga top, bronze bracers, and black sandals, with his bo staff strapped to his back.

"Greetings your majesties.", Falco said as he bowed to the three royals.

"Greetings, Falco, my boy!", King Avos said as he shook Falco's hand. "I'm glad to see you're in good health!"

"How are you, Falco?", Queen Arela asked as she hugged Falco.

"I'm doing fine, Aunt Arela.", Faclo replied.

"It's good to see you again, cousin!", Princess Sorleen said as she hugged her cousin.

"It's good to see you too, Sorleen.", Falco said with a smile. "Now if you all would follow me to our table, we can catch up on old times."

"Now you're talking, my boy!", Avos said as they followed Falco to their table.

"Next we have King Aquas and Queen Hydrana, from the Oceania Kingdom, with their daughter, Princess Merina!", Selece introduced.

The three royals stepped out of the doors. Each was dressed in the type of clothing, they would wear in their kingdom. Which was the same as the people of the Skyan Kingdom, only lighter. Each wore the crown of their kingdom, proudly as they made their way down the stairs.

King Aquas had aqua-blue eyes, with blond hair, that went down to his shoulders. He was dressed in a black toga with brown pants, brown sandals, and silver bracers. In his right hand was a trident with a silver fork. His wife, Queen Hydrana, had green eyes and black hair that went down to the middle of her back. She was dressed in a blue toga gown, with gold bracers, and brown sandals. Strapped to her sides were two boomerang disc, and a pair of daggers. Princess Merina had aqua-blue eyes, and black hair that went down to her waist. She was dressed in a aqua-blue toga gown, with brown sandals, and silver bracers. Strapped to her side was a sickle-chain weapon.

The three of them were greeted by a fellow Oceanian female, dressed in a light-blue toga gown, with brown sandals.

"Hello, your majesties.", the young woman said. "I am Sola. If you would please follow me, I'll show you to your table."

"Please, lead the way, Sola.", Queen Hydrana said with a kind smile as the three of them followed Sola to their table.

"From the Galhot Kingdom we have King Tamor and Queen Tarla!", Cassidy introduced. "And their son, Prince Telos!"

Once they heard their names being called, the three royals came out and began walking down the stairs. Each was wearing the crown of their kingdom with great pride. King Tamor was bald, like most of the males of his race had. He had light-green skin with yellow eyes, stone like plates on his chin, eye-brows, and knuckles. He was dressed in black pants, a green long-sleeve shirt, with metal bracers, brown boots and a brown cape at his back. On his side was a long sword. His wife, Queen Tarla, had blue skin, with green eyes, and long pale blond hair, with stone like plates on her eye-brows and knuckles. She was dressed in a dark blue battle dress, with bronze bracers, black boots, and a battle staff at her back.

Their son, Prince Telos, looked like a younger version of his father. He was dressed in the same clothes as his father as well. And at his side was a long sword. Greeting the three royals was a male Galhot wearing brown pants, a white shirt, with blck boots.

"Your majesties.", the male Galhot said as he bowed to them. "I am Talos. I will show you to your table."

"Then lead the way, my friend.", King Tamor said in a kind voice as they followed Talos to their table.

"And now from the Florina Kingdom, we have Queen Helina and her son, Prince Dorean.", Selece introduced. "And their Honor Guardsman, Raless!"

Like the others, before them, the three of them came out after hearing their names. The Queen and her son wore their crowns proudly as they made their way down the stairs. Queen Helina, who had her brown hair let out, was dressed in a blue battle dress, with black boots, and silver bracers. At her side was her long sword. Her son, Prince Dorean, had black hair that was cut short. He had green eyes like his mother. He was dressed in a white long-sleeve frill shirt, with black pants, and boots with golden bracers. Strapped to his legs were a pair of knives.

Raless, who had black hair, and green eyes, was dressed in the same brown pants, with a green formal shirt, and black boots. Strapped to his side was a long sword, and whip. The three of them were greeted by Olec, who was wearing blue pants, with w white frill shirt, with bronze bracers, brown boots, and a black cape. At his back was his broad sword.

"Hello, Queen Helina.", Olec said with a bow. "It's been awhile."

"Yes, it has, Olec.", Helina said with a smile.

"Allow me to show you to your table.", Olec said as he offered his arm to her.

"By all means, lead away.", Queen Helina said with a kind voice as she took his arm. "And maybe, you'll be able to join us there."

"It would be my pleasure.", Olec replied.

"And now may I present, the queen of the Meridian Kingdom, and the wielder of the Heart of Metamoor, Queen Elyon!", Cassidy introduced. "And her Honor Guardsman, Caleb!"

Elyon was dressed in the same white gown and shoes, that she wore when the Clayan Phobos was defeated, with her golden tiara. She had no weapons, for she didn't really need any. Caleb was wearing a white formal shirt, with brown pants and brown boots, with bronze bracers. At his side was his long sword. They both were greeted by Nara and Phobos who was dressed in a white formal shirt, with black pants, and brown boots.

"Allow me to take you to your table, Queen Elyon.", Phobos said as he bowed to his sister.

"I would like that.", Elyon said. "And maybe you would eat with us? Please?"

"I'd like that.", Phobos said as he lead the way to their table.

"And now for our other special guest!", Selece announced. "From Kandrakar. The former Fire Guardian! Ms. Halinor. And with her are her fellow former Guardians, Yan Lin, Kadma, Lady Nerissa, and Lady Cassidy!"

Just then, Halinor who was dressed in her normal white robe and slippers, Yan Lin who was dressed in a yellow robe, with a white belt and white slippers, Kadma who was dressed in a red dress, with black slippers, and Nerissa who was dressed in a dark greed battle dress with black boots and gold bracers, all walked out and walked down the stairs with Casssidy. They were greeted by Joe Vanders who was dressed in a black suit, with a white dress shirt and black shoes, and Peter Cook who was dressed in black pants, with brown boots, and a green dress shirt. Along with them was a young man with blond hair, with blue yes, dressed in a pair of black pair of pants, a white dress shirt, with brown boots

"Ladies.", Joe said as he took Kadma's arm in his. "This way please."

"Please lead the way.", Nerissa said as Peter took her arm in his.

"It has been a while, Lady Cassidy.", blond haired boy said as he offered his hand to Cassidy.

"Indeed it has, Sir Argus.", Cassidy said with a happy smile as she accepted the arm of Argus.

"And here the two of us are, no men to guide us.", Yan Lin grinned, getting a little giggle out of Halinor.

Just then John Vanders walked out of the doors, as Selece was heading towards the table Falco was sitting. He was dressed in a black suit, with a blue shirt and black shoes.

"Now may I introduce four of the current Guardians!", John said. "Hay Lin, Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, and Cornelia Hale!"

The first two to come out were Hay Lin and Irma. Hay Lin was dressed in a blue Chinese dress, with blue slippers. Her hair was let out with part of it in a bun. Around her neck was her Elemental Heart. Irma was dressed in a plum-colored dress with brown slippers. Her hair was the same as it always was. Around her neck was her Elemental Heart. They were greeted by Eric and Matt who both were dressed in white dress shirts, with black pants, and brown boots.

"Ladies.", Matt said as he took Irma's arm in his.

"Gentlemen.", Hay Lin said as she took Eric's arm in hers.

Both couples then walked towards their table. Next was Taranee and Cornelia who came out. Taranee was dressed in a green dress with green slippers, while Cornelia was dressed in a red dress with red slippers. Around their necks were their Elemental Hearts. Greeting them down the stairs was Nigel, who was wearing a withe dress shirt, with black pants, and brown boots, and Caleb.

"Taranee.", Nigel said with a bow and a smile.

"Nigel.", Taranee said with a curtsy and a smile.

"If you would please come with me, so I can take to you table.", Nigel said as he offered his arm.

"As you wish.", Taranee said as she took his arm and walked with him to where here fellow Guardians were eating.

"Queen Elyon would like for you to dine with her, Ms. Hale.", Caleb said as he walked up to Cornelia. "As would I."

"It would be my pleasure.", Cornelia said as she took Caleb's arm and walked with him to Elyon's table.

"And finally we have the ruler of the Drakken Kingdom!", John announced. "The young man who wields the Dragon's Fang! The Warrior King! King Angelo! And his "very special guest", who is also the fifth and final Guardian, Will Vandom!"

"I like how Uncle John said "very special guest" like that.", Angelo said as he held out his arm to her. "By the way, you look great!"

"Thanks.", Will said as she took Angelo's arm. "You look pretty good yourself."

"I do try.", Angelo said with a grin getting a little giggle out of Will as they headed out the doors.

Once they walked out of the doors, the people of the Yaga and the other people of the Drakken Kingdom stood up and cheered for their king as he waved to them, while heading down the stairs with Will. Will was dressed in a white dress with white slippers. Her hair was the same as it always was. Around her neck she wore the Heart of Kandrakar. Angelo was wearing a white royal suit, with a tail, brown boots, gold bracers, and a blue cape. On his head was the crown of his kingdom, and strapped to his side was a long sword, and to his back was the Dragon's Fang. Greeting them, at the bottom of the stairs, was Will's mother, Susan Vandom who was wearing a dark blue dress, with blue slippers.

"Why is your mom greeting us?", Angelo whispered to Will.

"I have no idea.", Will replied.

"Your Majesty.", Susan said with a bow. "If you and your guest would please follow me, I will take you to your table."

"Um... okay.", Angelo said as he and Will followed Susan to their table, followed but his Uncle John.

Once the four of them got to their table, Will, Susan and John sat in their seats, leaving Angelo the only one standing, to give his speech to all those there. He set his swords to the side of his chair and sat his crown on the stand next to his seat, as he got ready to say what he had to say.

"People of Yaga, and all those through out the Drakken Kingdom, as well as our other guest from the other great kingdoms, and from other worlds.", Angelo greeted. "To friends old and new. Welcome to our Grand Feast. As most of you can see, your tables have foods that you would normally eat, as well as a few foods that we have here in the Drakken Kingdom. I hope they are to your liking. And I hope you enjoy your meal."

After that was said, many graces were said and the people began to eat their food and have conversation.

**A/N: Well, the Grand Feast has begun and everybody is ready to eat. Let's hope that everything goes well.**


	16. Dinner and Conversation

**Chapter 16: _Dinner and Conversation_**

Angelo looked around to see everyone eating and enjoying themselves at the Grand Feast. Everyone was talking and having a grand old time. So, he decided to start a conversation of his own.

"So, Ms. V.", Angelo said getting her attention. "How are you... taking all this so far?"

"To be honest, it is a lot to take in.", Susan said as she looked around the place. "I mean to think I'm in another world eating a meal with a boy, who I thought I'd never see again. Who is a king, I may add."

"Yeah, life is full of surprises.", Angelo said. "You should of seen me seven years ago. Ten years old, and in another world. Trust me when I say it was a lot for a kid to take in."

"But you survived.", John said. "You made some great friends and allies. And let's face it. The people love you as their king."

"That's because they don't have to make all the hard decisions, I have to make.", Angelo said. "I learned real quick that being king isn't a cake walk. "I mean look at all this. Planning this Grand Feast took some work. From getting the royals to come to making sure that we had the right food for them all. And this is just the beginning."

"What do you mean?", Will asked.

"I still have to convince them to join the High Council of Royals.", Angelo replied. "Some are interested, but some are still questioning joining the council."

"You shouldn't worry to much, Angelo.", John said before sipping some of his drink. "In the last three years, under your rule, the Drakken Kingdom has been restored to it's former glory. The people see you as a great leader. The royals will see that, and believe that joining the council is a good thing."

"Plus, you'll at least have three of the Guardians to back you up.", Will said proudly.

"Three?", Angelo questioned.

"Yeah.", Will said with a smile. "Me, Taranee and Hay Lin."

"Oh yeah.", Angelo said. "Nigel and Eric's girlfriends. What about the other two?"

"Well, Cornelia is probably trying to get Elyon to consider joining the council.", Will replied. "As for... Irma. I'm sure she be here to help too."

"Still upset about what she did?", Susan asked.

"It's just... if they developed feelings for each other, they could of at least told me about it!", Will said.

"You need to talk to them, Will.", Angelo said as he held her hand. "Let them know how you feel. You'll feel better when you do."

Will look at Angelo and smiled as she held his hand a bit more. In just a few days, she was heart broken, brought to another kingdom on Metamoor, where she was reunited with Angelo, and soon they fell for each other. And now her mother knows about her being a Guardian. And she took it pretty well too. For once all was going pretty well for her. And for that she was thankful.

At the Meridian table, Elyon was enjoying being with her brother, after knowing the truth about what happened with the Claynan version of him.

"So, will you be able to come back to Meridian?", Elyon asked hoping for the best.

"To be honest, I have thought about going back to Meridian.", Phobos said. "But, with all that's going on now with the threat of the Clayans, I fear that when they strike, they'll go and free Tarnas. And then he may come after Nara, for siding with the resistant."

"I'm safe here, Phobos.", Nara replied as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to worry about me."

"I know.", Phobos said as he placed his hand on top of hers. "It's just, I'm sure that if I were to go back to Meridian, the people there will see me as the monster that almost destroyed their way of life."

"But your not!", Elyon said. "You're part of the Drakken Kingdom's Royal Court. If that doesn't say anything about your character, then I don't know what does."

"Elyon has a point.", Cornelia replied. "Just about everyone in Meridian has heard about you. So, why not pay a small visit to your old home and see what happens. If you don't like it, then you can come back here. No harm no foul."

"Besides. Don't you want to confront the Claynan that bit you?", Caleb asked. "I know I would if it were me."

"You have a point there.", Phobos said with a smirk. "It would be nice to look that Claynan in the eye. I guess I could pay a visit to my home."

"You mean it?", Elyon asked with pleading eyes.

"Of course.", Phobos said with a kind smile. "Besides seeing that Claynan, I think it's time we did some catching up."

"I couldn't agree more.", Elyon said happily as they all went back to eating their food.

At the Florina Kingdom table, Queen Helina was enjoy her time with Olec as they talked about old times.

"Remember when you first tried to ride a saberwolf.", Olec laughed.

"It was my first time thank you very much!", Helina grinned as she playfully slapped Olec's arm. "And I was only a child."

"It was still funny!", Olec laughed. "But after a while, you got that hang of it."

"You rode a saberwolf, mother?", Prince Dorean asked his mother.

"Rode?", Olec questioned. "Prince Dorean, your mother was one of the best riders I knew. That is before Tarnas took over."

"And now that's over.", Helina said as she placed her hand over Olec's.

Seeing this, Prince Dorean raised an eyebrow as he saw how Olec and his mother were looking at each other in a half dazed way. Raless saw this too, as a small smile played on his face.

"It seems that they're really happy to see each other again.", Dorean whispered to Raless.

"I should say so.", Raless replied. "They were close at one time."

"Really now?", Dorean questioned. "I wonder how close."

While pondering that, Dorean went back to eating his meal.

At the Skyan Kingdom table, Princess Sorleen was talking with Falco about things, as King Avos, and Queen Arela were enjoying their meal.

"So, are you gonna be chasing after Sir Eric while you're here, cousin?", Selece asked with a grin. "I like seeing him run around in a panic."

"Oh no.", Sorleen said. "You see, I met somebody new."

"That's great!", Falco said. "What's he like?"

"He's one of the Honor Guard.", Sorleen explained.

"One of the youngest yet.", King Avos said. "The boy has promise."

"He does have great skills.", Queen Arela replied.

"He's just so wondeful.", Sorleen said with a happily smile.

"I take it he's cute.", Selece said with a small grin.

"Very.", Sorleen said with a smile.

"So, what's his name?", Falco asked.

"Raven.", Sorleen replied in a dreamy tone. "He's of the black-wing clan."

"Well, I'm happy for you cousin.", Falco said. "But I suggest you let Sir Eric know, after the feast. That way he won't be avoiding you like he normally does, when ever you come visit me."

"What ever you say cousin.", Sorleen said. "But for now, I say we finish our meal."

So, for the rest of the meal, they ate and talked about old times.

Meanwhile, at the Galhot Kingdom table, the royal family was enjoying the foods that were prepared for them.

"I say this meat is quite good!", King Tamor said as he finished the piece of meat he was eating. "What is it called again?"

"I believe it is called steak, your majesty.", Talos said. "It is a food from Earth."

"Most impressive.", Queen Tarla said. "I've heard that Earth has a lot of things that could help our world."

"That is true, but it seems that Earth doesn't know about other worlds.", Talos replied. "Only a select few people on Earth know about other worlds. Which is why we only get so much from Earth at a time."

"I see.", Prince Telos said. "I have to give credit to king of the Drakken Kingdom. He has done a good job ruling."

"I agree, your majesty.", Talos said. "In three short years, he has helped restore the Drakken Kingdom to it splendar."

"In deed he has.", King Tamor said. "Perhaps joining this High Council of Royals may benefit us all in the end."

"I believe you are right, my love.", Queen Tarla said before they went back to eating their meal.

At the Ferala Kingdom table, Allaya was enjoying talking with the king and queen of her people.

"I hope you are enjoying your meal, your majesties.", Allaya said to the royal family.

"The food is different from what we normally eat, but it is quite delicious.", Prince Feros said.

"You'd be amazed at what kinds of food we have here.", Allaya replied. "The seafood is very good."

"I must try this seafood of theirs.", King Leonos said before biting into his roast.

"As shall I.", Queen Fera said. "Now tell us more about the Warrior King."

"Well...", Allaya began to say.

Meanwhile at the Oceania Kingdom table, King Aquas, Queen Hydrana, and Princess Merina were talking with their escort Sola about the Drakken Kingdom as well.

"So, Sola.", Queen Hydrana said getting the young girls attention. "Tell us. How is it here in the Drakken Kingdom."

"It is quite nice here.", Sola replied before sipping some of her juice. "There are many different races living here in the capital city. And a good amount of us Oceanians live with other races in the kingdom's harbor cities and towns."

"It seems that the king here welcomes all races to live in his kingdom.", King Aquas replied. "It seems that he doesn't judge beings by their appearance."

"Actually, he has an Aveon and a Feral in his royal court.", Sola replied.

"But no Oceanians, I see.", Princess Merina said.

"Well, there weren't many of our people in the Drakken Kingdom at the time, daughter.", King Aquas replied. "I must say though, this food is very good."

"The king has made sure that each of the royals had food that was to their liking.", Sola replied.

"Well, I say he did a grand job.", Queen Hydrana said as she ate a shrimp.

"I wonder what other foods they have here.", Princess Merina pondered as she ate her food.

"I can ask the cooks to cook you something during your stay here.", Sola replied.

"Thank you, Sola.", King Aquas said. "We would like that."

They all then went back to eating their meals.

Now at the table of the past Guardians, the ladies as well as Joe were enjoying talking about old times. Peter was just sitting there watching how happy Nerissa was to be talking with her old friends.

"I haven't had food like this in a long time!", Halinor said before eating some of her grilled chicken sandwich.

"Out of all the foods to eat, Hallie, you pick a grilled chicken sandwich.", Cassidy said.

"Living in Kandrakar made me see that it's the simple things in life that you should enjoy.", Halinor said before eating some fries.

"Amen to that.", Joe said before eating his steak. "Eat what you want to eat, Hallie."

"So, what's gonna happen after all this?", Yan Lin asked.

"Well, some of the kids in the school, wanted to do a little play, for our guest.", Nerissa said.

"And we gave them the okay on it.", Cassidy added.

"Well this should be good.", Kadma said. "What kind of play is it?"

"Just wait and see.", Cassidy said with a smile before eating her meal.

"What are you up to, Cassidy?, Argus asked.

"Why what ever do you mean, Argus?", Cassidy questioned in a innocent voice, that he knew all to well.

"This should be good.", Joe said.

"Do you know what kind of play the kids are doing?", Peter asked Nerissa.

"Sorry.", Nerissa said with a grin. "The kids asked us to keep it a secret. But, I do know that the kids have been asking us in the Royal Court a lot of questions."

"The play could be about you guys.", Peter suggested.

"You maybe right.", Nerissa said.

"That would be pretty cool.", Cassidy said.

"Either way, it should be interesting.", Yan Lin said with a grin.

"We'll just have to wait and see.", Kadma said as she went back to eating her food.

Argus then saw the grin on Cassidy face, and knew something was up.

"You're up to something.", Argus said.

"Maybe I am, and maybe I'm not.", Cassidy said looking at Argus.

Argus then rolled his eye with a grin before going back to his meal. Ever since he and Cassidy got together, his life has been quite interesting. But deep down, he wouldn't have it any other way.

At the table of three of the current Guardians, and their boyfriends, they were looking around at all the different races that were there.

"I didn't know that there were so many different races here on Metamoor.", Hay Lin said as she looked around.

"Yuo should see their kingdoms.", Eric said. "The Ferala Kingdom is mostly in a jungle. And their palace is built into a mountain."

"Wow.", Taranee said in amazement. "What about the Skyan Kingdom?"

"Their kigdom is in a huge valley.", Nigel explained. "The palace is built in two tall mountains that are connected by a bridge."

"I've got to see that someday.", Matt said.

"So, what about the Oceania Kingdom.", Irma said. "What is that kingdom like?"

"Well, their kingdom consist ,mostly of islands.", Eric replied. "The main island is where the palace is. But the cool part is how half of the palace is underwater."

"No way!", Irma said. "Half of it is underwater?"

"No lie." Nigel said.

"Now that's cool.", Irma said. "I've got to check that place out!"

"So, what are you two gonna do about Will?", Nigel asked Matt and Irma.

"You just had to say something about it.", Matt said with a sigh.

"Sorry, dude.", Nigel said with a grin. "But, it's been bugging me."

"Same here man.", Eric said. "I mean honestly, man. That was pretty cold."

"We know. We know.", Irma said with a moan. "But right now, she's not in the mood to talk."

"I should guess so.", Taranee said. "Right now, Will is helping Angelo with this Council of High Royals."

"She is?", Matt asked.

"Yeah!", Hay Lin replied. "First she got Elyon to come here, and now, from what she told me, she's gonna stick by Angelo while he tries to convince the other kingdoms to join the Council of High Royals. Well, the ones that haven't joined yet anyway."

"Which are the Florina and Meridian Kingdoms." Eric replied.

"Well, I think that Elyon may join.", Nigel said as he looked over at the table Elyon was sitting at, with Cornelia, Caleb, Nara, and Phobos. "I still find it pretty amazing that she is the queen of Meridian."

"Look who's talking, oh knight of the Drakken Kingdom.", Taranee said with a grin.

"This coming from a girl who can throw fireballs.", Nigel countered with a smirk.

"He's got you there, Taranee.", Hay Lin said as she smiled.

"Let's just all agree that we've all been living secret lives.", Matt said.

"Fair enough.", Taranee said.

"Cool with me.", Nigel replied. "I'm just glad that I can show you this part of my life, Taranee."

"Really?", Taranee questioned with a small smile.

"Yeah.", Nigel said as he held her hand.

"Well, I feel the same way.", Taranee said before they kissed.

"Aw!", Hay Lin said happily. "How sweet!"

"Speaking of sweet.", Eric said as he leaned closer to Hay Lin.

Eric then gave Hay Lin a kiss, which she of course returned happily.

"It's like love is in the air around the table.", Matt said.

"Well they can be all lovey dovey as they want.", Irma said while crossing her arms. "You won't see me acting like that."

"Oh really?", Matt questioned with a smirk.

"Yeah really.", Irma said.

Matt then kissed Irma, surprising her. Yet that didn't stop her from kissing him back.

"Okay maybe I can be a little lovey dovey.", Irma said with a small smile.

An hour later, Cassidy walked up onto a stage that was set up before the Grand Feast began.

"I hope you are enjoying your meals, everybody.", Cassidy said. "And now the children at the school here would like to present a play they've worked on."

As everybody was clapping at the announcement, Angelo began to rub the side of his temples.

"Are you okay?", Will asked.

"Oh. I'm fine.", Angelo said. "They do this every festival. The kids at the school do some kind of performance. Last year they used puppets. They did a very good job."

"I wonder what kind of play they're doing.", John pondered.

"Well, this should be fun.", Nerissa said as some people came onto the stage and began to light some torches.

"Do you know what the play is based on?", Halinor asked.

"As far as I know, only Cassidy knows.", Nerissa replied.

"Sometimes, that's never good.", Yan Lin replied.

"Tell me about it.", Joe said.

"It may not be so bad.", Kadma said. "Then again, this is Cassidy we're talking about."

"When is it gonna start?", Hay Lin asked getting excited.

"It'll start soon, Hay Lin.", Eric said calming his girlfriend down.

Everyone went silent as Cassidy walked back on stage.

"And now for our play.", Cassidy said. "In which the student have entitled, The Day of Peace!"

'The Day of Peace?", Angelo questioned.

**A/N: Well, everyone is having a good time and now a play is about to start. Will the students do well? Find out in the next chapter.**


	17. The Play

**Chapter 17: _The Play_**

"The Day of Peace?", Angelo questioned with a raised eyebrow as the curtains opened up.

"I got to see this.", Will said as she moved her chair closer to Angelo's right.

"You and me both.", Angelo said as they looked onto the stage.

What Angelo saw brought back memories. On the stage was a teenage boy dressed as Olec clashing faked swords with a teenage boy dressed as Tarnas.

"And now we take you back to the night when the rebels took there final stand against Tarnas and his soldiers.", the narrator began. "The brave Olec was fighting against Taranas. The battle was fierce as the two warriors fought each others

"Oh. Now I get it.", Angelo said. "This is based on the day we beat Tarnas!"

"How can you tell?", Susan asked.

"That's something you don't forget.", Angelo said.

Also on stage was a little dark-skinned boy dressed in a brown shirt, black pants, and boots, grabbing his left arm, pretending to be hurt standing among some other teens dressed as rebels who were pretending to be wounded.

"So who's the kid holding his arm supposed to be?", Will asked.

"That would be me.", Angelo replied.

"So what happens next?", Will asked.

"Watch and see.", Angelo said.

Everyone watched as the play unfolded. From Angelo pulling the Dragon's Fang from it's sheath, to him defeating Tarnas, and being named king.

"And now for an intermisson.", the narrator said as the curtains closed.

"Me thinks Cassidy isn't the only one behind this.", Angelo said.

"What do you mean?", his Uncle John asked.

"The kid playing me was able to do all the moves I did when I fought Tarnas.", Angelo replied.

"Which means...", Will began to say. "... the others had a hand in all this."

"Yep.", Angelo said. "Still, it's a good play."

"So... when Tarnas said he was gonna finish off all of your friends here, and destroy all those you love anywhere else.", Will said. "Who were you thinking about?"

"Who do you think?", Angelo asked looking at Will. "All those I love and care about here and on Earth. Which includes you."

No words were said as the two held hands from under the table as Will rested her head on Angelo's shoulder. Seeing this, Susan and John looked at each other smiling.

"Well, those two are getting a bit cozy.", Cornelia said as she looked towards Will and Angelo.

"They do look happy.", Elyon said. "I still can't believe Irma and Matt did what they did."

"Has Will even talked to them yet?", Caleb asked.

"Nope.", Cornelia said. "But I can't wait until she does."

"You think her and Irma will get into a fight?", Elyon asked.

"Nah.", Cornelia replied. "Will's better then that. The worst she'll do is yell at them."

"Aw! That was so sweet!", Hay Lin said as she heard what Angelo said to Will.

'What did he say?', Taranee asked mentally.

'Hey! What did he say?', Irma asked mentally.

Hay Lin mentally told them and Cornelia what he said to Will.

'Aaawwww.', the said mentally.

Suddenly, the curtains began to open to show what looked like the Meeting Room of the Royal Court. On the stage were kids and teens that were dressed like those in the Royal Court, which included Cassidy, Nerissa, Nara, Phobos, Selece, Falco, Allaya, Peter, Eric, Nigel, and Olec. Not to mention a boy dressed as Angelo.

"During the first two years of King Angelo's rule, his Royal Court grew from those he fought along side to those that were imprisoned in crystal by Tarnas, as well as those that were descendants of those that used to come to Metamoor before the Veil was put up, as well as former Guardians.", the narrator said. "Right now we go to the day when the Royal Court met with one who had a vision of things to come."

"What's he talking about?", Will asked.

"You'll see.", Angelo said as a teenage boy dressed as a elderly man walked out on stage. "That was a day I won't soon forget."

_Flashback two years ago..._

It was a normal day in Yaga, capital city of the Drakken Kingdom. The Royal Court was having one of their weekly meetings to discuss how things were going on in the kingdom. That way if there were any problems, it would be handled quickly.

"How are the harbor towns and cities coming along, Falco?", Angelo asked before checking any of the reports.

"They're doing pretty good.", Falco said. "And thanks to the Quick Tunnels, the other towns are getting the seafood they request."

"Good to hear.", Angelo said. "Anything else before we close out this meeting?"

"No.", Cassidy said. "Everything has been taken care of."

"Then this meeting is over with.", Angelo said as he began to stand up along with the other members of his Royal Court.

Just then a light flashed, causing everyone to cover their eyes. Once the light faded, everyone looked to see an elderly man, with a long white hair and a long white beard, dressed in brown and black robes standing on the round table of the Meeting Room. Everyone waisted no time in drawing out their weapons, just in case.

"Hello great Warrior King.", the old man said. "I am Xandos."

"Hello, Zandos.", Angelo said. "If I may ask, what brings you to our Meeting Room today?"

"I am here to give you a warning of dark time that are soon to come.", Xandos replied.

"And you know this because...?", Angelo asked as he had his Royal Court put their weapons away.

"Because like young Nara here, I can see the future.", Xandos said. "But I can see that her powers aren't fully developed yet."

"Maybe not, but the visions she's had, have been very helpful.", Angelo said as he looked towards Nara making her smile a little.

"I do not doubt that, but the vision I had is one of the up,ost importance.", Xandos replied. "For you see, the world of Metamoor shall come to war."

"War?", Angelo questioned as the others gasped in shock. "When will this happen?"

"I'm not sure.", Xandos said. "But, an old enemy of this world's past will return and and help one of your old enemies try to take it over."

"Tarnas!", Olec said while gritting his teeth.

"So, after all we've work for to rebuild our Kingdom will be for nothing?", Allaya questioned as she slammed her fist on the table.

"Fat chance!", Peter saod. "I say we take this threat head on and take it down!"

"Same here!", Nigel said.

"Count me in!", Eric said. "I've just begun to like this world! I'm not about to let it be taken over by... who is going to try and take over Metamoor?"

"Can you tell us that. Xandos?", Angelo said.

"I can do more than that, young king.", Xandos said as he made a large crystal ball appear before them all. "I will show you what they look like."

Everyone looked in the crystal ball to see man-size lizard creatures. Each was a different color holding different weapons.

"What are they?", Phobos questioned.

"They are Claynans.", Xandos said. "They are demon creatures that come from another world. They have the ability to transform into any being they bite and drain some energy from. Long ago, they tried to take over Metamoor, but were stopped by the combined forces of the kingdoms of Metamoor and the Guardians of Kandrakar of that time."

"So now they're coming back to try again.", Nerissa figured.

"Yes.", Xandos said. "And now you must do as the past kingdoms have done. You must go through your plans to form a High Council of Royals."

"How did you know about that?", Angelo questioned. "No one but the members of my Royal Court knows about that!"

"I am a Seer mind you.", Xandos replied with a grin. "But the important thing is that you go through with it."

"I plan to.", Angelo said.

"Good, because it's going to take all the kingdoms working together to stop this threat.", Xandos said. "But Metamoor will not be without some help from others."

Suddenly the image in the crystal ball change to show what looked like a shiloette of a fairy.

"A fairy warrior and her four fellow fairy warriors and other allies shall come from another world and aid you in your war against the Claynans.", Xandos said. "I know this because the fairy warrior is someone close to you, King Angelo."

"Really?", Angelo questioned. "Cause last I checked, I don't know any fairies."

"You will see when the time comes.", Xandos replied with a grin.

"Fairies?", Peter questioned.

"When you've been here as long as I have, you find that nothing is impossible.", Selece said.

"But be warned.", Xandos said as he made the crystal ball vanish. "One of the fairy warrior's fellow fairies may betray you. I'm not to sure. It is a bit hazy. But I suggest you take care when they come."

"Do you know when the Claynans will declare war on Metamoor?", Cassidy asked.

"It will be soon.", Xandos said. "I suggest you hurry and prepare for what's to come."

"We will.", Olec said.

"I will be around to check on you from time to time.", Xandos said. "Until the next time, Warriors of the Drakken Kingdom."

Xandos then vanished in a flash of light, leaving Angelo and his Royal Court a bit confused at first. But soon, they pulled themselves together.

"So, what do we do first?", Falco said.

"Well, like Xandos said.", Angelo replied. "We go through with my plans for the High Council of Royals. Granted, I wanted to wait a while before doing this, but it looks like we have no choice. Which kingdom is the closest to us, besides the Meridian Kingdom, Cassidy?"

"That would be the Ferala Kingdom.", Cassidy said pointing to the map of Metamoor.

"Then that's where we'll go first.", Angelo said. "Allaya, I'm going to need you to come with me on this one."

"As you say, no problem.", Allaya said with a smile. "But, why not go to Meridian first?"

"Because I want the other kingdoms to join on their own accord.", Angelo replied.

"But if you, were to get Queen Elyon to join us first, it may help convince the other kingdoms to join the High Council of Royals.", Selece said.

"True, but I want to see if we can gain their trust ourselves.", Angelo said. "I also want to get as much information on these Claynans as possible. They were here before, so there has to be some scrolls or books on them."

"Makes sense.", Olec said. "This could be a test of your diplomatic skills."

"This should be fun.", Angelo said sarcastically. "Listen everybody. From what we were just told, there are going to be hard times ahead. I need to know if any of you are willing to stick with me through this until the end."

"We've stuck with you so far.", Cassidy said to which everybody agreed. "Might as well go all the way."

"Then let us get started.", Angelo said. "Cause something tells me that things are going to get rough soon."

They all then left the Meeting Room, knowing that sooner or later, they'd be fighting for the fate of Metamoor.

'Lord. We're gonna need your help on this one.', Angelo prayed. 'Give us the strenght to get through this.'

_End Flashback_

"That was a good play.", Susan said as the other people they applauded the children who were on stage as they were bowing to them.

"Aw snap!", Angelo said. "I just got part of the vision Xandos had!"

"Which part?", John asked.

"The part about the fairy warrior.", Angelo said. "Will, he meant you!"

"Me?", Will questioned.

"When you turn into a Guardian, you sort of look like a fairy.", Angelo replied. "No offence."

"None taken.", Will said. "But I think you're right. And if that's the case, then the girls are the other fairy warriors."

"Then, that means that one of them might betray us.", John replied. "Keyword being 'might'."

"They wouldn't do that!", Will said defending her friends. "I may not be to happy with one of them, but they wouldn't do something like that!"

"Easy, Will.', Angelo said as he placed his hands on her shoulder, calming her down a bit. "Uncle John isn't say that they will betray us. But Xandos has been right so far."

"What are you saying?", Will asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That maybe someone or something may happen to make one of them betray us."

"I can't believe you would even think that!", Will said as she roughly brushed Angelo's hands off her shoulders. "You're unbelievable!"

Will then got up and walked away.

"Will, wait!", Angelo said as she stormed off with her eyes watering up..

But Will ignored Angelo as she made her way into the palace. As this was happening, a soldier came walking up to Olec.

"Captain.", the soldier said getting Olec's attention. "I have some thing important to report."

"What is it, soldier?", Olec asked.

Back at Angelo table, Angelo was beating his head against the table.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!", Angelo groaned as he beat his head against the table. "Why did I go and say that to her?"

"You were just being honest, Angelo.", John said as he placed his hand on his nephew's shoulder. "It'll be okay."

"Just give Will some time.", Susan said with a kind smile. "She see that you didn't mean any harm."

"I sure hope so.", Angelo said as Olec came walking up to him.

"Angelo.", Olec whispered to him. "We have a problem."

**A/N: Well, the play was a success. It reminded Angelo of what Xandos told him. With it he figured out who the fairy warrior was. But after a little disagreement, Will's temper gets the best of her. And now there's a problem somewhere. Could it be the Claynans?**


	18. Claynan Attack

**Chapter 18: _Claynan Attack_**

Later that evening, Angelo along with Falco, Selece, Phobos, Allaya, Olec, Peter, Nerissa, Argus, Cassidy, Nigel, Eric, and Caleb, who were all dressed in their normal clothes, had just arrived in the mountain area of the Drakken Kingdom, via the Quick Tunnel.

"Are you sure this is where they were spotted?", Angelo asked Olec as they walked around the area.

"From what one of our Scouts told me.", Olec said. "He said there were some strange lizard-like creature spotted in the mountain area around here."

"Falco, get a bird's eye-view of the area.", Angelo ordered before he took to the sky. "Everybody else, keep an eye out for anything."

"Right.", everybody said with a nod of their heads before they all began their search for any Claynans.

Just then, they heard a fearsome roar. Everyone looked to see large platoons of Claynans coming towards them from the mountains.

"Get ready guys!", Angelo said as he pulled out his long sword.

He thought about using his Dragon's Fang, but...

'I'll use it when I need it.', he thought to himself as he along with the others charged into battle. 'Let's just hope I don't have to.'

Meanwhile back in Yaga, Will was in her room, sitting on her bed crying, mad about what happened earlier.

"Stupid Angelo!", she cried as she looked out the window. "I can't believe he said that!"

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Will? It's Taranee."

"And friends.", Hay Lin chimed in.

"Come in.", Will said as she wiped her eyes.

Once the door opened, will saw Taranee, Hay Lin, Cornelia, and Elyon come walking in.

"Hey guys.", Will said.

"Are you okay?", Cornelia asked as they sat on the bed with her.

"Yeah.", Will said. "Where's Irma?"

"We figured that it be best if she didn't come with us up here.", Elyon said.

"We know what happened out there, Will.", Taranee said surprising Will. "Hello! Mental link. Plus, you were so mad that I picked up on it very quickly."

"And I heard you two talking.", Hay Lin said reminding Will that she could hear anything the wind carried.

"I just can't believe he said that about you guys!", Will said getting frustrated. "I know you guys more than he does, so I know you wouldn't betray them."

"But Will, remember what he said.", Cornelia said. "He said that maybe someone or something may happen to make one of us betray them."

"And need we remind you of what happened with the Claynan Nerissa and the old Guardians.", Elyon said making Will think. "She found ways to weaken their will power to take control of them."

"The young queen speaks the truth."

Suddenly there was a flash of light, which caused the girls to cover their eyes. Once the light faded, the girls saw an elderly man with a long white hair and a long white beard, dressed in brown and black robes standing before them.

"Hello, young ones. I am Xandos."

"You're the one who told Angelo about your vision.", Will said.

"Yes I am.", Xandos said with a kind smile. "You must not be mad at Angelo. He was only stating the truth."

"So, wait!", Cornelia said standing up to face Xandos. "You mean to tell us that one of us will betray Metamoor?"

"That is correct. At first I wasn't sure, but now I know that one of you will betray Metamoor. But I do know that it won't be you Keeper of the Heart. For your feelings for Angelo are strong and true.", Xandos said making Will blush a little. "But one of the other four will be pushed into betraying Metamoor. I figured that by warning you, it may be avoided."

Just then, Nara came running into Will's room.

"Will!", Nara said getting her and the girls attention. "Phobos and the others are in danger! And your friend, Caleb, is with them as well!"

"What?", Cornelia questioned in shock.

"What do you mean?", Will asked.

"I sensed that Phobos and the others are fighting a battle with some Claynans!", Nara said. "They went to the mountain areas to the West of the kingdom to investigate some possible Claynan sightings! They're holding their ground, but they may not last long!"

"I'm sorry, Xandos, but we have to finish this some other time!", Will said as she turned towards Xandos.

But he wasn't there.

"Where did he go?", Hay Lin asked.

"Don't know, but we have to get going!", Will said as she pulled out the Heart. "Guardians, unite!"

Will, Hay Lin, Taranee, and Cornelia were transformed into their Guardian forms. A beam of blue energy shot out of the Heart and went to where ever Irma was at the moment. with out waisting anytime, Will, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin flew out the window and headed to where Angelo and the others were.

'Now, I wonder what Xandos was doing here this time.', Nara thought to herself as she and Elyon left the room. 'Who knows what goes through that mind of his sometimes.'

"Nara? What can you tell me about this Xandos guy?", Elyon asked getting Nara's attention.

"All I cam tell you is this.", Nara said as they walked down the hall. "If he shows up, then it's for a reason."

"I guess you're right.", Elyon said as she thought back to what Xandos told them in Will's room. "I just hope that they all come back safe and sound."

"As do I.", Nara said hoping for Phobos to return alive and well.

As Will and the girls were flying from the palace, Irma and Matt, in his Regent form, came flying up next to them.

"What's going on?", Irma asked Hay Lin.

"Angelo and his Royal Court are fighting some Claynans!", Hay Lin told her.

"Never a dull moment, huh?", Irma said to Matt.

"None that I know of.", Matt said as they all flew as fast as they could.

'Please be safe, Angelo!', Will thought to herself.

Meanwhile Angelo and the others were holding there own against the Claynans. But for every Claynan they took down, another was quick to take it's place. Selece had used up all her arrows and was now using her short sword to fend off some Claynans.

"Don't think I'm so easily beaten fellas!", Selece said as she took down a Claynan.

Meanwhile, Falco was diving at Claynans and grabbing them by their tales, two at a time and flying back up in the air ans spinning them around and letting them go, sending them flying off in different directions.

"That's two more down.", Falco said before dodging a Claynan's spear. "And a whole lot more to go."

Cassidy and Allaya, with their short swords, and Argus, with his battle axe, were fighting back to back to back taking down as many Claynans as they could.

"Well, this is a fine mess we've gotten ourselves into.", Cassidy said as she kicked a Claynan, knocking him out.

"I know!", Allaya said as she took down two Claynans. "Isn't it great?"

"Don't ever change, Allaya!", Argus grinned after taking down a two Claynans with his battle axe.

"Let us see how you all like this!", Phobos said as he released a wave of energy taking down a whole group of Clayans. It seems you took it well.

Phobos then took to the air and began to hit as many Claynans with energy blast as he could. Meanwhile, Olec and Caleb were taking down some Claynans.

"Sorry, you decided to come with us?", Olec asked the young warrior with a smirk after taking down four Claynans with the swing of his sword.

"And miss a good fight?", Caleb questioned with a smirk of his own before taking down three Claynans with his sword. "I don't think so!"

"You're a good man, Caleb!", Olec said before they went back to fighting some more Claynans.

"Same to you, Olec!", Caleb replied as they struck down a few more Claynans.

Elsewhere on the battlefield, Peter and Nerissa were dropping as many Claynans as they could.

"How many of these guys do we have to defeat?", Peter questioned as he beat-downed two Claynans with his battle batons.

"As many as it takes!", Nerissa said as she dropped another Claynan with her bo staff. "Don't tell me that you're getting tired!"

"Fat chance of that happening!", Peter said as he round-house kicked a Claynan, knocking him out." I'm just getting started!"

Elsewhere, a Claynan with a crossbow was looking around for a target only to see Eric jump up and throw his boomerang towards him, knocking him the Claynan next to him out. Eric then ran at some Claynans just as his boomerangs came back to him. Eric caught them and put them away only to pull out his daggers and go to town, taking down as many Claynans as possible. With quick swipes of his daggers, Eric took down two Claynans before they could do anything. He then jumped up and spun around slashing at four more. He then landed in a crouching position. Nothing happened at first. Then the four Claynans dropped. As Eric was standing up, a large Claynan was sneaking up on him. But before he could do anything Nigel came down on him with his maces, knocking him out.

"Thanks for the save.", Eric said to his friend.

"Don't sweat it.", Nigel said as they went back to back, ready to fight some more Claynans.

As that was happening, Angelo was running between two groups of Claynans, swinging his sword, cutting them down quickly. Once they went down, Angelo just stood there for a moment only to have a Claynan sneak up on him. But just as he was about to attack him, Angelo whipped back his sword, taking him out.

"I have to find their leader!", Angelo said as he looked around the battle field. "Take him out and the others will book it!"

But before he could do anything, the others, except for Falco and Phobos who were in the air doing what they been doing since the battle began, gathered next to him as they all were being surrounded.

"Well, this isn't good!", Allaya said as she had her short swords at the ready.

"We still have a chance as long as we stick together!", Olec said.

"No matter what happens, we go down fighting!", Angelo said as he held his sword firm.

Just as the Caynans were closing in on them, a lightning bolt came from out of no where and struck down a whole group of Claynans, while twister appeared and sweeped up a some more. Next a large flame shot down at some Claynans, making them run for their lives. Then a stream of water hit some Claynans, knocking them out, followed by a beam of green energy with took down some more Claynans.

"What the heck was that!", Peter questioned.

"I know those attacks anywhere.", Caleb said with a grin as a group of vines shot up out of the ground and grabbed some more Claynans.

Just then, Will and the other Guardians along with Matt landed next to Angelo and the others.

"Fancy meeting you all here.", Nigel said to Taranee.

"We were in the neighborhood.", Taranee said.

"Not to interrupt, but we have a battle to win!", Olec said.

"Olec's right!", Angelo said.

"So, what's the plan?", Eric asked.

"We do what we do best!", Angelo said. "We take down as many of them as we can until there aren't anymore of them!"

"Works for me.", Irma said before they all went to work fighting the Claynans.

Irma and Hay Lin went to work quickly, freezing a lot of Claynans with their combined powers. Taranee was on the ground using her power of fire to burn or melt some of the Claynan weapons, giving Argus the chance to take down plenty of Claynans. As she was doing that three Claynans were sneaking up on her from behind. But they didn't see Nigel jump up and whack the one in the middle and then bash the other two, knocking all three of them out.

"Watch you back!", Nigel said as he went back to back with Taranee.

"I got you to do that, now.", Taranee said with a grin.

"You sound just like your brother!", Nerissa said as she fought next to them with Peter at her side.

"Like brother like sister.", Peter grinned.

"I suggest we finish off these Claynans, before they take us out!", Argus said as they all charged at the Claynans.

Elsewhere, Hay Lin landed on the ground and blew a powerful wind that sent some Claynans flying.

"Hay Lin, get down!", Eic said as he threw a boomerang towards her.

Hay Lin ducked down just in time as the boomerang whizzed past her and hit a Claynan that was about to hit her from behind. Hay Lin looked behind her to see the Claynan as he laid there on the ground.

"Thanks.", Hay Lin said as Eric caught his boomerang.

"You okay?", Eric asked Hay Lin.

"Yeah.", Hay Lin said with smile before giving Eric a quick kiss on the cheek. "That was for saving me."

"I could get used to that, you know.", Eric said as he took out his other boomerang, as Hay Lin sent another blast of air at some more Claynans.

"Let's shake things up a bit!", Cornelia said as she made a circle of earth shoot upward, sending a group of Claynans into the air.

As they were falling to the ground, Caleb and Olec jumped up and began slashing at them, taking them out. Once they dropped to the ground, they didn't get back up.

"Now that's how it's done!", Olec said.

"It's not over yet!", Caleb said as more Claynans came running at them.

"Think you can do that trick again?", Olec asked Cornelia.

"Ask and ye shall receive.", Cornelia said as she shot up some Claynans.

In the air Matt, and Phobos were blasting many Claynans with their attacks.

"Where are all these guys coming from?", Matt questioned as he blasted some more Claynans.

"There has to ba a fold around here somewhere!", Phobos figured. "Think you can find it, Falco?"

"Just try and stop me!", Falco said after spinning two more Claynans around and sending them flying.

Falco then flew around the area in search of a fold. As he was doing that. Cassidy, Selece, and Allaya were together fighting off a group of Claynans with their short swords.

"Let's show these boys what we girls can do!", Allaya said as she charged at some Claynans.

"She never stops!", Selece said as she took down a few Claynans.

"She wouldn't be Allaya if she did.", Cassidy said as she took down two more Claynans.

Just then another group of Claynans charged at the girls think to get the jump on the three of them. But before they got close to them, Irma hit them with a powerful stream of water knocking them far away.

"Now that's washing ones troubles away!", Cassidy said as Irma landed next to them. "Thanks for the save."

"No sweat!", Irma said. "But I think this is going to be a long night."

"I think you're right.", Selece said as they looked to see more Claynans coming. "I think Angelo needs to pull out the Dragon's Fang. These guys would of been long gone by now if he did!"

"Is it that powerful?", Irma asked. as she blasted some Claynans with another stream of water.

"And then some.", Cassidy said as she took down a Claynan.

Hovering a few feet above the battlefield, Will was hitting some Claynans with some lightning bolts. Suddenly, a lasso and wrapped around her binding her arms!

"What the...?", Will began to question as she followed the rope to see a Claynan pull on the rope trying to bring her down. "Oh, I don't think so!"

Will then sent a thing of electricity down through the rope making it stun the Claynan making him let go of the rope. As she was flying off, a larger Claynan grabbed the rope a pulled hard!

"Aaaah!", Will yelled as she began to fall towards a group of Claynans that had their swords raised to skewer her.

Suddenly, before she fell upon the swords, Angelo jumped towards her and...

"Gotcha!", he said as he caught her.

He then cut the rope with his sword as they landed away from the Claynans with their swords raised.

"You okay?", Anghelo asked as he cut the rest of the rope that was around her.

"Yeah.", Will replied sounding a bit winded.

"It's time to end this!", Angelo said as he put his long sword back in it's sheath.

"What are you doing?", Will said as she blasted some Claynans with some more lightning.

"Ending this!" Angelo said as he pulled the still sheathed Dragon's Fang from behind him.

Angelo then unsheathed the Dragon's Fang slowly. As he did this a bright light began to shine from the blade. Angelo then held his sword up storm clouds began to gather. Olec and the other members of the Royal Court saw this and knew what was going to happen next. Suddenly, a lightning bolt struck the Dragon's Fang, making it glow lightning blue.

"It's about time.", Cassidy said as she blocked a Claynan's sword.

"You can reach the girls mentally right?", Nigel asked Taranee.

"Yeah. Why?", Taranee asked as she kept some Claynans away with her flames.

"Then get in the air and tell them to join you!", Nigel told her.

"Yeah. Why?", Taranee asked.

"Just do it sis!", Peter told her.

"I'm going! I'm going!", Taranee said as she took to the skies.

'Get up here girls!', Taranee called out to the Guardians mentally.

'But what about the Claynans?', Hay Lin asked.

'Yeah!', Cornelia said. 'We still have them to take care of!'

'Just do it!', Taranee yelled.

'Okay, okay!', Irma said as she flew up along with Hay Lin and Cornelia.

"This had better be good!", Cornelia said.

"Don't know.", Taranee said. "Nigel and Peter told me to get up here and have you all join me."

"Then where's Will?", Hay Lin asked looking around.

"Where do you think?", Cornelia questioned as she pointed to Will who was behind Angelo.

"Stay behind me, Will!", Angelo said as he held the Dragon's Fang in a swinging position.

"What are you going to do?", Will asked.

"This!", Angelo said before jumping into the air. "Dragon's Thunder!"

Angelo then swung his sword releasing a long, powerful wave of lightning that began to turn any Claynan it touched into ashes. When Olec and the others saw the wave coming, they braced themselves for the impact. Once it hit them, they got stunned a bit.

"Why aren't Cassidy and the others ducking out of the way?", Hay Lin questioned.

"The attacks of the Dragon's Fang only harm or destroy evil, like the Claynans.", Phobos explained. "Anything or anyone else only gets stunned a little."

"Get ready to feel a sting!", Olec said to Caleb.

"What sting?", Caleb questioned before getting hit by the wave of lightning. "Whoa!"

"That sting!", Olec grunted as he got hit by it too.

Cassidy was about to get hit by the wave, until Argus stood in the way of it, taking the hit for her.

"Are you okay?", Cassidy asked Argus as he dropped to one knee.

"I'm fine.", Argus said as he slowly stood up. "Are you okay?"

"Thanks to you I am.", Casidy said before kissing him.

Once the dust settled, everyone looked to see nothing but piles of dust where many Claynans once stood. Just then Falco came flying back from the mountains.

"Find anything?", Phobos asked as they along with the other Guardians and Matt began to land.

"There was a fold but as I got closer to it, it closed.", Falco said as he looked around the battle field. "I take it the Dragon's Fang was used."

"What was your first clue?", Selece asked with a smirk.

With all the Claynans got, Angelo put the Dragon's Fang back into it's sheath as the storm clouds faded.

"Okay, so if the Dragon's Fang has that kind of power, why didn't you use it earlier?", Cornelia asked.

"Because I vowed use the powers of the Dragon's Fang when it was truely needed.", Angelo said as he strapped his sword to his back. "You saw what it could do. I can't just use the power when ever I want."

"Well, it's over now.", Olec said. "I suggest we head back and get some rest."

"That's somethng I can use.", Angelo said as he made his way towards the quick tunnel cart.

Will noticed how weak Angelo looked as he made his way towards the cart.

"Olec?", Will said getting his attention. "Why does..."

"Angelo look so tired?", Olec finished for her. "Angelo put a lot of his own energy in that attack. That's why it was so powerful. But it drained him a bit in the process."

"Poor guy.", Hay Lin said.

"He'll be okay.", Nerissa said. "A little rest and he'll be good to go."

"I could go for some rest myself.", Taranee said as they all headed for the Quick Tunnel cart.

Once every one was inside the cart, Cassidy activated the cart making it head back to Yaga.

Watching the cart go down the Quick Tunnel, from the mountain, was a Claynan dressed in armour like the other Claynans. Only he had a black cape, that moved with the wind.

"So that is the power of the Warrior KIng and his Dragon's Fang.", the Claynan said as he pulled out a rod that had a green gem on it. "This shall prove to be a problem for me! But I, the Claynan King, shall crush him and take his kingdom! For I have the Heart of Drogangy! The Heart of my world, shall lead me to victory!"

The Claynan King then opened a fold back to Drogangy and jumped through it. It slowly closed as the evil laughter of the Claynan King was heard by the animals on the mountain until the fold closed.

**A/N: Well, the first battle with the Claynans has come and gone. Angelo and his Royal Court members, along with the Guardians, Matt, and Caleb now know what they're up against. The only question now is, what's the Claynan King gonna do next?**


	19. Understandings

**Chapter 19: _Understandings_**

Once they got back to the palace, and Will changed herself and the girls back to normal, everybody went to their rooms for some much needed rest. Will was in her bed trying to get some, but couldn't. As she tossed and turned, she kept think about one think.

'I have to go talk to him.', Will thought to herself as she got out of bed dressed in a night gown that Cornelia bought her for her birthday along with a robe and frog slippers that she put on and headed towards Angelo's chambers.

Angelo was up and looking out the window at the stars. He was dressed in a pair of blue sleeping pants and a blue robe that he had hanging open.

"Those Claynans were tough.", Angelo said as he looked up at the sky. "I may have to have some more scouts keep watch over in the mountain area."

Just then, a knock came at his door.

"Come in.", Angelo said.

The door opened to show Will walking in.

'Whoa!', Angelo thought to himself once he saw what Will was dressed in. 'She looks great!'

"Hey.", Will said.

"Hey.", Angelo said.

"I came to see if you were okay.", Will said.

"I'm cool.", Angelo said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah.", Will said.

They were quite after that for a few seconds. Then...

"I'm sorry about...", they both began to say before stopping mid-sentence.

They both giggled a bit before looking at each other smiling.

"Will, I'm sorry about what I said at the Grand Feast.", Angelo said. "I didn't mean to insult your friends. It's just that during my time on this world, I've seen some friends get brainwashed, put under mind-control, and have been forced into doing something against their will. So, when Xandos told us about what might happen, those thoughts came to my mind. But if say your friends won't betray us, then I believe you."

"Yeah well, I'm sorry too.", Will said as she looked down a the floor. "Xandos paid me and the girls a visit. He told us that one of the girls will betray you. I don't want to believe it but..."

"Then don't.", Angelo said causing Will to look at him with tears in her eyes. "The way I see it, Xandos came to you all and told you that so it could be avoided. So maybe, just maybe, it won't happen."

"You think so?", Will questioned being hopeful.

"Yeah. I do.", Angelo said with a smile.

Will then ran up to Angelo and hugged him. One he returned in full as he held her in his arms. Angelo then leaned down and kissed Will. Will waisted no time returning the kiss as she held on to him. As they pulled away from each other, they looked into each others eyes smiling.

"I like making up.", Angelo said with a grin making Will blush a little.

"It does have it's benefits.", Will said with a small smirk.

"Yes it does.", Angelo said. "Got any plans for tomorrow?"

"Well, I do plan on talking to Irma and Matt.", Will replied.

"Oh, I got to see that when it happens.", Angelo said with a grin.

"And then I'm going to talk with my mom about the whole Guardian thing, and me having to come help fight the Claynans."

"You want me to come with you when you do?"

"Nah.", Will said. "I think I can handle it."

"Well, good luck on both things.", Angelo said before they both yawned. "Okay. I need to get some sleep. I have a busy day tomorrow."

"You and me both.", Will said as they walked towards the door. "I'll see you in the mourning. Good night, Angelo."

"Good night, Will.", Angelo said before they kissed.

Will then headed for her room as Angelo slowly closed his door.

"What a night!", Angelo said as he got into bet. "And tomorrow sounds very interesting."

Angelo then fell asleep hoping that tomorrow went well for him and Will. Meanwhile, Will was in her room and in bed.

"I hope tomorrow goes well for me.", Will said as she slowly fell asleep.

Then next mourning, Queen Helina, along with her son, Prince Dorean and her Honor Guardsman, Raless were up and waiting with Olec outside in the training area of the palace courtyard, for Angelo to show up. Helina was dressed in a pair of brown pants with a sleeveless brown shirt, bronze bracers, and brown boots. Dorean and Raless were dress in a copy of the same outfit they had on the other day.

"So, Olec.", Helina said. "I hear that you as well as the other members of your king's Royal Court, the Guardians, the Earth Regent, and Queen Elyon's Honor Guardsman fought some Claynans last night."

"You heard correct.", Olec said. "It was a long battle, but we pulled through. Granted Angelo ended up using the power of the Dragon's Fang to finish them off. That's why he's late coming here."

"I would love to of seen the Dragon's Fang in action.", Helina said as she spun her staff around.

"The way things are going, you just may get your wish Helina.", Olec said as Angelo came walking up to them dressed in a pair of black sweatpants and gray tank-top, with black and blue sneakers.

"Sorry I'm late.", Angelo said as he grabbed a staff. "Last night was brutal."

"So I've been told.", Helina said as she took a fighting stance. "So, are you ready to begin?"

"Olec tells me that you're good with the staff.", Angelo said as he took his fighting stance. "Let's see what you got!"

"Ready.", Olec said. "Begin!"

Angelo and Helina waisted no time as they began their sparring! They were blocking and countering each others moves. Before they knew it, they were getting tired, but refused to show it as they stood a few feet from each other. They then charged at each other, only to slam their weapons together, holding each other at bay. Both of them then smirked at each other, impressed at each others skill.

"It's seems that you were taught well.", Helina said as she stood her ground.

"I had some good teachers.", Angelo said doing the same. "My Uncle John, Grandpa Joe, Grandma Kadma, and of course Olec."

They both them jumped back from each other, tired from their sparring.

"I should of known Olec taught you a little.", Helina said with a small smile as she lowered her staff. "We both had the same teacher, when we were young."

"Really now?", Angelo questioned as he lowered his staff as well. "He didn't mention that."

"Didn't think it mattered.", Olec said with a grin.

"I bet you didn't.", Angelo said as he and Helina put their staffs back on the wall racks. "I don't know about you all, but I'm hungry."

"It seems I could use something to eat.", Helina said as her stomach growled.

"Then let us head inside and get something to eat.", Olec said as he held out his arm to Helina.

"Yes, let's.", Helina said as she wrapped her arm around Olec's

"Okay. I wasn't for sure last night, but now I'm sure there something going on between those two.", Angelo said.

"I believe you are right.", Prince Dorean said as they followed behind Olec and Helina, with Raless behind them.

As they were walking into the palace, Angelo got a good look at Prince Dorean. And to him he looked real familiar.

'Dorean looks like a young Olec.', Angelo thought to himself as they walked down the hall. 'But if that's the case, when did he and Helina... Drop it Angelo. If it's meant for you to know then you will when the time is right.'

Soon they were in the Dining Hall where everyone, inculding the royal guest, were already eating breakfast, which was set up like a buffet.

"Like I was saying...", Cassidy said as she was sitting in Angelo's chair which was at the head of the table. "Angelo is a great king and all, but without me around, the poor guy wouldn't know what to do."

Will then noticed Angelo walking up to them slowly. Angelo then held his finger to his lips telling her not to say anything. The others saw this and decided to play along.

"So , what you're saying is, that you're the real reason that the kingdom is doing so well.", Elyon asked.

"Well, I'm not one to toot my own horn, but..."

"Oh, no please.", Angelo said as he stood behind his seat. "Toot away, Cassidy."

Cassidy looked up to see Angelo looking down at her, with a smirk on his face. She then flashed an innocent smile at Angelo.

"Can I have my seat back?", Angelo asked. "Now!"

Cassidy then got out of Angelo's seat and went back to her own as some of the others were giggling at her.

"That girl's got problems.", Angelo said as he took his seat. "At least my seat is warm. And I'm glad you all are enjoying your breakfast. Y'all killed a good amount of the food here. Look at this. Only two pancakes left. At least there are some sausages left."

"Where were you any way?", Will asked.

"Sparring with Queen Helina.", Angelo replied as he fixed his plate.

"I figure after last night, you'd be to tired to go sparring.", Selece said.

"It'll take more than that to tire me out.", Angelo said before we went to eating his breakfast. "Besides, I have to keep in shape for anything that happens. Last night proved that."

"Yes. We heard about the battle you fought last night.", King Tamor said. "Tell us, are the Claynans as strong as we've heard."

"And them some.", Angelo said. "I'm not going to lie to any of you. The Claynans are a major threat to us all. I think last night was just a sample of things to come."

"He speaks the truth.", Caleb said. "I was with them when they fought the Claynans, and even though we won, they gave us a good beating."

"Boy did they.", Hay Lin said as she rubbed her sore shoulder.

"It would seem that this High Council of Royals is a good idea.", Queen Hydrana said before biting into her fish.

"I agree.", Queen Elyon said.

"As do I.", Queen Helina said. "We all must work together for the sake of Metamoor."

"But I must ask.", Princess Sorleen asked. "Where did you get the idea for the High Council of Royals?"

"I've been wondering the same thing.", King Leonos said.

"Well, a few years ago, when we were searching for a place to put the Lurdens we've captured, I along with a few members of my Royal Court came across an island with it's own port. for many ships.", Angelo explained. "Only it looked like it hadn't been used for a very long time. But the main thing we've found was a building that was built into the mountain of the island. Once we made our way inside, we found a room with a large round table. At the table were chairs, each with the symbols of each of the known kingdoms of Metamoor. We then we found some scrolls that told of how the island was a place where the leaders of the kingdoms met to discuss the issues of their kingdoms and to do some possible trading."

"So, you decided to try and restart the High Council of Royals.", Taranee figured.

"Pretty much.", Angelo said. "I was gonna wait a year or two before doing it, but then Xandos shows up, and you all know the rest."

"It sounds like the island was neutral ground for all the kingdoms.", Taranee figured.

"Neutral ground?", Irma questioned.

"An area where opposing sides don't fight.", Caleb explained.

"The way I figure it, it was either the rulers of the kingdoms, or one of their Regents that met up there to settle any matters that needed settling.", Angelo said. "So, I figured that it should be used for the same thing again."

"I say we give it a try.", King Aquas said. "If the rulers of the past used the this island to help each other, not to mention gain peace with each other, then we should restart it again."

"But one must ask, what happened to of stopped the rulers of the past from using the island?", King Avos questioned.

"A war between the Drakkn and Meridian Kingdoms.", Angelo said.

"I know the war you speak of.", Queen Tarla said. "My great grandmother, who heard it from her grandmother, told me of it."

"I heard it from my great, great grandfather.", King Leonos said.

"So what happened?", Elyon asked.

"From what the scrolls we found on the island tells us, some Claynans came to Metamoor and kidnapped the captains of both kingdoms armies as well as their families, and drained them of their energies and took their places.", Angelo began to explain. "Then they began to slowly start the war between our kingdoms. After about a year of fighting, the Claynans were discovered and captured. It was also discovered, after the rescue of captains, and their families, that the Claynans were actually demon creatures from another world. What world that is, we're not sure. But even though the war was ended, the ruler of the known kingdoms didn't want to risk the Claynans kidnapping any one if they went to the island."

"So they stopped going to the island.", Queen Hydrana said.

"Once we found this out, we had doctors work on a serum that would stop any Claynan from taking any person's form, after they bit someone.", Selece explained.

"To test it out we injected a thing of the serum into Argus, who volunteered for the test.", Cassidy added.

"Even thoughs he complained about it.", Allaya whispered to Kadma getting a grin out of her.

"We then let a Claynan, that we discovered in the mountains bite Argus.", Angelo said. "Once the Claynan got the energy he wanted, he then took the form of Agrus and tried to escape. But because of the serum that the Claynan took in, when he bit Argus, the transformation only lasted a little over an hour. Which made it easy for us to capture him. He's right now on the prison island in a cell next to Tarnas."

"So, what happens if the serum is injected into a Claynan that is disguised as some one?", Hay Lin asked.

"We have no idea.", Phobos replied. "The theory is that the Claynan will change back to normal. But we have no Claynan to test it on."

"Yes we do.", Elyon said. "There's the Claynan Phobos and Nerissa back in Meridian."

"We actually thought about them.", Olec said.

"But seeing as they have all that power in them, we didn't want to take a chance with them.", Angelo said.

"Good point.", Will said. "All either of them would need is a slight chance to get away."

"Why not slip it in their food?", Eric questioned.

"We not to sue that would work either.", Angelo said.

"Worth a shot.", Elyon said.

"Are you sure about this?", Caleb asked Elyon.

"If it means that it'll take their powers away, then yes.", Elyon said.

"We're not sure if it'll take their powers away.", Nara said. "All we know is that it'll change them back to their Claynan forms."

"Still worth a shot.", Elyon said.

"If that's the case, then we'll do it when ever your ready, Queen Elyon.", Angelo said.

"How about today.", Elyon said. "Me and Caleb, along with the Guardains can go and test it out."

"Then so be it.", Angelo said. "We'll have the serum ready for you this afternoon. Until then, everyone can go and enjoy the festival."

Soon, after eating breakfast, everyone laft to go enjoy themselves at the festival. But Will had pulled her mom aside to talk to her.

"What's wrong, Will?", Susan asked as they sat on a bench in the Royal Garden.

Will then took a deep breath and looked her mother in the eye.

"Mom.", Will said calmly. "We need to talk."

**A/N: Well the royals now know a few things about their world's past when it comes to the Claynans, and are willing to join the High Councils of Royals. And now Elyon is allowing a test of the serum to be tested on the Claynan Phobos and Nerissa. Will the real Phobos and Nerissa go along to see their Claynan copycats? And what of Will and her mom? Will the talk go smoothly or will it end up with them disagreeing with each other?**


	20. Talks

**Chapter 20: _Talks_**

As Will and her mother, Susan, sat on the bench in the Royal Garden, neither didn't know what to say at first. But Will decided to say what she wanted to asked her mom.

"Are you mad?"

"Mad?", Susan questioned looking at Will. "Mad about what?"

"You know.", Will said looking down at the ground. "Mad me not telling you about me being a Guardian."

"Well, when I first found out about all of this, not to mention hearing about how you've been fighting all kinds of evil people and creatures, I was upset you never told me about all this.", Susan confess.

'I knew it.', Will thought to herself as she still hung her head down.

"But, then I became more scared for you.", Susan said causing Will to look up at her. "Then I began to think that I wasn't to good a mom if you couldn't trust me with all of this."

"It wasn't that, Mom!", Will said as she rubbed her left arm nervously. "I-I didn't tell you because I didn't want to worry you when ever I had to go and battle our enemies."

"Will, I worry about you when ever you leave to go to school", Susan said surprising her daughter. "Heck! I worry when ever you leave to go anywhere."

"Why?", Will asked.

"Because I'm your mother.", Susan said with a loving smile as she placed her hands on Will's shoulders. "It's my job to worry about you. There are a lot of dangers out there. You can get kidnapped, hit by a oncoming car, shot at, beat up. Anything!"

"I guess I never thought about that.", Will said.

"And then I hear about how you've been fighting all these other things, I began to worry more about you.", Susan said.

"I see.", Will said.

"But, I know that you were chosen to fight and protect those that need protecting.", Susan said surprising Will. "I'm not going to lie to you Will. As your mother, I'm going to worry about you, no matter what you do."

Will then saw her mom's eyes begin to water, which made her eyes water as well.

"But, I also know that I can't stop you from doing what you were given the power to do.", Susan said. "All I can do is hope and pray that you'll come back safe and sound. I just want you to be careful when you go do what you do."

Will then hugged Susan and held on to her tightly as she began to cry softly, which caused Susan to cry as well.

"I will, mom.", Will cried as they held each other. "I promise."

"That's all I ask.", Susan cried as she stroked her daughter's hair in a motherly way.

Watching them from a balcony, was Angelo and his Uncle John. Both looked down at them, happy that things were okay with them.

"Well, things are okay between them.", John said as the two of them left the balcony and headed down the halls of the palace.

"Yeah.", Angelo said. "Now all that's left is for Will to talk to Irma and Matt."

"It may not be to bad.", John said.

"Let's hope so.", Angelo said as they exited the palace. "Well I'm off to the saberwolf stables to check up on Saber."

"I'm going to the festival and wait for Susan.", John said. "She should be out soon."

"See later then.", Angelo said.

"See ya.", John said as he headed towards the festival.

"So what are you going to do now?", Susan asked her daughter. "About Matt and Irma, I mean."

"I have to talk to them sometime.", Will said. "Might as well be today."

"I'm not to happy about what they did, but they are your friends.", Susan said. "Try to hear them out."

"I'll try.", Will said as they left the Royal Garden. "By the way, who are you going to fight?"

"What do you mean?", Susan asked.

"You do know that you're wearing a battle dress.", Will said with a grin as she looked at the red battle dress she was wearing with brown boots.

"Really?", Susan questioned. "I just picked this because it looked nice. Should I go change it?"

"Nah!", Will said. "It looks nice on you."

"Thanks.", Susan said as they left the Royal Garden.

Moments later, Angelo was in the saberwolf stables brushing Saber's fur.

"This has been an interesting few days, huh boy?", Angelo questioned as he brushed Saber's fur.

"Woof!", Saber replied.

"And all because Will is here.", Angelo grinned. "She always did make things interesting when we were kids. Guess that hasn't changed."

Angelo then though about all that has happened since Will has been in the Drakken Kingdom. First they got together, which surprised him big time! Then, she gets Queen Elyon to come to the Grand Feast and stay for the rest of the festival. But then they did have their first fight. As well as their first fight with the Claynans. But after the battle, they did make up. And now, from what Will told him last night, she's talking to her mom about how she feels about all this.

"I just hope Ms. V doesn't over react.", Angelo said as he finished brushing Saber's fur. "And then she's going to talk to Irma and Matt about what they did. That should be interesting."

Angelo then put the brush he was brushing Saber's fur with away.

"That should do it, boy.", Angelo said as he petted Saber who barked happily. "You know you're gonna have to have a bath soon."

Saber then gave Angelo a sad look at the mention of a bath.

"Don't give me that sad look.", Angelo said as he petted Saber. "You need to have at least one bath a week, and you know it. It'll be done and over before you know it. But until then, go run around in the fields buddy."

Saber waisted no time going out and running around the large open fields the saberwolves had to run around in. Angelo then decided to go and relax a bit in the Royal Garden. Once there, he sat under the tree he and Will have sent a good amount of time under. As he sat there, he let out a yawn.

"Guess I didn't get enough sleep last night.", he said as he leaned against the tree. "Well no time like the present."

Angelo then let himself fall asleep, knowing that he would get enough rest. Thirty minutes later, while Angelo was still sleeping, Will, Irma, and Matt walked into the Royal Garden. Irma, who was dressed in a blue battle dress, and Matt, who was dressed in a pair of brown pants and a white frill shirt, sat on one bench, while Will, who was dressed in a yellow battle dress, sat on another.

'Part of me wishes Angelo was here.', Will thought to herself. 'But I can do this!'

"Okay, I'm going to take my mom's advice and hear you two out first.", Will said. "So talk."

"Um... Will.", Irma said pointing behind her.

Will turned around to see Angelo sleeping under "their" tree.

"Why am I not surprised?", Will questioned. "First chance he gets and he takes a nap! Don't worry, he's out like a light. We can talk."

"Okay.", Matt said. "First off, I want to say that we didn't want you to find out about us the way you did."

"I kind of figured that.", Will said. "What I want to know is how it all happened. I know we were having problems, Matt but geez! You could of broken up with me first before getting with Irma!"

"We wanted to tell you!", Irma said. "We really did! It's just that, everytime we were about to, we had to take care of some Guardian business, or we just got scared of what you would think of us."

"But as to how it all happened.", Matt said. "Well, like you said. We were having problems, and Irma was the only single person I could go and talk to about all this seeing as the others were busy with their significant other."

"So, Matt always came to me and talked about what was going on between you two.", Irma explained. "I kept telling him to wait it out and everything would be fine. But after awhile, I started to have feelings for Matt."

"And I started having feelings for Irma.", Matt said. "And before we knew it..."

"You ended up getting together.", Will finished.

"Yeah.", Matt said with his head down. "If anything, be mad at me, Will. Not at Irma."

"Right now, I don't know what to think.", Will said rubbing her forehead. "Just give me some space. Okay?"

"Yeah. Sure.", Irma said as she and Matt left Will to give her, her space.

"What do I do now?", Will questioned herself as she sat there. "I'm angry that they went behind my back and did all this, but in a way I can see how it all happened."

Will then looked up at the sky as the clouds past by.

"Why does stuff like this have to be so complicated?"

"Because if it wasn't, life would be to easy."

Will turned around to see Angelo walking up to her.

"And how long have you been up?", Will asked as he sat next to her.

"Long enough to hear you tell them to give you your space.", Angelo answered. "I take it that it didn't go so well."

"Somewhat.", Will said as she rested her head on his shoulder. "They told me how they got together and everything, but it doesn't make me feel any better."

"Well of course you're still going to be upset.", Angelo said. "It's how you handle it that counts."

"I guess you're right.", Will said.

"Just give it time, Will.", Angelo said as he held her hand. "It'll be okay. But until then..."

Angelo then got up and pulled Will up with hm.

"Let us go and enjoy the games and events of the carnival, fair maiden.", Angelo said with a fancy bow.

"Why of course, your majesty.", Will said with a smile and a curtsy.

Will then grabbed onto Angelo's arm as they left the Royal Garden and headed for the carnival area of the city to enjoy themselves. Meanwhile, John had found Susan as she was walking around town.

"There you are!", John said as he caught up with her. "You're one hard woman to find."

"Sorry.", Susan said. "Me and Will were having a talk about her other life."

"And?", John asked.

"And I told her that I was okay with it.", Susan said. "I may worry about her, but I'm a mom. It's what I do."

"That's good to hear." John said as he looked at what she was wearing. "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot.", Susan said.

"Who are you about to fight?", John asked with a grin.

"You know what?", Susan questioned with a grin. "Will asked me the same thing."

"It does look good on you though.", John said.

"Why thank you, kind sir.", Susan said with a curtsy.

"You are must welcome, me lady.", John said with a bow getting a giggle out of Susan. "So, what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know.", Susan said. "I just want to see more of this city."

"As you wish.", John said as he offered his arm to Susan. "Shall we?"

"Let's.", Susan said as she took his arm and walk with him to see more of the city.

Elsewhere, Nigel and Eric who were dressed in black pants and white frill shirts, with brown boots, took Taranee who was dressed in a blue dress and brown shoes, and Hay Lin who was dressed in a purple dress and brown shoes, to the Royal Library to see the books and art work there. Needless to say they were pretty impressed.

"Look at all these books!", Taranee said as she scanned the room.

"And those are some big paintings!", Hay Lin said as she looked at all the paintings that hung on the walls. "They're so beautiful!"

"Angelo had them put here.", Eric replied. "He figured that this place could use something more colorful. So he had some paintings put in here."

"So, is it just books in here or are there scrolls here too?", Taranee asked.

"Oh, we've got scrolls in here.", Nigel said. "Most of them tel of how the Drakken Kingdom first started. As well as a few on the Dragon's Fang."

"I've got to come back here later this week.", Taranee said. "But for now, let's go have some fun!"

"Okay, okay!", Nigel laughed as Taranee pulled on his arm. "I'm coming! I'm coming!"

"Shall we go?", Eric asked as he offered his arm to Hay Lin.

No words were said as she took Eric's arm and headed out of the library. Meanwhile Kandma, Halinor, and Yan Lin were sitting in the park of the city watching the children run around playing and having fun.

"Seeing things like this, reminds me of all we did when we were Guardians.", Halinor said with a warm smile.

"Thinking of the other worlds we helped in our day.", Yan Lin questioned.

"Those were the days.", Kadma said. "We went a fought evil and made it back in time for any dates we had."

"Most of the time we did.", Halinor said. "We did miss a few dates."

"Prehaps.", Yan Lin said. "But after all was said and done, being a Guardian was all worth it."

"And if we had to do it over again?", Kadma questioned.

The three of them looked at each other smiling knowing that answer.

"We would!", they said with a laugh.

"You know, it would of been nice to of kept the power we had when that Claynan Nerissa had us under her control and made us Guardians again.", Kadma said.

"It would, wouldn't it?", Yan Lin said.

"But unfortunately, we don't.", Halinor said. "And we could be of some use to Metamoor right now."

"Well, there's a new team of Guardians now.", Yan Lin said. "And they've done a good job so far."

"True.", Kadma said. "But if me and Joe had our youth back, we could be of great use to Angelo."

Yan Lin and Halinor then saw the worried look on Kadma's face.

"I worry about him sometimes.", Kadma said as her eyes watered. "Joe tells me that he'll be okay, but this is my grandson!"

Yan Lin and Halinor wrapped their arms around Kadma in a hug, knowing that she needed it.

"It'll be okay, Kadma.", Yan Lin said in comfort.

"Remember who he has helping him.", Halinor said. "And besides, you can be there for him if he needs someone to talk to."

"Thank you, my friends.", Kadma said with a small smile enjoying the company of her friends.

The three of them remained in the park looking at all the happy children and parents as they enjoyed the peace and happiness hoping it would last a long time.

**A/N: Well, things are okay with Will and her mom. But she's still a bit upset with Matt and Irma. Hopefully, thigns will work out with them. And poor Kadma. She so worried about Angelo. And who could blame her! I mean he's her grandson! But at least she has her friends to comfort her. It's good to have your friends around when you need them.**

**Please review.**


	21. Warnings Of War

**Chapter 21:**

Later that afternoon, the Guardians, Elyon, Caleb, Matt, Phobos, Nara, and Nerissa gathered together in the Courtyard ready to go.

"So, is everybody ready?", Will asked everybody who nodded.

"Where's the serum?", Taranee asked.

"Right here.", Nara said as she held up a small box and opened it.

In the box was a small bottle of blue liquid.

"All we have to do is poor half of this into each of their drinks and watch what happens.", Nara said as she closed the box.

"Then what are we waiting for?", Cornelia questioned. "Let's get this show on the road!"

"Yeah!", Hay Lin said. "I want to see this stuff in action!"

"Relax, guys!", Elyon said with a grin as she formed a energy bubble around them all. "Here we go!"

Then in a flash of light, they were gone. In Meridian, Raythor, who Elyon had put in charge until she returned, was pacing back and forth wondering when Elyon would return.

"Calm yourself, Raythor.", Julian said with a grin. "The queen is safe. If she were in any danger, the wristband she gave to you, me and her other captians would let us know."

"Perhaps.", Raythor said. "But I still think I should of gone with her when she left with the Guardian leader."

"Do not worry, my friend.", Julian said. "I'm sure Queen Elyon will be back before you know it."

Suddenly, there was a flash of light. Raythor and Julian covere their eyes from the blinding light. Once it faded, they looked to see Elyon with the Guardians, Caleb, Matt, a girl with carmel-colored skin, with yellow eyes and long, silverish white hair, dressed in white, blue, and yellow garments.

"Your, majesty!", Raythor said with a smile. "It' good to see you..."

Raythor smile faded once he saw Phobos and Nerissa.

"Phobos!", Raythor shouted as he pulled out his sword.

"Nerissa!", Julian shouted as he pulled out his sword as well.

"Father! Raythor! Wait!", Caleb yelled as he jumped in front of them. "It's not what you think!"

"Caleb's right.", Elyon said as she walked up to them. "Please lower you weapons. I'll explain everything."

Julian and Raythor slowly sheathed their swords as Elyon explained everything she was told about what happened to the real Phobos and Nerissa.

_Five minutes later..._

"And that's what happened.", Elyon said as she finished telling Raythor and Julian everything.

"So, the Mage really is your mother.", Julian said not knowing what to think.

"I'm still letting it all set in.", Caleb said with a small smile.

"Well, at least we now know the truth.", Julian said as he place his right hand on his son's shoulder. "And that's what really matters."

"In more ways than one.", Raythor said as he looked towards Phobos.

"I see you are as you were the last time I saw you. If not a bit older.", Phobos said with a smile.

"It has been a while, your majesty.", Raythor said with a smile as Phobos walked up to him.

"It is good to see you again, my friend.", Phobos said as he hugged Raythor.

"And it is good to see the real you, Phobos.", Raythor said as he returned the hug.

"And you are the daughter of Tarnas?", Julian asked Nara as Phobos and Raythor ended their hug.

"Yes I am.", Nara said with a bow. "I am here with the others to see if the serum will work on the Claynan Phobos and Nerissa."

"So, let's get to it!", Irma said.

"Yeah!", Hay Lin said. "I want to see the looks on their faces when they change into their true forms!"

"Okay! Okay!", Elyon said grinning. "But, we have to be careful about this."

"So, how are we going to do this?", Cornelia asked.

"I have an idea.", Taranee said.

Moments later, in the Infinite City Prison, the inmates were being served their lunch. The last two to get their food were Phobos and Nerissa.

"To think, I'm reduced to eatting this low grade food.", Phobos said as he looked down at his tray of food.

"I'm sorry the meal isn't to your liking, your grace.", Vathek said. "I'll see if the cooks can make a better meal for you."

"Aren't we the funny one.", Phobos said in a bored tone as he drank some of his cup of water.

Vathek watched as Phobos and Nerissa ate they're food and drank their water. After they were done, Vathek took the trays away and gave them to another solider to take the tray away. Vathek then looked at Phobos, who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"And what do you want now, Vathek?", Phobos questioned.

"That!", Vathek said with a smile as he pointed to Phobos' hand.

Phobos looked down at his hand to see that it had grown black scales.

"No!", Phobos yelled. "This can't be happening!"

"But it is, Claynan!"

The Claynan Phobos looked forward to see the real Phobos standing with Nara, Nerissa, the Guardians, Elyon, Caleb, and Matt.

"YOU!", Claynan Phobos snapped as he glared at Phobos. "So, you're free are you?"

"Yes! I am.", Phobos said as he glared at the Claynan Phobos. "And as you can see, you're turning back into your, Claynan self!"

Slowly but surely, Claynan Phobos was turning back into his normal Claynan form. As they were watching this happen...

"Noooo!", screamed a female voice that caused the Nerissa and the others to look towards the cell the scream was coming from.

Nerissa was the first to see the Claynan version of herself slowly turn back into her Claynan self. The Claynan Nerissa looked up to see Nerissa and the others looking at her.

"So, it looks like you're free of your crystal cell.", Claynan Nerissa said glaring at Nerissa.

"Yep!", Nerissa said smirking at her copycat. "And it looks like you're becoming your scale covered self."

After a few more seconds, both Claynans were back to their Claynan selves. Both were black and in white robes. Once they saw that they were transformed back to their normal selves, they knew that they were busted.

"So, it seems that you've found us out.", the Claynan that used to be Phobos said with a smirk.

"Ya think", Cornelia questioned sarcasticlly.

"Who are you two?", Elyon demanded to know. "Why take the forms of my brother and Nerissa?"

"Well, if you must know.", the former Claynan Phobos said with a bow. "My real name is Froxx."

"And I am Zanora.", the former Claynan Nerissa said. "I was chosen to take your place and bring the Heart of Kandrakar to my king once I had gain full control of it. And seeing as I had some of your energy from when I bit you, taking it from you was easy. What I didn't count on was the Oracle taking it from me when he thought and belived that I was you and that the Heart was corrupting me."

"So, when he gave the Heart to Cassidy, you had to get it back.", Nerissa figured.

"And you know the rest.", Zanora said.

"Then why, talk about ending all war?", Caleb questioned.

"Because, with the power of the Hearts I had collected, our mighty Claynan King would of taken over the Known Worlds!", Zanora said. "And we would of had peace. Claynan peace!"

"So, if you two are Claynans, why go against each other?", Taranee questioned.

"Because we didn't know about each other being Claynans posing as Phobos and Nerissa.", Froxx said. "And to be honest, I was sent to take the place of the young Queen Elyon when she was an baby. But when I was about to enter her bedroom, you got in the way, Phobos!"

"So, you had no coice but to bite me.", Phobos figured.

"And doing that put a major dent in your plans.", Matt said.

"Yes.", Froxx said. "But, I soon found those that were very willing to work for me, no matter what. Namely, Cedric and Miranda."

"To think we were working for a demon shape-shifter.", Cedric said from his cell with a glare.

"It makes me sick!", Miranda said while glaring at Froxx.

"And yet, I don't care.", Froxx said.

"I wonder if my father knows the truth about the Claynans?", Nara questioned.

"You're the daughter of Tarnas.", Zanora said. "Your looks give you away. Your father was one of our most powerful warriors. To bad he thought we were normal shape-shifters that helped him get to power. Had the fool known we were demons, he just might of turned on us."

"But instead, he worked for you, thinking you were normal shape-shifters from another world.", Will figured.

"It was so easy to fool him into turning on the former rulers of the Draken Kingdom.", Zanora said. "Who'd of thought he'd turn on his own parents for power."

"What?", Nara questioned in shock.

"Oh yes!", Zanora said with a smirk. "Your father turned on his own mother and fatehr to take the throne. Of course he had help from us Claynans. And when he took the throne, I went after you, Nerissa. And once I took what I needed from you, I had Tarnas seal you up in a crystal cell."

"I should kick your butt for what yuo've done to me!", Nerissa said as she glared at Zanora. "You took so much from me! I'll have to watch four of my closest friends die of old age! I may have a pretty good life now, but you took my old one from me!"

Zanora then saw Nerissa's eyes water and decided to push her a little futher.

"Aw! Poor baby!", Zanora said with a fake look of sorrow. "I must say, living your life was quite fun. And when I blasted Cassidy, it felt soooooo good! I wish she was here now. That way I could tell her how much pleasure it was to send her falling down that cliff!"

"You're a monster!", Nerissa said. "You deserve to be in that cell!"

"I have a question.", Hay Lin said as she looked Froxx. "If you and Zanora didn't know about each other, then how did you take Phobos to Tarnas without seeing Nerissa in her crystal cell? I mean I know it was years later when you got Phobos. But when you brought him to Tarnas, you had to of seen the real Nerissa in her crystal."

"I did not know of what Zanora had done at the time.", Froxx said. "Heck! I didn't even know her until now."

"So, you just gave Phobos to Tarnas and left.", Caleb figured.

"So, if you two knew about each other, then you two could of teamed up nd gave us even more trouble!", Irma said.

"Yes, we would have.", Froxx said. "To bad it didn't tUrn out that way."

"That fool Tarnas kept everything from us.", Zanora said with a scowl.

"My guess is he figured that the more you didn't know about each other the better.", Taranee said.

"And in the end, all three of you ended up locked up.", Caleb said with a smirk.

"Perhaps.", Froxx said as he calmly sat on the bed of his cell. "But who's to say that our king won't one day return with any army and take this world over?"

"Been there, done that!", Cornelia said. "We already took care of an army of your kind."

"Really now?", Zanora questioned. "Looks like you all have faced the scouting army."

"Scouting army?", Caleb questioned.

"That's right. Scouting army.", Froxx said. "That's how our king works. "He first sends a scouting army to a world he wants to take over. Their job is to see how powerful a world's forces are. Our king even comes with them."

"You mean the Claynan King was with the Claynans we fought?", Will questioned in shock.

"Of course he was.", Froxx said. "How else his he going to see how powerful your forces are? Granted he was at a safe distance when all the fighting was going on."

"And now that he knows how strong your world's forces are, he's back on our home world of Drogangy planning his stratagy with his generals.", Zanora said with a smirk. "I give you all a year, maybe a year and a half before he comes back with his invading armies."

"Armies?", Taranee questioned in surprise.

"Oh yes!", Froxx said with a sinister smile. "There are many of us Claynans! And our armies will be unleashed to the many kingdoms of this world! You all don't stand a chance!"

"We'll see about that!", Caleb snapped. "We'll beat your king and send his forces back to their world!"

"We shall see, human.", Froxx said with a smirk. "We shall see."

Just then to their surprise, folds opened in Froxx's and Zanora's cells.

"What in the world?", Eiyon questioned as she and the other gasped in surprise.

"Looks like our rides are here.", Froxx said. "Until we meet again, my friends."

Froxx then jumped through the fold. Will and the others then looked at the cell Zanora was in. She grinned at them as she had a foot in the fold.

"So long.", she said before stepping through the fold.

Everyone watched as the folds closed, knowing that Froxx and Zanora were back on their home world of Drogangy.

"I did not see that coming.", Irma said.

"I don't think any of us saw that coming.", Elyon said. "But at least we know what the Claynan King is planning."

"And we can use that to get ready for their attack.", Will said. "We have to let the other royals know about this!"

"I couldn't agree more.", Elyon said as she turned to towards Vathek. "Vathek. I need you to inform Raythor and the other captians about all of this. As well as my parents. I will be returning to the Drakken Kingdom with the Guardians."

"Yes, You Majesty.", Vathek said with a bow.

Vathek then left the prison to inform those that needed to be informed. Elyon then formed an energy bubble around herself and the others and teletransported to the Drakken Kingdom. Meanwhile on the world of Drogangy, Zanora and Froxx were in the palace of the Claynan King. They both were standing in the Throne Room of the palace. Before them sat the Claynan King as he sat on his throne. In his hands was a rod that had a green gem on it.

"So, after all this time, you two ended up getting caught but Guardians and their allies?", the Claynan King questioned as he looked at Froxx and Zanora as he twirled his rod lazily. "It seems that our enemies are stronger than I thought."

"Indeed, King Lizar.", Froxx said as he and Zanora bowed to him. "Then I guess we'll have to begin our plans to take Metamoor over. Can I count on you two to fight by my side in the coming year and a half?"

"Yes, Your Majesty.", Zanora said with a bow.

"I am at your command, King Lizar.", Froxx said.

"Excellent.", Lizar said. "You two are dismissed. Go and eat and get some rest. After being in those cells, on Metamoor, you must want to go get some true rest."

"Thank you, Your Majesty.", Zanora and Froxx said with a bow before leaving the Throne Room.

Once out of the Throne Room, Lizar looked at the green gem on his rod. The gem was the Heart of Drogangy. A sinister smile grew on Lizar's face.

"Enjoy your peace, while it last Metamoor.", he said. "For soon, you will be mine!"

Lizar's evil laughter echoed through most of the halls of his palace as he thought of how he'd take Metamoor for his own.

**A/N: Well, the serum worked. Only now our heroes know of Lizar's plans. They'll have up to a year and a half to prepare for the upcoming war. Looks like the kingdoms will have to pull together and prepare for war. Can they truly band together and fight for their world?**

**Please review.**


	22. To Pick A Leader

**Chapter 22: _To Pick A Leader_**

Once back in Yaga, the capitail city of the Drakken Kingdom, the royals along with Will all met in the Meeting Room where the Royal Court normally has their weekly meetings. All the royals were in the room, while those that had children or an honor guard were somewhere else. The only non-royal allowed there was Will, seeing as she was the leader of the Guardians.

"And that's what we've found out, so far.", Will said as she told Angelo and the other royals what she and the others were told by Froxx and Zanora. "We have up to a year and a half to prepare for war with the Claynans."

"This isn't good.", King Avos said as he looked down at the table.

"What disturbs me is the fact that he had so many Claynans to send here and fight.", King Leonos said.

"And you say that he'll send armies to all of our kingdoms?", Queen Hydrana asked.

"Yes.", Queen Elyon said. "When he begins his invasion, he'll be sending his armies to all of out kingdoms."

"He'll be attacking us all at the same time.", King Tamor said. "We have to be ready for this!"

"I couldn't agree more, King Tamor.", King Angelo said. "And to be ready we need to learn to work together."

"Is that not the reason we are all gathered here?", Queen Helina questioned.

"Yes. But when was the last time any of our kingdoms have worked together?", Angelo questioned. "Because of Tarnas and Froxx, who was posing as Phobos, all of our kingdoms have been cautious of each other. We have to learn to work together."

"I agree.", Queen Elyon said. "We all must put our differences aside to face thie Claynan King and his armies!"

All of the royals looked at each other and nodded to what Angelo and Elyon said.

"I believe that we all are in agreement on working together, Queen Elyon.", Queen Fera said.

"But if we are to have an alliance, then we need someone to lead it.", Queen Arela. "Question is, who will that leader be?"

"And will the others be willing to follow him or her.", King Aquas said as everyone looked at each other.

"So, who will lead us?", King Leonos questioned.

"I'm surprised that you're not jumping at the chance to lead, Leonos.", Queen Helina said as she smirked at Leonos.

"As fun as that would be, Helina, I'm a warrior,", Leonos said. "Most of us Feralians are fighters. I was one of my kingdom's generals before I was crowned king. I rule my kingdom well. And I hope my son, Feros, will become a great king when the time comes. But for this upcoming war, we need a leader that will know how to use all of our kingdoms' warriors properly. That is why I nominate, King Angelo."

"Wait. What?", Angelo questioned in surprise.

Will looked around at the reactions of the royals. Some looked like they agreed with Leonos while others looked as if they weren't in agreement.

'This may not go down so well.', Will thought to herself.

"With all due respect, Leonos, I believe that someone else should lead this alliance.", Queen Helina said. "And I believe that person should be, Queen Elyon."

"Me?", Elyon questioned. "But I'm..."

"The Heart of our world.", Queen Helina said cutting Elyon off. "You may of been raised on Earth, but this is your home."

"So, you're saying that King Angelo shouldn't lead because of the fact that he is from Earth?", Queen Tarla questioned.

"Not to sound insulting, but yes.", Queen Helina as she turned towards Angelo. "You are a good king, Angelo, but I believe that the people of our world will follow the Heart of Metamoor better than you."

"Helina makes a good point.", King Aquas said. "Perhaps the Heart of Metamoor should lead the alliance."

"Not only that, but her famliy wields the fabled Blue Destiny.", Queen Hydrana.

"Maybe so, but King Angelo is the only one that can wield the power of the Dragon's Fang.", Queen Arela said.

"Not only that but it was young Angelo who brought us all together.", King Avos said. "Now that is a feat within itself, with all of our differances."

"If I may.", Angelo said getting the attention of the others. "Why aren't any of you putting in your name to lead the alliance?"

"Simply put, my boy, if any of us were to be leader, then we'd be more concerned with our own kingdom.", King Tamor said to which the adult kings and queens nodded in agreement. "We feel it's best that either you or Queen Elyon lead this alliance."

"Can I make a suggestion?", Will asked.

"What is your suggestion, Keeper of the Heart?", Queen Helina asked Will.

"Well, seeing as it's not so easy to pick a leader, then may I suggest that we go to Kandrakar and ask the Oracle for advice.", Will suggested.

At firts the royals talked among themselves. But after a few seconds, they turned towards Angelo, Will, and Elyon and...

"We agree with your suggestion.", Queen Fera said with a smile.

"So, when do we leave?", Angelo asked Will.

"How about now?", Will asked as she pulled out the Heart.

"What about our children and honorguard?", Queen Helina questioned.

"And I think I'm going to need the other Guardians to come with me.", Will said. "That's how it's alway been with us, when going to Kandrakar."

"I'll take care of that.", Angelo said as he walked towards the doors of the Meeting Room.

He then opened it to see Falco and two guards at the door.

"Falco. I need you to find the other four Guardians and bring them here.", Angelo said. "And inform the younger royals and honorguards of the kings and queens that our meeting will be a bit longer."

"Yes, Your Majesty.", Falco said with a bow before leaving to find the Guardians.

A few minutes later, the royals and the Guardians were in Kandrakar. It was needless to say that the royals were amazed at how everything was.

"So, this is Kandrakar.", Queen Tarla said as she looked around the main hall of the fortress. "I've read about this place in scrolls, but I never thought that I'd acutally be standing here."

"Nor have I, my love.", King Tamor said. "Nor have I."

"So, this is the world where you get your powers from?", Angelo asked Will.

"Yeah.", Will said smiling. "Normally, the Oracle is here to greet us when we come here."

"Maybe he's busy.", Hay Lin said.

"Or taking a break.", Cornelia said. "With what he does, he could sure use one or two."

"I will take that into thought, Guardian Cornelia."

Everyone turned to see a young bald man with a strange tattoo on his head dressed in a white robe. He was Himerish. Also known as the Oracle of Kandrakar.

"Welcome, Guardians.", the Oracle said with a kind smile. "And it is good to see that you are well Guardian, Will. I take it that things are okay for you. More or less."

"You could say that.", Will said with a small smile. "It's a work in progress.", she said as she looked at Irma out of the corner of her eye.

Seeing this, Hay Lin, Cornelia, and Taranee couldn't help but giggle while Irma let out a tirring sigh. Seeing this, Hay Lin, beeing the best friend she is, patted Irma on her shoulder in comfort. Irma looked back on her with a smile.

'Don't worry, Irma.', Taranee said to her telepathiclly. 'You and Will will be cool again. When that happens, I don't know.'

'Gee, thanks.', Irma said back telepathiclly in a dull tone.

"And may I say welcome to the royals of Metamoor.", the Oracle said with a kind smile. "To what do I owe this visit?"

"Well, it seems that we'll soon be at war with a race of demon shape-shifters called Claynans.", Elyon explained.

"I know of the Claynans.", the Oracle said. "They are originally from a dark dimension that they have escaped from three hundred years. They are now based on the world of Drogangy. Thankfully, that world has only wildlife on it."

"Wait! If they have taken over that world, does that mean that he has the Heart of that world?", Taranee questioned with a bit of worry.

"He does have the Heart of Drogangy.", the Oracle said. "Three hundred years ago, the Claynans tried to take over Metamoor. But thanks to the first Warrior King, they were driven back."

"So, the first Warrior King defeated the Claynans?", King Avos questioned.

"Yes.", the Oracle said.

"But I don't think he and his kingdom did it alone.", Angelo said.

"You would be correct, King Angelo.", the Oracle said. "He was able to rally the other kingdoms together and with the aid of the Guardians of that time, defeat the Claynans and drive them back to Drogangy. Once they did this, the Council of Kandrakar was able to put up a powerful veil and trap the Claynans on Drogangy."

"So, I'm guessing that the Veil around Drogangy is weaking like the one that was around Metamoor.", Elyon said.

"You'd be correct, Queen Elyon.", the Oracle said. "And now it seems that the time has come for the kingdoms of Metamoor to come together and face this threat once more. And it seems that you all have a problem of leadership."

"You would be correct, Oracle.", King Aquas said. "Some of us believe that Queen Elyon should lead this alliance."

"While some of us think that King Angelo should lead.", Queen Fera replied.

"Do not get us wrong.", Queen Helina said. "King Angelo is a good king, but..."

"Seeing as he is from Earth, you believe that the people would rather have Queen Elyon lead seeing as she's not only born on Metamoor, but that she is also the Heart of your world.", the Oracle finished.

"Y-Yes. That is correct.", Queen Helina said amazed at how the Oracle knew what she was thinking.

"I see.", the Oracle said.

"Well, I may of been born on Metamoor, but I was raised on Earth.", Elyon replied. "So, how am I any different from Angelo? Is it because I'm the Heart of our world? Cause if it is, then with all due respect, that's a dumb reason."

"But...", Queen Hydrana began to say.

"Listen.", Elyon said calmly. "I get it. I'm the Heart of our world. But I also don't know everything about our world. I've only been queen of Meridian for almost four years. I'll be turning sixteen this year. The furthest I've been from Meridian is the Drakken Kingdom. While King Angelo has been to just about all of your kingdoms. If anyone should lead the alliance, it's him."

"Wow!", Cornelia said amazed at not only what her best friend said, but how she said it. "Go, Elyon!"

"Queen Elyon is correct in what she says.", the Oracle said making Elyon smile. "You should not pick based on power alone. You will need one that will be able to use the abilities of all your kingdoms warriors."

"And where that leader comes from should not matter.", Elyon said.

"Indeed.", the Oracle said. "For the first Warrior King came from Earth."

"Really?", the Guardians, Elyon, and Angelo questioned in surprise as the royals gasped in surprise.

"Yes. He was.", the Oracle said. "But his story is something for another time. Right now, you all must decide on a leader for this alliance and then prepare for the coming war. For you all have a year and a half to be ready. Now I must go and attend to other things that need my attention."

The Oracle then left the Guardians and royals of Metamoor to themselve knowing that the royals had a choice to make.

"So, what do we do know?", Queen Arela asked.

"We go back to Metamoor and think about who we think should lead the alliance and make our decidsion.", King Leonos said. "And we should make that choice soon. The more time we waste is helping the Claynans."

"Agreed.", Elyon said as she opened a fold for Metamoor. "Let us head back to the Drakken Kingdom and think on all of this."

Everyone then headed through the fold knowing that there was going to be a tough choice to make. A choice that would make a major differance in the coming war.

**A/N: Well, thanks to the Oracle, everyone has learn a little more about the enemy as well as a bit of Metamoor's history. But now the royals have a choice to make. Should Elyon lead the alliance or Angelo? The choice could make a major differance in the war that's coming. Who will lead? Angelo? Elyon? Or will there be another person that puts their bid in?**

**Please review.**

**Also, go on my profile and vote on my poll on who should lead the alliance.**


	23. Who Will Lead? & Hay Lin's Mistake

**Chapter 23: _Who Wall Lead? & Hay Lin's Mistake_**

Once back in Yaga of the Drakken Kingdom on the world of Metamoor, the visiting royals all headed back to the rooms they were staying, while Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin went to find their boyfriends. And Angelo along with Will, who transformed herself and the girls back to normal, decided to go for a walk through his palace that neded up in his Throne Room. All had one thought on their minds.

'Who was going to lead the alliance.'

**_King Aquas & Queen Hydrana_**

"Do you still think Queen Elyon is the best to lead the alliance?", Queen Hydrana asked her husband.

"To be honest, part of me says yes while part of me says that King Angelo might be the better one to lead the Alliance.", King Aquas said as they both sat on the bed of their room.

"Is it because of what the Oracle said about the first Warrior King?", Hydrana asked as she looked at her husband as he was looking at the floor.

"Sort of.", Aquas said. "But it wasn't just that. It was what Avos said. Angelo was able to bring us all together. When was rthe last time any of the kingdoms came together like this?"

"The one known as Froxx has done a lot of damage when he was posing as Phobos and in control of the Meridian Kingdom.", Hydrana said sadly. "But even with the odds against him, King Angelo never gave up on bringing us together."

"No. He did not.", Aquas said with a grin. "He is one intresting king."

Hydrana saw the somewhat worried look on her husband's face and smiled knowing that he was in deep thought. She then grabbed his hands causing him to look at her. Hydrana then smiles as she places her right hand on the left side of Aquas' face.

"My darling husband.", Hydrana said with a loving smile. "Whoever you think is best to lead this alliance, I will stand behind that choice."

"Thank you, my love.", Aquas said before he kissed his wife.

_**King Tamor and Queen Tarla**_

"Going to Kandrakar was quite the experiance.", Queen Tarla said as she laid down on the bed of their room.

"It was quite the site to behold.", King Tamor said as he sat on the bed. "It'll be a long time before I forget our visit there."

"Not to mention what we have learned about not only the Claynans, but the first Warrior King.", Tarla said.

"Indeed.", Tamor said. "It goes to show that where you are from doesn't define who you are."

"I take it that you are rethinking your choice about who should lead the alliance.", Tarla said with a smile.

"I believe so.", Tamor said.

"Well, I think the choice you make will be a wise one.", Tarla said as she gently pulled her husband down towards her. "You are a great and wise king. Do not doubt yourself now. Not when your kingdom needs you to be at your best."

Tamor then pulled his wife close to him and kissed her lovingly, making Tarla smile.

"What would I do without you, my love?", Tamor questioned with a smile as he held his wife close.

"You would do just fine, my love.", Tarla said with a loving smile. "But, I am glad I am with you."

"As am I, my beloved.", Tamor said. "As am I."

The royal couple then shared another loving kiss.

_**Queen Helina & Olec**_

After coming back from Kandrakar, Helina sought out Olec to talk to him. For she now had to rethink her decidsion of who should lead the alliance. She soon found him on the training grounds of the palace training some new recruits. After having another general take over the training session, Olec left with Helina and walked through the Royal Garden to get dome privacy. She told Olec of her visit to Kandrakar with the other royals. Not to mention what they all learned from the Oracle.

"So, the first Warrior King was from Earth like Angelo?", Olec questioned in surprise.

"According to the Oracle, yes.", Helina said with a look of worry on her face.

"Is something wrong, Helina?", Olec asked.

"To be honest, I was ready to pick, Queen Elyon to lead the alliance.", Helina explained. "I thought this because she is the Heart of our world."

"And you thought that the troops of all the kingdoms would follow her better seeing as she is the Heart of our world.", Olec figured.

"That was what I was thinking.", Helina said. "But now, after finding out that the first Warrior King was from Earth, I'm starting to think that maybe I've misjudged your king."

"You would not be the only one to do that.", Olec said with a laugh earning a light punch in his arm from the Florinian Queen. "Do not put yourself down, Helina. Your heart was in the right place when you first made your decidsion. Now you just have to rethink things."

"Thank you, Olec.", Helina said as they stood under a tall tree. "You always knew what to say to put my mind at ease."

"Anytime, Helina.", Olec said as they continue standing under the tree.

They both then stared into each others eyes and smile. Helina then brought her left hand up to the right side of Olec's face.

"I missed this.", Helina said with a warm smile as Olec wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "The feel of your face. Your kind smile. The look in your eyes when you're happy."

"And I missed you too, Helina.", Olec said as he continued to hold her close. "I miss seeing that fire in your eyes. I missed your smile and the feel of your touch. If only I had left the Drakken Kingdom before Tarnas began his attack!"

"I'm just glad that you are alive and well, Olec.", Helina said with a smile as her eyes began to water. "That's all that matters."

Olec then saw tears flow down Heliena's eyes. He then brought his hands up and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. No words were said as they two of them shared a loving kiss.

_**King Avos & Queen Arela**_

Instead of going to their room, the king and queen of the Skyan Kingdom decided to take a flight around the city of Yaga to clear their heads.

"It always feels good to take a nice calming flight to put ones heart and mind at ease!", Avos said with a smile as he and his wife flew over the city.

"Indeed it does, my love!", Arela agreed with her own smile. "So I take it that you're staying with your choice of who to lead the alliance?"

"Indeed I am.", Avos said proudly. "It was King Angelo who brought us all together. And it is him who I think should lead the alliance."

"I agree. As do some of the other royals.", Arela said as they flew through the window to their room and landed gracefully. "But you and I both know that some of the other royals think that Queen Elyon should lead the alliance."

"She may be the Heart of our world, but that doesn't mean she the right choice to lead the alliance.", Avos said in a stern yet calm voice. "She hasn't even been to any of the other kingdoms. And she's been queen for at least three years. Plas, I can look at her and see that she has not experianced war or the damage it can do. It's a same she will in a year."

"Well, all we can do is hope that things work out for the better.", Arela said as they both left their room to join in the festivaties that were still going on in the festival around the city of Yaga. "But no matter what happens, I shall be by your side, my beloved."

"And I will be by your side as well, my love.", Avos said before they sahered a loving kiss.

_**King Leonos & Queen Fera**_

"Helina has a lot of nerve wanting Queen Elyon to lead the alliace!", Leonos said with a growl as he flopped down in a chair, of their room. "The poor girl doesn't have the experiance of war like the rest of us do!"

"Calm down, Leonos.", Fera said as she sat in another chair. "Yelling about it isn't going to help any."

"I know.", Leonos said with a deep sigh, while rubbing his forehead. "It's just that, even though Queen Elyon is the Heart of our world, the girl doesn't have the experiance of battle like King Angelo does. That is why I believe that he is the best canidate to lead or alliance. He's young. He fought against Tarnas to help free the Drakken Kingdom. And most of all the boy wields the Dragon's Fang!"

"All true.", Fera said. "But remember, Leonos, Queen Elyon has the Blue Destiny. A blade that is just as strong as the Dragon's Fang."

"Maybe so.", Leonos said. "But can she use a sword? Heck! Can she even fight at all without her powers?"

"You could ask her when next you see her.", Fera said as she got up and walked over to her husband and sat in his lap. "But until then, you are all mine."

"My, my. It looks like my wife is a little frisky.", Leonos said with a smirk.

"I believe you are right.", Fera said with a smirk of her own.

Leonos then took his wife in his arms and stood up. He then carried her to the bed and laid her down on it. He then laid next to her.

"You know, you get more beautiful with each passing day.", Leonos said as he ran his hand through Fera's hair getting a happy purr.

"And you are as handsom as you were, the first day we met.", Fera said with a smile as she placed her rigth hand in the left side of her husbands face getting a purr from her husband.

The two of them then shared a loving kiss enjoying the moment they had together.

_**Queen Elyon & Cornelia Hale and Caleb Hart**_

"So, what will you do if the royals pick you to lead the alliance?", Cornelia asked Elyon as they walked through the carnival the city of Yaga was having.

"To be honest, I don't know.", Elyon sid. "I mean leading a kingdom is one thing, but to lead all the kingdoms in a war that's coming is a bit to much. I don't know the first thing about war! Nor do I know the strenghts and weaknesses of the other kingdoms. I may be the Heart of Metamoor, but that doesn't make me qualified to lead our forces into battle."

"Then that's what you should tell them when they all gather together again.", Caleb said. "Those that want you to lead might be a bit upset but at least they'll know how you feel about it all."

"True.", Elyon said. "Besides, it was the first Warrior King who lead the kingdoms, along with the Guardians of that time, against the Claynans before. So, I say we should do the same thing."

"If that is how you feel, Your Majesty, then I along wth your royal court will stand behind you.", Caleb said as he bowed to Elyon.

"Thank you, Caleb.", Elyon said with a smile.

"But, can I make a suggestion?", Caleb asked.

"Sure.", Elyon said. "What is it?"

"I do believe that you should learn to use the sword.", Caleb said. "The Blue Destiny is your family's sword. It will be for the best that you learn to fight in the ways of the sword. As well as unarmed combat and the use of other weapons."

"I believe you are right.", Elyon said. "I have at least a year to learn how to fight. I just hope the royals will make the right choice for a leader."

"One can only hope.", Cornelia said.

_**King Angelo & Will Vandom**_

"Just when you find out one thing, you find out something else that makes you rethink things.", Angelo said as he sat on in his throne, in his Throne Room. "Who'd of thought that the first Warrior King was from Earth?"

"Makes you think.", Will said as she sat next Angelo in a seat that was a smaller version of Angelo's throne. "So, do you think that the royals will pick you to lead the alliance?"

"I have no idea.", Angelo said. "If they pick me, then I'll lead with the best of my abilities. If they pick Elyon, then I'll accept their choice and roll with it. The important thing is that we're united in all of this."

"Well, said.", Will said with a smile.

"Thanks.", Angelo said. "Which is why I think you, Irma, and Matt need to make up."

"And now you lost me.", Will said with a frown.

"I know you're still upset about what happened.", Angelo said as he reached out for Will's hand, which she accepted. "But look at what happened because of it."

Angelo then gently pulled Will out of her seat and towards him. As she walked towards him, a smile grew om Will's face.

"You and I get reunited. Your mom finds out about you being a Guardian and has taken it really well I might add.", Angelo said as he pulled Will closer to him. "You get one heck of a royal vacation. And get a king for a boyfriend."

"Well, when you put it like that, then it does look all good.", Will said as Angelo stood up from his throne and wrap his arms around Will's waist while Will wrapped armed around Angelo's neck.

"It does. Doesn't it?", Angelo asked with a smile that Will returned.

"Yeah.", Will said before they shared a kiss.

Suddenly, Cassidy and Argus came running into the Throne Room making Will and Angelo pull away from each other.

"Angelo!", Cassidy said while panting. "We have a problem!"

"What is it?", Angelo asked as he and Will walked up to Cassidy and Argus.

"You have to see it for yourself.", Argus said as they left the Throne Room.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?", Will asked as they were heading down the halls of the palace and towards the front doors of the palace.

'Will!', Taranee called out to Will telepathiclly. 'We have a major problem!'

'How major?', Will asked her friend.

'Real major!', Taranee said. 'I don't know what happened, but, it looks like Hay Lin...'

'Whoa! Hold up!', Will said. 'Hay Lin? Hay Lin caused some trouble?'

'I'm just as surprised!', Taranee said. 'Just get out to the courtyard!'

'We're on our way there now.', Will said. 'Be there in a minute.'

'Okay.', Taranee said before cutting their link.

Once at the doors of the palace, Argus opened the doors. Once outside the palace Angelo and Will were shocked to see Princess Sorleen dirty and muddy and not looking to happy. Angelo and Will also saw Hay Lin with Irma. And both weren't looking to happy. Angelo then saw Eric who was looking pretty upset himself.

"I'm afraid to ask but, what the heck happened?", Angelo asked.

"That girl attacked me for no good reason!", Sorleen said as she pointed at Hay Lin.

"Well, maybe if you weren't trying to steal her boyfriend, you wouldn't be in the shape you're in now!", Irma snapped.

"How dare you accuse me of doing such a thing?", Sorleen snapped as she glared at Irma and Hay Lin. "I was doing no such thing!"

"Liar!", Hay Lin snapped. "I saw you hugging up on Eric. And I know how you have a crush on him! It was abvious that you were trying to get with him!"

"Is that what you think was happening, Hay Lin?", Eric asked Hay Lin.

"I don't think, I know!", Hay Lin said as she looked at Eric. "And I saw you smiling when she hugged you, too!"

"That's pretty messed up, dude!", Matt said.

"First off, what you and Irma did to Will was messed up!", Eric said getting a snicker out of Will, Cornelia, and Taranee. "What Hay Lin and Irma saw between me and Princess Sorleen was something else."

"Okay, Eric.", Angelo said getting his knight's attention. "What really happened?"

"Well, I was walking through the palace, when I ran into Princess Sorleen.", Eric began to explain. "Instinct kicked in, from past experiance, and I decided to make a run for it, when..."

_Flashback, a few moments ago..._

"Sir Eric, wait!", Sorleen said as she quickly flew in front of him.

"Sorleen, look. I still have a girlfriend, who is actually here in Yaga now.", Eric said. "So, I'm sorry but..."

"It's okay.", Sorleen said with a smile.

"It is?", Eric questioned.

"Yes. For you see I've met someone.", Sorleen said with a smile. "He's one of my Honor Guard. His name is Raven."

"That's great!", Eric said with a smile. "But, why isn't he here with you now?"

"Oh, he's visiting a sick family member.", Sorleen said. "He should be coming her today. You two should meet."

"Maybe you and Raven can have a double date with me and Hay Lin.", Eric suggested.

"I'd like that.", Sorleen said. "So, friends?"

"Friends.", Eric said as the two shared a hug.

But at the same time, Hay Lin and Irma were looking for the Relaxation Room, Cassidy told them about, when they turned the corner and saw Sorleen and Eric sharing a hug. Seeing this made Hay Lin think that Sorleen was flirting with Eric after what she was told about Sorleen and her crush on Eric. And she thought that Eric was enjoying it.

"Two Timer!", Hay Lin yelled getting their attention.

"Hay Lin?", Eric questioned as she saw the look of hurt and anger on Hay Lin's face.

In a fit of rage, Hay Lin sent a powerful wind at Sorleen and Eric! Thinking quickly, Sorleen pushed Eric out of the way and took the full blunt of the attack that sent her flying out of the window that Hay Lin failed to see. Hay Lin quickly flew out the window after Sorleen not even bothering to look at Eric who was still shocked at what his girlfriend was able to do.

"Jerk!", Irma said as she flew past Eric and after Hay Lin.

"This isn't good!", Eric said as he made his way out of the palace to try and stop Hay Lin from doing something that would mess things up for the alliance.

As for Sorleen, she ended up falling in a thing of mud that was near the Saberwolves Stables. Hay Lin was flying at her when Taranee grabbed her from doing anything worse.

"Hay Lin, stop!", Taranee said to her friend as she guided her down to the ground.

"Let me go!", Hay Lin yelled as Cornelia, Elyon, Caleb, Nigel and Matt came up to them.

"What the heck happened?", Cassidy asked as she and Argus also came up to the all followed by Eric.

"Ask him!", Irma said as she pointed at Eric. "Part of this is his fault!"

"Can you go get Angelo, Cassidy?", Eric asked. "I think he should be here to hear all of this."

"Yeah, sure.", Cassidy said. as she went towards the front doors of th palace.

"I'll come with you.", Argus said as he followed behind her.

Once they were gone, Eric walked up to Sorleen and helped her to her feet.

"Thank you, Sir Eric.", Sorleen said as she got to her feet.

"I can't believe he has the nerve to help her to her feet!", Irma said as she narrowed her eyes at Eric and Sorleen.

"First of all, it's known as having manners.", Eric said. "Something you hardly show.",

Cornelia was about to laugh but held it in seeing as this wasn't the time for laughing. A few minutes later, Cassidy and Argus returned with Angelo with Will along with him. Angelo looked at all that were there and...

"I'm afraid to ask but, what the heck happened?", Angelo asked.

_End Flashback_

"And that's what happened.", Eric said finishing telling what happened.

"Wow!", Will said. "Talk about your misunderstandings."

"And then some.", Cassidy said.

"And I also believe that the Air Guardian has something to say to Princess Sorleen.", Angelo said.

"Um... I'm sorry for overreacting and attacking you.", Hay Lin said with a bow.

"Saying you're sorry, isn't going to fix this!", Sorleen said. "King Angelo! Seeing as the Air Guardian can fly, I demand a Skyan's Challenge!"

"Ah, crap!", Angelo said knowing that this wasn't going to end well.

**A/N: Well, the royals are thinking about who they want to lead the alliance, while Hay Lin has let her anger get the best of her. Normally that's what Irma or Cornelia do. Sometimes Will. And now Sorleen has demanded a Skyan's Challenge! What the heck is that? And will it end badly for Hay Lin? Heck! Will Angelo allow this to happen?**

**Please Review.**


	24. The Skyan's Challenge & Offered Help

**Chapter 24: _The Skyan's Challenge & Offered Help_**

"Skyan's Challenge?", Cornelia questioned. "What's that?"

"It's a kind of duel in the sky.", Nigel explained. "The ones in the challenge fight in the air and the one who falls to the ground is the loser."

"That can be bad if the one falling is high in the air.", Matt said.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Princess Sorleen?", Angelo asked the Skyan princess.

"Yes, I am!", Sorleen said as she looked at Angelo. "The Air Guardian attacked me and almost caused me to break my right wing when I fell in the mud!"

"It does look a bit messed up.", Will said as she looked at Sorleen's right wing as it wasn't as folded in as the left wing.

"It'll heal by tomorrow.", Sorleen said. "But the fact remains that the Air Guardian meant to do me harm when she attacked me and sent me flying out of one of the palace window and crashing into the mud! And then she accuses me of trying to take her beloved from her, when I have a beloved of my own! That is an insult to me and my family's honor! I demand the Skyan's Challenge! But if you say no, I won't let it affect my parents being in the High Council of Royals. On that you have my word as Princess of the Skyan Kingdom."

"Wow!", Angelo said. "You make some good points there, Sorleen. Your honor was insulted. And in the past, when you were single, you didn't try to turn Eric from the Air Guardian. You have every right to demand the Skyan's Challenge. Which is why I'm going to give it to you."

"WHAT?", all but Sorleen said.

"Angelo?", Will questioned as she looked at Angelo.

"I'm sorry, Will, but I can't play favorites in this.", Angelo said. "If it was the other way around and Hay Lin demanded the same thing, or something close to it, I'd give it to her as well. Besides. Sorleen's honor was insulted. So, she has every right to demand this."

"Thank you, King Angelo.", Sorleen said with a respectable bow.

"But, I have a few rules for this Skyan's Challenge.", Angelo said. "First off, no use of powers. Or use of sharp weapons. You can use battle batons, staves, nunchaku, tonfas, and other wooden weapons. Do I make myself clear?"

"Of course, King Angelo.", Sorleen said. "I will follow your rules to the letter."

"And what of you, Hay Lin?", Angelo asked.

"Yeah. Sure.", Hay Lin said sadly with her head held down sadly.

"Well, that's settled.", Angelo said. "The Skyan's Challenge will take place tomorrow at Noon!", Angelo said. "So, I suggest you both prepare for what's coming."

With a bow, Sorleen headed into the castle to clean up while Irma guided Hay Lin into the palace and to her room. Eric was about to follow when Nigel stopped him.

"Give her some time alone, bud.", Nigel said. "I think she needs it."

"I think you're right.", Eric said.

"I can't believe Angelo went and gave Sorleen this Skyan's Challenge!", Matt said.

"Do you really think he wanted to do that?", Eric questioned. "If he didn't do it, it would of been seen as a sign of weakness by some of the other kingdoms."

"Not to mention that it would look like he was playing favorites.", Cornelia said.

"I've been there.", Elyon said. "I've had my fair share of hard choices to make as queen. Angelo had to do what he thought was right."

"Besides. He made it a pretty fair fight.", Taranee said. "Maybe it'll end in a draw. But then again, I have the feeling that Aveons are pros at fighting in the air."

"You'd be right, Taranee.", Nigel said. "And Sorleen's the Princess of all Aveons."

"So, you know that she's got skills.", Cornelia said.

"This may not end well.", Matt said.

Meanwhile, Angelo was in his Throne Room pacing back and forth in the middle of the room.

'Did I do the right thing?', Angelo thought to himself. 'Was allowing the Skyan's Challenge to happen the wise choice? Cause Sorleen is going to cream Hay Lin!'

Seeing this made Will roll her eyes as she smiled. She then walked up to Angelo and stopped him from pacing. She then kissed him which made him smile a little.

"So, you don't hate me for allowing the Skyan's Challenge?", Angelo questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"At first, I was upset.", Will said. "But, after thinking about it, you were right. Sorleen has a right to defend her honor. Besides. You did make the fight pretty fair. And I thank you for that."

"Think Hay Lin will be thanking me?", Angelo questioned with a grin.

"She may be mad right now, but she'll be okay after all of this is over.", Will said with a smile.

"She may not be.", Angelo said. "Sorleen is a good fighter. And I don't think Hay Lin knows how to fight in the air without using her powers."

"I hate to say it, but none of us do.", Will said. "Most of the enemies we fought couldn't fly. So, we never trained for it."

"Well, when the challenge is over, how about you ask Falco and a few Aveons to train you all in fighting in the air?", Angelo suggested.

"That may be a good idea.", Will said as they walked out of the Throne Room.

"But until then, let's go enjoy the festival.", Angelo said as Angelo offered his arm to Will who accpted it with a smile.

As they were heading out of the castle, to enjoy themselves, Irma and Hay Lin were in Hay Lin quarters thiking about what they should do about Hay Lin and the Skyan's Challenge she was doing tomorrow.

"We have to find a way to beat Sorleen tomorrow!", Irma said as she paced back and forth in Hay Lin's quarters.

"But Sorleen is the princess of the Skyan Kingdom!", Hay Lin said. "And you know that she's been trained well in fighting in the air! She's going to cream me!"

"If you could use your powers, you'd be able to kick her butt big time!", Irma said. "Maybe you can find a loophole that will allow you to use your powers."

"I doubt it."

Irma and Hay Lin turned to see Yan Lin standing at the door.

"Hey, Grandma.", Hay Lin said sadly as Yan Lin walked up to her.

"So, what I've heard is true.", Yan Lin said as she sat next to Hay Lin, who was sitting on her bed. "You went and picked a fight with Sorleen and will now be facing her in a Skyan Challenge."

"Well, I thought that she was flirting with Eric!", Hay Lin said in her defence.

"But you overreacted and attacked her.", Yan Lin said.

"Well, she didn't have to get all dramatic and demand a fight with Hay Lin!", Irma said. "I say that you should refuse to fight, Hay-Hay!"

"You think that'll work?", Hay Lin questioned.

"Maybe.", Irma said. "Won't know until you try."

"You'll do nothing of the sort!", Yan Lin said surprising Hay Lin and Irma.

"But, Grandma!", Hay Lin whined.

"Don't "But Grandma!" me, young lady!", Yan Lin said. "You are a Guardian of Kandrakar! And as a Guardian, you should know to conduct yourself in a certian manner! When you saw Princess Sorleen hugging Eric, you should of found out what was going on! But you went and attacked her! You're lucky she wants a Skyan Challenge, instead of demanding something worse! I'm sorry, Hay Lin but made your bed. Now you have to lie in it."

"Yes, Ma'am.", Hay Lin said sadly as she hung her head, knowing her gradmother was right.

"Now, I suggest that you prepare for your duel tomorrow.", Yan Lin said as she got up and headed for the door."

"Yes, Grandma.", Hay Lin said as she looked up at her grandmother.

"And as for you, Irma.", Yan Lin said getting Irma's attention. "I suggest you try and make things right with Will."

"Yes, Ma'am.", Irma said.

With a kind nod, Yan Lin left the girls so they could think about what they needed to do.

"Now what?", Hay Lin questioned as she flopped down on her bed.

"We get you ready for tomorrow.", Irma said. "We just need to find someone willing to help you."

"But who?", Hay Lin questioned.

"I have no idea.", Irma said. "But we can't let that stop us!", Irma said as she stood up. "Let's go, Hay-Hay! We have a teacher to find!"

With a small nod, Hay Lin left with Irma to find a Skyan to teach her how to fight in the air. But when Irma opened the door to Hay Lin's room, they saw Falco and Selece standing there.

"And where are you two heading off to?", Selece asked.

"No time to talk!", Irma said as she and Hay Lin walked past the couple. "We have things to do!"

"Let me guess.", Selece said. "You're looking for a Skyan to teach you how to fight in the air. Right?", she said making Irma and Hay Lin stop in their tracks.

"How did you...?"

"What else would you do after getting a Skyan's Challenge?", Falco asked cutting Hay Lin off..

"Which is why we're here.", Selece said.

"What do you mean?", Hay Lin asked.

"I mean, I'm here to give you a few lessons on fighting in the air.", Falco said surprising Hay Lin and Irma.

"But... Why?", Hay Lin asked.

"Because my cousin asked me to.", Falco said.

"Your cousin?", Irma questioned.

"Princess Sorleen.", Selece said. "She's Falco's cousin.", she said surprising the two Guardians.

"Say what?!", Irma yelled. "Do you think we're dumb enough to fall for this?! How do we know that you'll show us what we need to know?"

"Okay. First off, don't you ever question Falco's honor!", Selece snapped as she walked up to Irma. "He could of easily said no to helping the Air Guardian, but didn't! So, check yourself!", she finished making Irma gulp nervously.

"But why did Sorleen ask you to help me?", Hay Lin asked Falco.

"Believe it or not, my cousin is a good person.", Falco said. "You just assumed she was bad based off of what you were told of her liking your beloved. And then there's what happened earlier."

"So, why send me help?", Hay Lin questioned.

"She doesn't want you to be at a disadvantage, tomorrow.", Falco said. "So, I'll teach you what I can with the time we have. So, go get a good meal in you and get some rest. After that, I'll teach you how to fight in the air."

"See ya!", Selece said as she and Falco walked off hand in hand.

"Well, that was weird.", Irma said.

"Well at least I have someone to help me.", Hay Lin said.

"True.", Irma said. "Now let's go get something to eat and get some rest."

"Right!", Hay Lin said with a smile as they headed out towards the festival grounds. "Plus, I need to find Eric and talk to him."

As they headed off to do what they had to do, Taranee, Nigel, Elyon, Cornelia, Caleb, and Eric were having lunch in the same restaurant Angelo and Will had tea and cookies with Kadma, Cassidy, Halinor, and Nerissa. Once the six of them took a seat at a table, a familiar waitress, with black hair and blue eyes, came up to them ready to take their orders.

"Good day.", the waitress said with a smile. "My name is Darlana. May I take your orders?", she asked before she recognize Eric and Nigel. "Sir Eric and Sir Nigel! It's an honor to meet you both!"

"Um... Hi. Darlene is it?", Nigel asked getting a nod from Darlana who was a bit nervous. "Listen. Just relax and breath. We're just ordinary people. You don't have to treat us special."

"Yes, sir.", Darlana said with a nod. "It's just that I waited on the king along with his female friend, as well as Ladies Kadma, Nerissa, and Cassidy as well as a woman from Kandrakar.", she explained. "And now to meet two of the Drakken Kingdom's bravest knights, makes this something to remember."

"We just do what we do.", Nigel said with a smile. "Right, Eric?"

"Uh-huh. Yeah. Sure.", Eric said not paying attention.

"Oooookay.", Nigel said. "Do you guys mind if I order for us?", he asked the others.

"Sure.", Cornelia said. "Knock yourself out.", she said as the others agreed.

"Then we'll have the Metamoor Sandwich Platter with a pitcher of Furger Fruit Tea.", Nigel said.

"I'll have your food and tea here as soon as I can.", Darlana said with a bow before heading to the kitchen of the resturant.

"Metamoor Sandwich Platter?", Elyon questioned.

"It's a thing of sandwiches made with differetn meats from edible Metamoorian animals.", Nigel explained. "They're animals from the land, sea and air."

"Even the violet silver back fish?", Caleb question.

"Oh yeah!", Nigel said. "Their meat is so, sweet yet spicy."

"I haven't had that in a while.", Caleb said with a smile.

As they were talking, Elyon noticed how down Eric was.

"You okay, Eric?", Elyon asked the young knight.

"Not really.", said sadly. "I'm really worried about Hay Lin, but I'm also mad that she thought that Sorleen was trying to steal me away from her. I mean, yes, in the past, Sorleen had a thing for me. But she never tried to steal me away from Hay Lin. So why, after seeing the two of us hug, would she think I'd leave her for Sorleen?"

"Well, normally, I don't think that Hay Lin would think that.", Cornelia said getting Eric's attention. "But after what happened with Will, Matt, and Irma, I'm guessing that part of Hay Lin got scared of losing you like Will lost Matt."

"I'd never do Hay Lin like that!", Eric said. "And if we were to ever break-up, I'd hope that after some time, we'd still be able to be friends. And maybe one day get back together."

"Maybe you should tell Hay Lin that, the next time you see her.", Taranee suggested.

"If I can find her.", Eric said. "She could be anywhere right now."

"She's probably trying to find a Skyan to help her train in the Skyan way of combat.", Caleb said. "And between now and tomorrow, she has to learn what she can learn fast."

"Caleb. You're not helping.", Cornelia said to her boyfriend.

"But he's right.", Eric said. "Sorleen is one of the best female fighters in her kingdom. Hay Lin's in trouble."

"So, there's no way we can help, Hay Lin?", Taranee questioned.

"Normally, I'd say no and that Hay Lin was toast.", Nigel said earning a 'look' from Taranee, Cornelia, and Elyon. "But, from what I've learned about Hearts, from Ladies, Kadma, Cassidy, and Nerissa, we might have a way of helping Hay Lin. And Elyon is the key."

"I am?", Elyon questioned pointing at herself.

"Yes. Yes, you are.", Nigel said. "That is if you can read the minds of others."

"Well, yeah.", Elyon said. "But I don't like using it unless I truly have to. It's kind of like an invasion of privacy."

"Well if Hay Lin is going to stand anything close to a chance against Sorleen, then you may have to use that power.", Nigel said as Darlana came up to the group with a tray of sandwiches in one hand and a pithcer of tea in the other.

"Here's your Furger Fruit Tea.", Darlana said as she handed the tea to Caleb. "And here's your Metamoor Sandwich Platter.", she said as she sat the large tray of sandwiches in the middle of the table. "Enjoy your meal!", she said in a cheerful voice before walking off.

"So, how does the Furger Fruit Tea taste?", Taranee asked as she poured some into her cup.

"I heard that it's pretty good.", Elyon said as she poured some in her cup. "I do know that the furger fruit grows here in the Drakken Kingdom as well as the Galhot and Florina Kingdoms. I've always wondered what the tea tasted like."

"I've heard it's good hot or cold.", Caleb said as he grabbed half of a sandwhich that had the meat of the violet silver back fish.

Once they all poured some tea into their cups, they all drank their tea. After tasting it, Taranee, Elyon, Cornelia, and Caleb couldn't help but enjoy it's taste as they smiled.

"Me thinks they like it.", Eric said to Nigel with a smirk.

"What makes you say that?", Nigel said with a grin before they drank their tea.

"Wow!", Elyon said. "This stuff is great!"

"I'll say!", Taranee said.

"If this stuff is great, I wonder how the fruit taste on it's own!", Cornelia said before drinking some more tea.

"The tea is good.", Caleb said. "But this sandwich is great!", he said after eating some of his violet silver back fish sandwich. "You all have to try this!"

Taking a chance, Cornelia grabbed the other half of the sandwich Caleb had from the tray and ate some of it. There was another sandwich of the same kind cut in half like all of the sandwiches on the tray. Elyon and Taranee took the halves of the other violet silver back fish sandwich and ate some as well.

"It is kind of sweet and spicy.", Taranee said.

"Not to mention the meat being tender yet not to tender.", Cornelia said enjoying the taste. "And the sauce on the sandwich is something I never tasted before."

"That would be the Drakken Kingdom Mustard.", Eric said. "The stuff is great!"

"We need to get some of that mustard for our kingdom.", Elyon said.

"I can talk to Angelo about giving you some.", Nigel said. "But for now, let's enjoy our meal. For we still have dessert to order."

Everyone then continued with their meal, enjoying the food and tea as well as talking about their adventures. Taranee was enjoying the fact that she was able to tell about her adventures to Nigel and him not freak out about it. She hoped that Hay Lin would be able to do the same with Eric. That is if Nigel's plan to help Hay Lin with the Skyan's Challenege worked.

'Here's hoping.', Taranee thought to herself as she downed another cup of tea. 'Man this stuff is good!'

**A/N: Well, the Skyan's Challenge is on and Hay Lin has a day and a night to get ready. Luckly Falco will be teaching her what she needs to know. Let's hope it's enough. Then again, there's Nigel's plan. Whatever that is. Either way, the fight between Hay Lin and Sorleen will be a good one. Only question is, who will win?**

**Please review.**


	25. Falco's Lessons & Nigel's Plan

**Chapter 25: _Falco's Lessons & Nigel's Plan_**

Later that evening, after getting a good meal in her and some rest, Hay Lin was standing on one of the training grounds with Falco. Both were holding wooden swords while Irma and Selece were sitting on the sidelines watching the training that was about to begin.

"So what is Falco going to teach Hay Lin?", Irma asked Selece.

"The basic of fighting in the air.", Selece answered. "As well as a few moves if there's enough time."

"This should be interesting.", Irma said hoping for the best.

"Now let's start with the basics.", Falco said as he took to the sky with Hay Lin following him. "Now one benefit you might have over my cousin is that you have a bit more manuverability with your wings the way they are."

"What do you mean?", Hay Lin questioned.

"Unlike my kind, who have large wings, you have smaller wings that make you more flexible in the air.", Falco explained.

"Oh yeah!", Hay Lin said as she did a loop.

"Don't get to happy.", Falco said. "Remember. We Aveons have perfected this fighting style over the generations. So, Sorleen won't be going down so easy."

"Right.", Hay Lin said as she was ready to begin her training.

"Let us begin.", Falco said as he took a fighting stance.

And thus Hay Lin's basic training began. In another part of the palace grounds, John and Susan were walking around the Royal Garden as the moonlight shined down on them. Still amazed at all that has happened in the last few days, Susan found it nice to be spending time with a friend like John. Not to mention learning more about what her daughter does as a Guardian.

"This has been an interesting few days.", Susan said as she and John sat on a bench in the garden.

"I bet it has.", John said with a grin. "It's not everyday that you find out your daughter is a superhero."

"No, it isn't.", Susan said with a giggle. "And then there's Angelo. I never thought I'd see him again. Let alone find out that he's a king!"

"It was a lot to take in, believe me.", John said. "But I have to admit, he's done a lot for the Drakken Kingdom. And I couldn't be prouder."

"Not to pry, but is there someone special in your life?", Susan questioned with a small smile.

"Actually, yes.", John replied. "She's the daughter of Yan Lin. Her name is Jun. And she's a peice of work!", he said with a grin.

"That's great.", Susan said with a smile. "Does she know about all of this?"

"Yeah.", John said. "She was pretty shocked at first, but took it in stride. She's with family, in China, right now. But She'll be back in the States next week."

"I'm happy for you.", Susan said.

"So what about you?", John asked. "You find anybody new?"

"Not yet.", Susan said with a small smile. "It'll happen sooner or later. Heck! For all I know, Dean may come back to Heatherfield."

"You never know.", John said.

"But for now, I'm going to work on connecting more with Will.", Susan said. "I think it's something we both need right now."

"And on that I wish you luck, Susan.", John said.

"Thanks.", Susan said smiling. "I think I'll be needing it.", she said before they both busted out laughing.

Elsewhere, Angelo and Will were in his chambers enjoying some alone time together. Angelo was dressed in a pair of green sleeping pants with a white tank top and Will was dressed in a white thin strapped night gown that went down to just below her knees. Will was snuggled up to to Angelo on the couch that was sitting in front of the fireplace that was there. Angelo had a blanket covering them to keep them warmer as he had an arm wrapped around Will as she was resting her head on his shoulder.

"You know, a girl can get use to evenings like this.", Will said with a smile as she snuggled up closer to Angelo. "Sitting in front of a fireplace enjoying her time with her boyfriend as he holds her close. It's almost to good to be true."

"Well, someone's enjoying themselves.", Angelo said with a grin.

"Hey! After all I've been through, since I became a Guardian, it feels good to enjoy my time on another world.", Will said with a smirk. "And as an added bonus, I found out that you're alive and well."

"Not to mention that I'm the king of the Drakken Kingdom.", Angelo said as he intertwine his free hand with Will's hand.

"And that we ended up getting together.", Will said with a smile as she gently placed her hand against his cheek smiling which made him smile before they shared a kiss. "Which I might add was something I didn't see coming."

"And that's a bad thing?", Angelo said smiling.

"I never said it was.", Will said with a smile as she got closer to Angelo and gave him a kiss that he returned.

They then stared into each others' eyes smiling before they went back to enjoying their time alone as they calmly stared into the fire in the fireplace. As for Hay Lin, Falco had taught her all that he could with the time given to him. Feeling tired, Hay Lin thanked Falco for all that he did for her and she along with Irma headed back to her quarters. But once at the door to her room, Taranee, Nigel, Eric, Cornelia, Caleb, Matt, and Elyon came walking up to them.

"There you guys are.", Taranee said before getting a good look at Hay Lin. "What happened to you?"

"I just got a crash course in Aveon combat.", Hay lin said before yawning. "And now, I'm off to get some much needed sleep. Good night everybody!"

"Well, before you hit the sack, I may have a way for you to beat Sorleen tomorrow.", Nigel said getting Hay Lin's attention.

"Really?", Hay Lin said as her ears perked up a bit.

"Well, that or give her a good run for her money.", Nigel said.

"So what's the plan?", Irma asked.

"We need to talk somewhere more private.", Nigel said.

"Let's go into my room.", Hay Lin said as she opened the door to her room.

Once in the room, Hay Lin sat on her bed with Irma sitting next to her as Nigel began to explain his plan. Needless to say everyone was surprise once they heard it all.

"That's a nice plan and all, but what if we get caught?", Irma questioned.

"Well, he was asked to train Hay Lin right?", Cornelia questioned. "So it'll be like training Hay Lin still."

"I don't know guys.", Taranee replied. "He may not want to go along with it."

"Then we just have to convince him to help us.", Irma said with a smirk.

"Actually, I can just read his mind without him knowing and give Hay Lin the info she needs to win.", Elyon said getting a small smile out of Hay Lin.

"It's still not right.", Eric said. "No matter how you put it, it's still not right."

"Dude!", Nigel said in protest.

"I'm sorry, Nigel. But your plan has Hay Lin cheating to win.", Eric said. "And it isn't right!"

"I'm sorry, but who's side are you on?", Irma questioned as she stepped up to Eric. "Hay Lin is your girlfriend! You should be on her side! Not the enemy's side!", she said while poking him in his chest with her finger.

"That's just it, Lair!", Eric said making Irma jump back a bit. "Sorleen isn't an enemy! She's a friend! And if you all go through with this, and get caught, it could really mess up the alliance!"

"He has a point.", Caleb said. "They'll think that King Angelo is playing favorites and may leave the alliance."

"But we're the Guardians!", Cornelia said. "We can't just go and get our butts kicked after all we've been through."

"Cornelia's right!", Irma said. "If Hay-Hay loses this Skyan's Challenge tomorrow, the people may see us as weak and that may weaken the alliance. So, I say we go through with Nigel's plan."

"I don't know.", Taranee said. "I mean Hay Lin only knows the basics of Skyan caombat. If she were to go and beat Sorleen, questions will be asked."

"Not if Irma use her mind control powers to have Falco say he taught her a few moves to use.", Matt replied.

"That could work.", Elyon said.

After hearing that, Eric headed for the door to Hay Lin's room not looking to happy.

"Eric?", Hay Lin questioned.

"I don't like this, Hay Lin.", Eric said facing the door. "You're suppose to be a Guardian. And from what I was told by the ones that came before you, you all were taught to do the right thing. But right now, it looks like you all are willing to do anything to win just to save face. Caleb and Taranee are the only ones questioning this, besides me. And right now, I don't want to be around the rest of you!", he said before leaving the room and slamming the door behind him.

Hearing all of that surprised everyone there. They all knew Eric to be a nice guy who didn't let things get to him much. But the Eric they just saw was a whole different person.

"He didn't even look at me.", Hay Lin said sadly as she hung her head down.

"Don't worry about him, Hay Lin.", Irma said as she sat next to Hay Lin and put an arm around her. "He may be mad now, but he'll come around."

"Until then, we have to get this done right.", Nigel said.

Taranee and Caleb looked at each other and shook their heads not liking where this was going. But what none of them knew was that someone knew of their plan. Which brings us to Angelo and Will who are still in Angelo's chambers.

"So, that's their plan, huh?", Angelo questioned after he and Will were told about it.

"Yes.", Allaya said as her tail moved from side to side a bit. "That was all I was able to hear from the door before Sir Eric left under protest."

"You've got to be kidding me!", Will said shocked by what her friends were planning.

"Thank you, Allaya.", Angelo said. "Please say nothing about this to anybody. I'll be taking care of this problem personally."

"This should be fun.", Allaya said with a smirk before leaving the room.

"I still can't believe that they would think about doing something like that!", Will said as she was still sitting in the couch she and Angelo were sitting in earlier. "I'm going to stop them before they get caught!", she said a she was about to stand up.

"Now, now.", Angelo said as he stopped her and had her sit back down. "Leave them to me. I already know what I'm going to do."

"Really?", Will questioned.

"Yes. Really.", Angelo said as he sat on on the couch with Will. "And it's going to be good."

"What are you up to?", she questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing bad.", Angelo said as he got up and put some more wood in the fireplace. "I'm jutst going to make sure that the Skyan's Challenge is a fair one.", he said as he sat back on the couch with Will. "But for now, where were we?"

"Let's see. I believe we were right... about... here.", Will said as she snuggled up to Angelo as he grabbed the blanket and placed it over them as the fire in ther fireplace began to pick up.

The two looked into each others eyes and smiled before they shared a kiss. But back in the both of their minds they knew that tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.

A very interesting day in deed.

**A/N: Well, while John and Susan were getting together and Angelo and Will were enjoying some alone time together, Nigel and the others were planning on how to help Hay Lin win her fight against Sorleen in the Skyan's Challenge. Taranee and Caleb are against it, and Eric simply walked out on them all. Looks like there may be trouble with Hay Lin and Eric's relationship. Only time will tell.**

**Please review.**


	26. The Skyan's Challenge & Alliance Leaders

**Chapter 26: _The Skyan's Challenge & Alliance Leaders_**

Later that night, after everyone left her room, Hay Lin got ready for bed and was laying in the comfortable bed trying to get some sleep. But she couldn't sleep for something was on her mind.

Would she lose Eric by going along with Nigel's plan?

_Hay Lin's POV_

Am I doing the right thing? I mean sure, I may beat Sorleen. But what if I drive Eric away by doing this? I mean, he didn't even look at me when he left earlier tonight. Is all of this worth losing Eric? Sure the others have my back in all of this. Well, Taranee and Caleb don't like it and Will doesn't know about it, but I don't want to lose to Sorleen! I mean there's a part of me that wants to make it clear that Eric is my guy. But she didn't try to turn him from me. And now she has her own boyfriend. So is it really worth doing all of this just to beat her? I mean sure, me and the girls have beaten a lot of bad guys in the last few years, but Sorleen isn't an enemy. I'm the one who struck the first attack. But I can't let the others down. I just have to pray and hope everything turns out okay.

_Normal POV_

Hay Lin then let out a yawn befoe letting sleep come over her. The next day at Noon, all of the royals along with Angelo's royal guard, the Guardians, Matt, Caleb, John Vanders, Susan Vandom, Joe Vanders, and C.H.Y.K.N. had gathered in the stands that were set up along side of the training grounds the Skyan's Challenge was to take place. Standing in the middle of the training grounds facing each other were Hay Lin, who was in her Guardian form, and Princess Sorleen. In Hay Lin's hands was a wodden sword, while Sorleen had a pait of wooden battle batons. Olec was also standing there with them ready to get the fight started.

"We are gathered here, to witness a Skyan's Challenge between Princess Sorleen of the Skyan Kingdom and Hay Lin the Guardian of Air", Olec announced. "Both have already picked their weapons and are ready to begin. They both know the rules and are ready when King Angelo gives the word.", he finished as he backed away from them, knowing that they needed the room to take off.

Hearing that, Angelo stood up to address Hay Lin and Sorleen.

"I want to see a good clean fight.", Angelo said. "Any cheating will not be tolorated one bit."

Hearing that made Hay Lin gulp as she got ready to fight. Angelo then unsheated his sword and raised it in the air.

"Begin!", he said as he lowered it so that he had it pointing at Sorleen and Hay Lin.

Both Sorleen and Hay Lin took to the sky at great speed and began to fight each other as their weapons clashed against each other. Angelo calmly sheathed his sword and sat down. Will who was sitting next to him couldn't help but grin at him.

"And what's so funny?", Angelo questioned.

"Any cheating will not be tolorated one bit.", she repeated in a deep voice mocking Angelo.

"Very funny.", Angelo said.

"I know.", she said with a smile. "But do you think they got the message?"

"I hope so.", Angelo said. "But I doubt it."

"I think you;re right.", Will said as she looked down at Elyon who was sitting with the other girls who were two rows in front of them.

"Don't worry.", Angelo said. "I already have a plan set to counter their little plan."

As for Elyon, she had already read Falco's mind without him knowing it and was feeding Hay Lin the info she needed. As she was doing this, she remembered the plan, Nigel came up with.

_Flashback, last night in Hay Lin's room..._

"So what's your big idea?", Irma asked Nigel as they and the others were all gathered in Hay Lin's room.

"Simple.", Nigel said. "During the challenge, Elyon can use her telepathic powers to read Falco's mind and send what he knows about Aveon combat to Hay Lin giving her the edge she needs to go toe to toe with Sorleen. Heck! She even maybe able to beat her!"

"That'll bring Sorleen down a peg or two.", Irma said with a smirk. "Right, Hay-Hay?", she questioned nudging Hay Lin putting a small smile on her face.

"Hold up now,.", Nigel said. "If this works and you do manage to beat Sorleen, Hay Lin, you can't just go and rub it in."

"Why not?", Irma questioned.

"Because Hay Lin is a Guardian.", Cornelia said. "Duh!"

"That's right.", Nigel said. "There is a thing known as winning with grace."

"So if I win, I just shake her hand and be happy.", Hay Lin figured.

"Bingo.", Nigel said. "But it all rides on Elyon being able to read Falco's mind."

"No pressure.", Elyon said sarcastilly.

_End Flashback_

'I just have to focus and read Falco's mind and send what he knows to Hay Lin.', Elyon thought to herself as she kept sending Hay Lin the info she needed.

As for Sorleen, she was surprised at how well Hay Lin was fighting. Hay Lin was able to counter every move she threw at her.

'How is she able to fight this well?', Sorleen thought to herself. 'From what Falco told me, he was only able to teach her the basics as well as a few moves! So, how come she's this good so suddenly?', she thought as she dodged one of Hay Lin's attacks.

'I just may be able to beat her!', Hay Lin thought to herself as she kicked Sorleen in the stomach only for her to counter with a elbow to Hay Lin's gut. 'Then again... maybe not!', she thought as she backed away grunting from Sorleen's attack.

"Looks like Falco taught Hay Lin well, given the time he had.", Angelo said.

"Well, we Guardians are fast learners when we need to be.", Irma bragged as she turned to look at Angelo with a smirk. "I wouldn't be surprised if Hay Lin wins this Skyan's Challenge."

"Don't be so sure.", King Avos said. "The challeneg isn't over yet."

"And our daughter still hasn't pulled out her best moves yet.", Queen Arela said proudly thinking of her daughter.

"We'll see about that.", Irma said under her breath. "It's time to end this, Elyon.", she whispered to the Merdian queen.

"Right.", Elyon said with a nod as she began to telepathiclly send Hay Lin some moves Falco knew.

Seeing this, Eric just shook his head.

'I can't believe Hay Lin is going along with this!', he thought to himself. 'I thought she was better than that. I guess I was wrong.'

"I think it's time to end this battle.", Sorleen said as she flapped her wings, hovering in the air. "Prepare yourself, Guardian of Air!"

"Bring it on, princess!", Hay Lin said as she getting telepathic images from Elyon about Falco's moves.

But they weren't complete, so Hay Lin had to wait until the full images came to her. To bad it wasn't going to happen. For King Angelo had other plans.

'Time to end this, Nara.', Angelo said to Nara, who had a telepathic link up between the two fo them.

'Took you long enough.', Nara said with a grin getting a grin from Angelo before she cut the link she had with him. 'And now to end this!', she thougth to herself as she began to focus her telepathic powers to block Elyon's link with Hay Lin. 'There you are, sister of my beloved Phobos! Time to end your cheating!'

Before Elyon knew it, she felt her connection with Hay Lin suddenly break! She then looked up at Hay Lin knowing that she was in trouble.

"Oh boy.", Elyon said.

"What's wrong?", Cornelia asked.

"My link with Hay Lin has been cut off.", Elyon said whispered to the girls.

"What!", Irma questioned. "But how?"

"I don't know.", Elyon said. "One minute it was there. The next,... Poof!"

"Well, can you make a new link?", Matt whispered.

"I tried.", Elyon said. "But something keeps blocking me."

"This isn't good.", Nigel said as they all looked up at the battle between Hay Lin and Sorleen to see Sorleen gaining the upper hand.

'I'm in trouble!', Hay Lin thought to herself as she was trying to get a hit off of Sorleen only for her to misss each time and get hit herself. 'What happened to the link me and Elyon had?'

'What gives?', Sorleen thought to herself as she was kicked Hay Lin in her side followed by a knee to the gut. 'She was giving me a good fight a minute ago! Is she trying to toy with me? Well I won't stand for it! This ends now!'

Sorleen then sheathed her battle batons and flew at Hay Lin ready to end the battle. Before Hay Lin could do anything, Sorleen laid into her with a strong ten hit combo which sent Hay Lin falling to the ground.

'So much you Nigel's plan.', Hay Lin thought to herself as she was falling to the ground.

"Hay Lin!", Irma, Cornelia, Taranee, and Elyon cried out as Hay Lin fell to the ground.

Seeing this, Eric was about to run out onto the training grounds and try to catch Hay Lin, but stopped when he saw Sorleen dive after the young Air Guardian. As for Hay Lin, she had closed her eyes and braced for her impact to the ground only to feel a set of arms wrap around her waist and slow her fall.

"W-What's happening?", Hay Lin questioned as she opened her eyes to see that she was a few inches from the ground.

"Just because I'm angry at you, doesn't mean I want you to die.", Sorleen said as she set Hay Lin on her feet.

Once Hay Lin's feet touched the ground, and Sorleen let her go and landed next to her, Angelo stood up and to announce the winner.

"And the winner of the Skyan's Challenge is, Princess Sorleen!", Angelo announced getting cheers from all that enjoyed the battle.

"Well, that was exciting.", Will said.

"It's not over yet.", Angelo said before he began to address the royals there. "I have something to say that concerns the Allaince.", he said getting the attention of everyone there. "Now some of you want Queen Elyon to lead the Alliance, while others of you want me to lead. Well, I believe that neither of us can lead alone.", he said surprising everyone. "Which is why I suggest that Queen Elyon and I both lead the Alliance."

"Okay. Didn't see that coming.", Taranee said.

"But it can work.", Caleb said. "With both of them leading the Alliance, all of Metamoor will see that if the two of them can work together, then all of us can."

"I agree.", King Leonos said.

"As do I.", King Aquas agreed.

"Here, here!", King Tamor said smiling.

"I believe that we all are in agreement.", King Avos said to the royals. "Right, Queen Helina?", he questioned looking at the Florinian Queen.

All eyes were on Queen Helina waiting for her to answer. There was a part of her that still thought that Elyon should lead, but with all the other royals agreeing with both King Angelo and Queen Elyon leading the Alliance, she had to admit that it was a good idea. So after taking a deep breath, and swallowing her pride, she looked towards King Angelo and...

"Who am I to disagree with such logic.", she said with a kind smile. "I too agree with you idea."

"Then it it settled.", King Tamor said. "Queen Elyon and King Angelo shall lead the Alliance in the war against the Claynan invasion."

Everyone cheered in agreement happy that they finally had a leader or should I say leaders for the Alliance. But King Angelo wasn't finished yet as he raised his right hand getting everyones attention.

"I'd also like one more person to help lead the Alliance, making it a Tribunal of leadership.", Angelo said.

"And who would this person be?", Queen Hydrana asked.

"The Keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar.", Angelo said surprising everyone including Will, who looked at Angelo with wide eyes.

"Something tells me that Will didn't know about this.", Susan said to John.

"I think you're right.", John said.

"M-M-Me?", Will questioned.

"Yes, you.", Angelo said.

"Oh, no! No! No! No! No! No!", she said as she had her harms held out on front of her while shaking her hands and head. "I have my hand full leading the Guardians! A whole army is to much!"

"But you won't be alone.", Angelo said. "Me and Elyon will be there leading as well. Besides. You know how Zanora and Froxx think when they were posing as Nerissa and Phobos. That knowledge can come in handy."

"You have a point.", Will said. "But I once school starts, I'll have more stuff on my plate."

"I already figured that part out.", Angelo said. "Me and Elyon can handle the heavy stuff during that time. "Besides, you can come here and do whatever homework you may have."

"You're not going to stop nagging me until I say yes, are you?", Wil questioned.

"No.", Angelo said surprising Will. "It's all your choice. Whatever you decide, I'll respect."

Hearing that put a small smile on Will's face before she looked around at everyone there. The royals looked as if they approved of her being part of the Tribunal. And the girls looked happy for her. Her mother had a look that was saying 'whatever you decide, I'll be there for you', which made her smile even more. Then, she saw Elyon's face. She looked as if she wanted Will help form the Tribunal of Leadership, yet would understand if she didn't. She then looked within herself and saw the answer. She then turned to Angelo and...

"I, Will Vandom the Guardian of Quintessence, and the Keeper of the of the Heart of Kandrakar accept your offer to be apart of your Tribunal of Leadership.", she said proudly getting cheers from everyone there.

"And for that, I think you.", Angelo said as he bowed to her while taking her right hand and kissing the back of it, making her blush a bit.

"Sweet-talker.", Will whispered to him.

"Thank you.", Angelo said smiling as the sound of a bell was heard. "And that sound means it's time for lunch. And I'm hungry! So let us all go and eat and fill our bellies.", he said as he offered his arm to Will who of course took it and walked with Angelo into the palace to have lunch.

**A/N: Well the Skyan's Challenge is over and Sorleen won. And now three leaders have been choosen to lead the Alliance. Now they just have to prepare for the war that's coming. Here's hoping that things go well.**

**Please review.**


	27. Getting Things Started & Busted

**Chapter 27: _Getting Things Started & Busted_**

Soon the Royals along with the other guest were in the Dining Hall eating the food the cooks prepared for them all. It was a great meal as the royals were all talking about how to prepare for the upcoming war.

"May I suggest that we set up some forts at the borders of our kingdoms.", King Leonos suggested. "As well as in certain points in our kingdoms."

"A good idea, King Leonos.", Queen Arela said. "But the question stands, how long will it take to built the forts?"

"Our people are great builders.", Queen Tarla replied. "All we need are the resourses and the extra man power to build the forts. If we have enough people from each kingdom working together, and split up in equal amount of groups working on the forts at the same time, it should take us at least seven months to have them all built."

"We can have then built to hold at least a thousand troops.", King Tamor added.

"All in favor?", King Angelo questioned.

"Aye!", the Alliance mambers all agreed.

"Speaking of us all working together, maybe we should have soldiers from each of our kingdoms in the forts.", Queen Hydrana suggested.

"My wife makes a good suggestion.", King Aquas said earning a smile from his wife. "If anything, the Drakken Kingdom is a prime example of all of the races of our world working together peacefully."

"I agree.", Queen Helina said. "Perhaps it's time for our kingdoms to truly work together for the safety of Metamoor."

"Then may I also suggest that we have something of a training camp to get this all going.", suggested Queen Fera.

"Can you esxplain it a bit more, Queen Fera?", Queen Elyon asked.

"Of course.", Queen Fera said with a kind smile getting a kind smile from Queen Elyon. "In our kingdom, there are any different tribes of Ferals. Each based off of the different feline animlas from Earth. How this came to be is still a mystery to our people. But the main problem of our people was that we had trouble getting along and living peacefully. That it until a member from each tribe gathered together to fight a common enemy. A dragon that was destroying our kingdom. It was a long and hard battle but the brave Ferals had defeated it. And by doing that, the others Ferals saw that if those brave few could work together, then they could learn to do the same. And thus peace has ruled ever since."

"And you think that the same can be said for all of our races?", Queen Arela questioned.

"It may take some time, but yes I do.", Queen Fera replied.

"Then I say we give it a go.", Queen Arela said with a smile.

"I agree with my mother.", Princess Sorleen said. "Queen Fera's idea could be what turns the tide in the war."

"I agree.", Prince Dorean said.

"As do I.", Princess Merina agreed,

"I am also in agreement.", Prince Telos said.

Seeing their children say all of the rulers of the Skyan, Florina, Oceania, and Galhot Kingdoms proud.

"All in favor?", Queen Elyon questioned.

"Aye!", the Alliance members said.

"Now we just need a place for this training camp.", King Tamor replied. "It has to be a place of neutral ground."

"Then may I suggest the island the past rulers used for their High Council of Royals meetings.", King Leonos suggested. "It should be big enough for our soldiers to use to train and learn to work together."

"Actually, it is.", Olec replied. "It should be good enough to hold at least two hundred of each kingdoms' soldiers."

"And when they get the training needed, we can do the same with another group of soldiers.", King Leonos suggested.

"And through those soldiers, they can be an example to the other soldiers.", Queen Elyon said. "All in favor?"

"Aye!", the Alliance members said.

"I have another suggestion for this allied troops idea.", Will said getting everyones' attention. "How about we have two generals from each kingdom to lead these soldiers."

"That can work.", Angelo said. "I know of a few warroirs that can do the job on behalf of the Drakken Kingdom."

"I think Drake and Tynar will be able to do this seeing as they work well together.

"So, all in favor?", Will questioned.

"Aye!", the Alliance members said.

"Then it's settled.", King Angelo said. "Each kingdom will pick their best builders to work together and set up some forts at the borders of our kingdoms. As well as in certain points in our kingdoms."

"And while tht is going on, each kingdom will choose warriors to work togetherin the forts.", Queen Elyon replied. "As well as train together to learn to get along better."

"And the same goes for two generals from each kingdom.", Will finished. "Now we just have to hope and pray this all works out in the end."

"Which is why we must chose our warriors well.", Olec said.

"Yes. We must.", King Leonos agreed. "All it takes is for one warrior to get something started."

"Indeed.", Queen Helina said.

Nodding in agreement, the royals went back to eating while thinking of a way to pick the right warriors for the job at hand. Once they finished their lunch the royals left to enjoy the day. Well, all most all of them.

"May I speak with you and your general for a moment, Queen Elyon?", Angelo asked. "As well as the Guardians, Regent of Earth and my two knights from Earth."

"Ummmm... Sure.", Queen Elyon said not knowing what was going on.

Once the other royals were out of the room, Angelo turned to Nigel and...

"What were you thinking with that little stunt of yours?", he questioned his knight.

"What are you...?"

"I know about your little plan to try and beat Sorleen.", King Angelo said surprising Nigel, Eric, Matt, Caleb, Elyon, and four of the Guardians.

"How did you...?", Nigel questiooned before thinking Eric told Angelo. "Dude!", he snapped at Eric.

"Snitch!", Irma snapped at Eric with a glare.

"Eric?", Hay Lin questioned with a sad yet shocked expression.

"First of all, it wasn't Eric who told me about your little plan.", Angelo said. "And I'm not going to tell who it was either. The important thing is that you all tried to cheat so the Air Guardian could a fight.", he said before turning to Queen Elyon. "And you, of all people, should of known better than to play favorites, Queen Elyon!"

"Hey! Don't talk to her like that!", Cornelia snapped.

"But he's right, Cornelia.", Caleb said surprising the Earth Guardain before turning to Elyon. "I'm sorry, your majesty, but I was against the plan from the beginning. I should of said something sooner."

"Thank you, Caleb.", Elyon said. "But I should of said no from the beginning."

"Yeah, well a certain knight should of even thought of doing such a thing in the first place.", Angelo said looking at Nigel who gulped nervously. "It's a good thing I had Nara cut the link between Elyon and Hay Lin."

"So that's what happened.", Taranee said remembering Nara's powers.

"I'm just glad that this hasn't affected the Alliance in any way.", Will said. "What were you guys thinking?"

"I'm sorry.", Hay Lin said with her head held down.

"Just be glad that the only ones who know about your little stunt are the people in this room.", Angelo said.

"So, what happens now?", Elyon asked.

"We move forward and prepare for the war.", Angelo said. "And with that, Will and I have some ideas."

"What kind of ideas?", Elyon asked.

"Well for starters, we Guardians need to learn to fight like the Aveons do.", Will said. "So, I suggest we learn some Aveon combat this Summer."

"The whole Summer?", Cornelia and Irma questioned.

"Well... Yeah.", Will said. "If we can learn the basics, along with a few moves, then we'll be pretty good to go."

"I guess that makes sense.", Taranee replied. "I mean, we can't just be relying on just our powers all the time. A little fighting skills will do us good."

"Well, the choice is yours.", Angelo said. "But I already talked to King Avos and Queen Arela and they agreed to have their best warriors to help train you. The same goes for you, Matt."

"Really?", Matt questioned getting a nod from Angelo. "Well, I guess I could use some training in their fighting style. I'm in."

"Me, too!", Hay Lin said with a smile.

"Same here.", Taranee said.

"What about you two?", Will asked Cornelia and Irma.

"Yeah. Sure.", Cornelia said giving in.

"Whatever.", Irma said. "I'm in."

"Good!", Will said. "Now I also think that we each need to work our personal skills and abilities."

"Meaning...?", Hay Lin questioned.

"Well, take Taranee for instants.", Will said getting the Fire Guardian's attention. "Remember when Halinor offered to help you with your telepathy?"

"Yeah.", Taranee answered. "She said that with enough training, I could use my telepathy to talk to more than just the five of us."

"Well, maybe it's time to take her up on that offer.", Will said.

"It could help during the war.", Taranee figured as she rubbed her chin.

"If it make you feel better, Halinor offered to help Nara with her telepathy as well.", Angelo said. "You two can be study buddies.", he said putting a small smile on Taranee's face.

"What about the rest of us?", asked Hay Lin.

"Well, the people of the Oceania Kingdom can help Irma learn more about the ocean and how tide can be helpful.", Angelo explained. "As well as the creatures of the sea, here on Metamoor."

"Makes sense.", Irma said agreeing with Angelo.

"Who knows. Maybe you'll be able to talk with the sea creatures.", Matt said with a grin getting a laugh out of Irma.

"As for you, Cornelia,", Angelo said getting the Earth Guardian's attention. "You can learn a lot about the plantlife from the people of the Florina Kingdom."

"They have the seeds of just about every plant on Metamoor.", Will added. "Plants that you can put into the Earth and use your powers to make grow fast to be of use to us."

"Plants are my thing.", Cornelia said in agreement.

"And you, Hay Lin, can learn more about wind currents and other things about the sky from the people of the Skyan Kingdom.", Angelo said. "They're the perfect ones to teach you what you need to know."

"So, I'll be spending more time there after we get our training in combat there?", Hay Lin questioned getting nervous.

"Relax, Hay Lin.", Will said as she put an arm around Hay Lin's shoulders. "I ask Yan Lin to go with you when you go there to keep you company and her you learn more.", she said making Hay Lin smile a bit.

"And as for you, Queen Elyon, you need to work on your combat skills.", Angelo said.

"Already got that planned out.", Elyon said. "I'm going to learn from those in my Honor Guard."

"What about Blue Destiny?", Angelo questioned. "That's no normal sword. It has powers that you'll need to master. Just like I need to master the powers of the Dragon's Fang as well."

"Maybe the Oracle knows of someone that can help you two.", Taranee suggested.

"Worth a shot.", Elyon said.

"Question.", Irma said. "While Hay Lin, Taranee, Cornelia, and myself are learning stuff in different kingdoms, what shall Will be doing?"

"I will be learning about the strenghts and weaknesses of all the kingdoms with Angelo and Elyon.", Will explained. "Not to mention learning new skills with my powers."

"I was thinkning of doingthe same thing when it comes to my powers.", Matt said.

"Maybe you should learn more about your mother.", Cornelia suggested to Caleb. "Your real mother I mean."

"That may take a while.", Caleb said. "And with the war coming, I need to get the soldiers of Meridian ready."

"Leave that to Raythor.", Elyon said to Caleb. "Take all the time you need to learn about your real mother."

"Thank you, your majesty.", Caleb said with a smile that she returned. "I guess I should start at the Mage's home."

"Well, you can start that when the festival is over.", Cornelia said as she held his hand. "For now, I want to emjoy our time together. Cause it may be a while before we get to do this."

"Good point.", Caleb said as they headed out of the room.

Soon, the others began to leave the room as well. But not before Angelo stopped Nigel to talk.

"I'm only going to say this once, Nigel.", Angelo said to his knight. "You may be a good friend, but never pull a stunt like you did today. Got it?"

"Loud and clear.", Nigel said. "I just wanted to help Hay Lin, but it was wrong to do it. It won't happen again."

"Cool.", Angelo said. "Now go be with your woman."

With a grin, Nigel went to catch up with Taranee. Angelo then walked up to Will, who was waiting on him, and the both of them headed out of tha palace to enjoy their time together. But what no one noticecd was that Eric and Hay Lin went off to talk about what happened during the Skyan's Challange.

And it was a talk that would change things between them.

**A/N: Well, plans are set in motion to prepare for the upcoming war. And it seems that the girls and Matt are doing things to make themselves stronger in more ways than one. Here's hoping they'll be ready in time. Now Eric and Hay Lin are about to talk about things. Will they stay together or end up breaking up? Read on to find out.**

**Please Review.**


	28. The Talk & The Fight

**Chapter 28: _The Talk & The Fight_**

There Eric and Hay Lin were. Sitting on a bench, in the Royal Garden. Both were quiet, not knowing what to say to each other. But then, Hay Lin decided to break the silence.

"I'm sorry.", she said looking at Eric who was looking at her. "I never should of went along with the plan. No matter how much some of the others wanted me to."

"No, you shouldn't have.", Eric said calmly. "I know how peer pressure can get to a person, Hay Lin. But all you had to say was no and leave it at that."

"But it's hard to say no to Irma and Cornelia!", Hay Lin said in her defence. "You know how they can be sometimes. I don't have the confidance Will and Taranee have."

"Then maybe you should work at it.", Eric suggested. "I did. And look at me now. You have to stand up to them or one day, they'll have you do something that you'll regret. Not that I'm saying they get into trouble, mind you."

"Are we going to break up?", Hay Lin asked fearing the worse.

"No." Eric said before letting out a sigh. "But, I think that while you're doing your training we shouldn't be seeing each other.", he said as Hay Lin's eyes went wide in surprise.

"B-B-B-But I... I... I..."

"Listen, Hay Lin.", Eric said cutting her off. "While you're doing your training, I'll be doing some training of my own. And while I'm doing my training, I need to think about a few things."

Hay Lin wanted to say something but couldn't. For she knew that Eric was still upset by her actions that could of messed things up with the Alliance, and put Metamoor in danger, if she and the others were caught. Plus, deep down, she knew she had to think about a few things as well. So, with a sad sigh she looked at Eric and...

"I... I understand, Eric.", she said with a sad smile. "Besides. I think I need to do some thinking myself. Mostly about me standing up for myself."

"I wish you luck in that, Hay Lin.", Eric said with a small smlie that she returned. "But until then, let's enjoy the rest of the festival together. Cause we both know that it's going to be a while before we see each other again after it's over."

With a smile and a nod, they left the palace grounds to go enjoy the festival along with their friends. Days later, it was the last day of the festival. Later that night there were to be fireworks for all to see. But for now Angelo, Will, Matt, Irma, Nigel, Taranee, Caleb, Cornelia, Erilc, Hay Lin, and Elyon, were at the beach enjoying the Sun and clean water before they had to return to the city of Yaga and watch the fireworks at night.

"So, are things okay between you and Irma?", Angelo asked Will as they were relaxing under an umbrella.

"They are as good as they're going to get.", Will said as she looked out at the ocean.

"Good.", Angelo said. "Cause I was afraid that you'd end up kicking the girl's butt.", he said getting a giggle out of Will.

"Ha! Yeah right!", Irma said after overhearing what Angelo said getting his and Will's attention.

"You know what? I'm going to let that go seeing as Irma's being her normal, childish self.", Will said calmly as she was looking out at the ocean.

"Oooooohhhhhh!", the other teens said knowing where this might be going as Irma glared at Will.

"Oh boy.", Matt said knowing something was about to go down. "Not good."

"I may be childish, but who's Matt with now?", Irma questioned with a smirk. "But then again, who could blame him with a body like mine.", she finished with a sexy pose knowing that would get to Will.

"This won't end well.", Taranee said knowing that Irma crossed a line.

Will looked up at Irma and flashed her a sugar sweet smile.

"Well, it's a good thing you have a body. Cause you sure don't have enough brains in that head of yours.", Will said smirking.

"Whoa!", Cornelia said surprised at Will.

Irma's glare increased yet her smirk remained. She crossed her arms nonchalantly and looked out over the ocean, as if she wasn't affected by Will's words.

"You may be smarter than me, Will, but you still weren't smart enough to see that Matt was seeing me behind your back for a month.", Irma said with a glare that Will matched. "What do you have to say about that, Wilhelmina?"

"And the line has been crossed.", Angelo said as Will got up and glared angrily at Irma, who now smirked at her leader.

"I say that you're a no good, dirty, backstabbing, boyfriend stealing bimbo!", Will snapped surprising everyone there. "And you still have the nerve to claim that you're my friend! Well, with a friend like you, who needs enemies?"

"Uh-oh!", Hay Lin said knowing a fight was about to begin.

Irma, who'd been surprised by Will's insult as well as the subtle hint that Will seemed to regret making up with her, now glared darkly at Will.

"Are you saying you're regretting something? Cause then you should tell it right in my face.", the Water Guardian said with a sneer.

Will's shoulders rose up and down and she breathed loudly, when suddenly she closed her eyes and turned her back to Irma while rubbing her temples.

"No.", She said with a sigh. "I'm not going to lower myself to your level."

Irma sneered and made a gurgling noise. Will tilted her head while Hay Lin shook her head slowly. Cornelia raised her nose in disgust while Taranee clasped her hands on her mouth. Angelo's mouth opened wide as he realized what Irma was planning and Matt was doubting if he should step in or not.

"Don't you dare-", Will said as she turned around, which was exactly what Irma had been waiting for.

She spat a big spit blob at Will, who'd just turned her head. It landed cleanly on her forehead and it slowly dripped down her nose.

"That's what I think of your level.", Irma said as Will wiped the spit away with an unbelieving look on her face.

Then Will seemed to realize what Irma had done and she snarled darkly. Irma's face, which had been holding a victorious smirk, now contorted into surprise as Will lunged at Irma with a feral scream. Irma screamed in surprise and the two of them tumbled to the ground, Will placing her knees on Irma's stomach so she couldn't move. But even before Will could even raise a fist to hit Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin stepped in. Taranee grabbed Will and pulled her of Irma, though it was quite a job, while Hay Lin helped Irma back up, but she kept her hold on Irma to keep her from tackling Will in return.

"Stop this!", Taranee shrieked as she tried to keep control over Will.

Will tried to free herself from Taranee while looking furiously at Irma and didn't seem to be in a condition to respond. Hay Lin, who also struggled to keep Irma under control, tried to reason with her friend.

"Come on you guys! Stop!", she said, almost sounding desperate. "You guys just made up! Don't destroy your friendship over something as stupid as who would beat the other in a fist fight! I mean, I attacked Sorlena and see how that ended!"

"Hay Lin's right!", Elyon said. "You guys have been through a lot as Guardians and friends! Think of all the good times you've had together!"

Both Irma and Will stopped their attempts to break free, but neither Taranee or Hay Lin let go of them. The two were still glaring at each other when Irma crossed her arms.

"I'll drop the issue if Will apologizes.", She said, making Will laugh.

"That's rich!", the young Keeper of the Heart said. "For what reason should I apologize? You were the one who had the arrogance to claim that you could kick my butt!"

"First, that claim is grounded.", Irma said. "Second, you called me childish."

At this Cornelia shrugged.

"Well, you are.", she said dryly. "And now you're exaggerating and probably beating your own record."

Irma glared at Cornelia, who only raised an eyebrow in return.

"You keep out of it, Corny!", she sneered.

At this Will again started to fight against Taranee's grip and Taranee was quick to increase her grip.

"Don't you dare start dealing out orders!", she screamed in fury.

"Or what?", Irma taunted. "Are you going to throw your scary lightning at me? Cause that's the only thing you can do, except flying like a chicken!"

"At least I could do more when I was powerless than you could with your powers.", Will returned, smirking this time. "Or did you forget the time you slipped over your own attack?"

Irma scowled at Will, but suddenly she slumped a bit, making everybody look surprised at her. Her hair hanging in front of her face, due to which no one could see the smirk hidden underneath.

"You're right.", Irma said, trying to keep her smirk out of her voice.

Will raised an eyebrow and stopped fidgeting against Taranee's grip. She looked warily at Irma, but restored herself quickly.

"Well, as long as you know.", she said slowly. "Now just go. I don't want to see you for a while."

Hay Lin let go of Irma, who kept her head bowed.

"As you wish... Your majesty!", Irma sneered, making a jest to her relationship with Angelo.

Will's eyes widened as she saw Irma's smirk. Irma kicked the sand up, right into Will's and Taranee's face! Taranee let go of Will, rubbing her eyes, while Irma laughed in spite. Will, however, cursed as she rubbed the sand a bit out of her eyes. She squinted and saw Irma still laughing.

"That's it!", she yelled furiously as she lunged at Irma once more, this time not tackling her down, but punching her right in the stomach!

Irma bent forward, shocked that Will had hit her, but Will continued her assault by grabbing Irma's head and lunging her knee at her head. But Irma was quick enough to force herself backwards, dodging Will's knee.

"You... You hit me!", Irma said surprised by what just happened.

"You're not that difficult to miss!", Will snarled as she lunged another punch at Irma, this time aiming for her head.

Irma made an attempt to defend against the attack by guarding her face, but a new pain in her stomach spread. She looked down to see that Will had not only aimed for her face, but for her stomach as well. Again she collapsed to the ground, but this time Irma kicked at Will's legs as well, making her fall. She then threw herself on Will and the two started wrestling. Cornelia, who'd helped Taranee with getting rid of the sand, Taranee, Hay Lin, Caleb, Matt and Angelo were looking shocked at the two girls, not knowing if they should interfere or not.

"This time Irma really went too far.", Hay Lin as she shook her head.

"And the worse part is that Will is actually kicking her butt.", Matt said as he cringed when Irma bit Will's arm.

Will screamed in pain before elbowing Irma in the face. Irma moaned in pain and held her hands in front of her face, checking if she wasn't bleeding. Meanwhile Will loosened herself from Irma's grip and kicked her. But Irma had seen the kick and grabbed it, pulling Will over her and getting a firm grip on her head.

"Didn't know Irma could fight.", Cornelia muttered surprised.

"Or Will.", Taranee added as they all watched how Irma was now trying to suffocate Will with her grip.

"Irma used to take the hits for me in elementary.", Hay Lin said timidly.

"You beat up Irma?", Eric questioned getting a nod from a blushing Hay Lin.

"I remember that!", Nigel said. "I did not see that fight coming!"

"I gave Will some pointers during the first year you all were Guardians.", Caleb confessed, getting a surprised look from the others. "What? She was powerless at the time! The least I could do was teach her some things in case you guys weren't near."

"Plus, from what Uncle John told me, she learned a few self-defence moved from him before she moved to Heatherfield.", Angelo added.

"Looks like it's all paying off.", Elyon said.

At this the others nodded in agreement, but then all winced as they saw how Will elbowed Irma, making Irma lose her grip. The two girls split up, both panting and glaring furiously at each other. It was as if two feral animals had been released. They got up and immediately ran at each other. Irma was the first to try and land a punch, but Will blocked it and immediately countered, knocking Irma backwards. Irma staggered a bit, to which Will reacted by kicking at Irma's legs. Irma staggered out of the way of the attack, but still tripped over her own legs and fell down. Irma quickly got to her feet and lunged at Will only for Will to flip Irma over her shoulder and land on the sand.

It was then that Angelo saw that Will was planning to end it with a big blow, so he decided to do the stupidest thing he'd ever done in his whole life. Try and stop a quarrel between two girls. And he was apparently not the only one with that idea. As Irma tried to get up and Will made a rush to Irma, both Angelo and Matt went to stand between them. Matt facing Irma and Angelo facing Will.

"Stop!", The two boys said simultaneously.

Will collided into Angelo, but Angelo managed to keep the two standing. She looked furiously at Angelo, who silently made a note to never anger Will, while Irma glared at Matt.

"Get out of the way, Angelo.", Will said angrily.

"Yeah, move and let me kick her butt!", Irma said angrily before a she spat some blood at the ground.

"Irma, now offense, but Will is kicking your butt! Hard!", Matt said as he tried to help Irma up.

Irma declined Matt's help and got up herself, though staggered a bit as she went. Matt reached for her arm, but Irma again declined any help. Angelo was still looking intensely at Will and the two didn't break any eye-contact, not even by blinking. Angelo saw the pain inside her eyes and reached for her cheek, to which Will took a step backwards and looked away. He sighed and then turned to Matt and Irma, where Irma was still glaring at Matt and trying to glare at Will as well.

"Irma, I think you should go back to the castle.", Angelo said calmly. "This fight was pointless. Once you've calmed down you can come back and the two of you can apologize. Unless we return to the castle before that. Have some of the guards, at the beach entrance, escort you back."

Irma now glared at Angelo and huffed.

"I don't take orders from you!", she sneered.

Before Angelo could even react to it, Will spoke up.

"Go.", She said angrily. "Go away now.", she said in a calm yet stern tone.

Angelo didn't think Irma would even react to it, but when Will started to crackle with lightning, Irma's eyes widened. Not in fear, but in surprise. Angelo could see some hurt in Irma's eyes as well. Irma raised her head, her nose in the air.

"I know when I'm too much.", she said, though Angelo was sure he'd heard a sob hidden in that sneer.

Irma turned around and ran away, to which Angelo hoped she would return to Yaga and not go wander around. Matt wanted to follow her, but Angelo took his arm.

"Not now dude.", He said as he watched Irma retreating. "I think the last thing she wants, right now, is to have you see her cry."

Matt gritted his teeth and nodded, for he knew how much pride Irma had in herself and didn't let many see her in a weaken and sad state if she could help it. Will looked around and saw how the others looked concerned at her, but she faked a smile. This obviously did not fool the others one bit but Will had the feeling that if someone would say something, she would break down in front of them all. And her own pride wouldn't allow it if she could help it. She then saw Hay Lin looking concerned at both her as well as where Irma had walked off to.

"Go.", she said, though her voice was already broken with sobs. "I know you're concerned about the two of us, but Irma might need her best friend more than I do at the moment."

Hay Lin nodded, picked up one of the spare first aid kits, and ran after Irma, though she did hug Will as she passed. Will watched how Hay Lin ran after Irma and felt how two arms wrapped around her. She turned and saw Angelo looking at her. Tears welled up and she dug into him, crying shamelessly not caring who saw her at the moment. Seeing this, the others decided to give them their space. As Will cried, Angelo stroked her hair with one hand and rubbed her back with the other in a soothing motion.

"It'll be okay, Will.", Angelo said as he held her close. "Just let it out. I'll be here with you. I promise."

Will then held onto Angelo a bit tighter as she sobbed some more. Taking a chance, Angelo slowly and gently scooped Will up and carried her back to the umbrella they were sitting under and sat her on her beach towel and sat next her and held her as she continued to cry. It may of been only six years, but Angelo remember when he use to do this for Will back in Fadden Hills whenever she got picked on by some of the kids there.

'I just hope things work out between Will and Irma.', he thought to himself. 'But for now, they may need some space. A LOT of space. Which means that a change must be made for their training.'

Meanwhile, the others were having a talk of their own.

"I knew those two would come to blows, but wow!", Taranee said as she and the others were sitting under the umbrellas they had set up.

"I know.", Elyon said. "And who knew that Will could fight like that."

"Remind me to never get on her bad side.", Cornelia said.

"I'm still surprised that Irma did what she did.", Matt said.

"Really?", Cornelia questioned. "And we've known Irma for how long?"

"Since we were kids.", Elyon replied with a grin. "To be honest, I'm still surprised that she and Hay Lin are best friend."

"What do you mean?", Caleb questioned.

"Well when they first met, in first grade, Irma used to pick on Hay Lin.", Cornelia explained. "A lot."

"Get out!", Taranee said.

"Yep.", Matt said. "But one day, Hay Lin fought back. And hard! She beat Irma up. And good."

"That was one heck of a fight.", Nigel said.

"But Hay Lin is so... nice.", Caleb said. "When she isn't fighting evil that is."

"And now they're best friends.", Eric said. "Weird."

"Well, after she saw what she did to Irma, she was so shocked and scared at what she did, she totally changed.", Cornelia said. "But ever since then, she and Irma have been friends."

"Wow!", Taranee said. "Just when you think you know someone, you find out something new about them."

"Yeah well, Irma and Will may need their space from each other for a while.", Elyon said. "Which means that when it comes to the Skyan training you guys will be taking something may have to be done differently."

"What do you have in mind?", Caleb asked.

"I'll have to take with Angelo about this.", Elyon said. "The last thing we need is for Will and Irma to go off and beat the living crap out of each other during a training session.

"Amen to that.", Matt said.

"You guys think Will will be okay?", Taranee questioned.

"I think so.", Cornelia said. "But I think she just needs her space from Irma."

"A lot of space.", Eric said.

The others nodded in agreement as they looked over at Will as she was being held by Angelo. Seeing this made Matt frown sadly.

'You messed up big time, Irma.', he thought to himself. 'And it's going to take a lot to make up with Will.'

**A/N: Well, it looks like there were still some issues between Will and Irma. Well, DUH! Matt was seeing Irma behind Will's back. Of course she'd still be upset about it. But this could cause a bit of trouble for the girls' training. Then again, it seems that Angelo and Elyon each have an idea about what to do. Only question is, which idea is best? And what's going to happen between Irma and Hay Lin as they head back to the palace? For you know that Hay Lin is going to say something. They may have an argument. Let's just hop it doesn't turn ugly.**

**Please review.**

_**I'd also like to thank TTigerZ for her help with this chapter.**_

_**Thank you, TTigerZ!**_


	29. Hay Lin's Temper & Cooling Off

**Chapter 29: _Hay Lin's Temper & Cooling Off_**

Speaking of Irma, she along with Hay Lin were being escorted back to Yaga in a wagon with two guards. At first, there was silence between the two friends. But soon, Hay Lin had, had enough of it and decided to get Irma talking before she said what she had to say. No matter how much it would hurt or upset Irma.

"How you feeling?", Hay Lin asked as she opened the first aid kit she had and took out a alcohol wipe for the cuts Irma had from Will hitting her.

"Never better.", Irma said sarcasticlly. "Ow!", she yelled as Hay Lin began to wipe some blood from her lip. "That hurt!"

"Well, duh!", Hay Lin said with a grin. "If you haven't noticed, you have a pretty fat lip. Not to mention a black left eye, a bruised left cheek, and other bumps and bruises."

"And who do I have to thank for all of this?", Irma questioned in anger.

"Well if you hadn't did what you did, then the both of you would be okay.", Hay Lin replied. "But you had to go and spit in Will's face."

"And she goes nuts and attacks me!", Irma said. "There's no excuse for that!"

"Ummm... Did you or did you not get with Matt behind her back?", Hay Lin questioned.

"Well she's with 'the mighty King Angelo' now.", Irma said in a sarcastic tone making Hay Lin roll her eyes while shaking her head.

"That still doesn't mean she's not hurting still.", Hay Lin said. "You and Matt hurt and betrayed her trust. Did you really think that she'd be okay after a few days? I'm willing to bet that it took a lot of her will power to not pound you before today."

"Please!", Irma said with a huff. "She didn't pound me!"

"Irma. Will was kicking your butt.", Hay Lin said calmly. "And if Angelo and Matt hadn't jumped in, then she would kicked your butt even more. You may be tough, but Will actually took some fighting lessons from Angelo's uncle, when she lived in Faden Hills, and from Caleb when we first became Guardians. You have little fighting experiance. You could of taken some fighting lessons from Caleb and the rebels, like the rest of us did, but you didn't."

"There's always my powers.", Irma said with a smirk. "One good blast of water and-"

_***SMACK!***_

"OW!", Irma yelled feeling her already bruised left cheek where Hay Lin had just smacked her. "What's your deal, Hay...", she yelled and stopped once she got a look at Hay Lin who gave her a glare that told her to be quiet.

"_Are you going to throw your scary lightning at me? Cause that's the only thing you can do_.", Hay Lin said in a stern yet strong tone. "Those were your words to Will earlier and yet you sit here and talk about using your powers against her! I've seen you abuse your powers in others ways, Irma Lair, and I said nothing seeing as no one really got hurt! You may be my best friend, Irma, but if you ever, EVER, abuse your powers the wrong way, I'll go to the Oracle myself and ask him to strip you of your powers and have them given to someone that'll use them properly! Do I make myself clear?"

Irma only nodded, afraid to say anything to the Hay Lin that was glaring at her. The last time she saw that look was when they were in first grade before Hay Lin kicked her butt after picking on her. Who knows what she'd do to her now. And that was a chance she wasn't willing to take. For she learned a long time ago that Hay Lin may not look it, but she was a force to be reakoned with.

"Good!", Hay Lin said after seeing Irma nod to her as she handed her the first aid kit. "Tend to your own cuts and bruises. I'm to angry with you to tend to you. Let alone be around you! I'm heading back to the beach! You head back to the palace and stay there! Do you understand me?"

"Yes.", Irma said in a timid voice.

"Good!", Hay Lin said before teleporting away leaving Irma alone in the wagon as the two guards sat in the front of the wagon.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Irma began to tend to her bruises glad that Hay Lin didn't do anything worse to her. Both of the guards, who heard and saw a bit of what happened between the two girls, looked back at each other and then back at the road ahead of them. They both then made a mental note to themselves about which of the Guardians were the mature ones and which was inmature.

_Minutes earlier, at the beach..._

"Ow!", Will said as Angelo gently rubbed some cream on her bruises.

"Sorry.", Angelo said as he continued to rub some cream on Will's bruises.

"It's okay.", Will said with a small smile as he finished with the cream.

"Well, now comes the bite mark Irma gave you.", Angelo said as he pulled out a alcohol wipe making Will cringe a bit. "Yeah. It's going to sting.", he said as he rubbed the wipe on the bite mark.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!", Will cried as the alcohol did it's job on the bite mark.

After a few seconds, Angelo put some aloe gel on the bite mark and then but a large bandage on it.

"That should do it.", Angelo said as he put the first aid kit away. "How you feeling?"

"I've been better.", Will said with a grin. "Some day, huh?"

"Well, it's one way to let out one's fustration.", Angelo said with a grin.

"I didn't know that I was that angry about it.", Will said as she hugged her knees to her chest. "I mean, I knew I was still upset, but to go off like that surprised even me!"

"Are you kidding me?", Cornelia questioned as she, Elyon, and Taranee came walking up to them and sat next to them. "After what she did to you, I'm amazed you didn't kick her butt earlier!"

"Plus, she spat in your face.", Elyon added. "That's just disgusting!"

"And she pulled that dirty trick by kicking sand in our faces.", Taranee added. "That was just plain mean!"

"It's Irma!", Cornelia said. "What do you expect?"

"You know, you have your own mean streak sometimes, Cornelia.", Elyon said with a grin getting a laugh out of the others, including Will.

"Well at least we got Will laughing.", Cornelia said with a grin.

"Not to change the subject, but what do you plan on doing now?", Elyon asked Will.

"What do you mean?", Will asked.

"About the training you plan on doing.", Elyon replied.

"Well, I know that I'm not in the mood to be around Irma anytime soon.", Will said. "Today is a prime example of that. But I need to train like the rest of you."

"I've been thinking about that.", Angelo said.

"Same here.", Elyon said.

"So what are your ideas?", Will asked.

"Well, how about I have Falco, Princess Sorleen and her bodyguard slash boyfriend, Raven, teach you here in the Drakken Kingdom?", Angelo questioned.

"I was just going to suggest Falco train Will.", Elyon said. "I didn't even think about Sorleen and her boyfriend."

"So if I do this, I'll have three teachers.", Will said thinking about it. "Each with their own fighting style. Hmmmm... Interesting."

"Well, take your time in making your choice.", Angelo said. "For now, I just want to kick back and relax. I hardly get moments like these."

"I can relate to that.", Elyon said. "If it isn't one problem my people have for me to solve, it's another."

"Yet you feel good helping your people.", Angelo said.

"True.", Elyon said with a smile.

Suddenly, to everyone's surprise, Hay Lin teleported back to the beach, she then simply sat next to Eric and said nothing. But by looking at the look on her face, Eric knew something happened between her and Irma.

"You okay?", Eric asked. "Did something happened between you and Irma?"

Hay Lin then looked at Eric with watery eyes before she broke down and buried her face in his chest and cried as she held on to him. Eric said nothing as he held her in comfort while rubbing her back in a soothing manner. Seeing this, the others knew that Hay Lin and Irma got into some kind of argument.

'Sorry to bother you like this, Hay Lin, but are you okay?', Taranee asked her friend telepathiclly. 'Sorry! Dumb question. What I mean is...'

'I know what you mean, Taranee.', Hay Lin said in a sad tone. 'I'll be okay. I just got into an argument with Irma.'

'What happened?', Will asked.

'Well...', Hay Lin began to say.

'Don't tell us. Show us.', Cornelia said. 'You can do that through our link.'

'Here goes.', Hay Lin said as she opened her mind to the girls.

Once she did that, they saw what happened between Hay Lin and Irma. Even the slap, Hay Lin gave Irma.

'And that's what happened.', Hay Lin said after she showed them everything that happened.

"Why that little...!", Cornelia snapped getting the attention of the guys and Elyon. "When I get my hands on her, I'll..."

"Did we miss something?", Caleb questioned as he, Nigel, and Matt walked up to them.

"You guess is as good as mine.", Angelo said.

"Sorry.", Taranee said. "Will, Cornelia, and I were talking to Hay Lin telepathiclly.

"Oh.", Nigel said. "So what happened?"

"Irma's what happened.", Will said. "She and Hay Lin got into an argument which ended with Hay Lin slapping Irma."

"And Hay Lin, being kind and gentle self, was hurt by doing that.", Elyon figured.

"Not to sound rude, but are you sure that Irma is a good Guardian?", Angelo asked. "I'm not trying to judge, but by what I've seen from her actions, she's not someone that fits the bill as a Guardian."

"She may have her moments, but she is a good Guardian.", Will said. "It's just that sometimes, she knows how to get off one's nerves!"

"Ain't that the truth.", Cornelia agreed.

"I hate to admit it, but it's true.", Matt said. "I tried telling her abouit it. But it goes in one ear and out the other."

"I hate to say it but she needs a taste of her own medicine.", Taranee said.

"She needs a good pounding.", Cornelia said. "And I know just how she should get it.", she said as a smirk grew on her face.

"What's going on in the head of yours?", Will asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Taranee. If you'll please.", Cornelia said as she opened her mind to the Fire Guardian.

Feeling this, Taranee opened a link between her, Will, and Hay Lin and showed what Cornelia was thinking. Once they saw what Cornelia was thinking, a smile grew on all of their faces.

'Oh that can work.', Taranee said telepathiclly while smiling.

'I couldn't agree more.', Will agreed with a smile.

'Ditto!', Hay Lin said with a giggle. 'This teach Irma a thing or two!'

'And then some.', Cornelia said before Taranee cut their link.

"I'm not even going to ask what you girls were thinking.", Angelo said as he looked at the smile on their faces.

"Let's just say that we thought of a way for Irma to get her just desserts.", Will said with a smirk. "Also, I think I'll go for the training here with Falco, Sorleen, and Raven. I think I still need my distants from Irma."

"Works for me.", Angelo said as he wrapped an arm around Will as she rested her head on his shoulder. "This way we can spend some time together when your not training."

"That works.", Will said with a smile before they shared a kiss..

"Could we be looking at the future queen of the Drakken Kingdom?", Cornelia questioned with a smirk.

"Queen Willhemia Vanders!", Hay Lin said as she and Eric came walking up to them.

"That's Queen Will Vanders, thank you very much.", Will said in a regal tone.

"Yes, Your Majesty!", Hay Lin said as she and the others bowed to her getting a laugh out of Will which got the others laughing as well.

"Speaking of love interst, is your mother seeing someone, Will?", Elyon asked.

"No.", Will said. "Why?"

"Well, it seems that one of my Honor Guard has taken a liking to you mom.", Elyon said.

"Who?", Will asked.

"Caleb's dad.", Elyon said with a grin.

"Julian?", Will questioned in surprise.

"I figured something was up with him.", Caleb said. "He was really nice to your mom. He even helped her onto the wagon when we were about to come here to the Drakken Kingdom."

"I wonder how Julian would do on Earth?", Taranee questioned while tapping her chin.

"About the same as Caleb.", Hay Lin said with a giggle.

"I think I do pretty well.", Caleb said proudly.

"Not when you first came to Earth.", Cornelia said with a grin. "But you have improved a lot since then.", she said making Caleb smile a bit.

"Well if Julian is smitten by Aunt Susan, why don't we hook them up on a date?", Angelo suggested.

"He is a nice guy.", Will said thinking it all over. "And he's only two years older than my mom. This could work."

"That's nice and all, but my father doesn't know much about Earth and it's customs.", Caleb said.

"But he can learn them.", Elyon said. "We just need to find someone to teach him."

"There's my Grandpa Joe.", Angelo said. "And Uncle John."

"This just may work.", Will said with a small smile.

"Just give my uncle and Grandpa a month or two to teach Julian what he needs to know about Earth.", Angelo said.

"And in the meantime, I can have Julian come here to learn more about the strenghts of the other kingdoms, seeing as he's one of my main strategist.", Elyon said. "And if Ms. Vandom is here for a visit, by some chance, then they can spend some time together."

"And with that plan set, I say we kick back and relax until we have to head back to the palace for the firworks.", Taranee said as she laid on her beach towel and began to chill out.

Agreeing with Taranee's suggestion, everyone went to relax before they had to head back to the palace. As for Irma, she was now at the palace and heading to her room when she ran into Cassidy and Nara.

"My word!", Nara said as she looked at Irma.

"Whoa!", Cassidy said after getting a good look at Irma. "What the heck happened to you?"

"Will Vandom. That's what.", Irma said with a grumble as she opened the door to her room.

"What do you mean?", Cassidy asked as she and Nara walked into the room with her.

Irma then explained what happened between her and Will. As well as her and Hay Lin. And she was honest about it seeing as lying wouldn't help her. Not to mention that Nara could tell if she was lying.

"I figured Will wouldn't be over it so fast.", Cassidy said.

"Is her agner not justified?", Nara questioned before turnign to Irma. "You and her former beloved were seeing each other behind her back after all."

"She's got you there, Irma.", Cassidy said.

"Gee, thanks.", Irma said as she laid on her bed looking up at the ceiling.

"Look, Irma.", Cassidy said as she stood up from the chair she was sitting on. "You know what you and Matt did was wrong. No matter how you slice it. And now, you're paying for it. The best thing I can tell you is this. Tell her you're sorry and give Will her space. In time things will be okay between you two. But for now, keep your distance from Will. And with that, we'll leave you to get some rest.", she said before she and Nara left the room leaving Irma to her thoughts.

"I screwed things up!", Irma said as she started at the ceiling while laying on her bed still. "Boy did I screw things up!"

**A/N: First Will kicks her butt some, then she gets it from Hay Lin! I must say that when Irma ticks folks off, she does it with style! But you have to wonder what Cornelia's idea was. And then there's Susan and Julian. Will they get together? Will Caleb and Will end up being brother and sister? Well, you know how to find out.**

**Please review.**


	30. The Festival Ends & The Cubs Are Born

**Chapter 30: _The Festival Ends & The Cubs Are Born_**

Later that evening, everyone gathered into town to see the fireworks display which would signal the end of the festival. Everyone watched in awe as the fireworks exploded in wonderful colors in the sky. But most knew that when it was over, they'd have to begin training and getting ready for war. But for now, they were enjoying the peace they had.

"Well, this has been an interesting week.", Nigel said as he and Taranee sat with Peter and Nerissa.

"I'll say.", Peter said with a grin. "It's not everyday I find out that my little sister does the same job my girlfriend used to do."

"And it's not everyday I find out that my brother and boyfriend are knights on another world.", Taranee said as she scooted closer to Nigel.

"This has been a whole week of discoveries.", Nigel said.

"I'm more worried about Will and Irma.", Nerissa said.

"We all are.", Taranee said. "I just hope that things will work out between them."

"Don't worry.", Nerissa said with a smile. "I remember when me and the girls had are fair share of fights. But in the end, we made up and were friends again. Will and Irma will be okay."

"I hope you're right, Nerissa.", Taranee said. "I hope you're right."

Next to them, Hay Lin and Eric were enjoying the fireworks, like everybody else.

"After all that's happened, this is a great way to end the festival.", Eric said as he sat behind Hay Lin with his arms wrapped around her from behind.

"Yeah.", Hay Lin said with a smile that slowly turned into a frown. "Are we going to be okay, Eric?"

"What do you mean?", Eric asked.

"I mean after what happened between me and Princess Sorleen.", Hay Lin said. "I did the wrong thing and almost cause some trouble for the Alliance. I know you said that we would be spending some time apart to do some thinking, but..."

"And that's what I meant.", Eric said cutting Hay Lin off. "I've decided to do some training in the Ferala Kingdom while Nigel will be doing some training in the Galhot Kingdom, Nerissa in the Florina Kingdom, and Peter in the Oceania Kingdom along with Cassidy. During our training, we all are going to need to keep our focus. Which means that we'll be away from those we care for as well as think about what we're fighting for."

"I see.", Hay Lin said with a small smile. "I was just afraid of losing you."

"You don't have to worry about that.", Eric said as he held her close making her feel more comfortable. "As long as you don't forget me, then I'm not going anywhere.", he said making Hay Lin smile grow as she rested her head on his shoulder and went back to enjoying te fireworks.

As the loving couple was enjoying their time together, another couple was doing the same thing as well as having a talk of their own.

"So... When will you begin to learn more about your real mother?", Cornelia asked Caleb.

"In a week.", Caleb said. "After I tell my father about the real Nerissa and how the Claynan Nerissa lied about everything, plus help pick out who to send to the training camp, I'll head to the Mage's house and begin to find out how she did things. It may be a big help in the war. And if by some chance I find out that I have any powers at all, I'll head to Kandrakar to see if I can get some training there."

"I'm sure they'll help you out.", Cornelia said. "And while you're doing all of that, me and the girls will be getting some training of our own done."

"To think that all of Metamoor will be working together to fight this threat is something to behold.", Caleb said with a smile. "I mean when we were fighting that fake Phobos, we were working together. But not like this."

"I've learned that anything is possible when you work hard enough at it.", Cornelia said as she intertwined her fingers with Caleb's. "Case in point.", she said before she kissed him.

"Good point.", Caleb said before they shared another kiss.

After their kiss, Cornelia noticed that Elyon was looking a bit worried about something.

"You okay, Elyon?", Cornelia asked her best friend.

"Yeah.", Elyon said. "It's just that, I'm worried about how the people of Meridain will treat Phobos."

"Most know the truth about him.", Caleb said. "I'm sure it'll spread to others."

"I hope so.", Elyon said. "I don't want anything to happen to him. Not when we just been reunited."

"Don't worry, Elyon.", Cornelia said. "It may take some time, but the people will see that the real Phobos is a good guy."

Hearing that put a smile on Elyon face as she hoped for the best when her brother returned to Meridian with her. In another part of the crowd, Irma and Matt were sitting together watching the fireworks. Far from Will and a possible fight.

"So, how you holding up?", Matt asked Irma hoping for a calm reply.

_No such luck._

"I got into a fight with Will today!", Irma said. "How do you think I'm holding up?"

"Well if you hadn't gone a spit in her face, there wouldn't of been a fight.", Matt replied.

"Oh! So you're taking her side now?", Irma questioned glaring at Matt. "Maybe you want to get back with her now, too!"

"I didn't say that.", Matt said trying to remain calm. "What I'm saying is that the fight could of been avoided if you had just walked away."

"Yeah! Well... Whatever.", she said with a huff causing Matt to let out a tiring sigh.

"You know what, Irma? I really care for you.", Matt said as they looked at each other. "I really do. But this attitude of yours really has to stop. Or..."

"Or what?", Irma questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Or else you'll lose a lot a friends.", Mat said as he stood up. "And a boyfriend.", he finished before walking off to be alone.

"Great going, Irma.", the Water Guardian said as she brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them as some tears began to flow.

Watching what happened from a distance was Cassidy, who was sitting with Argus as well as Kadme, Joe, Halinor, and Yan Lin.

"Why am I not surprised that just happened?", Cassidy questioned.

"Because Irma is a lot like you were back then.", Joe said with a smirk.

"I wasn't that bad!", Cassidy said before thinking about it. "Okay. Maybe a little. But I have matured."

"Rrrrriiiight.", Halino said smiling.

"I still can't believe that Irma and Will got into a fight today.", Kadma said. "I mean, I don't know them that well, but from what I've seen, they along with the other girls are are good friends."

"Perhaps it's the fact that the Water Guardian stole the heart of the Keeper's beloved that has caused all of this.", Argus said.

"Perhaps nothing", Cassidy said. "That is the reason behind all of this! Which is why I say that Will and Irma need some space from each other. And I mean A LOT of space!"

"Well, from what Hay Lin told me, Will will be getting her Aveon training from Falco along with Princess Sorleen and her bodyguard, Raven, here while the other girls will be in the Skyan Kingdom.", Yan Lin replied.

"Makes sense.", Joe said.

"It is the wiser course of action.", Argus said.

"And with that settled, I say we go back to enjoying the fireworks.", Cassidy said as she snuggled up closer to Argus as he held her close as everyone else went back to watching the fireworks.

In another part of the large crowd, Phobos and Nara were having a conversation of their own.

"So, how long will you be in the Meridian Kingdom?", Nara asked Phobos.

"A week. Maybe two.", Phobos replied while taking a glance over towards his sister before looking Nara in her eyes. "The offer still stands for you to come with me."

"Thank you but, you need the time alone with your sister.", Nara said with a kind smile. "Besides. I have some things that I have to take care of myself. So this will be the time to take care of it."

"I will miss being with you, Nara.", Phobos said as he held Nara's hand.

"And I will miss being with you, Phobos.", Nara said as their fingers intertwined with each other. "But it won't be long. We'll be together before you know it."

"I will count the days.", Phobos said with a warm smile. "But until I leave, let us enjoy our time together now."

"That I can do.", Nara said before they shared a loving kiss.

"I hear that you will be trainging Will in Aveon combat wit Sorleen, and her boyfriend.", Selece said as she sat with Falco.

"Yes.", Falco said. "Angelo asked me if I could help train Will seeing as she and the Water Guardian need their space from each other."

"I'll say!", Selece said with a grin. "When I heard about the fight they had, I was shocked! But then again, the Water Guardian did steal the Keeper's man from her."

"Even friends fight.", Falco said. "No one is perfect. All we can do is hope that things work out between them."

"Well, here's hoping.", Selece said hoping for the best. "Now as for you and me...", she said before she wrapped her arms around Falco's neck and kissed him.

"You never cease to amazes me, Selece.", Falco said with a smile.

"It's a talent.", she said before they shared a kiss.

As they were enjoying their time together, Susan was sitting with John enjoying the fireworks.

"This is one way to end all that has happened.", Susan said with a smile. "First, I find out about my daughter being a hero and then I find out that Angelo has been alive all this time and is a king. Then he and Will end up getting together."

"And all in one week.", John said with a grin.

"A lot can happen in seven days.", Susan said smiling. "But I am worried about this war that's coming. I know that you all are prepaing for it. But..."

"You're still worried.", John said getting a nodd from Susan. "Good.", he said getting a confused look from Susan. "Hey! If you weren't worried, then you'd have me more worried than I am now. But I know that we'll be okay. There'll be hard times, but we'll pull through."

"Just be careful.", Susan said. "All of you. I don't want to lose one of my closest friends.", she said making John smile.

As for Olec, he was sitting with Queen Helina. Both were enjoying each others company knowing that soon they'd have to part ways.

"I miss being this close to you.", Queen Helina said as she rested her head on Olec's shoulder as he held her close. "If only we had more time together."

"Nothing would make me happier.", Olec said. "But we have our duties to our kingdoms, Helina. Duties that must come first if we are to win this war."

"I know. I know.", Queen Helina said sadly. "But it still pains me to have to leave you after spending so little time with you."

"I feel the same way, my love.", Olec said as they looked into each others' eyes before sharing a loving kiss.

Seeing this, Prince Dorean smiled feeling happy for his mother. Prince Dorean was sitting with, Princess Merina, Prince Telos, Prince Feros, Princess Sorleen, and her bodyguard/boyfriend Raven, who were all enjoying the fireworks.

"Looks like your mother is happy.", Princess Merina said with a smile.

"I believe you are right.", Prince Dorean said with a smile of his own.

"It does feel good to be in love.", Princess Sorleen said as she moved closer to Raven.

"It does, indeed.", Raven said with a smile.

"Love can be an odd thing.", Prince Telos said.

"On that, we argee.", Prince Feros said. "Yet if it weren't for love, then neither of us would be here."

"Very true.", Prince Telos said. "So I guess that sooner or later, we shall find that special someone and fall in love."

"I imagine so.", Prince Dorean said with a grin.

"I do hope I fall for one who will love me deeply.", Princess Merina said with a happy sigh which got the three single princes rolling their eyes before they went back to watching the fireworks.

And now we go to Angelo and Will as they sit under a tree enjoying the peace as they watch the fireworks.

"So, how was your first week here in the Drakken Kingdom?", Angelo asked Will.

"A little confusing at first.", Will said. "But it soon turned out to be pretty great. But then, thanks to a_ 'certian'_ someone, who will remain nameless, this week didn't end so well."

"Well, the week isn't over with yet.", Angelo said as he held Will's hand. "Besides. The way I see it, this has probably been one of the best weeks of my life."

"How so?", Will asked.

"Well, for one, the Alliance is formed and we've got plans set in motion to prepare for the war.", Angelo explained. "Plus, we not only have one but three leaders to lead our forces. But most of all, I'm reunited with you and your mom.", he said as held Will close making her smile with a slight blush. "And you and me are together. All in all, this has been a pretty good week."

"Well, when you put it that way.", Will said as they looked into each others eyes before sharing a kiss.

The young couple smiled at each other before returing to look at the fireworks that decorated the sky in wonderful colors. The next day around Noon, the royals from the other kingdoms were ready to return to their homes and begin preparing their kingdoms for the upcoming war. Well, all but Princess Sorleen and Raven, her bodyguard/boyfriend, seeing as they were staying in the Drakken Kingdom to help train Will while the other Guardians, and Matt would be in the Skyan Kingdom getting their training in Aveon combat.

"Raven. I'm counting on you to keep watch over my daughter.", King Avos said to the young warrior.

"No harm shall come to her, Your Majesty.", Raven said with a bow.

"You do know that I'll be helping the Guardian leaader with her training, father.", Sorleen said to her father. "So, I will be taking a few hits here and there."

"You raise a good point there, Sorleen.", King Avos said witha grin. "Just promise me that you'll be careful."

"I will, father.", Sorleen said as she and her father shared a hug.

"It was good seeing you again, Falco.", Queen Arela said to her nephew as they shared a hug.

"Indeed it was Aunt Arela.", Falco said with a smile.

"Take care of yourself.", Queen Arela said smiling. "And please come and visit us when you have the time."

"I'll do my best.", Falco said.

"You had better, nephew.", King Avos said as he shook hands with his nephew. "It would be nice to see you more often. You can even bring your beloved with you when you come see us."

"I'm sure Selece would like to se the Skyan Kingdom.", Falco said smiling.

"Until we meet again!", King Avos said as he and Queen Arela took to the sky with some Aveon soldiers who were carrying their luggage.

Falco, Sorleen, and Raven waved to the king and queen as they flew off. They three of them then headed into the city to meet up with Selece to have lunch together.

"It was good seeing you again, Olec.", Queen Helina said to Olec with a happy yet sad smile seeing as she had to return back to her kingdom.

"And it was good seeing you again, Queen Helina.", Olec said knowing this was hurting him as much as it was hurting her.

"I am sorry to interupt, mother, but it is time to go.", Prince Dorean said as he walked up to his mother.

"Of course.", Queen Helina said before turnig to face Olec. "Until we meet again, Sir Olec."

"Until we meet again, Queen Helina.", Olec said before he took Queen Helina right hand and kissed it making her blush a bit before smiling.

But Queen Helina knew she had to leave. So, with a heavy heart, the Florinian queen turned to leave, when Angelo came walking up to them.

"Aw, there you are, Olec.", he said to his general. "You know, I've been thinking about something."

"And what would that be, my king?", Olec asked.

"When was the last time you've had a vacation, my friend?", the young king asked.

"Vacation?", Olec questioned.

"A break. You know, some rest and relaxation.", Angelo said. "I mean, with all the work you did leading the rebellion plus helping with the rebuilding of the kingdom, you've hardly had much time to yourself."

"True. But, it was a duty I am proud to do.", Olec said.

"And I think, as a thank you, you should go on a much needed and overdue break.", Angelo said surprising Olec.

"But the war!", Olec said.

"We have plenty of time to prepare, my friend.", Angelo said. Besides.", he said as he walked up to Olec. "You need this chance to spend time with Queen Helina.", he whispered to him. "As well as your son, Prince Dorean.", he said surprising Olec."

"How did you...?", Olec began to question.

"He looks so much like you, that it's not even funny.", Angelo said. "I take it that you and Queen Helina got married in secret before Tarnas took over the Drakken Kingdom.", he said getting a nod from Olec. "Well now is the time to go and make up for lost time, my friend. Take the whole Summer. You've more then earned it."

"I... I don't know what to say.", Olec said.

"How about, see you in a few months.", Angelo said with a smile making Olec smile.

"I'll go pack some clothes.", Olec said before he smiled at Queen Helina.

He then headed off to gather some things to take with him to the Florina Kingdom.

"Thank you, King Angelo.", said a happy Queen Helina as she walked up to Angelo. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Family is important.", Angelo said as he turned to face Queen Helina to see the happy look on her face. "And I think it's long over due for you all to be reunited. So, enjoy your time together."

"We will.", Queen Helina said with a smile.

"One more thing. You're a good queen, Helina.", Angelo said. "But I think the Florina Kingdom can use a king that is as strong as their queen.", he said as he walked off. "Good day, Queen Helina. And safe journey."

A smile grew on Queen Helina's face as she watch Angelo walk off.

'Clever boy.', she thought to herself.

Once Olec returned, he along with Queen Helina, Prince Dorean, and their Honorguardsman, Raless, left and headed for the Florina Kingdom.

"And that takes care of that.", Angelo said as he watched them leave by their royal carriage. "Enjoy your time with your family, Olec. For who knows what's going to happen in the coming year and a half."

"And what are you doing?", Will asked as she and Cassidy walked up to him.

"Nothing much.", Angelo said as he walked up to them. "Just got finished seeing Olec off."

"He actually decided to go?", Cassidy questioned. "Wow! I never thought he'd take a vacation."

"Well, now he has a reason to take one.", Angelo said.

"I just hope he enjoys it.", Cassidy said as the three of them headed towards the palace.

"Oh, I'm sure he will.", Angelo said as Allaya came running up to them. "You okay there, Allaya?"

"It's... It's time!", the female Feralian said while trying to catch her breath.

"Time for what?", Angelo questioned.

"Fera and Blanca are having their cubs!", she said which got Cassidy smiling.

"About time!", Angelo said. "I've got to see this!", he said as they all headed to the saberwolf stables.

Once there, the four of them saw that Peter and Phobos were already there to see the birth of the cubs. All of Angelo's Royal Court was there as well along with the other Guardians both old and new, Matt, Elyon, Susan, and Caleb. But before anyone could go into the stables, Doctor Kadra, the Yaga city vet, stopped them all.

"Hold it!", Doctor Kadra said holding up his right hand. "Now you all know that there isn't enough room for you all to come in here.", he said to which everyone nodded in agreement. "Good. Now only five of you can come in with me."

"If that's the case, then Peter, Allaya, Phobos, and Cassidy have to go in seeing as their saberwolves are the parents of the pups.", Angelo said. "And I'm going in as well."

"And how is that fair?", Irma questioned getting looks from those in the Royal Court making her gulp nervously.

"Okay, first off, you are the last person that should be saying anything about anything.", Angelo said to Irma. "Second, Saber is the leader of the pack of the saberwolves in this city. And he's my partner. So, if you'll excuse me.", he said as he entered the stables with Doctor Kadra, Peter, Allaya, Phobos, and Cassidy.

Phobos and Peter then closed the door behind them, leaving everyone outside.

"What now?", Hay Lin questioned.

"I have an idea.", Nara said as she walked up to the saberwolves water fountain.

"So how big are the cubs going to be?", Taranee asked Nigel.

"About the size of a lion cub, when they are born.", Nigel answered as they walked up to the saberwolves water fountain.

Nara then closed her eyes and focused her mind. She then reached down and tapped the water, in the saberwolves water fountain. The water then began to glow a little.

"Show me the inside of the stables.", Nara said as everyone stepped up to the water fountain.

Suddenly, an image began to appear in the water. Once the image was clear, everybody saw the inside of the saberwolf stables. Inside the stables Fera and Blanca were almost ready to give birth to their cubs. Allaya had Fera's head in her lap while gently stroking her head to give her some comfort while Cassidy was doing the same with Blanca. Also in the stable with them all was one of Doctor Kadra's nurses to help with the birthing of the cubs. Seeing this, Doctor Kadra and his nurse had their gloves on and were ready to get things started. Just then, Fera and Blanca let out a low howl as they were ready to bring their cubs into the world.

"Here we go.", Doctor Kadra said as he crouched down near Blanca while his nurse crouched down near Fera as the two saberwolves each began to push out one of their cubs.

Everyone, including those watching from the saberwolves water fountain, watched as Fera pushed out a brown cub that had a faint white stripe running along both it's sides. Next was Fera, who pushed out a black cub with a white patch on it's back. When all was said and done, both saberwolves gave both to three cubs each. Fera's other two cubs were each brown. One of them had a faint white stripe running along side both it's sides, like the first one. As for Blanca, she had a black cub with a white patch on it's back, white the last one was gray with a white patch of fur around it's right eye.

"They're so cuite!", Cassidy said as she looked at all of the cubs.

"And they'll grow into strong saberwolves as long as they are properly taken care of.", Doctor Kadra said. "Which means that the mother has to be taken care of and fed right."

"Don't worry about that, Doc.", Cassidy said as she stroked Blanca's fur. We'll take good care of them."

"Indeed we will.", Allaya said as she stroked Fera's side.

"Now remember to let no one touch the cubs for a good while.", Doctor Kadra said to Allaya, Peter, Cassidy, and Phobos. "The mothers won't like the scent of anyone but themselves or the fathers on their cubs while they are taking care of them."

"Yes, sir.", Peter said.

Suddenly, Saber came walking up to the and looked down at the cubs as they were laying with their mothers. Saber then let out a howl that echoed throughout the area. Soon, the other saberwolves in the stables began to howl. Outside the stables the others heard howls coming from the city of Yaga.

"What the heck is that?", Cornelia questiond.

"That would be the saberwolves celebrating the birth of the cubs.", John explained. "It happens whenever cubs are born."

"I wonder what their names will be.", Hay Lin said as she began to ponder about it.

"That'll be up to Allaya, Peter, Cassidy, and Phobos.", Nara said as she made the image fade from the saberwolves water fountain.

"And for now I say we let them be and enjoy the birth of the cubs.", Joe said as Angelo came out of the saberwolf stables with Doctor Kadra and his nurse.

"Thank you for your help, Doctor Kadra.", Angelo said as he shook the hands of the doctor and nurse.

"Think nothing of it.", Doctor Kadra said with a kind smile. "If there are any problems, just send for me."

"I will.", Angelo said before Doctor Kadra and his nurse headed basck to their clinic.

Angelo turned to see everyone standing by the saberwolves water fountain and figured that Nara used her powers to show everyone the birth of the cubs.

"I take it you all saw the cubs being born.", Angelo said as he walked up to them.

"They're so big!", Elyon said. "But then again, saberwolves are pretty big themselves."

"So, can we go see them?", Will asked.

"Sorry, but no.", Angelo said. "For the next few weeks, the cubs' parents are going to be very protective of them. Which meqans that the only ones allowed in the stables are those that are partnered up with a saberwolf that's in the stables. Nobody else is allowed inside. And I mean nobody. Got it?", he questioned getting nods from everyone. "Good. Now I have my royal duties to attend to. Nerissa. You'll be taking Cassidy's job as my assistant for today."

"Yes, sir!", Nerissa said with a salute and a wink.

"You coming?", Angelo asked Will as he offered his arm. "I can have an extra seat set up for you to sit in."

"Sure.", Will said as she linked her arm with Angelo's.

"Besides.", he said as they were walking towards the castle, with Nerissa walking with them. "If things keep going the way they are, you may be sitting neck to me with a crown on your head one day."

"You never know.", Will said with a smile as they made their way into the palace.

"My daughter. A possible queen.", Susan said with a rasied eyebrow. "Should I be worried for this kingdom?", she asked John with a smirk which got him laughing.

Everyone soon went off their seperate ways. Those in the Royal Court went to do their duties while others went off relax or look around the city now that the festival was over.

No matter what they did, they all knew that soon, they would have to prepare for the coming war.

**A/N: Well, now with the festival over and the cubs being born, it is time for everyone to prepare for war. Question is, can the kingdoms really pull themselves together to defeat the threat that's coming? Only time will tell. Up next is the Epilogue for this book in the saga. You've stuck with me so far, might as well see how this book ends.**

**Please review.**


	31. Epilogue: Preparing For War

**Epilogue: _Preparing For War_**

A week as passed by on the worlds of Earth and Metamoor. Which means that it is Summer Break for the Guardians, Regents, and three certain knights of the Drakken Kingdom. So they along with the kingdoms of Metamoor are doing all they can do to prepare for the coming war. Watching all of this, from his crystal ball in his home, was Xandos.

"Let us see how the training camp is doing.", Xandos said as he waved his hand over his crystal ball.

Once he did this, the image of the island appeared in the crystal ball. This island was the same island the past rulers used for their High Council of Royals meetings. Now it was called Unity Island in the name of the newly formed Alliance. On this island now were some soldiers from each of the kingdoms ready to train together. Many had their differences, but the choosen generals eached hope that they could get their soldiers to work together for the greater good. Now Xandos shifts his view to the choosen generals, who are in the building where the royals had their meetings in. The generals gather together to meet for the first time.

First, were the generals from the Ferala Kingdom.

"I am General Pumros, of the Puma Clan.", the male Feralian General said with a bow.

"And I am General Fella, of the Tiger Clan.", the female Feralian General said with a bow. "We are pleased to be here to represent the Ferala Kingdom."

Both Pumors and Fella, like all Ferals, had a tail coming out of the small of their backs along with sharp fingernails, and toenails, and cat-like eyes. Pumros had a carmel skin tone with black hair and brown eyes. He was dressed in a pair of black pants and shirt, with a leather battle harness, silver bracers, a black fur cloak, that went down to his knees. On his feet, like all Ferals, were cloth-like shoes that had his toes exposed. Strapped to his back was a long sword, while a short sword was strapped to his lower back. Fella had black hair with blue eyes. Her tail was orange and stripped, like a tigers, with stipres going along her back. She was dressed in a brown shirt and skirt with black shorts, silver bracers, and a black fur cloak, that went down to her knees. Strapped to her left side was a whip and on her right was a large knife.

Next to them were the generals from the Oceania Kingdom.

"I am Genaral Merra, of the Oceania Kingdom.", the Oceanian General said with a bow.

"And I am Genaral Mako, of the Oceania Kingdom.", the Oceanian General said with a bow. "We proudly represent our kingdom."

Merra had blue hair the went bown to her shoulders, with violet eyes. She was dressed in a red toga gown for battle, with bronze bracers, and brown sandals. Strapped to her sides were two boomerrang disc, and a katana blade strapped to the small of her back. Mako had black hair that was in a ponytail that went down a little past his shoulders and blue-green eyes. He was wearing a green toga with brown pants, brown sandals, and silver bracers. In his right hand was a spear with a silver point.

Next were the generals from the Galhot Kingdom.

"I am Ormon, of the Galhot Kingdom.", the Galhotian General said with a bow.

"And I am Rodom, of the Galhot Kingdom.", the Galhotian General said with a bow. "We are honored to be here."

Ormon was green and bald with brown eyes and of muscular built. He was dressed in a pair of black pants and boots, a blue shirt with metal bracers, and a brown cape at his back. Strapped to his back was a broadsword. Rodom was blue and bald with brown eyes and of average built. He was dressed in a pair of brown pants and boots, a white shirt with metal bracers, and a black cape at his back. Strapped to his back were two long swords. Both had bone-like plates on their chins, eye-brows, and knuckles.

Next to them were the generals from the Skyan Kingdom

"I am General Kallen, of the Hawk Clan.", the Aveon General said with a bow.

"And I am General Varlla, of the Eagle Clan.", the female Aveon General said with a bow. "It shall be an pleasure to work together."

Kallen had brown hair that went down to his neck and brown wings with green eyes. He was dressed in a red toga with with black pants, a leather headband with a metal plate in the front, and sandals with silver bracers. Strapped to his left side was a double-bladed battle axe while he was holding a small shield in his left hand. Varlla had long red hair that went down to her waist with red wings and gray eyes. She was dressed in a blue toga gown for battle, with silver bracers, a leather headband with a metal plate in the front, and black sandals. Strapped to her sides were a pair of battle batons.

Next to them were the generals from the Florina Kingdom.

"I am General Zana, of the Florina Kingdom.", the female Florinian General said with a bow.

"And I am General Raless, of the Florina Kingdom.", the Florinian General said with a bow. "We are honored to be here."

Zana had blonde hair that went down to her waist with green eyes. She was dressed in a green battle dress, with brown boots, and bronze bracers. Strapped to her back was a metal bo staff and starpped to her side was a whip. Raless, who was the same black hair, and green eyed Raless that was Queen Helina's Regent, was dressed in the same brown pants, with a green formal shirt, and black boots. Strapped to his side was a long sword, and whip.

Next to them were the Generals from the Meridian Kingdom.

"I am General Drake, of the Meridain Kingdom.", Drake said with a bow.

"I am General Tynar, of the Meridain Kingdom.", Tynar said with a bow. "To be here among you all is a great honor."

Both Drake and Tynar had long swords strapped to their sides and a small shield in their left hands as they were dressed in their normal attire. Only Tynar was wearing a brown cloak. Drake also had a crossbow strapped to his side with a quiver of arrows at his back while Tynar had a dagger strapped to his right ankle.

And finally were the generals fron the Drakken Kingdom

"I am General Jolla, of the Drakken Kingdom.", the female Drakken General said with a bow.

"And I am General Xeon, of the Drakken Kingdom.", the Drakken General said with a bow. "We look forward to working together with you all."

Jolla had brown hair in a ponytail that went down to her shoulders with blue eyes. She was dressed in brown pants and boots with a gray shirt with bronze bracers and a brown cloak. At her back was a bow and a quiver of arrows with a pair of boomerrangs at her side and a dagger strapped to each ankle. Xeon had short black hair with brown eyes. He was dressed in black pants, brown boots, a blue shirt with bronze bracers, and a brown cloak. He too had a bow and a quiver of arrows at his back with a long sword at his side.

The generals then sat at the table provided for them for their meetings.

"We all know why we are here.", Tynar said. "It is up to us to train our troops to work together to be a better fighting force for the coming war."

"Indeed.", Kallen said. "All of us working together shall be an example to others."

"And for this to work, we must be willing to put aside our differences for the benefit of Metamoor.", Zana said earning nods from the other generals.

"May I suggest that we mix our troops and form squads for us to lead and perform drills with.", Mako suggested.

"We can even perform some war games with the newly formed squads.", Rodom replied.

"It will make them a better fighting force.", Jolla said agreeing with the generals.

"But for now, I say we let the troops stay with their own kind, in the many houses that are on the island.", Raless said. "Then after a few weeks of learning to get along, we can mix up the living arrangements."

"Agreed.", the generals said.

"So, let us go out and greet the troops.", Xeon said as he got to his feet.

The generals exited the room and headed on outside to speak to the troops. After seeing all of this, Xandos waved his hand over his crystal ball to see one of the forts being built at the borders between the Meridian and Drakken Kingdom. As he got a closer look he saw that Aketon, the father of Aldern, was the forman there. Xandos also sees how the builders are from different kingdoms working well together.

"Impressive.", Xandos says with a smile. "There may be hope for us yet.", he says as he waves his hand over his crystal ball. "Now let's check on certain member of King Angelo's Royal Court. First, the Fire Guardian's beloved."

Soon an image of Nigel appears along side Aldern from the Meridan Kingdom. Xandos also sees, King Tamor and his son, Prince Telos. In Tamor, Telo, and Aldern's right hands is a long sword, while Nigel has one of his maces. Xandos then sees that Aldern and Nigel are training with Tamor and Telos.

"You are quite good with the blade, Aldern.", King Tamor said as he and Aldern clash weapons.

"Thank you, Your Majesty.", Aldern says as they jump back from each other. "But I still have a lot to learn. And who better to learn from than my own kind."

"Then let us continue with your training, my boy!", King Tamor said as the two Galhots' weapons clashed.

"You are quite the warrior, Sir Nigel.", Prince Telos said as he and Nigel had clashed weapons and were now pushing against each other. "You do the Drakken Kingdom proud."

"Thanks.", Nigel said. "But I know that I have to get better. Not only for the coming war, but to also be there for Taranee when she needs me by her side."

"I too wish to become stronger, for my Kingdom's sake.", Primce Telops said.

"Then let us train and become strongher!", Nigel sad ready to continue training.

"Let's.", Telos said as he took a fighting stance. "We only have a year and a half to be ready.", he said as he and Nigel dashed at each other.

After seeing this, Xandos waved his had over his crystal ball to see another one of the young knights.

"And now for the Air Guardian's beloved.", Xandos said with another wave over the crystal ball.

Soon an image of Eric appears in the Ferala Kingdom facing Prince Feros. Both of them are training in hand-to-hand combat.

"You are a pretty agile warrior, Sir Eric.", Prince Feros says to Eric as they are taking a break from training. "One would say that you are part Feral."

"You can thank Allaya for that.", Eric said after taking a drink of water. "That girl is a feirce fighter. And trainer."

"She is the tough one.", Feros said with a grin. "I remember when we first met a year and a half ago. She was determine to get our kingdom to join the Alliance."

"Well, I know I'm glad that you all are with us.", Eric said.

"As am I.", Feros said. "Tell me, what is Earth like."

"It's nothing like this world.", Eric said. "The air is cleaner here. As well as the water. And the animals here are something to behold! Earth may have it's perks, but this world is a wonder of it's own."

"I would like to see your world someday.", Feros said.

"That can be arrange.", Eric said. "I'll have to talk it over with Lady Kadma, and Sir Joe first mind you."

"I thank you, my friend.", Feros said with a smile that Eric returned. "Now, shall we continue with some training."

"Try and stop me.", Eric said as the two of them got to their feet.

Within seconds, they were back to training. After seeing this, Xandos waved his had over his crystal ball to see another one of the young knights.

"And now for the knight who is with the former Keeper of the Heart.", Xandos said with another wave over the crystal ball.

Once he did this, an image of Peter appaered in his crystal ball. Also with Peter, who was holding his battle batons, was Cassidy, who was holding her short swords. And the both of them were in the Oceania Kingdom facing King Aquas and his daughter, Princess Merina. King Aquas was holding his tridant as he was facing Peter while Princess Merina had her sickle as she was facing Cassidy.

"The former Water Guardian I can understand being here for training.", King Aquas said as he was training with Peter. "But I must ask. Why are you here, Sir Peter?"

"Well, Your Majesty, you and your people are of the ocean.", Peter began to explain. "And I love the ocean. The sea air. The waves as they clash against each other. And then there's the surfing!"

"Surfing?", King Aquas questioned. "What is that?", he asked as they jumped away from each other.

"It's the art of riding the waves on a board.", Peter said. "It's one heck of a sport!"

"Is it now?", King Aquas questioned.

"Sure is.", Peter said. "Tell you what. While I'm here, I can teach you and the people of the Oceania Kingdom how to make a surfboard as well as surf."

"I'd like that.", King Aquas said. "But for now, we continue with your training."

"Let's do this!", Peter said as he continued his training with King Aquas.

As for Cassidy, she was training with Princess Merina who was whipping her sickle at the former Water Guardian.

"Whoa!", Cassidy yelled as she jumped out of the way of one of Princess Merina's attacks. "You're good!"

"I get better.", Princess Merina said as she whipped her sickle at Cassidy only for her to dodge it. "Not this time!", she said as she flicked her sickle at Cassidy.

Not seeing this, the sickle wrapped around Cassidy's ankle. Seeing this, Merina pulled on her sickle causing Cassidy to fall on her rear.

"Ow!", Cassidy said as she felt the pain in her rear. "Man, she's tough!", she said as she unwrapped the sickle from her ankle.

As she did this, Princess Merina walked up to Cassidy and offered her hand to her with a smile. Returning the smile, Cassidy took her hand and let the princess help her to her feet.

"I do not know about you, but I could use a break.", Princess Merina said. "How about we go for a bite to eat."

"I could go for a little something to eat.", Cassidy said as they two of them left the training grounds.

Grinning to himself, Xandos waved his had over his crystal ball to see what the former Keeper of the Heart was doing in the Florina Kingdom. Once he did this, the image of Nerissa appeared to show her standing on the training grounds of the Florina Kingdom palace facing Queen Helina who had her spear out and at the ready while Nerissa had her bo staff out and at the ready.

"Show me what yuo can do, knight of Drakken.", Queen Helina demanded as she spun her spear around and ended her spinning taking a fighting stance.

Nerissa spun her staff a bit before she charged at Helina ready to fight. Seeing this, Helina stood her ground waiting for Nerissa to come to her. Once Nerissa was close enough to Helina, the two of them began their sparring match. But the match was cut short when Helina knocked Nerissa's staff out of her hands and knocked her down with a sweep move.

"You show promise, Nerissa.", Helina said as she offered her hand to Nerissa to help her up. "You fight well with the staff.", she said as she helped Nerissa to her feet.

"Well, Olec is a good teacher.", Nerissa replied with a smile.

"Indeed he is.", Helina said as she looked over at Olec who was sitting with Prince Dorean.

"Yeah.", Nerissa said as she picked up her staff. "And he told me that you and him had the same teacher when it comes to weapons. So, I figured that seeing as you're so good with a spear, then you could help me with my staff skills."

"Well, I can teach you all I know.", Helina said. "But after that, you will have to trian on your own and perfect your skills."

"I can work with that.", Nerissa said as she took a fighting stance. "Shall we continue?"

"Yes we shall.", Helina said as they went back to training.

As they were doing this, Olec and Prince Dorean were getting to know each other more.

"I know it's only been a week, but to find out that my father has been alive all this time is a lot to take in.", Dorean said.

"Well, I'm still surprised that I've had a son for so long and didn't know it.", Olec said. "When your mother, who was a princess at the time, and I got married, we kept it a secret due to the fact that I was a simple blacksmith turned soldier. We knew that her father and mother would frown upon our love."

"Is that why you went to the Drakken Kingdom?", Dorean questioned.

"Not at all.", Olec said. "I went there, with a few other soldiers, to retrieve an antidote to a poison that was killing Helina's father. We got the antidote, but were ambushed by some Drakken soldiers that were working for Tarnas. I decided to lead the soldiers away which aloud my fellow troops to get away with the antidote. Only problem was that I couldn't escape the Drakken Kingdom due to Tarnas taken over and blocking any and all routes out of the kingdom."

"Then, in time, you ended up joining the rebels.", Dorean figured.

"Yes.", Olec said. "And in time I ended up being one of the three generals that helped led the rebels. Once Tarnas was defeated, I decided to stay and help with restoring the kingdom."

"If you had known about me before the Alliance was formed...?", Dorena began to questioned.

"I would of been here before you know it, my son.", Olec said as he placed his hands on his son's shoulders making him smile before they shared a hug.

After seeing this happy moment, Xandos waved his hand over his crystal ball to see what was happeneing in the Meridian Kingdom.

"Let us see how the siblings are doing.", Xandos said as the image of the Meridian palace appeared in the crystal ball.

As he focused more, Xandos was able to see Elyon training with Raytor.

"Just one more lap, Your Majesty.", Raythor said as he and Elyon were jogging around the large training grounds together.

"Good!", Elyon said as she was sweating from all the training they did in the last hour and a half. "Cause I'm exhausted! I just hope that I'm getting better with all of this training."

"You're doing fine, Your Majesty.", Raythor said. "It's only been a week, but you are showing much progress."

"Thanks.", Elyon said with a smile as they finished their final lap and went over to a bench to drink one of the many bottles of water that Cornelia brought her from Earth.

Raythor smiled at Elyon as she was still standing as she drank her water. When they first began their training, she would sit down to drink her water. But now is different. Now she has gotten stronger. And how couldn't she? First, Raythor had Elyon wear a chairmail shirt over her regular shirt she wears for her training. Not to mention weighted down boots and bracers. Plus he had her promise not to use her powers to make things easy for her. As for her training, each day it started with her getting up and getting dressed in her training clothes, chainmail shirt, and weighted down bracers and boots. Then, she along with Raythor or Julian would meet her out on the Training Grounds and jog around it five times, followed by ten push-ups, sit-ups, jumping jacks, and squat thrust. Then, Julian or Raythor would train her in hand-to-hand combat for half an hour and some weapons training for another half an hour. And they would end their training with doing seven laps around the Training Grounds. Through out it all Elyon has learned much.

"Man! Am I starving!", Elyon said as she finished her bottle of water.

"Then let us go have some breakfast.", Raythor said with a smile.

"Music to my ears.", Elyon said with a smile as they headed into the Meridian palace.

After seeing this, Xandos smiled at the progress Queen Elyon was making.

"Her strenght grows with each day. She is becoming a fine queen.", he said as he watched Elyon enter the Dinning Hall of her palace wear Phobos had just entered from another doorway.

"Good morning, Phobos.", Elyon said with a yawn as she stertched her arms.

"Good morning, sister.", Phobos said. "I take it that you just finished your morning training."

"Yeah.", Elyon said as she sat in her seat. "It works up quite a hunger."

"No need to tell me.", Phobos said as he sat in a chair to the left of Elyon. "I remember the days when Raythor trained me. Those were interesting times.", he said with a grin as Raythor took a seat at the table.

"I remember those days, too.", Raythor said with a smirk. "You were quite clever when you snuck off to play with the children of the nearby village."

"Well I was only ten at the time.", Phobos said with a grin. "I needed some fun time.", he said getting a giggle out of Elyon as some servents brought some food for them to eat.

As the servents set the food on the table, they gave Phobos a few worrying glances before they exited the room. Glances that Phobos, Elyon, and Raythor noticed.

"It seems that my Claynan counter-part was done some serious damage, when he was in power here.", Phobos with a frown and a sigh. "They will never trust me."

"Give it time.", Elyon said as she reached out and took his hand. "They'll see that you aren't the monster that has caused them so much pain.", she said with a smile that Phobos returned.

Phobos then looked towards Raythor who gave him a reassuring smile that he returned. Phobos then saw that he had those there that saw him as the good person he is. And that was good enough for him. Seeing this, from his crystal ball made Xandos smile.

"The people will see that he is the good prince they lost long ago.", Xandos said as he waved his hand over his crystal ball. "I wonder how the son of the Mage is doing."

Soon the image of Caleb and his father appeared in his crystal ball. They along with Blunk were in the home of the Mage looking through her books. Well... Caleb and Julian were looking through the books. Blunk was looking around for any treasures.

"All these books.", Caleb said looking at the shelf full of book. "To think that I'll have to study them all."

"With knowledge comes power, son.", Julian said as he patted his son's shoulder. "And I'm sure that you'll use it well."

"Can you tell me more about her?", Caleb asked his father.

"Well...", Julian said before Blunk came running up to them.

"Loo at what Blunk find!", the little Passling said holding up an orange round crystal.

"Now this is something I haven't seen in a while.", Julian said as Blunk handed him the crystal.

"What is it?", Caleb asked.

"This, son, is an memory ctrsyal.", Julian said. "It helps one sees the past. Let me show you."

Julian then held the stone while thinking of the mage. Suddenly, a light shined from the crystal and onto the wall of the buliding. Caleb looked to see the mage. She still looked the same, only younger. With her was a younger version of Julian. Both looked very happy.

"This, son, is your mother.", Julian said with a smile. "We met on a warm Spring day.", he said as he began to tell of how he and the mage met.

"I wish you luck in you search for answers, young Caleb.", Xandos said. "Now let us see how the four Guardians and the Regent of Earth are fairing out.", he said as he waved his hand over his crystal ball.

Once he did this, he was able to see the Training Grounds of the Palace of the Skyan Kingdom. He also saw that, hovering above the Training Grounds were the Regent of Earth who was training with King Avos while the Air, Fire, Earth, and Water Guardians were training with Queen Arela and three female Aveon warriors. All of them were wearing weighed down battle harnesses, bracers, and boots to improve their strenght while training. And it was paying off.

"I wonder how the Guardians and Regent are fairing.", Xandos said as he watched the scene unfold.

"I am impressed at how well you've learned to weild the lance, Regent of Earth.", King Avos said as he was holding his wooden spear. "Keep this up and you'll be as good as Raven."

"Thanks.", Matt said as the two of them landed on the Training Grounds. "At first, I thought that it would be hard to fight with this.", he said a he looked at the wooden lance he was training with. "But now, I see it wasn't as hard as I was making it out to be."

"Glad to hear it.", Avos said. "Now as for the Water Guardian, things are a bit different.", he said as both he and Matt looked over at the four Guardians as they were landing along with Queen Arela and her three female Aveon warriors.

"You can say that again.", Matt said as he stood there in his Regent form.

Queen Arela stood tall with her wooden versions of her short sword and shield while her three female Aveon warriors each had wooden staves. As for the girls, they of course, were in their Guardian forms. As for the weapons they were training with, Hay Lin had a wooden katana to train with, Taranee had a pair of tonfas, Cornelia had a wooden long sword to train with, and Irma had a wooden spear.

"Hay Lin, Taranee, and Cornelia.", Queen Arela said getting the three girls' attention. "You three have done well in your training. You've grown stronger and faster through your training. You should be proud of yourselves.", she said with a proud smile that the girls returned.

"Hey!", Irma shouted as she dropped to her rear panting and sweating. "What... about... me?", she questioned while catching her breath.

"You, Irma, are another story.", Queen Arela said as she looked down at the Water Guardian. "Just look at you! Your fellow Guardians are tired yet are still standing. They're sweating, but not as bad as you are! And they're not as sloppy as you are when it comes to your weapons training. I was told you were somewhat of a slacker, but I didn't know it was this bad! We Aveons may slack off when we have the time, but you are in a league of your own, young lady!", she said which got Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin, and the three female Aveon warrios snickering along with King Avos and Matt.

"Well, Your Majesty, I tend to shine in battle!", Irma said as she got to her feet. "All this training just isn't my thing!"

"Well, now it is!", Queen Arela snapped making Irma jump back a bit. "From this moment on, I'll be your personal training partner! You and I will be spending a whole lot of time together, Water Guardian. So get ready for a fun time.", she said making Irma gulp.

"This'll be fun.", Cornelia said.

"Looks like Irma will be getting hers real good.", Taranee said.

"Indeed.", one of the female warriors said. "When the queen takes a special intrest in someone, she makes sure the job gets done."

"Then it's safe to say that Irma won't be slacking off for a while.", Hay Lin said with a grin.

"Now get up and fly around the palace ten times.", Queen Arela ordered Irma. "When you are done, you may join us for breakfast."

"Aw, man!", Irma whined.

"MOVE IT!", Queen Arela yelled making Irma fly the fastest she's moved all week.

"As for the rest of us, it's off to breakfast.", King Avos said with a smile.

"Works for me!", Hay Lin said happily as they all flew towards the palace.

Xandos couldn't help but laugh as he saw all of this.

"Now that's how you handle things!", he said as he waved his hand over his crystal ball. "Now let's see how the Keeper is doing with her training."

Soon the image of Will appeared. She, of course, was in her Guardian form hovering above the Training Grounds of the Drakken Kingdom palace. She had just finished her training session with Princess Sorleen, who had her battle batons while Will had a thin wooden long sword in her right hand and a wooden short sword in her left hand. Both of them were wearing weighed down battle harnesses, bracers, and boots for strenght training. And like the other Guardians and Matt, it was paying off.

"You are a fast learner, Will.", Sorleen said as she and Will landed on the Training Grounds. "You were able to learn the basics from Falco in three days. And now you're learning to use not one but two swords at teh same time."

"Thanks.", Will said. "But most of the credit goes to Yan Lin and Kadma. They helped me and the girls learn to control our speed in the air due to their experiance as Guardians. And when it comes to the fighting, I took a few lessons from Angelo's Uncle John when I was younger and then some from Caleb when I first became a Guardian, due to the fact that at that time, I didn't have the power of quintesessnce.", Will explained.

"And that experiance is paying off now.", Raven said as he and Falaco came walking up to them. "Do not sell yourself short. You may of been taught well, but it was you who was willing to learn to better yourself.", making Will smile a bit.

"Raven is right.", Falco said. "I remember my father telling me something, when I was a child. He said. To better ones self, one must be willing to put forth the effort to learn from others."

"That makes sense.", Will said. "Now I wonder how the others are doing in your kingdom."

"Well, if things are going as you said they would when it comes to the Water Guardian, then my mother is taking a 'special' intrest in her.", Sorleen said with a grin, which got Will laughing a bit.

"Now that would be a site to see!", Will said when the sound of weapons clashing was heard. "Where is that coming from?"

Will, Sorleen, Raven, and Falco follow the sound to see Angelo training with Argus on one of the other Training Grounds of the palace. Angelo is has a long sword in his right hand and a short sword in his left hand while Argus was using two battle axes. The two of them were giving it their all as they were sparring with one another. Will, Falco, Sorleen, and Raven watched as Angelo and Argus clashed their weapons and we're pushing against each other trying to gain the upper hand. As they did this, they were actually smirking at each other, enjoying the fight. But soon, they saw that neither of them was going to give in.

"Call it a draw?", Angelo questioned while holding his ground.

"Agreed.", Argus said before they jumped back from each other. "I will beat you one of these days!", he said with a smirk before putting his battle axes away.

"Funny, I was thinking the same about you.", Angelo said with his own smirk as he sheathed his swords. "Thanks for the sparring session. I needed it after reading so many scrolls and books."

"And why were you reading scrolls and books?", Will asked as she along with Sorleen, Raven, and Falco walked up to him and Argus.

"I'm trying to learn more about Dragom's Fang. I've already learned about what I can do when it comes to using the elements with it. But, I need to know more about it.", Angelo explained. "And the only way to do that is by checking through the scrolls and books we have in the library."

"Did you find anything important?", Sorleen asked.

"I discovered some new moves.", Angelo said. "But other than that, nothing."

"I'm sure you'll find something through your research.", Falco said.

"I hope so.", Angelo said. "But If I don't, then I'll just work with what I've got.", he said as they all headed into the palace.

"That's one way of looking at it.", Will said as she gently linked her arm with his. "But you know I can always take you to Kandrakar to ask the Oracle for any info about the Dragom's Fang."

"That thought has been running through my head.", Angelo said. "But for now, I'll continue going through the books and scrolls. I may not be finding any info on the Dragom's Fang, but I'm learning other things through them."

"Knowledge is power.", Raven said as he and Sorleen were walking together arm in arm.

"Indeed it is.", Angelo said as they walked into the palace.

"Learn well, King Angelo.", Xandos said as he waved is hand over his crystal ball making the image fade away. "For the knowledge you gain will help you become a better king than you already are.", he said as the image of an island appeared. "And now let us see what the daughter of the betrayer is up to."

The island Xandos sees had two docks for just about any size ship. One dock is empty while the other has a ship full of prisoners to be put to jail. But these prisoners aren't your normal ones. This prisoners were once a part of Taranas' army. They were the ones that served him loyally and were trying to find a way to free their leader. But they were of course caught and sent to this island and locked away only to be let out in an enclosed area for some air and a bit of excersise. The island had guards that chose to be there to guard the prisoners. But King Angelo had the guards switch with other guards after a week so they could return to the main land for some down time. But right now let us focus on three people that came on the ship to the Prison Island.

These three aren't guards or prisoners. They are a part of King Angelo's Royal Guard. One of them is Allaya of the Ferala Kingdom while another is Selece who like Angelo is from Earth. They have come with Nara. Daughter of Tarnas. She has come to this island for something that only her father can give her. Now she along with Allaya and Selece are standing at a door that has two guards guarding it. She is nervous and who can blame her. She's about to face her father for the first time in three years. You'd be nervous too.

"You sure you want to do this?", Selece said as she placed a comforting hand on Nara's shoulder. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I know.", Nara said as she turned to smile at her friends. "But I have to do this."

"We'll be waiting out here if you need us.", Allaya said letting Nara know that they were there for her.

"Thank you.", Nara said giving both girls a smiled that they returned.

Nara then turns around and walks up to the door. She then nods to the guards and one of them pulls out a key and unlocks the door. He then opens it allowing her to enter the cell as the guard closes the door behind her. Once in the cell, Nara sees that there's another set of guards guarding the prisoner who is behind bars. Nara knows this man well. After all, he is her father. He may now have longer hair and a beard. But she sees that it's her father. He is still well built from working out in his cell and when they let him along with the other prisoners out in the enclosed area. And his yellow eyes still have their look of confidence.

"Hello, father.", Nara said to Taranas as she stood in front of his cell.

"Well, if it isn't my traitor daughter.", Taranas said keeping his gaze to the floor. "How long has it been, my dear Nara?"

"Long enough, father.", Nara said. "And I see that you haven't changed at all. I had hoped that your time here would of helped humble you. But I guess I was wrong."

"Only the weak are humbled.", Taranas said with a sneer. "All I long for is my freedom and my Shadow Storm."

"Before your betrayal, you longed for somethng else.", Nara said as she narrowed her eyes at her father.

"Why are you really here?", Taranas asked as he looked at his daughter. "I know you're not here for a social visit."

"I have one question for you and you will tell me the truth.", Nara said to her father who smirked at her.

Nara saw this and knew that she was taking a major risk in all of this, but knew that it was worth it. So she looked her father in the eyes and...

"Where is she?", she asked her father who had a raised eyebrow. "Where. Is. My mother?"

Seeing this, Xandos waves his hand over his crystal ball making it clear again. He then goes and sits in his chair that is facing a fireplace.

"The players are all set.", he said as he gazed into the fire. "Now only time will tell how this all turns out."

_**End of Book I**_

**To be continued in: _Book II: Preparing For War_**

**A/N: Well readers! This is the end of _Book I: The Alliance_. It may be a while, but _Book II: Preparing For War_, will be coming. I just have to work on my other stories first. But I will be doing this story! And in it, the Guardians will get stronger. So will Matt with is power. And the Drakken Kingdom's Royal Guard will get stronger, too! And if she's lucky, Nara will find her mother. Things are just heating up for Metamoor. So get ready for one heck of a ride!**

**Please review.**


End file.
